Got One
by lloydkagamine
Summary: Kalian percaya vampire? Jihoon tidak sama sekali. Dia vampire hater. Segala hal berbau vampire mulai dari game dan filmnya dia anti. Siapa sangka dia akhirnya menemukan satu yang asli. Boys Love! Pairings: Soonhoon / Hozi, Meanie Couple, Verkwan, Jeongcheol [Seventeen Fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent. This Fiction is Mine. Also Seventeen Members semuanya punya saya, esp HoshixWoozi lol.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Vamp!Fict, Romance!Fail, AU, Typos, OOC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan, Jeongcheol …dkk.**_

.

.

.

Aktivitas sekolah sudah berlangsung dua minggu saat mereka mendengar rumor yang kemudian menjadi fakta, akan ada beberapa anak baru yang masuk ke sekolah mereka. Tiba tepat pada hari ini. Merata di kelas 1, 2, dan 3.

"akan ada anak baru, katanya mereka semua bersaudara." Seungkwan langsung mengambil tempat duduk bersama para hyungnya di salah satu meja kantin langganan mereka.

"ya, setelah dua minggu aktivitas belajar dimulai dan sekarang baru akan benar-benar masuk setelah istirahat kedua selesai. Mereka terlihat sekali niat sekolah." _Sarcast_. Jihoon berbicara tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangan dari bukunya.

"mungkin mereka punya urusan lain. Lagi pula baru dua minggu yang mereka lewatkan." Jeonghan menopang dagunya di atas meja, menatap para adik kelasnya bergantian.

"Jeonghan hyung selalu berpikiran positif. Tak ada manusia dimuka bumi ini yang melakukan segala sesuatunya tanpa alasan demi kebaikan menurutnya." Wonwoo menyahuti. Kembali menulis pada bukunya setelah berkata.

"biarpun begitu, kemungkinan akan seru memiliki teman baru. Membosankan hanya melihat yang itu-itu saja." Seungkwan memajukan bibirnya sepersekian senti ke depan merajuk. Kedua hyung kelas duanya memang tak mengerti serunya hal baru.

Jeonghan tertawa. "mereka tak merasakan ke _excited_ -an mu karena sedang belajar untuk ujian dadakan dipelajaran terakhir nanti." Jeonghan berdiri dan menghambur rambut kedua _dongsaeng_ kelas duanya sebelum pergi. " _good luck! And bye!_ "

Seungkwan melambai malas membalas lambaian hyung tingkat akhirnya tadi. Hilang sudah satu-satunya hyung yang selalu membelanya. Yang menemaninya menjadi oposisi dari kubu seberang sana.

"Jeonghan hyung dan Jisoo hyung akrab sekali. Tidak heran, mereka sudah berteman semenejak kelas satu," Seungkwan bergumam memecah keheningan meja mereka.

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat pintu keluar kantin. Menemukan Jeonghan berbicara singkat dengan orang bernama Jisoo, kemudian berjalan bersama diselingi tawa menuju kelas. Keduanya terlihat akrab bagai saudara.

"aku tak suka dengannya." Jihoon berkata tiba-tiba.

"aku juga," Wonwoo menyahuti.

"Eh!? Kenapa?" Seungkwan memekik, untung tidak nyaring. "Jisoo hyung orang baik." Belanya.

"yang bilang dia jahat siapa?" Jihoon menutup bukunya dan mengakhiri acara bacanya.

"tapi—"

"mereka aneh," Wonwoo ikutan menutup buku sambil meletakan pulpennya dan melakukan perenggangan, pegal. "Jisoo dan teman-temannya."

"termasuk Jeonghan hyung?"

"bukan begitu, ini. Mending kau baca ini dan kau akan mengerti maksudku." Wonwoo memberi Seungkwan buku tebal yang berada ditumpukan buku paling bawah yang dibawanya.

"Vampire is Alive?" Seungkwan membacanya. Wonwoo mengangguk bangga.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Sekali lagi aku lihat buku itu muncul dihadapanku, aku benar-benar tak akan segan merobek dan membakarnya." Itu Jihoon yang berbicara.

.

.

.

20 menit menjelang pulang. Jihoon dan Wonwoo beserta teman sekelas mereka yang lain, masih berkutat dengan lembar jawaban masing-masing. Kenapa ujian akan terasa sangat sulit ketika kau belajar tetapi sebaliknya akan lebih mudah saat kau menanggapinya biasa saja. Semuanya masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Wonwoo mengetukan pulpennya ke dagu. Berpikir. Dia tak membaca yang ini. Dia _skip_ karena dia pikir tidak mungkin keluar. Sementara Jihoon mengisi lancar lembar jawabannya walaupun kadang terhenti di tengan jalan.

"permisi guru Lee, aku ingin mengantarkan anak baru yang tiba pada hari ini." Pintu kelas sempat diketuk dulu sebelum akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan guru Choi di ambang pintu.

"kenapa baru datang di jam terakhir seperti ini?" Guru Lee. Mendekat ke arah pintu ingin melihat bagaimana rupa anak baru yang datang dipenghujung pelajarannya. "kelas sedang melakukan ujian, saat kalian di kelas mohon tidak melakukan keributan. Kalian akan ikut ujian susulan esok pagi." Guru Lee berbicara pada anak baru siapapun itu di luar kelas.

"kami ikut ujian sekarang saja, guru Lee. Tidak masalah sama sekali." seseorang berbicara. Dan 'kami' berarti ada lebih dari satu anak baru yang akan memasuki kelas.

"waktu tinggal 15 menit lagi. Apa kalian mampu?" Guru Choi bertanya tak yakin.

"kami mampu, guru Choi." Penegasan yang lugas membuat guru Lee akhirnya membiarkan para anak baru untuk memasuki kelas. Mereka ada dua dan keduanya tampan!

Kedua anak baru menghadap ke meja guru Lee untuk mengambil kertas soal dan lembar jawaban mereka. Sementara guru Lee masih menanggapi guru Choi yang berpamit diri.

Kelas menjadi tidak kondusif ketika keduanya masuk. Konsentrasi mereka terpecah dua antara menyelesaikan ujian dan penasaran bagaimana rupa sang anak baru. Khususnya untuk para anak perempuan. Mata tak cukup memandang saat bibir mereka ikut bergumam betapa tampannya para anak baru.

"tempati saja bangku kosong yang ada." Kata Guru Lee yang tanpa bantahan sama sekali kemudian dituruti.

Jihoon sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa pun yang terjadi. Setelah melihat seperti apa rupa anak baru di kelasnya dia kembali menulis pada lembar jawabannya. Melupakan fakta bahwa tadi dia sempat bertemu tatap dengan salah satu anak baru di depan sana.

Sementara Wonwoo menaruh perhatian sekali dengan para teman barunya. Ada rasa familiar yang kemudian dia rasakan tapi harus ditepisnya untuk sekarang. Masih ada dua nomor yang harus dikerjakannya.

Pulpen yang seharusnya berada ditangan kini berada di sela bibirnya. Wonwoo menggigit pulpennya sebagai salah satu caranya berpikir. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggiran meja yang menandakan dia sedang berpikir keras. Yang kemudian semua terbuyarkan saat tangan salah satu anak baru itu entah sengaja atau tidak bersentuhan dengan tangannya.

Wonwoo menoleh, anak baru itu juga menoleh. Dia tersenyum dan Wonwoo buang muka.

.

.

.

Jeonghan tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas letak rumahnya yang strategis—berada di antara rumah Jihoon dan Seungkwan dan berhadapan pas dengan rumah Wonwoo— belum lagi orang tuanya yang selalu berpergian keluar kota karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Membuat rumahnya menjadi semacam markas bagi para adik tingkatnya.

"hyung aku pinjam kamar tidurmu, di rumah sangat berisik. Aku tak bisa belajar sama sekali." Jihoon menjadi tamu pertama dan langsung mem _book_ ing kamar tidurnya.

"hyung aku minta makan, lapar." Jeonghan langsung dipeluk erat oleh Seungkwan saat pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar. Hal yang sudah biasa. Kulkas rumah Jeonghan sudah menjadi milik Seungkwan juga.

Sekarang tinggal Wonwoo. Saat bel pintu berbunyi Jeonghan sudah tau itu siapa. "hyung, aku mau cerita." Untuk kali pertama, milik Wonwoo agak keluar dari kebiasaannya.

"Wonwoo hyung! Kau sakit apa? Kau pucat sekali! Astaga!" Seungkwan berlari dari dapur masih dengan saus tomat disekitar bibirnya. Tangannya yang berminyak dia lapkan ala kadarnya pada baju sebelum akhirnya menyentuh kening Wonwoo yang cukup hangat. "kau demam hyung?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "aku baik-baik saja." Katanya sebaliknya.

"ada apa?" Jihoon turun ke lantai bawah setelah seruan Seungkwan mengganggu ketenangannya. "Wonwoo kenapa?"

"Wonwoo hyung demam. Mungkin dia stress karena ujian hari ini?" panik, masih seperti itu intonasi bicara Seungkwan.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Seungkwan tak terhentikan sekarang ini. Nanti dia akan berhenti saat cape sendiri. Wonwoo mengambil tempat duduk di sofa single ruang tamu. Duduk menyamankan diri dan menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"kau kenapa?" tangan Jihoon menyentuh kening Wonwoo. Pipi lalu lehernya. "bukan demam. Apa yang sakit?"

"kepala, kepalaku sakit sekali." katanya pelan. Nyaris tak bersuara. Untung Jihoon pandai membaca bibir.

Jihoon menempatkan diri di belakang Wonwoo dan mulai memijat kepalanya. Sisi lain dirinya yang tak kan diperlihatkannya kepada siapa pun terkecuali orang-orang terdekatnya. Jari-jarinya menelusup kehelaian rambut Wonwoo dan mulai memijat. Dengan harapan bisa meredakan sakit pada kepala Wonwoo.

"jadi, kau mau cerita apa?" Jeonghan duduk dibangku terdekat dengan Wonwoo setelah menutup wajah pucat Wonwoo dengan handuk dingin yang dibawanya.

"aku tak tau harus mulai dari mana. Lagi pula ada Jihoonie di sini, aku jadi tidak berani cerita." Jawab Wonwoo seusainya mengusap seluruh wajahnya.

"ada apa?" Seungkwan duduk di sebelah Jeonghan bergabung. Jeonghan mengangkat bahu.

"memangnya kenapa kalau ada aku? Cerita saja." Jihoon masih sambil memijat menyahuti.

Wonwoo membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. "beneran ya?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Jihoon mengangguk. "aku merasa kalau anak baru di kelas kita adalah vampire."

Satu detik setelah Wonwoo mengucapkan kata kuncinya, kepala yang semula dipijit kini mulai dijambak rambutnya. Sementara Jeonghan dan Seungkwan mulai tertawa menonton si sehat vs si sakit.

"mereka memang aneh hyung, yang dikelasku punya aura yang menyeramkan. Lebih gelap dan kelam dari pada aura Jihoon hyung." Seungkwan mengiyakan. Handuk dingin yang tadinya untuk Wonwoo berpindah ke wajah Seungkwan.

"aku pulang dulu kalau kalian mau membahas masalah vampire. aku keluar dari pembicaraan yang tak masuk akal seperti ini." Jihoon beranjak naik ke lantai dua rumah Jeonghan dan turun kembali dengan beberapa buku dipelukannya. Buku miliknya. "sampai jumpa besok." Pamitnya.

Wonwoo memandang Jeonghan mencari pembelaan. Dia tidak salahkan? Dia sudah bilang kalau Jihoon bakalan marah dan _See_! Terjadilah! Langkah kaki Jihoon menuju pintu terdengar. Mereka akan hening dan kembali memulai pembicaraan tentang vampire setidaknya setelah pintu tertutup nanti.

'Bruk!'

Tetapi bukanya tutupan pintu yang terdengar, malah debaman buku pada lantailah yang nyaring bunyinya.

"aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak melihat!" seseorang yang Jeonghan kenal pasti suaranya sebagai teman sekelasnya terdengar nyaring panik meminta maaf.

"Jisoo? Jihoonie? Kau tak apa?" Jeonghan membantu Jihoon berdiri karena sudah ada orang lain yang membantu Jisoo.

"aku tak tau dia ada di belakang pintu. Aku membukanya begitu saja dan kepalanya terbentur." Jisoo menjelaskan. Jihoon mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan sekarang. "aku minta maaf Jihoonie, pasti sakit." Jisoo ikutan mengusap kepala Jihoon.

"aku tidak apa-apa." Jihoon sehalus mungkin menyingkirkan tangan Jisoo dari kepalanya. Tak ingin disentuh. "ini hanya kecelakaan kecil jadi tidak masalah." Jihoon kemudian berlutut dan memunguti buku-bukunya.

Jeonghan tersenyum sungkan pada Jisoo sementara Jisoo bukannya tidak tau kalau Jihoon rada memiliki rasa ketidaksukaan terhadap dirinya.

Jihoon memungguti bukunya yang berjatuhan di sekitar pintu dan ada satu-dua buku yang bahkan terlempar sampai keluar, yang sudah diambilkan oleh seseorang. Jihoon memandang wajah sang pengambil bukunya. Dia si anak baru yang ada di kelas siang ini tadi. Yang matanya secara tak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

Orang itu mengulurkan buku yang dipegangnya pada Jihoon. Jihoon berpikir sebentar sebelum menerimanya. "terima—" ucapan itu terputus karena orang itu sama sekali tak melepaskan pegangannya pada buku Jihoon.

"—kasih!" Jihoon menarik paksa bukunya dan berhasil. Tanpa buang waktu langsung berjalan cepat pulang ke rumahnya. Tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Jeonghan hyung, Wonwoo hyung mau pulang. Kepalanya mau pecah katanya." Seungkwan memapah Wonwoo yang memegangi kepalanya, sakit menuju pintu. "aku juga akan menunggui Wonwoo hyung jadi ada beberapa snack yang kubawa." Lapornya. Dan memang ada bungkusan plastik ditangannya yang menopang Wonwoo.

"biar aku bantu." Jeonghan sudah mengambil posisi di samping Wonwoo tetapi kalah cepat dengan Seungkwan yang menarik Wonwoo menjauh.

"hyung di sini saja. Hyung sedang ada tamu. Wonwoo hyung biar aku yang urus." Seungkwan menunjukan jempolnya tanda ok.

"aku baik-baik saja hyung, bisa jadi kurang tidur. Setelah tidur mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja." Wonwoo tersenyum di tengah wajah pucatnya. Jeonghan mengangguk dan menepuk kepala Wonwoo kemudian.

"cepat sembuh."

Seungkwan membawa Wonwoo melewati tiga teman Jeonghan dan mengangguk sopan di sana, pamit. Menyebrang jalan dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Bahkan sebelum menutup pintu rumah Wonwoo pun, Seungkwan sempat-sempatnya melambai pada Jeonghan di seberang sana.

"Jisoo hyung, dan dua lagi orang baru. Dua-duanya anak baru di sekolah. Kenapa bisa main ke rumah Jeonghan hyung? Jisoo hyung mengenal semua anak baru? Jangan-jangan mereka bersaudara?" dari lubang pintu Seungkwan mengintip dengan Wonwoo yang lemah di sebelahnya.

"antarkan aku ke tempat tidur dan kau bisa mengintip sesuka hatimu." Wonwoo menepuk kepala Seungkwan mengingatkan adik tingkatnya itu tujuan awal mereka.

"ah! Iya-iya!" Seungkwan akhirnya melaksanakan tugasnya.

Setelah membaringkan Wonwoo di tempat tidurnya. Seungkwan mengambil posisi di jendela kamar Wonwoo dan mengamati rumah Jeonghan di seberang jalan sana. Khawatir dan penasaran menjadi satu. Di temani snack yang dia angkut, Seungkwan menunggu. Entah apa yang di tunggunya. Sementara Wonwoo sudah mengudara ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter One] Done!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Vamp!Fict, Romance!Fail, AU, Typos, OOC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan, Jeongcheol …dkk.**_

.

.

.

Ruangan kamarnya mendadak gelap. Wonwoo membuka matanya dan semuanya gelap. Kamarnya tidak pernah dalam keadaan gelap. Setidaknya selama ini dia merasa demikian. Dia bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tidurnya lebih dari cukup dan sekarang kepalanya sudah agak mendingan, tidak sesakit tadi saat di rumah Jeonghan.

"Eomma?!" panggil Wonwoo dari depan pintu kamarnya. Ternyata bukan hanya kamarnya yang gelap. Seluruh rumah mati lampu. "Eomma?!" panggilnya lagi. Tak kunjung ada jawaban.

"Wonwoo," Di tengah kegelapan seseorang memanggilnya.

Wonwoo menoleh ke segala arah mencari sumbernya. Siapapun yang memanggilnya belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya dan sudah pasti bukan Eomma-nya.

"Wonwoo," lagi. Kali ini terasa dekat.

"siapa?" dalam gelap dia meraba. Menjadikan dinding sebagai pegangan arahnya di tengah gelap, Wonwoo melangkah pelan mendekat ke sumber suara siapa pun itu orangnya.

Tangan Wonwoo menggapai ke depan. Mencari dan berusaha menemukan siapa yang memanggilnya, dan akhirnya dapat. Seseorang memegang tangannya, lebih dari sekedar pegang, jemari mereka juga bertautan.

Bukan tangan Jeonghan, bukan tangan Jihoon, Seungkwan maupun Eomma-nya bukan siapa-siapa. Wonwoo tidak mengenalnya. Tangan itu dingin, sedingin es.

Wonwoo menatap gelap berharap orang yang memeganginya segera berbicara memberitau siapa dirinya atau memang merupakan orang yang di kenalnya. Tapi kosong. Tak ada suara, tak ada kelanjutannya.

Perasaan tak tenang kini melingkupinya. Jemarinya sendiri mulai mengurai tautan jari orang asing di hadapannya. Di iringin dengan kaki yang mulai berancang-ancang mundur ke belakang. Tautan jemari itu tak terbuka. Wonwoo malah merasa itu mengencang dari yang sebelumnya.

"tenang, ini aku." Orang itu menarik Wonwoo mendekat dan memeluknya. Mendekapnya erat seperti merindukannya.

Wonwoo menahan pelukan itu dengan satu tangannya. Tubuh orang yang tidak bisa dilihatnya siapa ini juga sedingin es. Wonwoo tak mengenalnya. 'aku' katanya tadi. Tapi siapa? Dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Tidak kenal sama sekali, tidak tau apa-apa.

"lepaskan." Wonwoo mulai melawan. Tangannya mendorong dan mengurai sekuat yang dia bisa. Sekuat mungkin. "tolong!" Wonwoo berteriak kencang dan memberontak. Tak ada cara lain baginya selain berteriak kemudian.

"Wonwoo,"

"tolong! Eomma!"

"Wonwoo,"

"Jeonghan hyung!"

"Wonwoo!"

"Jihoonie! Seungkwan!"

"Jeon Wonwoo! Bangun!"

"siapa pun tolong aku!"

"Jeon Wonwoo!" pelukan orang itu berubah menjadi guncangan. Rumahnya mendadak gempa ke depan dan ke belakang. Perlahan-lahan semuanya mulai jelas, gelap yang tadi melandanya berubah terang, mata Wonwoo terbuka perlahan tak lagi gelap, dia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Jihoonie?" Wonwoo menangkup pipi Jihoon yang berposisi dihadapannya. Memegang kedua bahunya. Jihoon tadilah yang membuat rumah di mimpi Wonwoo gempa.

"apa kau sudah sadar?" Jihoon mengguncangnya lagi.

"benar Jihoonie?" kalimat tanya yang terselip kelegaan di dalamnya.

"ya? Aku hadir. Seungkwan dan Jeonghan hyung ada di rumah mereka masing-masing jika kau cari mereka juga dan Ibumu masih belum pulang kerja, tadi sempat menelpon dan bilang akan pulang terlambat." Lapor Jihoon. Menginformasikan semua-semua orang yang namanya tadi diabsen Wonwoo dalam tidurnya.

"aku mimpi buruk."

"aku tau," Jihoon turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambilkan segelas air yang sebenarnya miliknya dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo. "kau berteriak di depan wajahku memanggil nama semua orang."

"padahal orang itu hanya memegang tangan dan memanggil namaku, tapi rasanya begitu menakutkan. Horror sekali." Wonwoo meneguk habis airnya dan memandang Jihoon. "menurutmu ini pertanda apa?" tanyanya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon mendengus. Mimpi ya mimpi sejak kapan bisa jadi pertanda. "tandanya berhentilah membaca buku vampire-mu dan carilah yang lebih realistis."

Manusia hidup dengan harapan dan tujuan yang berbeda setiap individunya. Saat manusia berhenti berharap dan kehilangan tujuan, saat itulah manusia mulai mengarang cerita bahagia mereka sendiri dalam kondisi yang _unreal_.

Vampire menurut Jihoon adalah ciptaan seseorang yang tidak ingin bekerja dalam hidupnya. Bisa dilihat dari apa yang menjadi makanannya dan apa yang dia lakukan pada jam-jam sibuk manusia umumnya.

Mengabaikan saran Jihoon, Wonwoo bergumam. "bisa jadi tandanya aku akan menemui seseorang. Dia yang mengenalku tapi aku tak mengenalnya."

"itu hanya mimpi." Jihoon menghela nafas berat.

"tapi—"

"apa?" Jihoon memotong dan mengacuhkan Wonwoo kemudian. Tenggelam dalam buku filsafat yang dibawanya. Dibangku dekat jendela. "mending sekarang kau mandi. Kau pasti belum mandi sepulangnya dari rumah Jeonghan hyung."

"Aha!" Wonwoo teringat sesuatu. "berbicara tentang Jeonghan hyung. Tadi Jisoo hyung ke rumahnya, dan yang menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa ada dua anak baru di sekolah yang ikut bersamanya. Salah satunya anak baru di kelas kita, seseorang lagi yang aku tak kenal siapa." Lagi Wonwoo melupakan saran Jihoon, kali ini untuk mandi. Menelaah sendiri siapa, apa dan bagaimana semua kebetulan ini berhubungan.

Jihoon bungkam. Kejadian hari ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mencap semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Jisoo adalah hal-hal aneh. Terlebih para anak baru dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Terkecuali Jeonghan hyung.

"suara dimimpiku, aku merasa pernah mendengar suaranya entah di mana. Aku pernah mendengarnya sekali. Tapi di mana?" Wonwoo berpose memikirnya. Hasil telaahnya kini mulai merambah kemana-mana. Akan berlanjut andai saja jika Jihoon tak mempelototinya. "baik! Aku mandi sekarang. Jangan bongkar kamarku jika tidak ingin menemukan sesuatu yang membuatmu phobia dan trauma." Wonwoo melesat ke kamar mandi kemudian.

Jihoon melanjutkan acara membacanya. Harus diakui dia lega karena Wonwoo kini sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Tak pernah dilihatnya Wonwoo bermimpi seperti itu. Entah memang baru pertama kali Wonwoo bermimpi buruk atau dia yang baru sekali mempergoki Wonwoo bermimpi buruk. Entahlah.

Arah pandangnya tiba-tiba saja ingin memandang keluar jendela. Ke arah rumah Jeonghan dan terlihat bahwa tamunya sudah ingin pulang sekarang. Dari balik tirai putih jendela kamar Wonwoo Jihoon memperhatikan. Dengan keyakinan tak seorang pun dari seberang sana yang mampu melihatnya. Jihoon menatap dan memperhatikan orang yang tadi menahan bukunya, orang yang kini sedang menatap pada dirinya juga.

.

.

.

Setelah Wonwoo, kini ganti Jihoon yang sakit kepala. Otaknya tak berhenti memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi dan menalar kebetulan seperti apa yang membuat semua kejadian dalam satu hari begitu terlihat terencana.

"Jihoonie hyung, kau sakit?" Seungkwan menepuk bahu Jihoon sekeluarnya Jihoon dari kelasnya istirahat pertama.

"aku ketularan Wonwoo." Sahutnya asal.

"bagaimana bisa? Penyakit pusing sama sekali tidak menular." Wonwoo muncul dan merangkul Jihoon.

"kalau itu merupakan penyakit yang sama dengan Wonwoo hyung kemarin. Kusarankan kau tidur juga hyung. Di perpustakaan atau di ruang uks." Seungkwan menyarankan. Jihoon tersenyum sumbang. Saran yang sangat tidak boleh dilakukan oleh siswa teladan macam dirinya.

"ayo kita makan! Jeonghan hyung pasti sedang menunggu di kantin. Kajja~!" Wonwoo merangkul Jihoon dan membawanya jalan. Seungkwan di depan mereka berjalan mundur sambil berbicara masalah kelasnya yang terlalu pasif untuk siswa hyper sepertinya.

Sakit kepala Jihoon perlahan hilang sendiri. Entah mengapa semenjak semalam dia menjadi punya penyakit sakit pada kepala secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Padahal dia ingat sekali tidak punya riwayat sakit parah maupun ringan.

Ketiganya tiba di kantin yang penuh sesak dengan para siswa. Dan untuk hari ini, meja langganan mereka juga penuh ditempati oleh beberapa orang yang terlihat familiar. Jeonghan melambaikan tangan kepada ketiganya sebagai kode mereka untuk mendekat. Meskipun meja mereka terisi, masih ada tiga bangku tersisa untuk ketiganya.

"hai hyung!" Seungkwan menyapa kikuk. Meja ini memiliki aura kelam menurutnya karena teman barunya yang memiliki aura gelap dan kelam yang dulu dia maksud sedang berada di sana. "hai Hansol-ssi!" itu basa-basi. Dia bahkan mengucapkannya tanpa memandang yang bernama Hansol.

"kami akan mencari bangku lain," Jihoon bereaksi setelah hening beberapa detik mendera sekitaran mereka _awkward_. Berbalik ingin pergi saat tangannya dipegangi.

"masih ada tiga bangku kosong di sini." Salah satu anak baru di tingkat dua yang diketahui bernama Soonyoung yang menahannya, teman sekelasnya. Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tangan Soonyoung yang memeganginya.

"kami tidak ingin mengganggu." Jihoon bersikeras. Harus diakui ego Jihoon terlalu besar untuk tubuh mungilnya. Jihoon menarik tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman Soonyoung dan gagal.

"kau—"

"benar-benar tidak pa-pa. Kami bisa cari bangku yang lain." Wonwoo maju sebelum Jihoon meledak dan memaki Soonyoung.

"tak ada bangku lain, semuanya terisi penuh terkecuali tiga di sini." Mingyu, satu lagi anak baru di kelas mereka akhirnya bersuara.

Wonwoo mati gaya, perkataannya memang ada benarnya. Saat kantin penuh begini mana ada satu meja yang menyisakan tiga bangku kosong untuk ditempati ketiganya. Kalaupun tetap memaksa ketiganya hanya akan berakhir duduk terpisah atau tak makan sama sekali.

Matanya melirik kiri dan kanan. Mencari pertolongan dan bingung harus beralasan apa lagi. Karena intinya mereka tidak ingin bersama geng para anak baru plus Jisoo.

"biar kami yang pergi, kami juga sudah selesai." Jisoo berdiri dengan sunggingan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Yang ternyata membuat Jihoon tak terima. Jihoon menganggap senyuman Jisoo meremehkan mereka. Mengejeknya. "tak perlu, kami yang akan pergi. Lagi pula aku mendadak kenyang. Jadi tolong lepaskan tanganmu sekarang!" Jihoon mendesis penuh penekanan pada Soonyoung yang ternyata masih memegangi tangan Jihoon.

"apa kau selalu berkeras hati seperti ini? Kepala batu." Balas Soonyoung. Tangannya kini mencengkram tangan Jihoon tak ingin melepaskan.

Situasi memanas. Meja mereka bahkan mulai menjadi pusat perhatian karena semua mata kini tertuju pada tiga siswa yang tak kunjung duduk dibangku mereka.

"Jihoonie," Jeonghan menghela nafas. Sifatnya yang kepala batu memang bukan rahasia. Tapi anak ini masih perlu belajar untuk mengendalikannya.

"duduklah." Soonyoung dengan tenang menarik tangan Jihoon mendekat dan memposisikan Jihoon untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah itu bukan wajah yang bersahabat tapi tetap menuruti perkataan Soonyoung.

Wonwoo ikutan mengambil tempat kosong yang tersedia di samping Jihoon. Bersebelahan dengan Mingyu. Sementara Seungkwan mematung bingung. Sejak kapan Jihoon menuruti perkataan orang lain.

"mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ?" Hansol buka suara. Bangku kosong yang tersisa berada di dekatnya dan Seungkwan belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan mendekat kepadanya. Seungkwan mengerutu sebentar sebelum memasang senyum palsu dan duduk di sebelah Hansol.

Pagi menjelang siang saat itu berlangsung _awkward_. Jihoon seperti patung manekin yang hanya duduk dengan wajah cemberut di sana sementara yang lain menyantap makanan mereka. Mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka mengenai para anak baru yang merupakan sepupu Jisoo.

Semuanya kakak beradik dimulai dari Seungcheol yang tertua, sekelas dengan Jeonghan dan Jisoo, lalu Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang katanya kembar tidak identik, tapi Jihoon pertanyakan sekali kebenarannya, dan terakhir Hansol. Tampak beda dari hyungnya yang lain yang bertampang oriental. Jihoon memperkirakan bahwa Hansol sebenarnya anak angkat.

"bagaimana dengan kalian? Berbeda kelas, beda tingkatan tapi terlihat akrab sekali." Seungcheol mempertanyakan hubungan persahabatan mereka.

Jeonghan yang berada tepat di sebelahnya yang menjawab. "ibu kami berteman. Kami juga bertetangga. Berteman sejak kecil membuat kami dekat sekali. Aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti adikku sendiri." Jeonghan mengungkapnya bangga. Dia anak tunggal yang sangat bahagia mendapat tiga adik sekaligus secara dadakan.

Wonwoo mengangguk tak kalah bangga. Dia juga anak tunggal, Jeonghan sudah seperti hyungnya sendiri karena segala macam kisah menyangkut hidupnya pastilah dia ceritakan pada Jeonghan. Sementara Seungkwan mengangguk haru. Jeonghan hyung memang yang terbaik. Jangan di samakan dengan dua hyungnya yang lain, yang kerjaannya hanya mem _bully_.

"pasti dia yang paling susah untuk diatur." Soonyoung melirik Jihoon saat mengatakannya. Jihoon balas melirik sengit. Dia hanya diam padahal, tapi kenapa masih kena juga.

"Jihoonie yang paling pendiam. Tapi dia paling perhatian." Senyum _angel_ Jeonghan memaksa mereka untuk percaya bahwa iblis kecil itu merupakan malaikat sebenarnya.

"aku permisi, ada buku yang harus aku kembalikan ke perpustakaan, aku lupa kalau ini hari terakhir." Jihoon langsung bangkit dan pergi. Berjalan cepat sampai akhirnya hilang dari pandangan.

Tinggalah Wonwoo dan Seungkwan di sana. Dua orang yang paling ingin segera menyingkir tetapi kebingungan mau beralasan apa.

"Agh! Aku sakit perut! Aku harus segera ke toilet. Aku duluan para hyung," Seungkwan beranjak dan pamit. "sampai bertemu di kelas Hansol-ssi." Seungkwan langsung melesat kemudian.

Wonwoo ketinggalan sendirian.

"kau tidak ingin pergi juga?" Mingyu membisik pada Wonwoo yang gelisah.

Wonwoo tertawa, kaku. "tidak, aku tidak terlalu terburu-buru." Jawabnya 99% bohong. Dan Wonwoo akhirnya tinggal sampai jam istirahat berakhir.

.

.

.

Wonwoo kembali ke kelas bersama Mingyu. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa. Mereka sekelas itu sebabnya. Sementara Soonyoung sudah duluan. Wonwoo terpaksa berjalan berdua Mingyu. Hanya berdua. Dia dan Mingyu. Berdekatan, bersampingan, berpasangan?

"Mingyu-ssi, mungkin lebih baik kau duluan. Aku— aku ada keperluan di kelas Seungkwan sebentar." Wonwoo tersenyum sebisa mungkin yang natural. Agar tak ketauan sedang berbohong.

Mingyu menatapnya, tersenyum. Bukan respon yang diharapkan Wonwoo. Mingyu kemudian tambah merapatkan diri kepada Wonwoo dan merangkulnya akrab tak melepaskan. "biar kutemani." Katanya.

"tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. Sebentar lagi bel, lebih baik kau ke kelas duluan."

"tenang saja, tidak apa-apa." Mingyu kini memeluk leher Wonwoo. "lebih baik telat berdua kan dari pada sendiri?" Mingyu tersenyum manis saat Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Mingyu.

Rasa familiar itu muncul kembali. Dejavu. Wonwoo merasa pernah mendengar suara Mingyu sebelumnya, seperti suara seseorang di dalam mimpinya tempo lalu, sama persis, atau hanya kebetulan.

Wonwoo berakhir batal ke kelas Seungkwan. Dan memang tidak akan ke sana karena dia hanya alasan.

.

.

.

"Jihoonie! Kau tega, sekarang kau tega! Kau meninggalkan aku sendirian di kantin, kau juga meninggalkanku saat pulang. Aku berakhir pulang dengan Mingyu kau tau?" Jihoon yang baru membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo menutupnya kembali dan enggan masuk.

Niatnya untuk berbalik gagal karena seseorang di belakangnya menepuk bahunya dan mengodenya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Jeonghan.

"Jihoonie, sikapmu berlebihan." Jeonghan menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo dan memulai penghakimannya.

Jihoon mendengus malas. "aku hanya tak suka dengan mereka hyung, kau lihat sikap si Soonyoung itu padaku. Kami bahkan tak kenal akrab." Jihoon membela diri.

"tentu saja kalian tak kenal akrab, kau bersikap seolah-olah semua manusia dimuka bumi ini adalah musuhmu." _Tone_ suara Jeonghan meninggi.

Jihoon merengut. Dia tak suka diceramahi. "jadi maumu apa hyung? Kau mau aku beramah tamah pada mereka sementara aku tau ada yang aneh pada mereka semua."

"Jihoonie,"

"aku bersikap seperti ini karena aku tau aku benar. Mereka bahkan sama sekali bukan manusia!"

Jihoon mengakhiri perbincangan mereka hari itu. Singkat dan tak berujung. Jeonghan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sekarang dia yang kelihatan salah di sini. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Jihoon terus bersikap egois seperti itu. Mau sampai kapan?

Jihoon pergi. Tinggalah Jeonghan berdua Wonwoo di sana.

"hyung?" Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo yang memanggilnya, wajahnya khawatir.

"mereka aneh?" Jeonghan bertanya. Wonwoo memikirkannya sejenak dan mengangguk ragu. "kenapa?"

"aku tak tau hyung, tapi semenjak sepupu Jisoo hyung datang, semuanya tampak berubah."

.

.

.

Jihoon pergi tapi tak pulang ke rumahnya. Dia tidak ingin diganggu dan rumah bukan tempat yang memungkinkan. Dia pergi berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan nafas berat pertanda marah. Jeonghan hyungnya memilih membela para _freak_ ketimbang mengertikannya.

Dia tadi bilang mereka bukan manusia. Jihoon yakin itu hanya semacam refleks dan perumpamaan nyata kalau Jisoo dkk itu aneh. Mereka memang tak berperilaku seperti manusia umumnya menurut Jihoon. Rasa tak suka membuatnya memperhatikan Jisoo lebih dari siapa pun. Asal tau saja.

Kakinya membawa Jihoon jauh sudah dari rumah. Bisa dikatakan dia menyusuri jalan sudah sampai ke ujung komplek hampir-hampir ke jalan besar. Lelah memaksanya duduk di salah satu tangga entah rumah siapa dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Saat amarah itu mulai mereda, rasa cape pun baru terasa.

Langit hampir-hampir gelap menjelang malam. Saat matanya menangkap bayangan sepasang muda mudi di seberang jalan sana. Lampu jalan belum menyala hingga Jihoon cuma bisa melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan keduanya. Berpelukan dengan kepala menempel entah sedang apa.

Apa lagi coba?

"ck!" Jihoon berdecak tak nyaman dan membuang muka. Mata _innocent_ nya ternodai sudah. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi saat gadis di seberang jalan itu memekik. Jihoon menoleh untuk mengecek. Dan muda-mudi itu menghilang.

Jangan salahkan jika dirinya penasaran. Dia sangat yakin kalau tadi ada dua orang di sana dan kini mendadak hilang. Jihoon tidak percaya hantu. Dia orang realis. Itu menjadi dasar Jihoon akhirnya menyebrang jalan dan mengecek tempat berdirinya muda-mudi tadi. Lampu jalan mulai menyala dan kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada dirinya.

"Ugh!" lagi, pekikkan seorang gadis. Seperti kesakitan. Berasal dari kegelapan di dalam gang celah dua buah rumah.

Jihoon mematung beku tak berani bergerak. Itu suara manusia. Hantu bisa merasakan sakit? Penasaran dan harus diakui dia ketakutan.

"apa ada orang di sini?" Jihoon memasuki gang sebatas cahaya mampu meneranginya. Lebih dari itu dia tak mau ambil resiko.

Hening menjawabnya. Hembusan angin dan tidak ada apa-apa.

Jihoon melangkah maju untuk memastikan. Kalau memang tidak ada orang, pasti tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak akan menemukan apa pun yang menyeramkan. Apa pun itu. Kalau memang tak ada orang.

Kakinya melangkah ragu. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia ingin berhenti dan berlari pulang. Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutnya dan mendorongnya lebih kuat untuk menyelidik lebih jauh ke dalam.

Hawa dingin menyergapnya kemudian. Perubahan suhu secara tiba-tiba yang tak masuk akal membuat langkahnya terhenti. Angin malam mungkin. Tetapi bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Jihoon menemukan muda-mudi yang tadi dilihatnya. Melihat seorang pemuda menghisap lapar pada leher gadis yang ingin menjerit tapi tertahan. Seseorang yang diketahuinya bernama Mingyu bersama salah satu teman sekelas mereka.

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk berlari. Jihoon melesat pergi tanpa menoleh apa pun yang terjadi. Harusnya dia menuruti apa kata hatinya untuk segera pergi. Bukannya mencari masalah dan kini dia tau kalau Mingyu memang bukan manusia.

Mungkin bukan hanya Mingyu, bagaimana jika bukan hanya Mingyu? Bagaimana kalau itu mereka semua? Mungkin mereka semua? Jisoo? Para anak baru? Semuanya? Vampire?!

Langkahnya sama sekali tak melambat bahkan setibanya di rumah. Jihoon menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam sana. Kebingungan orang rumah pun dia abaikan. Rasa aman dia dapatkan kemudian di dalam kamar, meski hanya sedikit. Sedikit sekali.

Hal yang terpikirkan selanjutnya adalah menelpon Wonwoo. Mengingat Wonwoo yang berinteraksi paling intens dengan Mingyu. Harus memberitau bahwa dia dalam bahaya dan menyarankan saran paling bijak untuknya menjauhi Mingyu dan saudaranya yang lain termasuk Jisoo. Titik.

Handphone-nya berdering tepat saat dipegang. Nama Wonwoo terpampang dilayar hape. Panjang umur, doanya dalam hati.

"yoboseyo! Wonwoo-ssi tolong ceritakan apa saja yang dilakukan dan dibicarakan Mingyu saat bersamamu hari ini?"

"hah?"

"ceritakan saja. Apa ada yang aneh? Apa dia bertingkah aneh atau melakukan hal yang macam-macam padamu?"

"maksudmu _sekuhara_? Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya tentu saja. Jihoonie, kau kenapa?" nada khawatir membuat Jihoon tau bagaimana wajah Wonwoo diseberang sana.

"aku baik, terus apa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan diperjalanan?" Jihoon berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Yang kalau saja di susun bisa jadi dia berada di depan pintu rumah Wonwoo sekarang.

Wonwoo bergumam memikirkannya. "dia sempat mengajakku keluar, menanyakan apa aku bisa keluar dengannya malam ini."

"lalu kau jawab apa?"

"tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku ketakutan. Kau harus percaya saat aku bilang mimpi burukku dulu adalah Mingyu orangnya."

"Jeon Wonwoo, lihat aku."

"bagaimana—"

"buka jendela kamarmu dan lihat aku." Wonwoo membuka jendela kamarnya dan melihat dari jauh Jihoon yang bertambah kecil berdiri di jendela kamarnya. "jangan pernah dekati Mingyu dan saudaranya yang lain kalau kau masih mau hidup."

Wajahnya serius. Jihoon bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk jendela kamarnya seakan-akan tunjukan itu bisa sampai pada Wonwoo yang jauh di sana untuk menegaskan betapa seriusnya dia.

"memangnya kenapa? Ada apa? Apa itu yang membuatmu berlari kencang tadi?" Wonwoo akhirnya ingat tujuan awalnya menelpon Jihoon karena dilihatnya Jihoon berlari panik dan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan segera.

"kau harus percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat."

"tergantung apa dulu yang kau lihat?"

Wonwoo harus percaya. Itu pointnya.

"Mingyu, dia seorang vampire."

Hening.

Wonwoo tak tau harus menanggapi yang bagaimana tentang pernyataan Jihoon barusan. Seseorang yang paling anti kini membicarakan masalah vampire pada orang yang paling menggilainya. Sebuah candaan model barukah?

Wonwoo terkekeh. "Jihoonie—"

"aku tidak sedang melawak, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Penegasan paling tegas untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo harus tau Jihoon serius melebihi 100%.

"aku segera ke sana! Jangan kemana-mana. Aku tidur di rumahmu malam ini." Wonwoo menunjuk ke arah Jihoon melalui kaca jendelanya. Penekanan untuk jangan kemana-mana.

Wonwoo tiba secepat mungkin yang dia bisa dan Jihoon dengan segera menceritakan seluruh kronologi lengkap sampai ke bagian dia melihat Mingyu dan agaknya sedikit kelupaan dengan masalah utama yang berkaitan dengan perdebatan Jihoon vs Jeonghan yang seharusnya jadi topik utama.

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter Two] Done!**_

 **A/N:  
Nama chara-nya saya pake yang sebelum debut. Jadinya si Vernon dipanggil Hansol :*  
Yang Seventeen couple gini ada grub fb-nya ngga? Mo gabung.  
Ngomongin bias sama ship-ship-nya. Esp SoonHoon. Kita berlayar bareng. Lol~**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Vamp!Fict, Romance!Fail, AU, Typos, OOC, OC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan, Jeongcheol …dkk.**_

.

.

.

Tidak menjadi lebih baik setelah itu. Jihoon dan Wonwoo mendadak hilang dari peredaran mereka yang biasanya mengelilingi Jeonghan. Jeonghan juga tak lagi melihat dua dongsaeng-nya itu mampir ke rumah atau berkumpul bersamanya lagi di sekolah. Sebisa mungkin tak membuat kontak dengannya. Menghindarinya.

Juga mendadak menjadi anti sosial. Kalau yang satu itu _statement_ dari Seungkwan. Dia tidak terima dia tidak dibawa dalam rahasia kedua hyung tingkat duanya. Tidak sadar diri, tidak ada rahasia yang aman jika dirinya tau.

"Soohyang-ssi terlihat baik-baik saja. Menurut buku dia harusnya kelihatan pucat dan kau taulah tanda-tanda anemia? Kekurangan darah?" Wonwoo membacakan novelnya sebagai referensi. Meneliti teman sekelas mereka yang pada malam itu menjadi korban ke-vampire-an Mingyu.

Jihoon menggigit ujung pulpennya berpikir. Susah untuk mengungkap kebenaran dari mahluk fiksi yang katanya hanya dongeng dan tiba-tiba saja jadi nyata. Siapa sangka kalau mereka benar-benar ada.

Korban Mingyu malam itu, seperti kata Wonwoo tadi, terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan juga hubungannya dengan Mingyu terlihat normal-normal saja, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seperti tidak ada kejadian kemarin. Biasa.

"mungkin kau salah lihat, Jihoonie? Mungkin bukan menghisap darah? Bisa jadi ya~ kau taulah, seorang pria dan wanita bertemu di tempat gelap pula. Mereka bisa saja—"

"dengan lelehan darah segar di leher sang wanita? Ya~ bisa saja mereka tipe pasangan s & m yang suka main bdsm? Bisa jadi mereka akan lanjut ke hotel terdekat setelah itu, hmm bisa jadi." _Sarcast_. Jihoon menutup novel pinjaman dari Wonwoo dan beranjak dari bangkunya. "aku yakin dengan apa yang mataku lihat. Mereka memang aneh dan ini bukti pertama yang kita dapat Wonwoo-ya."

"kau mau kemana?"

"mencari referensi lain selain novel."

Berharap keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya, Jihoon menelusuri rak-rak buku perpustakaaan yang hampir semuanya mengenai ilmu pasti, kalau pun ada yang lain, itu semua ilmu sosial. Mengenai vampire tidak ada sama sekali. Tidak heran.

"kelalawar vampire," Jihoon bergumam membacanya saat tangannya mulai menggapai ke rak buku paling atas di mana buku yang barusan disebutnya berada.

Tinggi badannya menjadi faktor utama Jihoon gagal menggapai bukunya. Dan gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk meminjam tangga pada petugas perpustakaan. Mulai dari berjinjit sampai melompat Jihoon berusaha, hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak sampai.

Hampir saja dia memanjat rak buku di perpustakaan tersebut, sampai tangan seseorang selain tangannya ikut menggapai dan meraihnya.

"kelalawar vampire, memerlukan dua sendok makan darah perhari sebagai makanannya, tidak mampu hidup tanpa darah lebih dari 2-3 hari. Lewat dari itu berarti mati." Soonyoung, bersandar pada rak buku dan membacakan sebait informasi dari buku yang dipegangnya.

"kemarikan!" Jihoon mendesis menahan jengkel. Tidak cukup di kantin lalukah Sonnyoung membuat masalah dengannya? Tangannya menggapai part dua. Kali ini pada Soonyoung yang memegang bukunya.

"sedang tertarik dengan kelalawar?" Soonyoung mengulurkan buku itu pada Jihoon kemudian. "atau sedang tertarik dengan vampire?" saat Jihoon mendekat untuk mengambil bukunya. Saat itu pula Soonyong membungkuk sedikit dan membisik tepat di telinganya. Sangat dekat. Jihoon dapat merasakan hawa panas menggelitik cuping telinganya.

Refleks Jihoon mendorong Soonyong saat sebaliknya Soonyoung malah semakin dekat dan memegangi leher bagian belakang Jihoon, menahannya. Sementara kepalanya sendiri mulai menunduk dekat mensejajarkan.

"jika sangat ingin tau, kenapa tidak bertanya langsung pada satu yang asli?"

Jihoon yang semulanya menunduk menghindari segala kontak kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Soonyoung tepat dimatanya. Berusaha menemukan fakta bahwa Soonyoung sedang membodohinya atau benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

Bukti kembali di dapatkan. Persentase ke vampire-an para sepupu Jisoo terus meningkat berdasarkan bukti konkrit dari mata dan telinganya sendiri. Jihoon mundur beberapa langkah saat Soonyoung melepaskan pegangannya pada leher Jihoon dan kembali berdiri tegak. Kali ini Soonyoung tak mencegah saat Jihoon pergi meninggalkannya. Jihoon bahkan tak jadi meminjam buku kelalawar vampire yang tadi ingin diraihnya. Sudah tidak perlu.

Jihoon keluar dari barisan tinggi rak buku dan kembali ke bangkunya namun urung saat dilihatnya meja yang tadi ditempatinya kini tak hanya ada Wonwoo sendiri. Ada Mingyu duduk bersama Wonwoo di sana.

Wonwoo tersenyum berat menanggapi semua perkataan Mingyu padanya. Itikat baik karena tak mau dirinya kenapa-napa digigit Mingyu. Menanggapi Mingyu sok antusias dan serius tapi padahal ketakutan dan waspada bukan main.

"kau kenapa?" Mingyu mendekat. Sudah dekat sebelumnya, tapi ini semakin rapat.

"tidak apa-apa," jawabnya langsung. Berharap Mingyu berhenti merapat dan memberinya ruang.

Raut wajah Mingyu berubah. Tampangnya yang tadi cerah tersenyum, kini jadi kelam merengut. "tanganmu dingin," bukan pertanyaan, itu pernyataan. Mingyu menyelipkan tangannya pada tangan Wonwoo dan menyatukan jari-jari mereka. "kau gemetaran." Lagi-lagi pernyataan.

Rasanya familiar. Wonwoo pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya namun kini dengan versi yang lebih nyata. Wonwoo sedang terjaga. Mingyu mengeratkan tautan jarinya. Tangan dinginnya membuat Wonwoo tambah merinding dibuatnya.

Wonwoo ingat sekali kalau telinganya belum pindah dari posisi semula di samping kepala jadi ke area sekitaran leher. Saat kepala Mingyu menuju ke sana, menunduk dan bergerak perlahan di lehernya. Berbisik dengan nada suara yang berat setibanya di sana.

"tenang saja, jangan takut." Katanya. Mingyu menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu Wonwoo. Siapa yang takut? Wonwoo tersenyum, iya di bibir tapi tidak di mata.

Tubuhnya gemetar dan merinding part kesekian. Mingyu harusnya bisa melihat otot leher Wonwoo yang menegang kencang saking gugupnya. Wonwoo bisa merasakan lehernya diterpa nafas hangat Mingyu di sana, Mingyu bernafas di lehernya dan dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak tau harus berbuat apa. Terlalu takut bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku mendadak.

"Wonwoo, apa kau sudah selesai?" Jihoon menghempas buku yang dia ambil secara acak dari rak buku. Sengaja untuk menyadarkan Wonwoo dan menghentikan Mingyu.

Wonwoo dengan segera berdiri dari bangkunya dan menjauhi Mingyu. Tak terlalu jauh. Tautan tangan keduanya masih menjadi pengikat antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu. "sudah selesai, ayo kembali ke kelas. Mingyu-ssi, aku harus kembali ke kelas." Disela perkataannya Wonwoo berusaha mengurai jari-jari Mingyu yang mengunci jari-jarinya.

Wajah Mingyu sama sekali tak iklas saat melepaskan. Satu per satu jarinya melonggar dan tangan Wonwoo kemudian terbebas dari tangannya. "Aku pergi dulu Mingyu-ssi." Kata Wonwoo lagi sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi keluar perpustakaan. Jihoon yang tadi mengajaknya pergi malah ditinggal.

Jihoon tak langsung menyusul. Dia menatap Mingyu seakan-akan tatapannya bisa menguliti Mingyu dari semua rahasia yang menyelimutinya. Andai saja bisa!

"ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Mingyu menyender pada bangkunya dan berpose santai menghadapi Jihoon yang masih berdiri di sana. Tangannya memegang satu buah novel vampire milik Wonwoo yang ditinggal pergi sang empunya.

"jauhi Wonwoo!"

"nanti, jika aku sudah selesai dengannya." Mingyu menghirup aroma novel Wonwoo yang masih menyisakan aroma sang pemilik tertempel di sana. Secara khidmat, terus menerus, ketagihan. "tenang saja, tidak akan lama."

Jihoon melempar sebuah buku yang berhasil dielak Mingyu sebelum dia berbalik dan pergi.

Perkataan kurang ajar, dari orang yang tak jelas pula!

Jihoon kembali ke kelas dan Wonwoo sudah menunggu di sana. Cemas dan pucat wajahnya berbicara. "kenapa lama sekali? aku kira kau kenapa-napa." Jihoon tak menjawab. Tak tau harus menjawab apa. Dalam diam dia duduk dibangkunya dan menunggu pelajaran dimulai.

Sedikit terpukul oleh kenyataan yang sempat keduanya lupakan sebelumnya. Soonyoung juga Mingyu adalah teman sekelas mereka. Lepas dari mereka setelah kejadian diperpustakaan tadi adalah tidak mungkin peluangnya di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Kepada siapa mereka harus mengadu kalau bukan kepada Jeonghan. Sementara hubungan mereka dengan hyung angkat mereka itu sedang retak-retaknya. Tinggal menunggu runtuh karena kerenggangan yang terus-menerus terbentang.

Bahkan Seungkwan ikut terkena imbasnya lantaran di cap Jihoon sebagai pendukung Jeonghan dan oposisi fanatik bagi dirinya dan Wonwoo. Tidak membawa Seungkwan dalam rapat rahasia keduanya adalah jalan terbaik agar terhindar dari campur tangan Jeonghan yang pastinya akan menghentikan mereka.

'Tidak masuk akal'. Mungkin itu argument yang akan diusung Jeonghan saat berdebat dengan Jihoon part II.

Dan kini, saatnya untuk meminta pengampunan. Wonwoo ke rumah Jeonghan malam itu untuk mencurahkan semua keluh kesahnya selama ini. Dia butuh saran dari hyung tertuanya. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap dan bagaimana dia mengatasi semua keganjilan pada Mingyu dan bagaimana menghadapi Jihoon yang kini terbalik terobsesi dengan vampire.

Dia bukannya tak percaya dengan Jihoon.

Ok, mungkin sedikit tak percaya. Wonwoo menyukai kisah vampire hanya sebatah _fiction_. Tidak pernah terlintas dikepalanya kalau semuanya itu nyata. Walaupun ada beberapa kali dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau mereka eksis, tapi itu hanya sebatas spekulasi. Wonwoo tidak benar-benar ingin mereka nyata, kalau tak tenang seperti ini jadinya.

"Wonwoo-ya?" pintu rumah Jeonghan terbuka dan Jeonghan sendiri yang menyambutnya.

"hai hyung, apa kabar?" basa-basi Wonwoo tersenyum malu-malu. Dia sudah menjauhi Jeonghan beberapa hari ini dan sekarang tiba-tiba bertamu seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tak ada balasan berupa suara kemudian. Karena memang bukan berupa suara balasan Jeonghan. Jeonghan secara tiba-tiba memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat. "baik, kau apa kabar?" pelukannya mengerat lagi. Dia rindu adiknya, dan semua tentang mereka.

"aku tidak begitu baik hyung." Lapornya langsung. Jeonghan mengurai pelukannya dan menatap khawatir.

Semua keanehan. Segala sesuatunya yang ganjil terkait Mingyu dan saudaranya yang lain, dan yang terakhir, bukti yang didapat Jihoon dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tentang keganjilan Mingyu kuadrat, semua diceritakan Wonwoo pada Jeonghan. Tak ada rahasia lagi. Dan memang tak pernah ada rahasia di antara mereka. Wonwoo terlalu bingung menghadapi kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Semua keanehan, semuanya berhubungan, satu sama lainnya.

"aku bingung." Wonwoo lelah. Dia kepikiran.

Jeonghan menghela nafas. Mungkin ini saatnya. "Wonwoo-ya, bagaimana jika ku bilang semua yang dikatakan Jihoon itu ada benarnya?"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk berat. Menelaah ulang pertanyaan Jeonghan padanya. "hah?" respon yang bisa diberikan Wonwoo lebih lanjut.

"semuanya benar minus beberapa opini fiction yang berlebihan. Mereka tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

"hyung? Kau bicara apa?"

Jeonghan menatapnya. "menurutmu kita sedang membicarakan apa?"

Vampire? dan Jeonghan bilang Jihoon benar. Jadi mereka benar-benar _exist_?

"hyung, kau sedang bercanda?" Wonwoo tertawa, sumbang. Jeonghan menggeleng. Tawanya terhenti. "Maksudmu mereka benar—" perkataan Wonwoo tergantung lama. Jeonghan mengangguk tanpa perlu tau kelanjutannya. "Jisoo hyung? Mingyu? Soonyoung? Hansol?"

"Seungcheol," tambah Jeonghan. "mereka semua."

Wonwoo membisu sebentar sebelum terkekeh. Pasti candaan model baru. Pasti! "tidak lucu, hyung."

"aku serius, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo hanya bisa menatap Jeonghan sebagai reaksi selanjutnya. Kehabisan kata, tak bisa membalas apa-apa, dan dipaksa percaya. Wonwoo menelan bulat-bulat penjelasan Jeonghan dan percaya sepenuhnya tanpa banyak tanya. Semua yang didengarnya merupakan fakta, terlebih ketika Jeonghan yang membicarakannya.

"tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain, kalian tau?" dari arah pintu samar terdengar suara seseorang beserta suara debaman sesuatu terjatuh.

Jeonghan dengan segera mendatangi sumber suara yang datang dari pintu depan rumahnya, sementara Wonwoo dia tinggal untuk menelan penjelasannya terkait vampire yang luar biasa padat dan jelas. Wonwoo sendiri sepertinya terlalu fokus dengan dunianya sendiri. Ditinggal pergi Jeonghan pun dia tak sadar.

Di depan pintu Jeonghan menemukan Seungcheol bonus Jihoon yang jatuh menindih Seungkwan di sana.

"ada apa? Seungcheol? Jihoonie, Seungkwan kalian sedang apa?" Jeonghan membantu Jihoon berdiri dari Seungkwan.

"tidak apa-apa hyung, kami baru saja akan pulang, kelihatannya kau sedang sibuk." Mata Jihoon melirik Seungcheol sinis dan menggandeng tangan Seungkwan ingin pergi saat pintu di belakang Seungcheol tertutup dengan tubuh tegapnya yang menghalangi.

"kau harus berhenti lari dari masalah dan belajar menyelesaikannya." Seungcheol menghambur rambut halus Jihoon yang langsung ditepis yang punya kepala.

"aku tidak punya masalah dengan siapa-siapa!" bantah Jihoon. Alis ketiga orang yang berada disekitarnya menukik naik. Kalau Wonwoo mendengar dia pasti tidak sependapat juga.

"Seungkwan, kalian mendengar semuanya?" Jeonghan bertanya pada Seungkwan, satu-satunya yang kooperatif untuk saat ini dibanding Jihoon. Seungkwan menatap langit-langit saat mengangguk tak tau menahu. Itu jawaban untuk 'ya' darinya. "jadi, Jihoonie. Kau pasti punya pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan bukan?"

Jihoon yang semula menatap Seungcheol, setidaknya memberi tau melalui isyarat mata bahwa dia tidak menyukainya kemudian beralih pada Jeonghan dan menatapnya dengan mata yang sama dengan mata yang digunakannya menatap Seungcheol. Tidak sengaja.

"ada banyak!"

Jihoon bertiga Wonwoo dan Seungkwan terduduk di sofa panjang rumah Jeonghan dengan sang pemilik rumah juga Seungcheol yang duduk di sofa seberang mereka. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang jika mereka bicarakan dengan posisi berdiri akan membuat kaki lelah sehingga mereka semua akhirnya memilih duduk.

"jadi—"

"jadi dia vampire?" Jihoon memotong Jeonghan terlebih dulu. Menunjuk Seungcheol tepat di wajahnya. Lupakan masalah Seungcheol lebih tua darinya. Sekarang ini, siapa yang peduli. Jeonghan menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk, sementara yang ditunjuk malah menahan senyum, hampir tertawa. "buktikan." Tantang Jihoon.

Tawa Seungcheol meledak setelahnya. Tubuhnya membungkuk memegangi perut akibat tertawa saking gelinya. Tak begitu lama karena setelahnya dia kembali normal dan kembali menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, bonus tangan yang merentang di belakang Jeonghan, merangkul?

"kau, ingin aku menghisap darah Jeonghan begitu? Aku tak keberatan sama sekali tapi, aku tak janji bisa berhenti tanpa membuatnya di opname karena anemia." Katanya santai. Tapi mampu membuat ketiga orang di depannya duduk tegang di bangku mereka.

"Seungcheol, seriuslah sedikit." tegur Jeonghan.

"baik-baik," Seungcheol berpindah duduk dihadapan ketiga bocah yang sempat ketakutan didekatinya. Duduk di meja yang tadinya menjadi perantara di antara mereka, Seungcheol duduk tepat di hadapan Seungkwan yang berada di tengah-tengah Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

Seungcheol mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada Seungkwan. "tidak seperti manusia, kulit kami lebih pucat." Seungcheol menarik tangan Seungkwan sebagai pembandingnya. "kau lihat?" Seungkwan mengangguk ala robot.

"kami juga punya jantung sama seperti kalian, bedanya _rytme_ jantung kami berdetak lebih lama dan selalu normal. Hanya berpacu di saat-saat tertentu. Saat kami lapar atau sedang makan." kali ini Seungcheol membawa tangan Seungkwan ke dadanya untuk merasakan denyut jantungnya. Memang lumayan lama jarak detakan pertama menuju ke yang selanjutnya.

"apa lagi ya?" tangan Seungkwan di lepas akhirnya dan Seungcheol kini memegang dagunya sendiri, berpikir.

"aku butuh bukti. Bukan tidak mungkin kau mengarang info yang sekarang ini kau beritaukan kepada kami. 'Hyung'. Buktikan. Kau bisa hisap darahku jika kau mau." Penekanan pada 'hyung' oleh Jihoon malah membuatnya yang ingin terkesan sopan malah terlihat sebaliknya dan kalimat terakhirnya tadi, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana termasuk Seungcheol sendiri kaget dibuatnya.

"Jihoonie, kau benar-benar—" Seungcheol tertawa terbahak, lagi. Sementara Jeonghan, Wonwoo dan Seungkwan memandang Jihoon dengan wajah _shock_ rada tak percaya. Setidaknya kini mereka tau Jihoon yang dulu telah kembali. Jihoon yang tidak percaya pada adanya vampire.

Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda keseriusan. Tidak ragu sama sekali. Dagunya terangkat tinggi menantang Seungcheol. Sementara Jeonghan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Adiknya yang satu ini memang tak pernah ada habisnya kalau masalah kejutan.

Seungcheol menerima uluran tangan Jihoon dan mencium punggung tangannya. "kau bagai sebuah gelas tak berdasar, Jihoon. Tak ada yang bisa mengisi penuh rasa ingin tau mu."

Seungcheol membuka mulutnya berancang-ancang, Cukup untuk memperlihatkan giginya yang tampak normal-normal saja. Tapi tak terlalu lama karena gigi taring yang tadinya berukuran normal kini tumbuh dengan tidak biasa. Lebih panjang dan lebih besar dari gigi taring yang sebelumnya.

"tidak ada manusia yang bisa melakukan ini setauku. Kuharap itu cukup untuk membuktikan." Seungcheol membawa jari telunjuk Jihoon untuk menyentuh gigi taringnya. Menegaskan bahwa itu nyata. Mereka nyata. Vampire itu nyata.

"jadi, kalian memang meminum darah?" Wonwoo buka suara setelah beberapa saat lalu bungkam.

Seungcheol kembali ke tempat duduknya di sisi Jeonghan. Bersender dan lagi merentangkan tangannya di belakang punggung Jeonghan, kali ini benar-benar merangkul. "kami meminum darah, itu sudah pasti. Tapi kami tidak membunuh, walaupun kami bisa, kami pastikan itu. Kami hanya minum secukupnya. Tidak sepenuhnya sama dengan vampire fiksi kalian. Kunci eksistensi kami." Senyum kemenangan Seungcheol pamerkan pada ketiga adik kelasnya.

"Mingyu? Dia juga—"

"Mingyu, Soonyoung, Hansol dan seluruh garis keturunan keluarga kami."

"bagaimana bisa—"

"hubungan baik dengan manusia. Mahluk sosial. Kami juga butuh orang lain." Seusai berkata rangkulannya pada Jeonghan mengerat.

"pertanyaan terakhir," Seungkwan mengangkat tangannya menginterupsi. Seungcheol mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum mengangguk mengijinkan. "kalian berdua, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan khusus untuk Seungcheol berdua Jeonghan.

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter Three] Done!**_

 **A/N:  
Soohyang itu mbak-mbak yang ada di mv mansae. Minjem namanya biar korban Mingyu memiliki kejelasan lol  
Thankyou buat semua-semuanya yang udah baca, follow, fav, sama review love ya all :***


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Vamp!Fict, Romance!Fail, AU, Typos, OOC, OC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan, Jeongcheol …dkk.**_

.

.

.

A/N:

 **Agak beda cuma gegara saya ngobrolnya di awal lol  
Part per-couple sama sekali ngga di sengaja. Tadinya mo bikin moment tapi kepanjangan cerita jadi dikhususin sekalian jadi 1 chapter.  
Yang chap sekarang **_**mostly**_ **Verkwan.  
Karena Soonhoon sama Meanie lagi break gegara Mingyu x Hoshi moment di Daejeon fansign. (cr: Daybreak of the Boy)  
Saya jadiin ava bukti perselingkuhan keduanya biar semua tau kalau itu greget lol orz  
Seme x Seme ARGH! Sesuanu x)) *seketika ngeshiper. Doh!  
Pokoknya gitu, hahah lol muah :****

 **Mo tanya-tanya? Silahkan tanya saya di askfm lloydkagamine ~  
**

.

.

.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo mendadak sakit demam setelahnya. Sepulangnya dari rumah Jeonghan keduanya mendadak panas tinggi dan berakhir tak bisa apa-apa selain berbaring di tempat tidur. Dugaan pertama, mereka mengalami _shock_ dan memang begitu kenyataannya.

Dan sekarang Seungkwan punya banyak cerita buat para hyung tingkat duanya. Pasca sakitnya mereka berdua dan bertambah dekatnya hubungan Jisoo dkk dengan hyung tingkat tiganya, Seungkwan tidak punya pilihan lain selain bermain dan bergaul dengan teman sekelasnya yang katanya pasif.

Tingkat ke _hyper_ annya turun drastis dan mendadak menjadi seorang pendiam di kelas. Kerjaannya hanya tertawa sumbang menanggapi temannya, sok memperhatikan para guru yang menjelaskan lalu membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Dan satu lagi, Seungkwan juga kehilangan selera makan dewanya.

Pelajaran olahraga bisa menjadi saksi menurunnya tingkat ke hyper-an Seungkwan. Materi lari estafet hari ini dilakukan secara berkelompok dan Seungkwan menjadi rebutan di kelasnya. Intinya kalau ingin menang harus ada Seungkwan di dalam kelompok anda. Keahliannya lari atau tepatnya melarikan diri bukan rahasia lagi. Dia cepat. Cukup cepat.

Menjadi pelari terakhir adalah beban berat yang biasanya harus ditanggung pelari tercepat dan kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Terbebani secara psikis sepertinya menjadi salah faktor dia tidak total hari ini. Seungkwan terjatuh di _lap_ terakhir, tersandung kakinya sendiri. Sial baginya dia jatuh hanya sekitar 2 meter lagi dari garis _finish_.

Suara 'Aaaaahh~' berjamaah berkumandang. Kecewa juga simpati dengan rasa sakit jatuhnya.

Beberapa tipe teman yang perhatian mendatanginya, khawatir. Seungkwan sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda akan bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya. "Seungkwan-ie, kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan yang umum ditanyakan pada kejadian yang kenapa-napa.

Seungkwan bergerak setelah beberapa detik memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Dia terjatuh. "tidak pa-pa." jawaban umum pula yang dibalaskan Seungkwan, sementara dirinya sudah kenapa-napa.

Seseorang mengulurkan dua tangan di hadapannya dan Seungkwan dengan jelas langsung menerimanya. Dia butuh dan siapa pun yang mengulurkan tangan, pastinya ingin menolong. Di pegangnya erat kedua tangan itu dan ditariklah dia berdiri. Sempat sedikit tertarik menabrak sang penolong.

Seungkwan meringis. Hanya beberapa luka lecet. Memang bukan apa-apa, tidak seberapa bagi jagoan sepertinya. Itu yang dilihat mata. Tapi hatinya, dalam hatinya Seungkwan menjerit memberi tau Eomma-nya di rumah sana kalau luka lecetnya sakit dan perih luar biasa.

"mana yang sakit?" seseorang yang masih memeganginya bertanya. Kepala sang penolong menunduk mencari sumber rasa sakit Seungkwan.

"hanya luka lecet, tidak apa-apa." Seungkwan menarik tangannya dari sang penolong.

Jangan tanya seberapa kaget dia saat melihat ternyata Hansol-lah yang menolongnya. Seungkwan ingat benar dia tidak punya riwayat akrab dengan Hansol dalam bentuk apa pun. Memang tidak perlu alasan untuk menolong seseorang, tapi rasanya aneh saja. Ditolong seseorang yang kau ketahui bukan asli manusia.

"kau yakin? Siku kirimu berdarah." Hansol menunjuk darah yang mengalir lambat di siku Seungkwan. Seungkwan langsung memegangi siku kirinya dan benar ada darah di sana. "akan ku antar ke ruang uks." Hansol mengambil posisi di belakang Seungkwan kemudian mengalungkan tangan kiri Seungkwan pada lehernya dan tangan kanannya memegangi pinggang Seungkwan.

Respon Seungkwan terlalu lambat untuk menolak karena Hansol sudah duluan memapahnya maju. Dan faktanya benar saja jika Hansol bilang akan mengantarnya ke uks, mereka harus. Seungkwan bahkan tak bisa berjalan normal sendiri. Tidak akan bisa dengan dua lutut terluka yang berdenyut nyeri.

"akan lebih baik jika kau menggendongku ke uks, kalau begini caranya." Semacam protes karena Hansol memapahnya terlalu cepat. Seungkwan bersungut. Kakinya luka ingat? Semakin dipaksa bergerak semakin perih rasanya.

Seungkwan sama sekali tak serius mengatakannya saat tiba-tiba Hansol berhenti memeganginya. Langkah mereka terhenti dan tangan Seungkwan pun kini tak lagi melingkar di bahu Hansol. Tangannya menggantung sepi di samping tubuhnya sendiri sementara matanya menyipit heran melihat Hansol sedang berlutut membelakanginya.

"aku hanya bercanda, maksudku adalah kau jalan terlalu cepat. Kakiku sakit."

Hansol menoleh. "cepat naik, akan kugendong sampai uks." Katanya. Perkataan Seungkwan tadi cuma dianggap angin lalu.

Seungkwan mematung beku. Dia jadi tak enak hati. "aku hanya bercanda—"

"kakimu sakitkan? Uks masih jauh, asal kau tau saja."

Pernyataan provokatif yang akhirnya membuat Seungkwan tak mau rugi. Mumpung ada kesempatan. Kalau bisa digendong, buat apa jalan sendiri? Tanpa keraguan lagi Seungkwan berubah pikiran dan mulai membebankan tubuhnya ke punggung Hansol dan memeluk lehernya.

Lupakan sejenak kenyataan bahwa keduanya berada di tengah lapangan. Hansol sama sekali tak peduli sementara Seungkwan tak sadar sama sekali. Pikirannya hanya memikirkan dua hal, antara perih di lutut dan sikunya, dengan tunggangan gratis ke uks tanpa lelah.

Nomor sekiankan ijin kepada guru Choi, selaku guru olah raga mereka.

Setibanya di uks Hansol dengan segera mendudukkan Seungkwan tepat di atas kasur yang ada. Petugas jaga untuk sementara sedang tidak ada, mungkin sedang mengisi kelas kosong yang gurunya sedang tak hadir. Dan membuat Hansol menjadi petugas jaga bagi Seungkwan untuk hari ini.

Kotak p3k sudah ada di lemari dan siap digunakan. Hansol mengambilnya dan sekarang memposisikan diri berlutut di hadapan Seungkwan. Membuka tutup botol alkohol dan meneteskannya hingga basah pada kapas.

"aku bisa sendiri," tangan Seungkwan menggapai pada kapas yang dipegang Hansol dan tidak dapat.

Hansol dengan segera menempelkan kapas berakoholnya di pinggir luka di lutut Seungkwan. Sebelum Seungkwan mencoba meraihnya lagi.

"UWAHH!" Seungkwan refleks meremas kencang bahu Hansol yang tersedia di hadapannya. Terkejut menahan perih yang menyengatnya tiba-tiba. "pelan-pelan!" tangannya memukul bahu Hansol. Wajahnya meringis lebar menggambarkan betapa sakitnya itu tadi.

"maaf," Hansol melanjutkan. Kali ini pelan-pelan seperti yang diminta.

Biar pun katanya pelan, tubuh Seungkwan masih saja refleks berjengit saat kapas berakohol bersentuhan langsung dengan lukanya, beruntung ada pundak Hansol sebagai pegangan, diremasnya kuat sebagai pelampiasan. Selesai dengan lutut, Hansol kini duduk di sebelah Seungkwan dan mengurus luka di sikunya.

"ku kira kalian peka terhadap darah?" Sambil meringis Seungkwan berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Hansol yang sibuk dengan luka Seungkwan meliriknya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"kau pikir dari mana aku tau kalau siku kirimu berdarah?" Hansol tak melihat saat siku Seungkwan berdarah, dia tau karena dia menciumnya, setelah itu barulah dia melihat.

Seungkwan bungkam. Dia salah topik. Horror melandanya. Di tengah keheningan, Seungkwan yakin sejuta persen kalau dia sempat mendengar suara tegukan ludah seseorang. Bukan dirinya. Dia berani sumpah. Sempat melirik Hansol takut-takut sebelum akhirnya meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"kau bisa kembali ke kelas sendiri kan? Aku duluan." Hansol selesai dan pergi dengan segera. Seungkwan bahkan tak sempat bilang terima kasih karena Hansol terlanjur menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Namun harus diakui sebenarnya. Seungkwan sedikit lega karena merasa lebih aman sendiri daripada berdua Hansol. Jujur saja.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sedari tadi dan Seungkwan yang sudah kembali mengenakan seragamnya sama sekali tak berniat ke kantin seperti temannya yang lain. Haus atau lapar tidak masalah untuknya sekarang. Malas bergerak, luka yang mulai mememar di tangan dan kakinya juga menjadi alasan.

Tetapi alasannya yang paling benar baginya untuk tidak pergi ke kantin bisa dibilang karena menghilangnya 75% rasa ingin ke sana dan kelas merupakan tempat yang 39% ingin ditinggalinya setelah rumah yang menempati persentase paling tinggi 61%.

Sempat tidak terima dengan hukum alam, kenapa hanya dirinya yang masih sehat secara fisik –meskipun sekarang tidak lagi— setelah mendengar penjelasan yang bahkan bisa menggetarkan seluruh umat manusia sedunia.

 _Vampire is Exist!_

"ini," Seungkwan yang posisinya menghadap dinding kelas dikejutkan oleh lemparan sesuatu yang empuk pada tangannya, sebuah roti. "dari Jeonghan hyung." Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Hansol berdiri di samping mejanya sambil meletakan sebuah susu karton menemani sang roti.

"terima kasih," senyum yang dipaksakan menghiasi wajahnya. Seungkwan sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, untuk roti dan susu maupun pengobatan Hansol tadi, tapi wajahnya memang sedang tak bisa. Sangat berat baginya untuk tersenyum iklas saat ini.

Tak ada percakapan lebih lanjut. Hansol tetap berada di sana sementara Seungkwan mulai membuka bungkus roti dan memakannya. Membiarkan Hansol begitu saja dengan harapan vampire muda itu pergi dengan sendirinya.

"kau mau?" secara spontan Seungkwan menawarkan roti yang sudah digigitnya, menyodorkannya dekat pada bibir Hansol. Ini sudah adat kebiasaan yang dia lakukan kepada semua orang.

Kebanyakan orang akan menolak mengingat Seungkwan menyodorkan bagian yang telah digigitnya. Bahkan kedua hyung tingkat duanya. Tapi pengecualian untuk Hansol. Dia langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tangan Seungkwan dipegang dan digiringnya tambah mendekat. Satu gigitan pada roti, kemudian lepas.

"kupikir kalian tidak makan."

Hansol menatap Seungkwan dengan kening berkerut. "kami bisa mati bila tidak makan." sahutnya.

Wajah Seungkwan berubah masam. Kalau itu dia juga tau. "bukan begitu. Maksudku—"

"aku mengerti," Hansol tertawa. Wajah masam Seungkwan menjadi pemandangan lucu baginya. "kami juga makan tentu saja, hanya saja makanan pokok kami berbeda dengan kalian."

Seungkwan mengangguk paham sambil menyedot susu kartonnya. Paham yang benar-benar paham apa itu artinya. "jadi, jadwal makan kalian seperti apa? satu manusia untuk satu minggu?" Seungkwan selesai dengan roti dan susu kartonnya. Tersadar belakangan, lagi-lagi melontarkan pertanyaan yang terkesan kepo.

"satu manusia untuk seminggu, itu berlebihan." Hansol menjawab enteng. Terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum lanjut lagi. "Biasanya satu kantong darah bisa membuat kami tahan 5-7 hari."

Seungkwan membulatkan matanya. Cukup kaget. "selama itu?"

"darah memiliki banyak kandungan protein, garam, dan air yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi kembali lagi pada ketahanan masing-masing orang."

Bibir Seungkwan terbuka membentuk 'O' besar dengan kagum. Vampire pasti merupakan mahluk paling ekonomis melihat apa yang mereka makan, berapa harganya, juga berapa lama bertahannya.

Belum lagi kandungan dalam darah yang ternyata bisa membuat mereka cepat kenyang. Siapa yang tau fakta begitu. Bisa tahan 5-7 hari. Manusia mungkin harus mencoba inovasi ini. Siapa tau juga bisa menunda lapar pada manusia. Tunda lapar dengan darah sendiri. Di test dulu.

"bagaimana rasanya?" Seungkwan mencondongkan badannya tiba-tiba. Berbisik pada Hansol dihadapannya.

Hansol menatap Seungkwan tepat di matanya. "rasanya? Darah?" Seungkwan mengangguk semangat. " _Well_ , bisa dibilang manis, mungkin itu rasa manis. Sedikit asin, menyejukan dan hal menyenangkan lainnya."

Hansol benar-benar kesulitan mendeskripsikan rasa darah baginya. Terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Sensasi saat makan itu sendiri menjadi pendukung bagaimana rasanya. Bisa di ibaratkan bagai seorang dehidrasi yang menemukan sumber air minum. Bahagia, senang.

"menyenangkan?"

"yeah, saat kau makan dan merasa bahagia seperti terpenuhi, semacam itulah." Seungkwan tak bilang, tapi dia tau bagaimana itu rasanya. Rasa di mana saat kau makan dan kau merasa bahagia karenanya.

"jadi, kalian hanya minum darah kantong? Kalian menghisapnya dengan taring kalian? Kalian dapat dari mana? Kalian memeras darah dari satu orang kemudian di stock?" tanya Seungkwan beruntut, dia penasaran _to the max_. Hansol mengusap wajahnya.

"kami juga menggunakan gelas. _Geez!_ Apa selalu seperti itu gambaran kalian mengenai vampire?" Hansol menunjukan ekspresi tak terima. "kami mendapat darah dari rumah sakit dan palang merah tentu saja. Resmi dan berkualitas. Tidak membunuh apa lagi memeras."

Hansol mendengus dengan wajah cemberutnya sementara Seungkwan tertawa dibuatnya. "aku baru tau kalau kalian juga menggunakan gelas." Sudut matanya sampai berair saking gelinya. "film yang kutonton selalu menunjukan kalau bangsa kalian minum langsung dari manusia. Jangan salahkan aku, jika kupikir kalau kalian menggunakan taring kalian dan meminum darah langsung dari leher." Tawanya mereda. Seungkwan mengusap kedua matanya.

"apa yang kalian bicara kan?" seorang teman sekelas mereka lewat dan berhenti sejenak keheranan. Mungkin bingung dengan kata kunci di perbicangan keduanya yang tak lepas dari 'minum', 'darah', dan 'manusia'.

"membicarakan vampire," Seungkwan membalas langsung. Dia jujur. Yang dibalas anggukan 'iya-iya terserah apa katamu saja'. Seseorang ini tak percaya dan berlalu.

Seungkwan bersitatap dengan Hansol kemudian. Tawa keduanya pecah lagi bersama setelahnya. Di jaman seperti ini mana ada yang percaya lebih-lebih peduli saat kau membicarakan vampire.

Persentase keinginan Seungkwan untuk berada di kelas kian meningkat. Berbicara dengan vampire ternyata tidak seperti yang dia kira. Vampire menyenangkan. Hansol menyenangkan. Menurutnya.

Hansol duluan yang berhenti tertawa. Berdehem. "tapi itu juga bisa." Hansol menyahut lagi setelahnya. "minum langsung dari sumbernya lebih enak lagi. _Fresh blood is the best quality_." Hansol mengucapkannya dengan perasaan. Sudut bibirnya bahkan tertarik membentuk senyum. Penuh penghayatan.

Seungkwan meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "o—oke," balasnya ragu. Mood yang tadi sedang naik-naiknya, langsung terhempas jatuh bebas ke bawah. _Like a gyro drop._

" _sorry_ ," Hansol bereaksi langsung setelah melihat respon Seungkwan.

Seungkwan tersenyum, walau bukan yang tulus kemudian. _Awkward_. " _it's ok,_ " balasnya. "siapa yang bisa menolak _best quality_ ya kan?"

Hansol tersenyum singkat menanggapinya. Merasa tak enak dengan keadaan yang sekarang. Dan merasa tak enak badan sekalian. Hansol meremas kedua tangannya di atas meja. Perutnya terasa panas. Tenggorokannya juga mendadak serak. Ini gawat. Siapa yang bisa menolak _best quality huh?_

Hansol bangkit dari bangkunya. Tanpa peringatan apa-apa, dia pergi. Seungkwan ditinggalkannya tanpa ada penjelasan kenapa dan mengapa. Hansol bergegas keluar kelas dengan segera. Sempat menabrak beberapa anak di kelas sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar kelas.

Seungkwan yang ditinggal pergi menatap kosong pintu kelas, keheranan. Dia salah bicara? Mungkin saja. Bisa jadi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ditinggal tanpa penjelasan seperti ini?

Rasa bersalah sekaligus tidak terima membuat Seungkwan menyusul Hansol pada akhirnya. Sakit pada siku dan lututnya bisa diurus nanti. Yang penting sekarang bertemu dengan Hansol terlebih dulu.

Setelah bertanya pada beberapa siswa lain, sekarang Seungkwan tau kalau Hansol berada di dalam toilet. Tak buang waktu lagi, Seungkwan menyusul dan menemukan Hansol sedang mencuci wajahnya di depan wastafel.

"kau kenapa?" Hansol yang tadinya menunduk, menghindari air agar tak jatuh ke bajunya. Sekarang menatap lurus pada cermin yang memunculkan Seungkwan tepat di belakangnya.

"tidak apa-apa," Hansol kembali membasuh wajahnya. Menggosok keras, frustasi. "aku tidak apa-apa sungguh. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Nadanya meninggi.

Seungkwan bahkan baru datang. Baik sekali Hansol mengusirnya. Seungkwan baru saja akan melakukan pembalasan saat Hansol lebih dulu mengejutkannya. Tubuh Hansol merosot turun, terduduk sambil masih memegangi pinggiran wastafel.

Sebelum Seungkwan sempat merespon lebih lanjut. Pintu toilet terbuka dan memunculkan Seungcheol di sana. Dia datang dan dengan segera membantu Hansol berdiri, memapahnya ke luar toilet dengan tujuan ruang kesehatan sekolah mereka.

"Seungcheol hyung?"

"kembalilah ke kelasmu Seungkwan." Seungcheol berkata sambil memegangi kepala Hansol untuk memastikan Hansol menghadap pada dirinya.

Seungkwan berhenti. Tidak lama, karena setelah itu Seungkwan kembali mengikuti di belakang keduanya.

"hyung, Hansol kenapa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Seungcheol berhadapan dengan Seungkwan setelah menutup tirai tempat tidur uks yang ditempati Hansol. Bukan tidak tau kalau memang sedari tadi Seungkwan mengikutinya.

Terakhir Seungkwan melihat kondisi Hansol seperti sesak nafas dan berkeringat dingin. Seungcheol memaksa Hansol hanya menatapnya sehingga Seungkwan tidak dapat melihat kondisi Hansol yang selanjutnya.

"tidak apa-apa Seungkwan. Hansol baik-baik saja. Kau bisa kembali ke kelas."

"hyung, Hansol jelas kenapa-napa. Vampire seperti kalian tidak akan sakit tiba-tiba kecuali—" Seungkwan berhenti dan mengingat tanda-tandanya. Dia baru ingat. Hansol bukan sakit. "dia lapar."

"kau sudah tau. Sekarang pergi." Seungcheol membalikan tubuh Seungkwan dan mendorongnya keluar.

Seungkwan bertahan. "biarkan aku menolongnya, hyung. Aku ingin menolongnya."

"Seungkwan, dengar, ini tidak se _simple_ yang kau pikirkan."

"Hansol memutuhkan darah, hyung. Dan sekarang ini hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang mampu memberikannya." Seungkwan bersikeras. Dirinya sendiri heran kenapa dia begitu ingin menolong Hansol. Balas budi mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu alasannya.

Seungcheol mengakui bahwa Seungkwan benar. Terlebih fakta bahwa Seungkwan tau siapa jati diri Hansol sebenarnya juga mendukung situasi saat ini. Belum lagi fakta lain, jika Hansol sudah hampir beberapa hari ini tidak 'makan'.

Seungkwan melewati Seungcheol dan mendekati Hansol yang gelisah ditempat tidurnya. Matanya berkeliling mencari apa saja yang tajam untuk melukai pergelangan tangannya dan menemukan sebuah pisau buah di atas meja guru penjaga UKS.

Seungcheol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mencegah juga percuma. Hansol membutuhkan darah dan Seungkwan rela memberikannya. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk menghentikan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Seungkwan mengiris pergelangan tangannya sekali. Tidak terlalu dalam lantaran tidak berani. Hanya luka garis kemerahan saja yang muncul tapi Seungkwan memejamkan matanya dan meringis lebar karena perih.

Seungcheol yang melihat antara ingin tertawa dan prihatin. Irisan kedua, kali ini sukses. Tidak sampai nadi namun cukup membuat darahnya keluar dengan lancar. Seungkwan meneteskan darahnya yang mengalir tepat di atas bibir Hansol. Beberapa tetes berhasil masuk melewati celah bibirnya.

"seperti ini?" ini pertama kalinya Seungkwan memberi makan vampire, dia tidak tau benar tidaknya prosedur yang dilakukannya.

Seungcheol menggeleng. Dia sudah bilang kalau ini tak se _simple_ itu.

Dan setelahnya Seungkwan merasa tangannya dipegangi dan perih pada pergelangan tangannya berubah ngilu kesakitan. Dua buah taring panjang menancap dipergelangan tangannya. Hansol menghisap dalam-dalam dan setelah beberapa tegukan barulah tangan Seungkwan dilepasnya.

Seungkwan jatuh berlutut di samping tempat tidur Hansol. Shock dan lemas mendadak. Pengalaman pertama digigit vampire. Sementara Hansol kembali sehat seperti semula. Menatap Seungcheol dan Seungkwan bergantian. Menelaah.

"hyung—"

"jangan salahkan aku, Seungkwan yang memaksa untuk memberimu makan." Seungcheol beralasan sebelum Hansol menyangka bahwa dialah yang memaksa. "aku akan kembali ke kelas. Kalian silahkan bicara." Tanpa persetujuan Seungcheol berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

Hansol dengan segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan gantian membantu Seungkwan untuk berbaring di sana. Hansol yang mengangkatnya mengingat Seungkwan terlalu _shock_ untuk membawa tubuhnya sendiri.

"kupikir aku akan mati?" Seungkwan mendramatisir rasa sakit kombinasi dari pergelangan tangannya plus nyeri pada siku dan lututnya.

Hansol tersenyum saja sambil meraih tangan Seungkwan dan mulai membersihkan sisa darah dan membabat luka yang di timbulkan oleh taringnya. "apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak harus memberi ku—"

"terima kasih kembali. Aku senang bisa membantu." Seungkwan memotong langsung. Melirik sekilas kemudian mengubah posisi berbaringnya. Membelakangi Hansol.

Jika sudah menempel dengan bantal seperti ini, jangan salahkan Seungkwan kalau dia mengantuk. Efek samping atau keinginan pribadinya, entahlah.

" _thank you_ ," balas Hansol akhirnya. Tangannya mengusap kepala Seungkwan dan menepuknya ringan. " _for feeding me._ "

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter Four] Done!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Vamp!Fict, Romance!Fail, AU, Typos, OOC, OC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan, Jeongcheol …dkk.**_

.

.

.

A/N:

 **Meanie dulu :* muah. Chapter depan entar baru Soonhoon :* muah orz  
Soonhoon shipper hwaiting ' o')9 OTL**

 **Sebelumnya saya mo bilang kalo 1 chapter buat Jeongcheol kayaknya ngga ada. Soalnya saya baru ingat mereka ngga punya masalah orz OTL**  
 **Saya mo nyari masalahnya dulu orz**

 **Thankyou buat semuanya.**  
 **Yang baca sama support, kalian luar biasa X))))**  
 **Love yass ~!**

.

.

.

Sakit tak menyurutkan keduanya untuk berunding masalah ke-vampire-an keluarga besar Jisoo. Masing-masing Jihoon dan Wonwoo masih bergelung dalam selimut di rumah sendiri-sendiri saat handphone hampir ada sejam menempel dikuping keduanya.

Membicarakan masalah vampire memang tidak ada habisnya. Tak mengherankan sudah sejam berlalu dan pembicaraan keduanya masih belum diketahui akan ke mana ujungnya.

"aku masih tak percaya. Rasanya seperti mimpi." Wonwoo mengganti posisi tidurnya lagi setelah yang kesekian kali. Suara gerasak-gerusuk terdengar sampe ke Jihoon di ujung telepon sana lagi dan lagi.

"percaya tak percaya. Sekarang tinggal masalah waktu sampai mereka mendatangi kita lagi untuk membicarakan perkara ini. Rahasia terbesar mereka dan sekarang kita mengetahuinya." Jihoon juga mengubah posisinya yang tadinya tertidur jadi duduk bersender.

"mereka akan membunuh kita?"

"tergantung. Kalau kau bersikap kooperatif seperti Jeonghan hyung, mungkin kau bisa memacari salah satu dari mereka sepertinya." Jihoon asal saja. Tetapi terselip fakta di sana.

Wonwoo bersiul panjang, lalu terbatuk. "aku tak menyangka kalau hubungan beda spesies seperti ini eksis juga. Siapa sangka Jeonghan hyung yang selama ini kita kenal sudah berpacaran dengan seseorang. Seorang vampire pula."

Raut wajah Wonwoo tak dapat Jihoon lihat langsung, tetapi dari nada suaranya Jihoon yakin kalau Wonwoo serius terkagum-kagum atas prestasi hyung mereka yang berhasil memacari seorang vampire, karakter fiksi—yang kini nyata—favoritenya.

Jihoon mendengus. Bukan tidak mungkin Wonwoo sedang memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan satu. Dan tak usah dicaripun akan ada satu yang mendatanginya. Perkiraan sementara dan paling memungkinkan. Mingyu-ssi.

Jihoon mengakhiri teleponnya dengan alasan haus. Berhubung sedang sendiri di rumah Jihoon harus mengambil sendiri minumnya di lantai bawah. Sambungan terputus dan Wonwoo pun ikutan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mencari hiburan.

Berbaring saja tidak seenak yang dikiranya. Membosankan. Dan setelah hiburan utamanya menghilang, berbincang dengan Jihoon. Wonwoo beralih ke hiburan kedua. Novel vampire-nya.

Wonwoo masih sedikit pening saat dirinya mulai membongkar rak buku di meja belajarnya, novel yang ingin dibacanya sekarang mendadak hilang dari barisan novelnya yang lain. Tidak ada di rak, ditumpukan buku pelajarannya maupun di dalam tas. Novel favorite-nya hilang tak berbekas.

Wonwoo duduk di bangku belajarnya mengingat-ngingat, tidak mungkin dia menghilangkan buku kesayangannya. Mengingat Wonwoo sangat protektif terkait barang kesayangan.

Langkah kaki terdengar menaiki tangga saat kesunyian kamar yang menemaninya berpikir akhirnya terpecahkan. Langkah kaki yang diperkirakan menuju kamarnya itu dapat dipastikan sebagai sosok yang di sebut Ibu oleh Wonwoo karena memang hanya dengan Ibu-nya lah Wonwoo berada di rumah. Mengambil ijin dari tempat kerjanya terkhusus untuk mengurusi sang anak tercinta.

Pintu diketuk tiga kali sebelum akhirnya terbuka dan Eomma Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar. "Wonwoo-nie, ada temanmu datang menjenguk." Di belakang Eomma Wonwoo menyusul masuk sosok Mingyu. Wonwoo membeku sesaat.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikkan?" Eomma Wonwoo mendekat pada anaknya meraba wajah Wonwoo, mengukur suhu badannya. Mulai dari menyentuh tengkuk, leher, kening, juga kepala.

"sudah lebih baik, Eomma. Tak perlu khawatir." Wonwoo tersenyum. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang bukanlah keadaannya tapi nasibnya. Seorang vampire datang menghampirinya.

"kau pasti bosankan hanya berbaring saja, beruntung ada Mingyu-ie yang datang menjengukmu." Eomma Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu dan menepuk kepala Wonwoo di saat yang bersamaan. "Eomma tinggalkan kalian berdua untuk bicara."

Eomma Wonwoo pergi dari kamar kemudian, meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu dalam keadaan _awkward_. Tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang bersuara. Hanya sesekali saling berpandangan lalu tertunduk, yang satu malu-malu, yang satu takut-takut.

"jadi, kau sakit apa?" Mingyu mendekat dan berdiri setengah meter kurang dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bangkit dari bangkunya dan menyibukan dirinya kembali mencari novelnya. Alasan palsu separuh benar yang menutupi alasan paling benar sebenar-benarnya. Wonwoo menhindari kontak mata atau pembicaraan intens dengan Mingyu. Apa pun itu.

"hanya demam, tetapi sudah baikkan." Wonwoo menjawab seadanya. Sedikit bingung harus bersikap seperti apa dengan adanya Mingyu di dalam kamarnya. Eomma-nya harusnya bertanya dulu dia sedang ingin menerima tamu atau tidak. Khusus untuk Mingyu dia pasti menutup jadwal jenguknya.

"kau mencari ini?" Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu, bereaksi, dan menemukan Mingyu sedang memegang sebuah buku ditangannya. Sebuah novel. Novel yang kebetulan sedang dicarinya.

"kau juga punya?" tanya Wonwoo, keheranan. Kebetulan yang pas?

Mingyu menggeleng. "ini milikmu," Mingyu mengulurkannya dan Wonwoo menyambutnya, mengecek.

"bagaimana bisa?" Wajah Wonwoo agak berseri setelahnya. Itu memang bukunya. Matanya menatap Mingyu berterima kasih. Dalam sekejap tatapan Wonwoo pada Mingyu kini tak lagi kaku seperti sebelumnya. Dia bahagia. Terselamatkan.

"kau meninggalkannya saat di perpustakaan waktu itu."

 _Freeze!_ Beku kembali. Redup. Wonwoo baru ingat. Kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu. Yang dia langsung lari melesat karena Mingyu hampir melakukan tindak sekuhara terhadapnya.

"kau kemari hanya untuk mengembalikan novel?" Wonwoo membawa novelnya, menjauh dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur sementara Mingyu masih bertahan di tempatnya. "atau ada maksud lain?"

"maksud lain?" ulang Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "membunuhku mungkin? Karena mengetahui sebuah rahasia besar?" Wonwoo berkata tanpa menatap Mingyu sama sekali. Wonwoo lebih memilih menatap sampul novel favoritenya meskipun sebenarnya wajah Mingyu-lah yang lebih menarik.

Mingyu tertawa geli. Streotip orang-orang terhadap vampire selalu sama persis dengan fiksi-fiksi vampire yang mereka baca. Wonwoo adalah salah satu korban fiksi vampire, tidak heran dia menganggap semua vampire itu sama. Buku maupun dunia nyata.

"tidak juga," Mingyu berkata menenangkan, namun agak terdengar tidak pasti. "aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Menjenguk juga mengembalikan novelmu yang tertinggal." Jujur. Tidak bohong sama sekali. Untuk saat ini.

Wonwoo bungkam. Hening dan _awkward_ kembali melanda. Beruntung pintu kamar Wonwoo kembali terketuk dan Ibu-nya muncul dengan nampan berisi segelas soda dingin dan setoples _cookies_ di sana.

"untuk Mingyu-ie yang tampan." Ibu Wonwoo terlihat sekali tertarik dengan pemuda tampan teman anaknya. Mingyu tertawa dibuatnya sementara Wonwoo _facepalm_ melihat tingkah Ibu-nya.

"terima kasih, Ahjumma." Mingyu membungkuk hormat saat Ibu Wonwoo meletakan nampan di meja belajar dekat dirinya. Ibu Wonwoo tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Eomma, untuk ku?" Wonwoo bersungut emo. Ibunya lebih memperhatikan Mingyu dari pada anaknya sendiri.

Ibu Wonwoo memberi isyarat tunggu sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi dan kembali lagi dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas tinggi susu vanilla. Langsung diletakan di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Wonwoo baru saja akan protes berkelanjutan saat Ibu-nya lebih dulu menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya. Membungkam Wonwoo untuk protes. "sssttt! Anak yang sedang sakit tidak boleh protes."

Ibu Wonwoo pergi lagi kemudian. Memberikan kesempatan kedua anak yang katanya berteman untuk melakukan _quality time_ ala mereka. Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu Ibu Wonwoo berpesan pada Mingyu untuk mengawasi Wonwoo dan memastikan Wonwoo untuk memakan habis buburnya.

"jadi, kalian para vampire masih memakan makanan manusia juga?" Wonwoo membuka pembicaraan saat dilihatnya Mingyu sudah meminum setengah soda dinginnya. Menurut novel yang menjadi referensinya, vampire sama sekali tidak bisa makan makanan manusia. Begitu pula dengan minumannya.

"hanya untuk formalitas." Mingyu menjawab. Kali ini memakan satu cookies dari toples. "makanan dan minuman seperti ini sama sekali tidak ada rasanya. Tak ada efek. Kosong."

"dan, biar kutebak. Makanan yang ada rasanya dan berefek pada kalian hanyalah darah? Benar?" Wonwoo bertanya. Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Rahasia umum. Hampir semua novel vampire bilang begitu. Tapi ada beberapa versi yang bilang vampire tidak makan makanan manusia sama sekali. Rasanya yang berbeda, kecenderungan tidak enak bagi lidah mereka sampai bisa membuat mereka sakit.

Wonwoo membuka novel yang dipegangnya dan membolak-balik lembaran bukunya. Mencari halaman yang seingatnya pernah dia lipat sebagai tanda. Ada banyak. "kalian kebal terhadap matahari?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mingyu memikirkannya sesaat. "kami tidak akan kenapa-napa di bawah sinar matahari. Hanya saja tidak suka terik panasnya."

"tidak akan terbakar atau berkilauan begitu?"

Mingyu menggeleng hampir tertawa. "tidak sama sekali." Perlahan Mingyu mendekat pada Wonwoo dan duduk di sisinya. Memperhatikan Wonwoo membuat tulisan kecil di novelnya sebagai pengetahuan tambahan terkait vampire.

"kalian hidup selamanya? Kalian mahluk abadi?"

"tidak juga. Kami juga mati karena usia. Bedanya kami berumur panjang. Sangat panjang."

"aku belum paham," Wonwoo mengetuk pensil ke novelnya dan menatap Mingyu. "kalian juga tumbuh tua?"

"kami awet muda. Selamanya muda. Tidak mengalami penuaan setelah tubuh kami berhenti tumbuh."

"kenapa kalian lebih _complicated_ dari pada manusia?" Wonwoo mendumel tak terima. Matanya menatap tiap kata pada novelnya sambil menelaah maksud Mingyu barusan.

"begini, kau lihat aku, tebak berapa umurku?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan menimbang-nimbang. "aku ingin bilang kau 16-20 tapi aku tak kan terkejut kalau ternyata lebih dari itu."

"aku memang berumur 16 tahun. Hanya saja aku sudah tumbuh dan tinggi seperti ini saat usia 7 tahun dan tidak berubah lagi sejak saat itu. Dari bayi sampai aku bisa berjalan hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga hari. Kau percaya?"

"serius?" terdengar sangat tidak percaya. Mingyu mengangguk pasti.

"serius."

"kalian tumbuh dengan cepat dan _stuck_ saat dewasa?" Mingyu mengangguk. Bisa dibilang begitu. "Dan tidak akan tumbuh lagi tak peduli walau umurmu 50 tahun kau akan tetap bertampang seperti ini." Anggukan lagi.

Bibir Wonwoo tertarik membentuk senyum manis nan lebar. Luar biasa!

"lalu apa lagi?" Wonwoo mengubah arah duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Mingyu sambil menyodorkan novelnya dan juga memberikan Mingyu sebuah pensil. Ini mulai menarik. "apa lagi yang salah dari sini?" Perasaan takut yang seharusnya ada kemudian sirna, lenyap seketika.

Mingyu menerima novel Wonwoo dan membolak-baliknya. Meskipun novel tapi Wonwoo menandai banyak halaman seperti ini buku pelajarannya. Mingyu membuka cepat semua halaman dan selalu terhenti pada lipatan-lipatan halaman yang ditandai Wonwoo yang akhirnya dia baca.

"kami tidak membunuh orang, apa lagi memisahkan kepala dengan tubuhnya." Ganti Mingyu yang merevisi novel Wonwoo. Membuat tulisan kecil membenarkan yang tidak benar.

Wonwoo yang sedang meraih mangkuk buburnya terhenti sesaat. "kalian tidak membunuh?"

"itu tindakan kriminal. Tentu saja tidak." Mingyu menyahutinya tak terima. Mereka bukan pelaku tindak kejahatan, apalagi pembunuh. Mereka hanya vampire. Apa yang salah dari itu?

"kalian akan mati jika kepala dengan tubuh kalian terpisah?"

"semua mahluk hidup juga akan mati jika kepala dengan tubuhnya terpisah." Mingyu menuliskan note dengan huruf kapital di sana, menegaskan kesalahan besar pengarangan manusia tentang kaumnya.

"bagaimana dengan bawang putih? Kalian takut dengan bawang putih?"

Wonwoo mulai mempercayakan tugas revisi sepenuhnya pada Mingyu. Lupakan sejenak fakta bahwa Mingyu adalah vampire. Wonwoo yakin Mingyu tidak akan membunuhnya. Mingyu sendiri yang tadi bilang itu adalah tindak kriminal.

Lagi pula dia juga yakin Jihoonie tidak adakan membiarkan dia terbunuh tanpa tersangka.

"bukan takut. Kami tidak suka baunya. Bawang putih bisa membuat lidah kami gatal. Bisa dibilang semacam alergi."

Wonwoo menggigit sendoknya dan mengangguk paham. Beberapa fakta tentang vampire di buku-buku hanya melenceng sedikit dari yang sebenarnya. "bagaimana dengan kekuatan? Kalian punya kekuatan-kekuatan tertentu?" Wonwoo menunjuk Mingyu dengan sendoknya. "seperti membaca pikiran atau melihat masa depan?"

Mingyu menggeleng. Manusia dan imajinasi mereka. "tidak ada kekuatan yang seperti itu. Hanya saja kami bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada manusia umumnya. Berlari lebih cepat, melompat lebih tinggi, menyelam lebih lama dan sebagainya."

Wonwoo menyuap bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Bergumam paham sebelum akhirnya bertanya lagi. "bagaimana—" telan. "bagaimana dengan pasangan? Kalian juga punya kekasih? Bagaimana jika kekasih kalian itu manusia? Kalian mengubah kekasih manusia kalian menjadi seperti kalian juga? Saling bertukar darah kemudian, ya?"

Mingyu menutup novel Wonwoo dan mengacuhkan pertanyaannya yang satu itu. Cukup sulit dijawab karena dia sendiri tak begitu mengerti bagaimana prosedurnya, tapi yang pasti mengubah seseorang bukan perkara gampang karena hidup dan mati taruhannya.

"bisa dibilang begitu." Jawaban meragu kemudian.

"jadi, Soohyang-ssi adalah kekasihmu?" Wonwoo akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sempat menganggunya beberapa hari ini.

"Soohyang?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Soohyang."

Mingyu mengingat-ingat. Soohyang?

Ah, gadis itu. Gadis yang sempat dia rasakan darahnya itu. "oh, dia—" tunggu dulu! kenapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya. "Kau menyukainya?" Mingyu bertanya, terdengar _shock_ dengan nada tak terima.

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat. "bukan! Tentu saja tidak." Elaknya segera. Menyimpulkan kesimpulan sementara kalau itu benar. Soohyang kekasih Mingyu. Lihat saja responnya. "Jihoon melihatmu bersamanya, saat kau sedang, kau taulah." Aneh bagi Wonwoo untuk mengatakannya langsung. Hal yang masi tabu baginya. Semoga Mingyu paham maksudnya.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Ah! Yang itu." Dia ingat yang satu itu. "Jihoonie ternyata pelari yang handal." Komentar Mingyu. Teringat suara derap langkah Jihoon yang melesat cepat menjauh darinya waktu itu.

"kau tau?"

"aku dengar. Aku mencium."

"jadi benar?" Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Soohyang-ssi kekasihmu? Kau akan mengubahnya?"

"dia sama sekali bukan kekasihku. Aku hanya mengenal namanya. Kejadian waktu itu hanya kebetulan."

"Soohyang tau kau adalah vampire?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeleng. "bagaimana bisa? Kau menggigitnya dan dia tidak tau? Kalian juga bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa setelahnya? Kupikir dia tau."

"hipnotis?" pernyataan bertanda tanya oleh Mingyu.

"kalian bisa hipnotis?"

"kami lebih jago dari pesulap manapun." Mingyu berujar bangga. Tak ada alasan bagi Wonwoo untuk tidak mempercayainya. Sampai saat ini belum ada kebohongan yang diungkap Mingyu.

"kau membuat Soohyang lupa dengan kejadian hari itu." Mingyu mengangguk. "hari itu tepat pada hari kau mengajakku keluar kau ingat? Jika hari itu aku mengatakan 'ya' apa aku akan berakhir seperti Soohyang-ssi?" Wonwoo bertanya. Kecurigaannya pada Mingyu dahulu ada untungnya sekarang.

"untungnya kau menolak." Mingyu tersenyum. Wonwoo sama sekali tak bisa membedakan itu hanya candaan atau benar adanya.

Dalam diam Wonwoo mengunyah. Bubur yang sudah halus dilumatnya lagi saking tak ada kerjaan. Mingyu juga sama terdiam. Bingung harus berbicara apa jika bukan Wonwoo yang menanyainya.

Terkait hari di saat dia mengajak Wonwoo keluar beberapa saat lalu. Sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan makan. Mingyu serius mengajak Wonwoo keluar sebagai langkah awal pendekatan. Memang terlalu cepat, tidak mengherankan kalau gagal.

Kemudian Soohyang. Mingyu hanya tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Hanya sekedar memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Tidak ada salahnya makan sebelum lapar, semacam mencegah sebelum mengobati. Untuk mencegah lapar yang dapat muncul secara tiba-tiba. Seperti itulah.

Mingyu kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur Wonwoo, menatap langit-langit dan menerawang. Harus berbuat apa agar Wonwoo kembali bersuara untuknya. Sementara Wonwoo menyelesaikan acara makannya dan meminum habis susunya.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya." Kepala Wonwoo berada tepat di atas kepala Mingyu saat keduanya bertatapan.

"pertanyaan yang mana?" Mingyu bertanya. Maaf saja jika posisi begini membuatnya tak konsentrasi untuk menatap mata sang lawan bicara. Mata Mingyu menjelajah setiap inchi wajah Wonwoo dan berhenti tepat pada bibirnya.

"kalian mengubah kekasih manusia kalian? Saling bertukar darah?" Wonwoo mengulangi. Sebagai lawan bicara yang baik menatap Mingyu serius pada matanya. Sungguh-sungguh ingin tau.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Begini lebih baik. "kami juga ada karena dilahirkan sama seperti kalian. Tetapi hanya dari vampire x vampire. Hubungan manusia dan vampire sama sekali tidak berhasil. Maka dari itu harus ada yang berubah. Jadi bisa dibilang ya kami mengubah pasangan kami nantinya karena itu harus."

Wonwoo bergumam. "harus, ya." dia mulai paham. "Jadi, kalian ada dua tipe, terlahir sebagai vampire atau diubah sebagai vampire begitu?"

"kurang lebih begitu."

"kau masuk yang mana?"

Mingyu membuka matanya. Bibir itu lagi. "aku dilahirkan tentu saja."

"pernah merasa menyesal karena terlahir sebagai vampire?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang menatap balik dirinya. Dia tersadar, Wonwoo tersadar. Pertanyaannya tadi adalah pertanyaan paling sensitive yang pernah ada. Itu spontan. Wonwoo bahkan tak menyangka bibirnya sendiri yang mengucapkannya. "aku minta maaf, maksudku—"

"pernah," Mingyu memotong, kedua tangannya terangkat dan memegang sisi kepala Wonwoo. "dulu sekali, saat aku harus berpisah dengan orang yang ku sayangi." Mingyu tersenyum, tulus. Kepalanya terangkat mendekat saat kedua tangannya menarik kepala Wonwoo menurun tunduk.

Mendekat yang terus mendekat. Memposisikan antara bibir dengan bibir. Milik Mingyu dengan Wonwoo. Sekian-sekian senti lagi menuju sentuhan. Hampir bersentuhan.

"Mingyu-ssi?" Wonwoo menopang kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Mingyu. Menahan kepalanya sendiri untuk mendekat pada Mingyu lebih dari ini. Berpaling gagal karena Mingyu memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan.

Kepala Mingyu kembali jatuh ke tempat tidur. Matanya menatap intens pada Wonwoo, kecewa untuk kegagalannya yang ke sekian. "aku tau kau tidak ingat, tapi asal kau tau, aku pernah mencintaimu dan sampai hari ini masih begitu."

Mingyu tersenyum. Masih tersenyum saat tatapan matanya berkata lain. Matanya menatap nelangsa pada Wonwoo. Mingyu berkata layaknya orang paling menderita sedunia sementara Wonwoo sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Mata Wonwoo melirik ke arah lain ke mana pun selain ke wajah Mingyu. Merenungkan sendiri maksud perkataan Mingyu barusan sementara tangannya masih kokoh menahan agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"aku tidak ingat kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Keseriusan ingin mengingat namun tak punya memori apa-apa tentang Mingyu sebelum ini.

"tidak ingat bukan berarti tak terjadi kan?"

Keduanya masih bertahan. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lekat-lekat. Menunggu Mingyu berkedip atau menggerling sebagai tanda bahwa semua perkataannya tadi adalah bohong. Atau berkata bercanda di saat-saat terakhir, sebagai bukti perkataanya tadi adalah kosong.

"aku seharusnya ingat kalau itu pernah terjadi."

"kau akan ingat suatu saat nanti," Tangan Mingyu menyentuh pipi Wonwoo, dan dengan ibu jari mengelus sudut bibirnya. "tidak akan lama lagi." Mingyu bangkit dan berkemas. Hanya dengan senyuman dia mengangguk pamit kemudian pulang.

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter Five] Done!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Vamp!Fict, Romance!Fail, AU, Typos, OOC, OC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan, Jeongcheol …dkk.**_

.

.

.

A/N:

 **Chap Soonhoon akhirnya update. :*** muahh lol X)))  
*kissu Soonhoon shipper satu-satu* selamat ya galss Soonhoon ship is sailing now.  
O gawt!  
Di Mokdong fansign mereka nge-cosu satu sama lain. Mayan~  
Verkwan juga KYAAAA~! *kissu Verkwan shipper juga* :* muah lol  
Tapi sayangnya engga buat Meanie.  
Mingyu berulah lagi. Kali ini dia main gila bareng Jeonghan ARGHHHH!  
S Coups-ssi bini lu minta di eksekusi. **_**Yassss!**_ **  
Saya banting ship nih! Mingyu-ssi! Meanie mulai retak ARGHH! ANDWEEE!  
orz OTL hashtagSTRONGWONWOO hashtagWONWOOYANGKUAT hashtagMEANIEFIGHTING hashtagSTOPMINGYU semua-semua hashtag dahhh X'))))**

 **Btw, saya punya wattpad tapi cuma sekedar punya. Engga dipake lol X)) LloydKagamine uname-nya**

 **Thankyouu for ur attentions. Thankyou for waiting.**

 **Love** _ **Yaaaasssss! :*****_

.

.

.

Usai bunyi tutt berulang-ulang dari handphone-nya berbunyi, Jihoon bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur, untuk mengambil segelas air. Tidak ada seorang pun di rumah kecuali dirinya sekarang.

Setelah berhasil memaksa Ibunya untuk tetap bekerja, dan adiknya yang belum pulang sampai nanti sore karena kegiatan ekstra di sekolah. Jihoon akhirnya menjadi penguasa rumah untuk hari ini. Dan dengan kata lain, mau tak mau mengurusi diri sendiri.

Berbicara dengan Wonwoo sejam lamanya membuat tenggorokan kering. Masih tak habis pikir dengan yang sedang terjadi dan masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada. Jihoon sudah ada beberapa kali sejak kemarin mencubit pipi dan lengannya sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semuanya adalah nyata, bukan mimpi. Kini, dirinya percaya, tak percaya.

Dengan pelan sekali bak siput Jihoon menuruni tangga rumahnya ke lantai bawah. Suhu badannya masih lumayan tinggi saat dirinya berhasil mendatangi dapur dan berdiri di depan kulkas dengan nafas berat, kelelahan. Air mineral dingin menjadi pilihannya setelah pintu kulkasnya terbuka.

Baru tiga teguk air melewati kerongkongannya saat Jihoon mendengar bel rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sempat berdecak sebal dulu sebelum akhirnya menghabiskan sisa airnya dan melangkah loyo menuju pintu depan. Sambil bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang bertamu di siang bolong begini.

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Jihoon melihati bayangan dirinya saat melewati lemari kaca di dapur, dilihatinya pantulan dirinya sendiri dari atas hingga bawah. Terlihat ada yang salah menurutnya. Pakaiannya. Pakaian yang dipakainya sama sekali tidak pantas digunakan untuk menyambut tamu.

Jihoon sedang mengenakan piyama tidur kebesaran hadiah ulang tahun dari Appa-nya. Kebesaran yang dalam artian benar-benar besar. Mungkin akan pas andai dia tumbuh lagi sedikit. Mungkin.

Jihoon memutuskan untuk melihat dulu siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya sebelum naik ke kamar untuk mengganti baju, jika itu Jeonghan atau yang lainnya, tak masalah bagi Jihoon untuk tetap berpiyama seperti sekarang.

Dan Jihoon berakhir tak percaya dengan apa yang matanya lihat di depan sana. Secara tak terduga, sangat tak terduga. Seseorang yang bertamu di depan rumahnya sama sekali tidak pernah terprediksikan akan datang dan berdiri di luar sana.

Soonyoung, berdiri di depan pintu dan dengan setia menunggu agar pintu segera terbuka untuknya.

"aku tau kau di dalam. Buka kan pintunya Jihoonie." Kelakuannya lebih mirip yang punya rumah ketimbang tamu. Soonyoung bisa dikatakan berteriak di luar sana. Belum lagi Jihoon dapat melihat kalau Soonyoung tersenyum miring saat dirinya mengintip dari lubang pintu.

Jihoon sempat berpikir sebentar sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya sebatas celah. Mengeluarkan kepalanya saja untuk menghadapi Soonyoung. "ada perlu apa?" tanyanya tak bersahabat. Kesan buruk yang ditunjukkan agar Soonyoung cepat-cepat pergi dari rumahnya.

"apa begini caramu memperlakukan tamu?"

"tidak juga, aku membuat pengecualian untuk orang asing. Terlebih untukmu."

Tidak pernah kepikiran sama sekali bahwa Soonyoung akan mampir bertamu ke rumahnya seperti sekarang ini. Dengan alasan menjenguk, Jihoon lebih yakin bahwa alasan Soonyoung kerumahnya adalah untuk membungkam mulutnya atas identitas Soonyoung dan saudara-saudaranya yang sudah diketahui Jihoon.

"apa kita benar-benar akan berbicara sambil berdiri begini?" Soonyoung bertanya. Jihoon padahal sudah berniat menutup pintunya.

"apa keperluanmu ke sini benar-benar penting?" Jihoon bertanya balik. Soonyoung memberikan tatapan memelas dengan wajah ' _oh ayolah_ ' pada Jihoon. Dia serius menjenguk dan Jihoon bahkan tak membiarkannya masuk.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Jihoon akhirnya mempersilahkan Soonyoung untuk masuk kemudian. Ada sedikit penyesalan pasca masuknya Soonyoung. Jihoon baru menyadari kalau dirinya saat itu sedang sendiri dan Soonyoung hadir sebagai tamunya yang bukan asli manusia.

Soonyoung langsung mengambil tempat di salah satu sofa dan duduk bersantai bak pemilik rumah. Sementara Jihoon duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengannya, memastikan terdapat jarak dan penghalang di antara mereka, meja. Untuk saat ini, itu cukup.

"jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari?" Jihoon melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Dan jangan salahkan Soonyoung kalau dia harus meneguk ludah akibat leher sampai dengan bahu putih mulus Jihoon yang terekspos _live_ di depan matanya.

Jihoon menyadari postur tubuhnya salah posisi. Pasca melipat tangan, Jihoon dengan segera memperbaiki posisi bajunya yang melorot dengan sendirinya. Setelah menarik naik kembali bajunya, Soonyoung di hadapkan pada cobaan kedua karena baju Jihoon kini membentuk _v_ _neck_ rendah yang memamerkan dada mulusnya.

!

Dengan panik berkelanjutan Jihoon memegangi bajunya dan berusaha menutupi apa pun itu yang terbuka dari tubuhnya, sementara Soonyoung harus mengakui dia cukup kenyang atas aksi yang dilakukan Jihoon. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. Dia bahagia.

"tutup matamu! Soonyoung!" Jihoon berteriak. Saat bangkit berdiri dan berniat kembali ke kamar, celana tidurnya melorot sebatas pinggul hampir hampir lebih ke bawah. Tangannya menahan, namun membuat yang lain kembali terbuka.

"kenapa?" Soonyoung dengan sok polosnya bertanya. Jangankan menutup, berkedip saja tak ada. Baginya, setiap detik pada saat ini sangat berharga untuk ditinggal pejam.

Jihoon kembali duduk dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan bantalan sofa. Meng- _glare_ Soonyoung seolah-olah ingin membunuh pemuda yang berada di seberangnya itu dengan tatapan matanya.

"apa?" Soonyoung menatap balik Jihoon seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kesabaran milik Jihoon terbatas adanya. "keluar-dari-rumahku-sekarang!" penuh penekanan disetiap kata. Benar firasatnya. Seharusnya dia tak membiarkan Soonyoung menginjakan kaki di rumahnya.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan kening berkerut. Apa salahnya sampai dia harus pergi sekarang? Berbicara saja belum. Soonyoung bertahan dan duduk dengan mengangkat kaki sekarang.

"kau! Apa maumu?" Jihoon berseru tertahan. Hampir melempar Soonyoung dengan bantalan sofa namun urung mengingat hanya itu tamengnya.

"aku ingin kita bicara." Gurat kemarahan di wajah Jihoon berubah ke mode heran sebelum berdecih pelan. Benarkan dugaannya, Soonyoung datang dengan tujuan lebih dari sekedar jenguk.

"bicara apa?"

Soonyoung membuat jeda sejenak. Tau sekali harus langsung ke intinya. Kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. "aku ingin memintamu untuk menjadi sumberku." Katanya kemudian.

Hening …

Sunyi …

Senyap …

Hah?!

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan wajah yang tak terjelaskan emosinya. Sumber katanya tadi? Kalau dirinya tidak salah, jika Soonyoung yang bicara masalah sumber, itu berarti dia meminta Jihoon untuk memberinya makan begitu? Dalam artian Jihoon memberikan darahnya untuk Soonyoung. Benar begitu?

"kau memintaku—" Jihoon tak dapat melanjutkan yang selanjutnya. Soonyoung memang memintanya secara baik-baik, tetapi entah kenapa malah lebih terasa menyeramkan dari pada diterkam langsung.

"kau berhak menolak. Aku tidak memaksa sama sekali." Soonyoung membuyarkan Jihoon yang sempat asik sendiri dengan lamunannya. "aku memintamu karena kau sudah tau. Dan sumber, itu artinya aku hanya akan makan darimu. Tidak lagi ada perburuan random. Tidak ada lagi kantong darah."

Itu penjelasan. Soonyoung menjelaskan karena dia ingin Jihoon mengerti alasannya. Tak ada maksud lain walaupun sebenarnya ada. Tapi itu nanti. Untuk sekarang ini dulu. Sebagai langkah awal.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dan jujur bingung harus menjawab apa. Kepalanya masih berputar menelaah perkataan Soonyoung barusan. Baru kemarin dirinya dipaksa percaya bahwa vampire itu ada, lalu hari ini seorang vampire datang dan meminta darahnya.

Tidak semudah itu memberikan darah kepada orang lain terlebih kepada vampire. Donor darah saja ada proseduralnya, terkait keselamatan penerima darah juga pemberinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kasus sumber untuk vampire?

"aku menunggu." Soonyoung memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda keduanya.

"kenapa aku?"

"seperti yang ku bilang tadi, karena kau tau."

"Wonwoo juga tau, Seungkwan juga, Jeonghan hyung juga." Jihoon mengabsen siapa-siapa yang juga mengetahui identitas Soonyoung.

"aku hanya mau kau."

Hening kembali. Wajah Jihoon berkerut di beberapa titik saking bingungnya. Dia heran. Keheranan.

"Jihoonie, aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang. Aku memang belum lapar, tapi entah mengapa aku sangat ingin makan sekarang." Soonyoung berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendekat ke arah Jihoon.

Jihoon memandang dengan wajah horornya. Dia belum bilang apa-apa dan Soonyoung sudah berani mendatanginya. "jangan mendekat!" tangannya terangkat perlambang stop yang malah ditangkap Soonyoung. "aku menolak! Soonyoung, aku menolak!" serunya panik.

Jihoon berdiri dan berusaha menarik lepas pegangan Soonyoung pada tangannya. Persetan dengan piyamanya. _Step_ pertama, dan yang paling menentukan segalanya adalah lepas dari Soonyoung terlebih dulu.

"Jihoonie," panggilnya berat.

Jihoon masih dalam usaha melepaskan diri dari Soonyoung. "aku menolak! Kau sendiri yang bilang aku bebas memilih! Lepaskan!" nadanya berbahaya. Jihoon marah.

Soonyoung memang membebaskan Jihoon untuk memilih. Tapi siapa sangka instingnya terlanjur menginginkan Jihoon lebih dari apa pun sekarang. Salahkan saja piyama yang melekat enggan pada tubuh Jihoon. Leher putih mulus untuk ukuran seorang anak lelaki terlalu menggoda untuk ditinggal pergi begitu saja.

"Soonyoung-ssi?!" dengan tangannya yang lain Jihoon menahan dada Soonyoung agar tak mendekatinya lebih dari ini, yang sialnya membuat Jihoon sekarang terbaring di sofa tanpa bisa melawan lagi. Kedua tangannya yang kecil bukan perkara susah bagi Soonyoung untuk ditahannya menggunakan satu tangan, sementara tubuh Soonyoung sudah mengambil posisi di antara kedua kakinya.

"sedikit saja," Soonyoung berbisik rendah. Kepalanya perlahan turun menuju leher Jihoon dan mengendusnya. Jihoon berontak. Sekuat tenaga tubuh kecilnya miliki saat itu walaupun tidak seberapa.

Soonyoung mempersingkat semuanya. Merebut 'sedikit' yang dia butuhkan dari Jihoon. Sedikit baginya. Tapi tidak demikian yang akan dipikirkan Jihoon nantinya. Rasa sakit menyergap leher Jihoon ketika dua taring menancap di sana. Sakit, ngilu dan perih sekaligus. Kombinasi sempurna untuk membuat Jihoon memekik.

Satu hisapan dalam, tangan Jihoon dilepaskannya dan tak ada perlawanan lagi sekarang. Matanya kosong menatap langit-langit rumah. Dapat didengarnya aliran darah miliknya yang direbut keluar darinya.

Beda rasa dengan yang didapat Soonyoung. Memasuki tegukan kedua, rasa dingin mengaliri tenggorokan Soonyoung dan berefek sejuk pada seluruh tubuhnya. Darah Jihoon istimewa. Manis yang dia sendiri tak bisa ungkapkan rasanya. Sempurna.

Hisapan terakhir, setelah dirasa cukup baginya, barulah gigi taring itu kembali normal pada ukuran semula. Gigitan pada leher Jihoon lepas sudah dan mengirim Jihoon ke alam bawah sadarnya, dia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Jihoon tau dia sedang bermimpi. Dia hanya tau. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri yang berumur lima tahun itu buktinya. Bocah berambut hitam berkilau yang asik membangun istana pasir dengan tangan kecilnya. Jihoon yakin itu dia. Bocah penyendiri yang hanya punya Wonwoo sebagai temannya.

Dia menatap berkeliling, Wonwoo tak terlihat keberadaannya. Seharusnya Wonwoo ada di sini. Seingatnya Wonwoo ada di sini bersamanya. Selalu.

"Ji~hoo~nie," seseorang menubruk Jihoonie kecil dan memeluknya dari belakang. Setau Jihoon itu bukan Wonwoo. Mata Wonwoo tidak sesipit itu. Juga tak se- _hyper_ aktif anak ini. Siapa anak seumuran mini dirinya ini yang bersikap sok akrab pada Jihoonie kecil.

Jihoon mendekat. Keyakinannya ini semua adalah mimpi semakin jelas. Kedua bocah dihadapannya tidak dapat melihatnya sama sekali. Jihoon berdiri dekat di hadapan keduanya. Melambaikan tangan di depan mata keduanya. Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia tidak kelihatan.

"awas, Youngie. Nanti istanaku rusak." Jihoonie mini menyikut bocah yang dia panggil 'Youngie' agar melepaskan pelukan pada lehernya. Hanya sikutnya yang bebas karena tangannya terlalu sibuk dengan istana pasir yang dibangunnya.

Yang kena sikut akhirnya mundur. Dengan bibir maju sekian mili senti bocah Youngie duduk dipinggiran kotak pasir membelakangi Jihoonie mini, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dia ngambek.

Jihoon mendekati Youngie dan berlutut dihadapannya. Memperhatikan baik-baik wajah bocah sipit yang tidak pernah dia ingat sebelumnya. Jihoon tidak menyangka kalau dirinya dahulu punya teman selain Wonwoo. Lagi pula bocah ini tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Jeonghan maupun Seungkwan. Jadi pasti bukan mereka.

Jihoonie kecil kelihatan sudah selesai dengan istana pasirnya. Setelah mengelapkan tangannya ke belakang celananya ganti dia yang menubruk Youngie dan memeluknya. Membebankan beratnya pada Youngie.

"Soonyoungie, coba lihat istanaku."

Jihoon beku seketika. Dia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas sekali. Dia berada tepat di depan keduanya. Tak mungkin dia tak mendengar. Jihoonie mini memanggil Youngie dengan Soon di depannya. Soonyoungie. Soonyoung.

Matanya membulat agak tak percaya. Kebetulan macam apa lagi yang mengikutinya sampai ke alam mimpi segala. Jihoon berdiri. Dalam hati terus menenangkan diri sendiri. Pasti bukan Soonyoung yang diketahuinya sekarang, mungkin Soonyoung yang lain. Ya, yang lain.

"Jihoonie!"

Jihoon menoleh, begitu juga mini dirinya dengan bocah bernama Soonyoung. Dua orang bocah lagi mendekat ke arah mereka. Wonwoo, Jihoon mengenalnya dan satu lagi, dia tak kenal. Lebih kecil dari Wonwoo dan memeluknya dari belakang rapat dan erat.

"Wonwoo! Lihat-lihat, aku membangun istana pasir!" Jihoon melepaskan diri dari Soonyoung dan melambai semangat pada Wonwoo.

"mana-mana?" Wonwoo berlari perlahan karena bocah di belakangnya sama sekali tak ada niat melepaskan diri. "Mingyu-ie kita sudah selesai main kereta-keretaannya. Sekarang lepaskan." Tak tahan sudah terbebani, Wonwoo kecil menepuk tautan tangan bocah yang memeluknya.

Jihoon tak tau kebetulan semacam takdirkah atau kutukan yang menimpanya. Kali ini nama Mingyu yang tersebut di sana. Bagaimana bisa?

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi buram. Dalam pandangannya Jihoon melihat kabut tiba-tiba muncul dan menyapu bersih mini dirinya, Wonwoo juga yang lain. _Setting_ tempatnya kini berganti, dia berada di sebuah kamar dengan mini dirinya yang tertidur bersebelahan dengan bocah bernama Soonyoung.

Selain mereka, Jihoon juga melihat Jeonghan yang berusia sekitar 7-8 tahun, masih berambut pendek dan seseorang lagi yang seusia dirinya yang asli, mungkin. Dia hanya menang tinggi. Mereka sedang berbicara yang Jihoon tak bisa dengar apa. Dan untuk itulah dia mendekat.

"Seungcheol?" Jihoon menggumamkan namanya. Satu lagi kebetulan. Sudah triple kebetulan yang didapatnya hari ini.

Seungcheol yang tadinya berbicara dengan Jeonghan seketika menoleh. "Jihoonie," Seungcheol berlutut dan merentangkan tangannya. Saat itulah baru Jihoon sadar bukan Jihoon dirinya yang dipanggil Seungcheol.

"hyung!" Jihoonie mini melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari kepelukan Seungcheol. Memeluk lehernya erat dan Seungcheol mengangkatnya naik dalam gendongan.

Dirinya sama sekali tak ingat kalau dia pernah seakrab ini dengan Seungcheol. Dari wajahnya dia yakin itu Seungcheol. Tidak salah lagi. Tapi bukankah seharusnya dia berumur sama dengan Jeonghan? Kenapa Seungcheol terlihat seperti Seungcheol yang sama di dunia nyata?

Semuanya seperti puzzle di kepala Jihoon. Sekarang dia tau ada yang tidak benar dengan ingatannya. Ada beberapa puzzle yang hilang, yang kemudian digantikan namun bukan dengan yang seharusnya.

Ingatannya tentang Soonyoung, Mingyu dan Seungcheol contohnya. Jihoon mengenal mereka sebelum hari ini. Jauh semenjak dirinya kecil hingga hari ini. Tapi kenapa? Dia tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Jihoonie hyung? hyung kau tertidur seperti putri salju. Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur di sofa begitu?" Jihoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebentar dan berakhir melihat wajah adiknya tepat berada di atasnya.

"Chanie-ya." Jihoon mendorong wajah Chan menjauh dan mengganti posisi tidurnya menghadap sandaran sofa.

"sebelum dirimu tidur lagi alangkah baiknya kalau kau minta ijin dulu pada temanmu, hyung. Dia sudah menunggu mu lama sekali, asal kau tau saja."

Jihoon membalik posisi badannya berlawanan dari yang sebelumnya. Memincingkan mata pada 'teman' yang menungguinya tidur. Youngie? Bukan! Maksudnya Soonyoung!

"kau! Kenapa ada di sini?!" Jihoon bangkit berdiri. Kantuknya sirna seketika ketika melihat wajah Soonyoung yang memelas padanya.

Dengan sadar Jihoon menarik celana tidurnya sebatas perut dan memegangi bagian leher piyamanya agar tertutup. Nyeri! Lehernya sakit dan nyeri. Jihoon tau benar apa penyebab rasa sakitnya. Soonyoung sudah menggigitnya dan itu bukan mimpi.

"aku minta maaf—"

"sudah seharusnya begitu. Sekarang keluar dari rumahku!" dengan membebas tugaskan satu tangannya Jihoon menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar berada.

Chan melirik kiri dan kanan antara sang hyung dan teman hyungnya itu. Tak punya gambaran sama sekali tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, hingga momen yang sekarang ini bisa terjadi. Hyung-nya malah terlihat marah besar pada temannya yang menungguinya tidur.

"hyung—"

"kau, diam di situ." Chan yang berniat pamit naik ke lantai atas karena tidak ingin menganggu, ditunjuk Jihoon untuk tetap tinggal. Alasannya? Jihoon mana berani ditinggal berhadapan dengan Soonyoung sendirian. Tidak setelah kejadian trauma- _able_ yang menimpanya.

"dengar dulu—"

" _yeah!_ Akan kudengar seperti tadi kau mendengarkanku. Sekarang keluar!" Soonyoung bertahan. "kubilang keluar!"

Soonyoung tak memiliki pilihan untuk menolak. Dia salah di sini dan Jihoon selalu benar. Berat hati dia berdiri. Langkahnya berat saat pergi. Tak sempat menjelaskan apa-apa karena Jihoon sudah pasti tak menerima penjelasan apa-apa darinya sekarang. Salahkan insting yang lebih bermain dari pada pikirannya. Andai Jihoon orang lain, tak sulit baginya untuk membuat Jihoon lupa.

Sambil menggandeng tangan Chan, Jihoon mengantar kepergian Soonyoung atau lebih tepatnya memastikan. Setelah melewati pintu Soonyoung menoleh untuk kesempatan kedua, yang sayangnya tertutup seperti pintu rumah Jihoon yang seketika tertutup di depan wajahnya.

"hyung—"

"apa pun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan orang itu masuk ke rumah kita lagi." Jihoon berbalik dan memeluk Chan dengan erat. Badan Jihoon masih hangat. Dan berteriak-teriak barusan cukup menguras sisa tenaganya. Chan yang kebingungan, membalas pelukan hyung yang lebih pendek darinya ini tak kalah erat. Jihoonie hyung-nya gemetaran.

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter Six] Done!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Vamp!Fict, Romance!Fail, AU, Typos, OOC, OC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan, Jeongcheol …dkk.**_

..

.

.

Seungkwan tidak tau kalau rasanya digigit vampire dan donor darah hanya 11:12. Sama-sama mengeluarkan darah dan sama-sama ditusuk. Bedanya kalau donor darah menggunakan alat suntik, kalau digigit vampire dengan menggunakan gigi.

Rasa setelah digigitpun terasa spesifik efeknya bagi tubuh. Menjadi lebih ringan atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja tapi menurutnya vampire sama sekali tak berbahaya. Dia mengambil Hansol sebagai _sample_ -nya.

Pergelangan tangannya yang digigit Hansol kemarin masih meninggalkan bekas, dua titik luka bertindihan dengan luka memanjang irisan pisau. Masih terasa. Berbeda dengan luka lecetnya yang tak berasa sama sekali sekarang. Dan entah kenapa tiap kali memikirkannya jantung Seungkwan berpacu lebih karenanya. Memikirkan Hansol membuatnya merasa aneh kemudian. Ada sesuatu yang dia tidak tau apa.

"kau sedang apa?"

Seungkwan sedang berada di dalam toilet sekolah dan melamun menatap kaca saat suara seseorang menyadarkannya. Wonwoo berdiri di sebelahnya dan menatap antara Seungkwan dan cermin bergantian.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya lagi. Dia sudah menduga kalau Seungkwan merupakan seorang penganut paham _narsism_. Tapi tak menduga kalau dia akan melakukannya di tempat umum macam toilet sekolah.

"hyung? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Seungkwan asli terkejut. Pertanyaannya juga tak kalah mengejutkan.

Alis Wonwoo saling merapat hampir bertautan, dia kebingungan. "aku kelihatan sedang apa jika ke toilet begini?" Wonwoo bertanya balik. Membilas tangannya di depan wastafel.

Seungkwan tertawa, _awkward_. Benar juga. "maksudku sejak kapan?"

"sejak tadi. Aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tak dengar." Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau kenapa?"

Seungkwan menggeleng. "tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kepikiran tugas." Katanya kemudian. Wonwoo mana percaya.

"lalu tanganmu?" Wonwoo melirik pergelangan tangan Seungkwan yang berplester. "Kau tidak berusaha bunuh diri kan? Setelah tau rahasia salah satu teman sekelasmu yang bukan murni manusia?" Wonwoo bergurau dengan wajah emo-nya. Lawakannya sama sekali tak sampai. Tapi Seungkwan tertawa.

"hanya luka gores," jawab Seungkwan seadanya. Dia tidak bohong, luka dipergelangan tangannya memang luka gores. Dia hanya merasa tak harus bilang jika goresan ditangannya karena habis memberi makan Hansol.

Ganti Seungkwan yang mencuci tangannya kemudian. Tak ada aktivitas masuk akal lain yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang selain itu. Sementara Wonwoo bersender dipinggiran wastafel menungguinya.

"kau tidak memiliki mimpi aneh belakangan ini?" sambil menyabuni tangannya Seungkwan menoleh pada Wonwoo yang bertanya.

"mimpi aneh?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "tidak ada sama sekali." jawab Seungkwan lanjut menggosok tangannya.

Wonwoo berpikir. Berarti hanya dia. Untuk sekarang Wonwoo taunya hanya dia yang dihantui mimpi aneh. Pertemuannya dengan Mingyu waktu itu menjadi puncak semua keanehan. Wonwoo memimpikan dirinya semasa kecil. Yang anehnya juga memunculkan Mingyu di sana. Yang seharusnya tidak ada. Harusnya. Seingatnya.

Wonwoo sudah bertanya pada Eomma-nya. Apa Eomma-nya mengenal bocah bernama Mingyu saat dirinya kecil? Punyakah dia teman bernama Mingyu semasa dia kecil? Atau mungkin pernah bertemu sekilas dengan yang bernama Mingyu dulu-dulu sekali?

Dan Eomma Wonwoo menjawab dengan pasti kalau Wonwoo tidak punya teman bernama Mingyu sama sekali. Hanya Jihoonie. Pulang bermain, Wonwoo akan bercerita tentang Jihoon. Kadang tentang Jeonghan, anak tetangga yang sangat baik kepadanya, atau bercerita tentang Seungkwan yang membuntuti dirinya dan Jihoon saat bermain.

Jadi, Mingyu di mimpinya itu siapa?

"hyung? Ada apa?" Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo melamun. "kau aneh." Komentarnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum sekilas. "aku baik-baik saja."

Seungkwan tau sekali itu tidak benar adanya.

Keduanya keluar dari toilet dan menuju kantin. Rutinitas seperti biasa namun dengan beberapa pembeda dari biasanya sedikit. Jisoo _and the gang_ mulai diterima keberadaannya. Satu lagi alasan Seungkwan menyatakan bahwa vampire sama sekali tak berbahaya. Buktinya mereka kini bisa duduk bersama dengan rasa saling percaya.

Hanya saja tidak semua. Selalu saja ada pengecualian. Terkhususnya untuk Jihoonie.

Di sana sudah ada Jeonghan yang duduk di antara Jisoo dan Seungcheol. Seungkwan mengambil tempat di sebelah Hansol di sana, sedikit gugup tanpa alasan untuk pertama kalinya. Sedangkan Wonwoo duduk bersebelahan dengan Mingyu yang juga bersebelahan dengan Soonyoung sementara Jihoon tidak diketahui keberadanya.

"Jihoonie?" Jeonghan bertanya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "dia tidak mau ikut." Jeonghan menghela nafas.

Perbincangan masih terasa kaku. Memang seharusnya begitu. Kejadian luar biasa kemarin-kemarin memang tidak bisa di anggap angin lalu begitu saja. Bahkan Wonwoo yang kemarin bisa berbicara lancar dengan Mingyu mendadak gagu di dekatnya.

"kau sakit?" tanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo menggeleng laju sebagai jawaban.

Aktivitas masing-masing kemudian. Jeonghan berkeluh kesah pada Jisoo entah mengenai apa sementara Seungcheol menumpu dagu pada bahunya mendengarkan sekaligus memanja. Hansol dan Seungkwan juga masuk ke dalam dunia mereka sendiri, berbincang mengenai pelajaran, mungkin karena tak tau lagi harus berbicara mengenai apa. Dan Soonyoung, dia hadir di sana tanpa suara.

"Soonyoung hyung?" Hansol memanggilnya.

"aku tak apa, jangan pedulikan aku." Balasnya segera. Terkesan merajuk yang sebenarnya tidak sama sekali. Soonyoung serius benar-benar tak ingin dipedulikan. Jadi tak masalah baginya.

Bisik –bisik tetangga mulai terjadi mengenai apa dan kenapa Soonyoung lesu hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jihoonie hyung!" Seungkwan berseru tiba-tiba.

Semua orang mengikuti arah pandang Seungkwan. Dia melambai pada Jihoon saat Jihoon sedang berbelanja di salah satu konter di kantin. Jihoon balas melambai sekilas lalu pergi dari kantin setelahnya. Secepat kilat. Dapat dilihat kalau hanya dia yang masih belum menerima keberadaan Jisoo dkk. Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang lain.

Sebuah kesimpulan baru muncul tanpa tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jihoon tetaplah Jihoon. Dan benci tetaplah benci. Tak kan bisa diubah. Jihoon sendiri sebenarnya sudah menerima. Dia percaya. Tapi untuk bergaul dengan mereka mungkin belum saatnya.

"kau apakan dia sampai begitu kelakuannya?" Seungcheol bersuara. Tanpa perlu sebut untuk siapa pertanyaannya, semua mata yang ada di sana sudah menatap Soonyoung kemudian. Dia tau segala hal tentang adiknya, dia hyung-nya. Dia paham.

Soonyoung menatap Seungcheol dan yang lainnya. Mengedikkan bahu lalu mengetukan jarinya di atas meja. "aku hanya minta sedikit." Racaunya rancu. Soonyoung galau.

"apanya yang sedikit?" Jeonghan buka suara. Menatap Soonyoung dan Seungcheol bergantian.

"bukan apa-apa." Seungcheol menutup kasus Soonyoung saat itu dengan segera. Gawat jika panjang urusannya.

"ada apa?" Jeonghan bertanya spesifik pada Soonyoung.

"aku tak bermaksud." Balas Soonyoung. Lain pertanyaan lain pula jawabannya. Dia seperti mengigau.

Jeonghan terdiam sebentar. "kau apakan Jihoonie?" Jeonghan bertanya lagi. Soonyoung menatapnya memelas dengan senyum datar, membenarkan. Membenarkan kalau dia sudah mengapa-apa-kan Jihoon. Mata Jeonghan membulat, ada rasa ketidak percayaan tersirat di sana.

"aku tak bermaksud." Ulang Soonyoung. Dia benar-benar tak bermaksud. Sungguh.

"kau menggigitnya?" Jeonghan bahkan tak percaya kalau dia menanyakan itu. Soonyoung mengangguk lemah, mengakui. "Kau—" perkataannya tergantung. Jeonghan menunjuk Soonyoung dengan telunjuknya. Semua pasti sadar kalau terdapat perubahan intonasi pada suara Jeonghan saat mengucapkan 'kau' saja.

"aku hanya minta sedikit," belanya.

"bukan masalah sedikit atau banyak. Ini perkara Jihoon mau atau tidak. Kau bisa membuatnya trauma!" untuk kali pertama mereka semua melihat Jeonghan menaikan nada bicaranya. Kejadian langka. "dan kau, kau sudah jamin kalau hal-hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi, mana?" Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol yang hanya balas meliriknya.

Dia mengdengus. Kekasihnya ini kadang bisa sangat berlebihan. "mereka sudah besar—"

"mereka belum siap!" Jeonghan berdiri dari bangkunya. "kapan omonganmu dapat dipegang?" untuk Seungheol. Jeonghan kemudian pergi setelahnya.

Seungcheol dia tinggalkan dengan wajah tak enak hati. Sementara yang lainnya melirik arah lain seolah tak mendengar apa-apa. Apa lagi yang harus mereka lakukan jika melihat sepasang kekasih berkelahi di depan mereka. Anggap saja mereka transparan.

Soonyoung yang menjadi akar permasalahan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, dia tak peduli. Tak mau mengurusi perkara permasalahan orang lain. Dia juga punya satu. Hanya satu tapi cukup untuk membuatnya gila kepikiran.

"kau harus minta maaf." Jisoo berpendapat. Seungcheol meliriknya.

"kau pikir dia mau mendengarkan ku? Butuh waktu seminggu hingga dia mau berbicara denganku lagi dan saat itulah baru aku bisa meminta maaf."

Seungcheol tidak mengada-ngada. Tapi memang begitu tahapannya untuk meminta maaf kepada Jeonghan. Mereka bisa sangat manis saat bersama. Tapi sangat membahayakan saat bertengkar. Jisoo bahkan menyutujui _statement_ satu itu.

"aku yang akan bicara padanya." Jisoo bangkit berdiri dan menyusul Jeonghan setelah mengangguk pengertian pada Seungcheol yang memandangnya. Kalau Seungcheol bisa menurunkan _mood_ Jeonghan, Jisoo adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menaikannya.

Sepeninggal Jeonghan, juga Jisoo, Seungcheol menjadi orang lesu kedua setelah Soonyoung.

"kalian lebih baik merahasiakan kejadian kemarin." Sambil menopang dagu di meja Seungcheol berbicara pada Hansol dan Seungkwan. Keduanya saling tatap sebelum mengangguk patuh.

"ada apa dengan kemarin?" Wonwoo bertanya. Seungcheol bungkam dan Seungkwan menggeleng.

"tak ada apa-apa." Bohongnya.

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu kemudian. Mingyu pasti tau menurutnya, tapi ternyata tidak juga. Mingyu menggeleng dengan wajah seriusan tidak tau apa-apa tentang perbincangan mereka sekarang ini.

Wonwoo berakhir menatap Seungkwan selama keberadaan mereka di kantin. Matanya menyipit curiga bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Seungkwan atau mungkin pada Hansol. Atau mungkin pada keduanya, Seungkwan dan Hansol.

Kebetulan hari ini Wonwoo tidak membawa novel vampire terfavorite-nya. Tapi dia akan me-memo ini di kepalanya dan menyalinnya nanti di rumah. Vampire juga punya perasaan. Mereka juga bisa galau karena marahan—kasus Seungcheol hyung— juga karena diabaikan—kasus Soonyoung—.

"kau harus minta maaf padanya. Atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu." Seungcheol menunjuk Soonyoung dengan serius. Dia juga dalam masalah yang serius sekarang ini. Jeonghan marah padanya. Dan itu gawat. "jadwal makanku dua hari lagi. Jangan sampai aku makan dari kantongan."

Tambahan memo bagi Wonwoo. Vampire lebih _prefer_ darah dari manusia langsung ketimbang darah kantongan. Akan mengusahakannya apa pun yang terjadi.

"aku mati, hyung. Aku? Aku merasa tidak akan bisa makan dari kantong lagi setelah kejadian kemarin." Soonyoung menerawang. Roman-romannya seperti jatuh cinta. Ya, dia jatuh cinta. Dengan darah Jihoon. Dia ketagihan.

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah tersadar kemudian. Saat dia kenyang sekalipun yang terecap pada lidahnya hanya darah milik Jihoon. Sempat berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan Jihoon adalah seorang pengguna. Bisa dilihat dari Soonyoung yang kecanduan dibuatnya.

Seungkwan yang mendengar dengan saksama pernyataan Soonyoung barusan melirik Hansol melalui sudut matanya. Berpikir bahwa kasusnya juga akan berakhir sama dengan Soonyoung x Jihoon.

"aku tidak begitu. Aku masih bisa minum yang kantongan." Hansol sadar benar sedang dilirik.

"aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Elak Seungkwan segera. Jujur terkejut atas respon langsung dari Hansol.

"kau ingin bilang apa-apa nanti." Balas Hansol.

Wonwoo meneliti. Matanya merekam jelas interaksi Hansol dan Seungkwan. Keduanya jelas ada apa-apa. Kemungkinan besar yang paling memungkinkan Hansol pernah makan melalui Seungkwan. Itu mungkin saja. Wonwoo menyimpan opsi-nya yang satu itu sebagai opsi paling benar untuk sekarang.

"untuk apa memperhatikan vampire lain kalau kau punya satu tepat di sebelahmu?" Mingyu berbisik pada Wonwoo. Kewajiban sakralnya saat berbicara terkhusus pada Wonwoo.

Satu tangan Wonwoo menyentuh kening Mingyu dan mendorongnya menjauh. Konsentrasinya tak boleh diganggu saat ini. Mengamati perilaku vampire lain. Mingyu sudah punya proyek sendiri dengannya nanti.

"apa selalu seperti ini?"

"apanya?" Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo dan menatap sang emo rupawan itu dengan saksama.

"hubungan manusia dengan vampire? Vampire yang paling cepat frustasi?" tanyanya.

Mingyu-Wonwoo saling tatap. Mingyu berpikir sejenak. Jika Wonwoo berkelakuan seperti Jeonghan terlebih seperti Jihoon, ya dirinya pasti lebih dari frustasi. Kemungkinan terbesar mungkin langsung kehilangan akal.

"ya, vampire memang cepat frustasi." Jawaban Mingyu akhirnya membuat Wonwoo berpikir bahwa vampire ternyata rapuh.

.

.

.

Percayalah bahwa orang yang terlihat kalem akan sangat mengerikan saat ngambek. Jeonghan contohnya. _Style_ ngambek yang dia gunakan adalah tipe-tipe yang menyusahkan. Alasan utama Seungcheol langsung angkat tangan.

Jisoo mengejar Jeonghan dan menangkap tangannya. Mengenal Jeonghan dan Seungcheol lama sekali membuatnya paham harus melakukan apa. Keduanya adalah tipe yang kalau dibiarkan akan lebih menyusahkan lagi pada akhirnya. Pernah kejadian sekali dan itu cukup untuk dikenang seumur hidup.

"Jeonghan-ah,"

"pertama, dia bilang kalau mereka akan merahasiakan ini hingga saat yang tepat. Kemudian semuanya terbuka, Jihoon melihat Mingyu memakan seseorang dan Wonwoo kebingungan dibuatnya."

"Jeonghan—"

"aku belum selesai. Lalu dia bilang, tidak akan ada yang menggigit siapa-siapa. Tidak akan ada. Lalu Jihoonie, tebak apa, Soonyoung menggigitnya." Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Lanjut lagi. "Besok apa lagi? Wonwoo yang berubah menjadi vampire juga atau Seungkwan yang memberikan darahnya secara sukarela?"

"kalau itu—" perkataan Jisoo menggantung.

"itu apa?" cercanya. "jangan bilang kalau Mingyu sudah mencoba?" Jeonghan bertanya tapi dia juga yang was-was dengan jawaban pertanyaannya.

"tidak, bukan." Mungkin tepatnya belum.

"jadi Seungkwan?" Jeonghan membulatkan matanya. "jangan bilang Seungkwan—"

"kau terdengar seperti Ibu mereka." Jisoo memotong segera. Tersenyum menenangkan, mencoba meredakan kemarahan Jeonghan, sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Semakin membahas adik-adiknya akan mengungkap fakta kejadian yang kian-kian berbahaya.

"aku hyung mereka. Sudah kewajibanku untuk khawatir." Balasnya tak terima.

Jisoo masih mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya. "semuanya juga akan tau lagi pula. Hanya masalah waktu. Tidak mungkin dirahasiakan selamanya."

"bukan berarti harus sekarang. Seungkwan bahkan tak seharusnya tau!"

"kita bisa menghapus ingatannya?"

"kau ingin menghapus ingatan adik ku? Lagi? Sekalian saja hapus ingatanku tentang kalian semua!"

Jisoo yakin sekali perkataan Jeonghan barusan hanyalah bentuk dari kemarahan sesaat. Tidak serius sama sekali. Sama sekali tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"lalu kapan?" Jisoo menghela nafasnya. Lelah juga berdebat. "saat yang tepat itu kapan?"

"aku tak tau, yang pasti bukan sekarang. Mereka harus diberitau secara bertahap."

Jeonghan menarik tangannya dari Jisoo. Balik badan dan jalan lagi. Ingin pergi, ke mana pun untuk menenangkan diri. Jisoo menahan bahunya, memegangi tangan Jeonghan dan menariknya kembali. Membawa badan Jeonghan memutar berhadap padanya lagi.

"kalau bukan sekarang, kapan?" tanya Jisoo lagi. Kedua tangan Jeonghan dipegangnya. Perlu kejelasan. Kapan lagi?

"nanti," Jeonghan sendiri tak tau pasti.

"kapan?"

"kalau mereka siap."

"kapan mereka siap?"

Jeonghan bungkam. Kapan mereka siap? Kapan waktu dapat di ukur sehingga dapat dinyatakan siap atau belum? "nanti," lagi, Jeonghan menunduk kalah debat.

Jisoo menghela nafasnya. Dia paham kekhawatiran Jeonghan. Menurut buku psikologi yang pernah dia baca, memang sudah tabiat manusia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu hal. Jelas sampai yang tidak jelas sekalipun.

"kalau mereka belum siap, kita hanya harus menyiapkan mereka kalau begitu."

Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jisoo tepat dimatanya. "bagaimana?" dari mata itu Jisoo tau benar ada tanda tanya besar di sana.

"kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah seperti peluit _start_ mulai lari bagi Jihoon. Saat sang guru sudah keluar, Jihoon tepat di belakangnya menyusul. Saat yang lain masih membereskan peralatan tulis mereka, Jihoon sudah selangkah lebih maju di depan pintu kelas. Pulang duluan.

Wonwoo yang ditinggalnya bingung bukan main. Masalah ditinggal pulang oleh Jihoon bukan perkara luar biasa baginya, selama Jihoon masih sempat berpamitan dengan anggukan padanya. Yang paling luar biasa adalah kecepatan Jihoon yang sesegera mungkin mengincar pintu keluar.

Harusnya Wonwoo tau alasan Jihoon adalah karena ada orang lain yang mengincar Jihoon, sama seperti Jihoon mengincar pintu keluar. Soonyoung menjadi orang selanjutnya yang keluar setelah Jihoon. Meninggalkan tasnya sekalian hanya untuk mengejar Jihoon.

"Jihoonie," Soonyoung berlari memanggilnya.

Jihoon menoleh sesaat sebelum bergabung dengan rombongan entah kelas berapa dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Setelah itu menghilang. Jihoon melesat laju keluar sekolah. Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tau betapa niatnya Jihoon pergi darinya.

Bukan perkara susah bagi Soonyoung untuk mengejar dan menangkap Jihoon. Hanya saja resiko yang dia dapat dan dampak yang dia timbulkan akan lebih dari ini. Dan ini saja sudah cukup baginya. Apalagi lebih.

"hyung," seseorang menepuk bahu Soonyoung dan mengulurkan ransel hitam miliknya. Mingyu berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum prihatin. Ditemani Wonwoo dengan wajah yang sama. Turut berduka dan maklum. Jihoon memang ahlinya. Wajah lesu Soonyoung adalah bukti kekerasan hatinya.

"terima kasih," Soonyoung menerimanya. Langsung melangkah pergi kemudian.

"mau kemana?"

Soonyoung menoleh. "meminta maaf." Kemudian berlalu setelahnya. Meninggalkan Mingyu bersama Wonwoo di sana.

"kau tadi memanggil Soonyoung dengan sebutan hyung?" Wonwoo buka suara. Menanyakan segala sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh. Mingyu menoleh segera padanya.

"Ya? Lalu?" Mingyu mencari apa yang salah dari itu.

"dia lebih tua darimu? Ku pikir kalian seumuran? Kalian kembarkan?" tanyanya. Ingat benar bagaimana perkenalan mereka. Seungcheol menyatakan bahwa Soonyoung dan Mingyu itu kembar. Yang dibantah tegas oleh Jihoon walau tak secara langsung.

"terkadang aku memanggilnya hyung, terkadang juga tidak." Jelasnya enteng. "ada pertanyaan lain?" tantang Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng dan melangkah maju.

Mingyu berpulang tak langsung ke rumahnya. Dia mampir ke rumah Wonwoo atas permintaan sang pemilik rumah. Tak ada alasan berarti untuk menolak. Tak di ajak pun Mingyu tetap akan pergi. Beruntung baginya kali ini dia di ajak. Diundang resmi.

"tidak ada sesuatu untukmu dikulkas rumahku, maaf." Wonwoo membuka kulkas di dapurnya, mengambil sebotol air dingin dan meneguknya setengah.

"kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan sekantung darah segar golongan A- tidak ada?" Mingyu nimbrung bersama Wonwoo di depan kulkas. Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sebagai protes lawakan Mingyu yang tak lucu baginya.

"darah ku A- kalau kau mau." Wonwoo menegakan badannya disusul Mingyu. Membalas lawakan Mingyu dengan lawakan yang sama tidak lucunya. Tapi serius, darah Wonwoo memang A-.

Setelah pintu kulkas tertutup, Wonwoo kembali ke ruang tamunya. Duduk menghadap tivi dengan Mingyu di sebelahnya. Rehat sejenak. Wonwoo sudah punya _planning_ sendiri untuk Mingyu hari ini. Proyek penelitian pribadinya terhadap vampire dengan Mingyu sebagai objek penelitiannya.

"bagaimana cara kalian mengubah manusia menjadi vampire?" sedang asik menatap tivi, Mingyu dipaksa menoleh pada Wonwoo yang mengutarakan pertanyaan paling enggan dijawabnya. "hanya ingin tau," kata Wonwoo lagi yang mendapati tatapan Mingyu padanya penuh tanya.

"cuci darah," Mingyu menjawab singkat kurang jelas. Pandangannya kembali dia alihkan pada televisi di depan sana. Sementara kening Wonwoo berkerut dibuatnya.

"apanya?" tanyanya heran. Bukan jawaban yang dapat Wonwoo mengerti. Dia tidak mendapat informasi apa-apa. "Mingyu-ya," Wonwoo memanggil Mingyu yang mengabaikannya dan tak dihiraukan.

"kau ingin jadi vampire? Sebegitunya ingin tau?" Mingyu menoleh. Ganti Wonwoo yang memandang arah lain.

"bukan itu, aku hanya ingin tau. Penasaran." Jawabnya jujur. Wonwoo vampire _lover_ , apapun tentang vampire dia harus tau. Terlebih dia bertemu satu yang asli dan kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"aku sudah menjawabnya tadi," Mingyu beralih pandang lagi.

"kau hanya bilang cuci darah,"

"ya, tapi itu memang jawabannya." Mulut Wonwoo menutup rapat akhirnya. Sedang memahami sistemnya.

Cuci darah? Manusia yang ingin berubah menjadi vampire harus mengganti darahnya begitu? Membuang darah manusianya dan memasukan darah vampire?

Bagaimana rasanya jika kalian menempati posisi Mingyu saat ini. Dia keki karena Wonwoo selama berdekatan dengannya hanya mewawancarainya bak watawan tivi. Menggali dalam-dalam sekali mengenai vampire. Secara umum. Mungkin akan lain ceritanya jika Wonwoo bertanya spesifik tentang dirinya.

Bahkan pernyataan cintanya kemarin Cuma dianggap berita lalu. Dengar sejenak, _shock_ sesaat lalu terlupakan. Wonwoo tak membahasnya lagi. Atau dia tak ingin membahasnya? Tak ingin mengingatnya?

Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Wonwoo menatap lurus pada tivi sementara Mingyu tau bukan gambar pada tivi yang berputar di kepala sang emo. Wonwoo sedang memikirkan bagaimana 'cuci darah' menjadi cara mengubah manusia menjadi vampire. Kepala Wonwoo transparan bagi Mingyu.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba bergumam dan mengangguk sendiri. Dia mulai paham sepertinya. Wonwoo kembali menoleh pada Mingyu yang sedang memandanginya, mengubah posisi duduknya jadi bersimpuh di atas sofa menghadap Mingyu dengan tangan yang terulur menangkup pipi Mingyu kemudian.

"pertanyaan kedua," Wonwoo mendekat. "bagaimana caranya kalian memanjangkan taring kalian?" sementara tangannya menangkup pipi Mingyu, dengan jempolnya Wonwoo menyentuh kedua sudut bibir Mingyu dan membukanya. Ingin melihat kedua gigi taring Mingyu.

"hau hedang hapa hah?" Mingyu berbicara tidak jelas pasca bibirnya tak bisa bergerak leluasa karena Wonwoo.

"ini taring normal atau sedang dalam mode vampire?" Wajah Wonwoo terlampau dekat pada Mingyu. Andai bukan untuk meneliti giginya mungkin Mingyu akan senang karenanya.

Gigi taring milik Mingyu sama seperti taring pada umumnya. Hanya saja memang ada yang berbeda. Sekilas Mingyu memang mirip vampire-vampire yang di deskripsikan oleh beberapa film. Tampan dengan taring yang mencuat ketika wajah tampannya itu tersenyum.

Wonwoo kebingungan dengan taring Mingyu sekarang ini. Bisa dikatakan tidak biasa untuk ukuran normal, tetapi bisa saja normal untuk ukuran seorang Mingyu. Melihat Seungcheol yang dulu bisa mengubah ukuran taringnya membuat Wonwoo beranggapan bahwa semua vampire bisa melakukannya. Dan dia penasaran sekarang.

"normal? Vampire?" ulang Wonwoo.

Mingyu menurunkan tangan Wonwoo dan duduk bersila di atas sofa menghadapnya. Mungkin harus diperjelas agar Wonwoo berhenti melakukan segala sesuatunya yang Mingyu tidak suka.

"apa aku bagimu?" Mingyu berbicara diluar konteks ke-vampire-an. Siap dengan segala macam jawaban yang mungkin terlontar dari Wonwoo nantinya.

Wonwoo terdiam. Haruskah dia berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan seperti itu? "kau temanku?" tanyanya. Wonwoo sendiri tak yakin. Dia akhirnya kepikiran juga. Selama ini dekat dengan Mingyu tanpa dasar ingin berteman kecuali ketertarikan, penasaran. Karena Mingyu adalah vampire. Mahluk yang seharusnya tidak nyata.

Mingyu meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia siap tadi. Tapi ini di luar kendalinya, ternyata dia tak siap sama sekali. 'teman' disertai tanda tanya. Mingyu bukan berarti apa-apa bagi Wonwoo. Itu pernyataan tidak langsung dari Wonwoo. Mingyu menyimpulkan begitu arti dirinya bagi Wonwoo.

"salah besar."

Ganti Mingyu yang menangkup pipi Wonwoo. Bukan untuk diteliti seperti Wonwoo tadi. Lebih untuk diberi pelajaran. Kepala Wonwoo dibawanya mendekat sementara kepalanya sendiri miring memposisikan diri.

Salahkan Wonwoo. Salahkan semua ketidak peduliannya terhadap Mingyu. Salahkan Wonwoo yang tidak mengingat dirinya sama sekali. Salahkan Wonwoo yang tidak menganggap Mingyu seperti yang seharusnya. Salahkan Wonwoo. Semua salah Wonwoo!

Mingyu melampiaskan semuanya. Rasa frustasinya pada Wonwoo lewat tautan bibir mereka. Mingyu meraup yang sudah seharusnya menjadi miliknya sejak dulu. Menegaskan klaim atas Wonwoo. Melumat lapar bibir yang terkatup rapat menolaknya.

Jemari tangan Mingyu mengambil peranan selanjutnya. Seperti yang Wonwoo lakukan padanya tadi kini jempol Mingyu menyentuh bibir bawah Wonwoo dan membukanya. Menyelipkan masuk ibu jarinya. Dia butuh celah. Celah untuk menjelajah.

Wonwoo mendorong bahu Mingyu yang sama sekali tak bergeming karenanya. Usahanya percuma. Mendorong Mingyu hanya menambah sesak karena Mingyu tambah menekan bibir mereka. Posisi mereka bahkan tambah merugikannya. Tangan Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonwoo agar bergeser duduk dipangkuannya. Tambah mengintenskan cumbuan satu arah mereka.

Wonwoo cukup sadar untuk tidak mengucapkan apa-apa demi keselamatan rongga mulutnya. Cukup tau bahwa yang dilakukan Mingyu melewati batas seorang teman yang barusan dilabelkannya walau tak yakin.

"Awas!" sentakan kuat pada kedua bahu Mingyu oleh Wonwoo. Kepalanya menengadah mengambil nafas serta menjauh dari jangkauan bibir Mingyu. Matanya menutup rapat dengan nafas tak beraturan. "menyingkir dariku!" ucapnya kepayahan. Tangan Wonwoo mendorong lagi, juga kuat memukul.

Mingyu menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Terlambat untuk disesali sekarang. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang kepala Wonwoo dan menyusup di antara helaian rambutnya. Menariknya kasar untuk membuat Wonwoo kembali menengadah. Kalaupun dia dibenci nanti, setidaknya dia pernah merasakan hari ini.

Target Mingyu selanjutnya adalah leher Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo sadar benar itu yang dituju Mingyu. Tanpa pikir panjang, demi keselamatannya Wonwoo meronta liar. Tangan bebas Wonwoo memukul juga mendorong Mingyu dengan kuat. Dengan harapan vampire bisa merasakan sakit dan melepaskannya.

Gagal dengan tangan, kaki Wonwoo ikut berusaha. Hanya sebelah kakinya yang menapak pada lantai, hanya dengan itu Wonwoo menghentak pijakannya bersamaan dengan dorongan kuat pada bahu Mingyu dan akhirnya terlepas.

Wonwoo bisa dikatakan terlepar sedikit hingga jatuh menghantam lantai dengan punggungnya duluan. Dengan segera bangkit untuk duduk dan menyeret tubuhnya menjauh. Mingyu dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya harus mengakui dia mulai terbiasa dengan segala penolakan Wonwoo.

Dengan acuhnya dia berdiri, mengambil tasnya kemudian pergi. Wonwoo ditinggalnya lagi dan lagi. Kembali tanpa penjelasan ditinggalnya dengan tanda tanya besar. Sepeninggal Mingyu, Wonwoo dapat menarik nafasnya lega. Itu tadi bukan Mingyu yang dikenalnya. Dia memang tak mengenal Mingyu akrab, tapi Wonwoo tau itu bukan Mingyu yang sebenarnya.

Pasca hilangnya Mingyu dengan suara debaman pintu yang tertutup pertanda bahwa Mingyu telah pergi. Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dan meringkuk. Tak ada yang sakit. Fisiknya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ada rasa sakit di ulu hatinya. Sakit sekali. Matanya berair untuk itu, tapi tidak, dia tidak menangis karenanya

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter Seven] Done!**_

A/N:

 **Agak rancu? Alur kelajuan? Beberapa adegan maksa? Jeongcheol maksa abies? dkk. ARRGGHHH Saya stress.  
Saya perbaikinya di next chap. Doain saya kuwat lol  
Karena rancu sekali, bagi yang kurang jelas bisa ditanyakan. Ntar saya jelasin maksud saya apa di part rancu tersebut X')))  
Thankyou :***


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Vamp!Fict, Romance!Fail, AU, Typos, OOC, OC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan, Jeongcheol …dkk.**_

.

.

.

Soonyoung berjalan lamban namun pasti ke rumah Jihoon. Dia akan minta maaf seperti yang dia katakan di sekolah tadi. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Hanya saja dia bingung harus memulai dari mana. Jihoon nantinya sangat jelas tak kan membukakan pintu untuknya. Sedangkan permasalahan mereka ini setidaknya harus di selesaikan dengan cara _face to face_. Atau alasan Soonyoung saja agar bisa menatap wajah Jihoon karena hari ini dia kesulitan sekali untuk sekedar melihat wajah Jihoon saja.

Soonyoung tiba. Bel pintu rumah Jihoon ditekannya dua kali setelah yang pertama tak mendapat respon berarti. Derap langkah didengarnya menuju pintu. Bukan Jihoon, pastinya. Kenapa dia bisa tau? Kalau itu Jihoon, tak mungkin pintu rumah itu mau terbuka seperti sekarang.

"kau!" nada tak diterima langsung ditujukan untuk Soonyoung. Lee Chan, adik dari Lee Jihoon yang membuka pintu. "mau apa ke sini?"

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Jihoonie, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengannya."

"Jihoonie hyung, sedang tidak ada di rumah." Chan berbohong, Soonyoung mengetahuinya. Chan sudah berancang-ancang ingin menutup pintu saat Soonyoung menahannya.

"aku harus berbicara dengan Jihoonie. Aku tau dia ada di rumah. Jadi jangan berbohong." Soonyoung memelas dan menuntut secara bersamaan. "Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya." Soonyoung berbicara penuh keyakinan. Harus dijelaskan jika ingin semuanya selesai.

Chan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tak peduli Soonyoung mengetahui kebohongannya tentang keberadaan Jihoon. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang ini masuk ke rumahnya, terlebih menemui hyung-nya. "bicara saja padaku, biar aku yang menyampaikannya nanti."

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya, keras. Biar Chan dengar sekalian. Chan ini tidak meragukan lagi memang adik dari seorang Jihoon. Sama-sama kepala batu. Ayah dan ibu mereka jelas membagi rata sifat yang menyusahkan satu itu. Keduanya sama-sama susah diajak berbicara.

"dengar," Soonyoung menunduk sedikit pada Chan, dalam jarak yang cukup dekat Soonyoung berbisik. "aku harus bertemu dengan Jihoonie langsung. Aku harus menyatakan sendiri perasaanku padanya. Aku menyukainya. Menyukai Jihoonie. Itu sebabnya aku harus berbicara langsung dengannya." Serius. Soonyoung sangat serius. Raut wajahnya menambah volume keseriusannya.

Kening Chan perlahan berkerut heran. Pendengarannya masih baik-baik saja saat dia mendengar orang di hadapannya ini bilang kalau dia menyukai Jihoonie hyung-nya.

"kau menyukai Jihoonie hyung?" Chan memperjelas apa yang dia dengarnya barusan. Soonyoung mengangguk mantap. "tapi Jihoonie hyung laki-laki." Dan orang dihadapannya ini juga laki-laki.

"siapa yang peduli. Aku menyukainya, bukankah itu cukup?"

Chan memandang tak percaya orang paling berani sedunia menurutnya itu. Orang yang berani bilang suka pada hyung laki-laki-nya. Tak heran kalau Jihoonie hyung-nya marah pada hari itu. Mungkin hyung-nya tersinggung karena dapat dipastikan posisi di bawah menjadi miliknya, sementara orang ini jelas di posisi atas. Chan menyimpulkan kesimpulan yang melenceng jauh dari kebenaran sebenarnya.

Harus diakui Chan kagum dibuatnya. Dia kagum dengan keseriusan orang di depan rumahnya ini. Tapi sayang keseriusan atau tepatnya kegilaannya saja belum cukup untuk bisa mendapatkan Jihoon.

"kumohon."

Keseriusan Soonyoung tampak nyata di matanya. Seorang pria yang rela memohon demi orang yang dicintainya! Tipe pria yang benar benar namja! Menurutnya.

"Jihoonie hyung ada di lantai atas. Kamarnya pintu pertama dari tangga." Chan membuka lebar pintu rumahnya untuk Soonyoung. Mempersilahkan akhirnya. Sempat memberikan senyum penyemangat juga senyum harap maklum atas tingkah hyungnya yang bukan lagi rahasia.

Soonyoung masuk dengan senyum terkembang lebar. Penjagaan pertama, _passed_! Menepuk bahu Chan sangat berterima kasih. Soonyoung dengan segera ke lantai atas. Pintu pertama seperti kata Chan tadi dan mengetuknya.

"masuk saja, sejak kapan kau mengetuk pintu begitu." Suara Jihoon. Soonyoung menyeringai bahagia mendengarnya.

Tanpa ragu lagi mulai menarik turun gagang pintu dan membuka daun pintunya. Masuk ke dalamnya dan menyender pada pintu hingga menutup. Jihoon sedang membelakangi Soonyoung hingga tidak tau siapa yang datang. Sedang asik menulis sesuatu yang entah apa di meja belajarnya sana.

"ada apa?" Jihoon memutar bangku belajarnya. Dan gagal menemukan Chan yang tadinya dia kira orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "mau apa?" Jihoon berdiri dari bangkunya. Sambil melangkah menyamping ke tempat tidurnya Jihoon menarik _bed cover_ nya dan melilitnya pada leher.

Soonyoung merasa bersalah untuk itu. Jihoon trauma? "kau harusnya tau kalau itu tak ada gunanya. Aku bisa menggigit bagian tubuh mana pun darimu selama itu masih mengeluarkan darah." Ungkapnya polos.

"Chanie!"

"Jihoonie, dengar dulu."

"Chanie-ya!"

Soonyoung mendekat ke arah Jihoon. Tak peduli sudah Jihoon mau berteriak berapa oktav guna memanggil adiknya. Akan lebih baik jika suara lembut itu memanggil namanya. Andai saja bisa. Jihoon menyeberangi tempat tidurnya saat Soonyoung mendekat. Memperlebar jarak di antara mereka sebesar ukuran tempat tidurnya. Kalau bisa baginya selebar mungkin.

"aku mendengarkan. Silahkan bicara dan jangan mendekat." Tangan Jihoon merentang ke depan tanda stop. Rela bersikap kooperatif dari pada dirinya kenapa-kenapa.

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Bukan reaksi yang mengejutkan. "Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian hari itu. Aku benar-benar—"

"aku maafkan." Potong Jihoon.

"aku belum selesai." Soonyoung tau benar Jihoon mengucapkan maaf barusan bahkan tanpa rasa memaafkan sama sekali. Jelas sekali karena terpaksa. Jangan diragukan.

"dengar, aku benar-benar tak ada maksud untuk menyakitimu atau apa pun itu yang kau pikir akan kulakukan padamu." Soonyoung membicarakan tentang bunuh membunuh. "Kejadian hari itu benar-benar tak disengaja aku tak bisa menahan diri dan... dan begitulah."

"tidak sengaja?" Jihoon mengucapkannya dengan nada tidak percaya. Dia memang tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa menggigit leher seseorang menjadi salah satu kejadian tidak sengaja.

Soonyoung salah bicara. "baik-baik, aku sepenuhnya sadar itu bukan kesengajaan." Dia meralat segera. "aku hanya tak tahan. Aku tak tahan karena itu kau."

Jihoon harus mengakui entah mengapa perkataan Soonyoung membuatnya merasa berbeda. Dia mendadak merasa begitu berharga hanya karena perkataannya saja. 'Karena kau'. 'Hanya kau'. Lalu apa? Kenapa? Ada apa memangnya dengan dirinya? Dengan Jihoon?

"apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Jihoon. "Apa kita saling kenal dulu-dulu sekali? Kau mengenalku?" Perkara maaf bisa nanti. Jihoon bertanya atas dasar mimpi yang sama setiap malam yang dialaminya. Tidak akan dia tanyakan tentu saja kalau bukan Soonyoung yang muncul di sana.

Jihoon butuh kejelasan untuk mimpinya. Mimpi yang tak seberapa horror tapi begitu menyeramkan baginya. "Soonyoungie?" panggilnya. Dan mampu membuat mata Soonyoung berseri karenanya. Bahagia hanya karena namanya disebut Jihoon dengan familiar.

"kau ingat?" jangan tanya betapa bahagianya dia. Soonyoung bersiap untuk jalan memutari tempat tidur Jihoon untuk menghampirinya. Saat tangan Jihoon kembali terangkat memberi sinyal stop. Lagi.

"aku bilang jangan mendekat." Dan Sooonyoung menurut.

"yang kau lihat setiap malam itu sama sekali bukan mimpi. Itu ingatan masa kecilmu. Kita saling kenal. Kau dan aku. Kau hanya lupa." Terang Soonyoung.

"bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau aku bahkan tak pernah ingat." Jihoon beragumen. Sekali tak kenal, tetap tak kenal. "aku ingat jelas masa kecilku. Aku ingat benar hanya Wonwoo temanku. Tidak ada orang lain." Tidak ada Soonyoung di masa lalunya.

Soonyoung tak kan heran kalau Jihoon membantah penyataannya. Akan membingungkan jika Jihoon langsung percaya. "kau kenal Wonwoo bahkan dari ku. Kau sama sekali bukan tipe bocah yang suka bergaul. Sama halnya Wonwoo. Aku dan Mingyu yang mengenalkan kalian."

Tebak saja bagaimana raut wajah Jihoon sekarang. Keningnya berkerut heran seolah Soonyoung membicarakan hal yang tak paling masuk akal yang pernah ada. Bagaimana bisa Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan Wonwoo?

"pembohong—"

"aku tak kan berbohong untuk hal serumit ini." Soonyoung sendiri bingung menjelaskannya.

"lalu apa untungnya buatmu kalau aku ingat? Kenapa aku tak mengingatmu? Kenapa aku lupa? Kenapa kau muncul sekarang? Kenapa aku mengingat sekarang? Kenapa kau mengigitku? Untuk apa? Kenapa aku? Ada apa denganku?" dan masih banyak lagi apa dan kenapa yang ingin Jihoon tanyakan sebenarnya. Namun untuk sementara itu dulu.

Soonyoung mengusap lelah wajahnya. Satu pertanyaan saja bisa membuatnya bingung, apa lagi banyak. Dia bisa gila.

"aku bingung harus mulai dari mana."

"waktuku tidak banyak, mungkin kau harus menjelaskan mulai sekarang."

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. Berbicara dengan Jihoon merengut nafasnya secara perlahan. "Kau lupa karena harus. Seungcheol hyung yang berperan penting atas lupanya kau dan Wonwoo akan ingatan masa kecil kalian."

"Wonwoo juga?"

"kau mengingat sekarang karena mungkin memang begitu yang Seungcheol hyung janjikan pada memorimu. Kau akan mengingat hingga saatnya tiba. Dan mungkin ini saatnya."

"apa yang Seungcheol lakukan?"

"kami para vampire bisa hipnotis, kalau kau belum tau." Jihoon bungkam. Bibirnya tertutup rapat untuk bertanya lagi dan lagi. Semakin bertanya semakin tak masuk akal menurutnya. "dan aku menggigitmu karena aku butuh. Kemarin adalah yang kedua kalinya aku menggigitmu. Yang pertama adalah saat kita kecil dulu." Soonyoung laporan. Jihoon menatapnya horror. Dia tak perlu tau yang satu itu. Kalau pun itu benar.

Hening. Keduanya bungkam setelahnya. Sekarang apa?

"aku harap hubungan kita bisa lebih baik dari pada yang kemarin." Soonyoung memecah keheningan yang ada. Berharap sungguh-sungguh.

Jihoon menatapnya. "hubungan? Kita bahkan tidak berteman. Lebih baik dianggap tidak terjadi apa-apa." Bed cover pada lehernya akhirnya lepas juga. Jihoon kepanasan. Dengan acuh kembali ke meja belajarnya. "sudah selesai? Aku sudah paham dan sudah memaafkanmu." Semacam kode ringan untuk menyuruh Soonyoung pergi dari sana.

Soonyoung melangkah dekat pada Jihoon. Menghadap pada Jihoon yang menatap sengit padanya. Permulaan yang bagus. Jihoon tidak lari kali ini, meski wajahnya sama sekali tak enak dipandang.

Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya. Ingin berjabat. Ingin memastikan Jihoon mengerti bahwa dirinya tak berbahaya apalagi membahayakannya. Jihoon menatap tangan itu dan pemilik tangan bergantian. Meragu tapi menerima. Mereka berjabat tangan dan dalam sekejab kemudian Jihoon sudah tenggelam dalam pelukan erat Soonyoung.

Ada penolakan walau sebenarnya tak berarti. Soonyoung memeluknya erat dengan nafas lega.

"terima kasih." Untuk kesempatan dan segalanya. Tulus diucapkan Soonyoung.

Jihoon tak mengerti. Tapi tetap saja tangannya secara reflek menepuk punggung Soonyoung perlahan pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masih berbaring di ruang tamunya saat Seungkwan menemukannya tertidur meringkuk di lantai. Maaf jika dia masuk tanpa ijin, tapi pintu rumah Wonwoo sama sekali tak terkunci saat dia mengetuk dan tak ada jawaban sehingga menarik gagang pintunya yang kemudian terbuka.

"hyung?" Seungkwan mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo. "Wonwoo hyung, kenapa kau tidur di lantai?" panggilnya lagi.

Wonwoo menggeliat lemah sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk duduk dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "ada apa?" tanyanya.

"harusnya aku yang tanya ada apa. Kau tertidur di lantai hyung." Seungkwan mengingatkan. Kalau saja Wonwoo lupa.

Wonwoo sadar dia tertidur di lantai. Ditinggal terlelap sebentar tidak akan membuatnya lupa dengan apa yang terjadi. Antara dirinya dengan Mingyu tadi.

"hyung? Kau kenapa?" tanya Seungkwan lagi.

Dia tidak apa-apa. Wonwoo baik-baik saja. Dia yakini bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. "panas, aku hanya ingin tidur di lantai karena dingin." Katanya kemudian.

Kening Seungkwan berkerut dibuatnya. Agak tak masuk akal. Kalau kepanasan bukankah akan lebih baik jika menyalakan pendingin ruangan di kamar dan tidur di dalamnya? Bukan begitu?

"hyung—"

"ada perlu apa kemari?" potong Wonwoo langsung. Tak ada sesi tanya jawab untuk Seungkwan. Dia sedang tak _mood_.

Seungkwan merengut. "memangnya aku tak boleh main ke sini?"

Wonwoo tertawa. Tidak lepas tidak juga terpaksa. "bukan begitu maksudku." Dengan menggunakan bahu Seungkwan sebagai tumpuan Wonwoo bangkit berdiri. "woah! Apa ini?" Wonwoo melihat bungkusan besar berlogo merk fast food terkenal di atas meja ruang tamunya.

"Jeonghan hyung. Dia titip untukmu."

Wonwoo membuka bungkusan yang ditujukan padanya dan menemukan beberapa bungkus burger di dalamnya. Luar biasa! Jeonghan hyung memang _the best_! Dalam hati dia mengamini.

"dalam rangka apa?" tanyanya sambil membuka satu dan mengigitnya.

Seungkwan menggedikkan bahunya. "Jeonghan hyung hanya bilang kalau Jisoo hyung yang traktir."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham sambil terus mengunyah. Terserah saja. Yang penting gratis. "kau mau? Ambil saja." Tawarnya.

Seungkwan menggeleng. "aku sudah makan banyak di rumah Jeonghan hyung tadi." Sambil tersenyum lebar Seungkwan menjawab. Urusan makan Seungkwan selalu terdepan. Senyumnya tidak bertahan lama saat kemudian langsung menghilang dan berubah serius. "hyung, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Seungkwan tau benar ada yang tidak beres dengan Wonwoo. Wajah emo-nya berbeda. Lain dari yang seperti biasanya, menurutnya. Dan memang lain. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Aneh.

"aku kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Wonwoo berlagak baik-baik saja. Ya, Wonwoo hanya berlagak. Dia buka tipe pengumbar.

"hyung—"

"aku tak apa sungguh." Tegasnya cukup meyakinkan. "aku baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya lemah. Kembali menggigit burgernya.

Bukan Seungkwan namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. "hyung, kau aneh semenjak di sekolah. Dan tambah parah saat pulang sekolah. Aku bahkan menemukanmu tertidur di lantai. Kau itu jelas kenapa-napa." Pasti kenapa-napa.

Dan Wonwoo memang kenapa-napa. Lalu apa? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia ingin melupakan. Andai bisa dia ingin melupakan kejadian hari ini. Dia ingin lupa, Wonwoo malas mengingat. Tapi siapa yang dapat melarang otaknya untuk mengingat peristiwa yang dialaminya hari ini. Perlakuan Mingyu padanya dan wajah Mingyu yang menderita melihatnya. Salahnya?

"aku tak tau aku kenapa." Wonwoo sungguh-sungguh tak tau apa-apa.

"hyung? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Ada apa sebenarnya? Wonwoo sendiri tak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia sendiri tak tau ada apa sebenarnya. Wonwoo merasa sakit, tapi di saat yang bersamaan dia juga tau kalau Mingyu merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan lebih lagi.

"aku sakit?" Wonwoo bertanya balik. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Berarti dirinya sakit?

Seungkwan yang tadinya sempat berpaling dari Wonwoo menatapnya lagi dan menemukan Wonwoo mengunyah dengan air mata mengalir lancar melintasi pipinya. Wonwoo menangis?

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"aku tak tau sama sekali, tapi aku baik-baik saja." Fisik. Wonwoo membicarakan fisiknya. Fisik miliknya yang baik-baik saja. Ada sakit yang bukan pada permukaan kulitnya. Bukan penyakit dalam. Cuma nyeri. Hanya saja tepat di jantungnya. Seperti ada yang meremas jantungnya.

Raut emonya tak ada ekpresi kesedihan sama sekali, tapi wajah itu masih dihiasi air mata hingga kini. Lancar. Air matanya mengalir lancar.

"hyung," tangan Seungkwan terulur menghapus air matanya. Dia tak tega.

"aku aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya dan Seungkwan langsung memeluknya saat itu juga. Dia tak tau Wonwoo kenapa. Tapi seseorang yang menangis tanpa raut sedih di wajahnya lebih terlihat menyedihkan dari pada seseorang yang menangis meraung-raung asal tau saja.

Seungkwan mengelus punggung Wonwoo entah untuk menenangkan apa. Wonwoo sudah tenang. Mungkin sebaliknya Seungkwan perlu memukulnya kuat untuk membuat Wonwoo marah dan mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Apa perlu?

Wonwoo sadar benar dia menangis. Dia hanya tidak tau apa yang dia tangisi. Menangisi diri sendiri? Atau Mingyu barang kali? Dia terkekeh sendiri kemudian. Menangis tanpa sebab. Wonwoo menyimpulkannya. Dia memang sakit.

"kau butuh _refreshing_ hyung, kepalamu memikirkan terlalu banyak hal." Seungkwan mengurai pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Wonwoo yang percaya tak percaya masih mengunyah burgernya. "Jeonghan hyung bilang akan membawa kita berlibur. Kau harus ikut."

"kemana?" tanyanya balik tak seberapa antusias.

Seungkwan tersenyum dan menggedikkan bahunya. "entah, tapi pastinya akan menyenangkan."

.

.

.

Tak pernah disangkanya akan menjadi kacau begini kejadiannya. Mingyu sadar benar dia tak seharusnya menyalahkan Wonwoo. Bukan mau Wonwoo untuk lupa. Bukan salah Wonwoo jika dia tidak ingat.

Mingyu sendiri tak paham alasannya marah pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya bertanya terkait segala hal mengenai vampire dan dirinya marah. Diakuinya dia kecewa. Wonwoo sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Terlebih dekat dengannya hanya berlandaskan ketertarikan karena dirinya berbeda. Bukan manusia. Vampire.

"aku bisa gila!" erangnya frustasi. Dia serius hampir gila hanya karena berpikir. Dan sekarang tak diragukan lagi Wonwoo membencinya. Atas segala sesuatunya yang dia perbuat pada Wonwoo hari ini. Tidak salah lagi. Dirinya resmi dibenci. "sial!" umpatnya.

"aku juga. Bedanya aku sudah gila." Soonyoung menyahut. Beda dengan Mingyu yang frustasi, wajah Soonyoung lebih cerah dari yang sebelumnya di sekolah.

Posisi keduanya sedang berada di ruang tivi rumah mereka. Duduk di atas sofa yang sama, dengan tivi menyala tanpa ada yang menontonnya. Keduanya asik dengan pikiran masing-masing sehingga lebih pantas dibilang tivi-lah yang menonton mereka.

"kau terlihat senang hyung, biar kutebak. Permohonan maafmu diterima?" Mingyu menegakan kepalanya yang sempat terkulai lemah di sandara sofa.

Soonyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya melirik dengan senyum lebar. "bisa dibilang begitu." Jawabnya. "kau sendiri? Kau merengut semenjak pulang. Wonwoo melakukan sesuatu? Atau kau yang melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Soonyoung yang langsung pas kena ke Mingyu.

"hyung, aku tak tahan lagi~" Ungkap Mingyu tiba-tiba, sifatnya selaku dongsaeng akhirnya keluar juga. Mengeluh manja. Kepalanya kembali tergeletak lunglai pada sandaran sofa sementara Soonyoung yang menegakan tubuhnya dengan segera kini.

"ada apa?" tanya Soonyoung. Tingkah langka untuk kejadian yang juga langka pastinya.

Mingyu memelas menatap hyung-nya. "dia membenciku sekarang." Adunya sedih.

"bagaimana bisa?" seingat Soonyoung Wonwoo yang lebih _open minded_ mengenai kaum mereka. Sikapnya juga _welcome._ Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba membenci? Membenci Mingyu?

"aku—" menciumnya. Mingyu malu sendiri mengungkapnya. Urusan cium mencium bukan perkara baru bagi Mingyu. Tapi dengan Wonwoo. Itu hal yang paling istimewa menurutnya. Andai saja bukan seperti tadi kondisinya.

"aku—" memaksanya. Kembali terputus. Mingyu sama sekali tak mampu mengakui dosanya sendiri.

"aku—" mengasarinya. Melukainya. Menyakitinya. Meninggalkannya.

Soonyoung mengangguk tiba-tiba. Paham tak paham tapi dia mengerti. Intinya Mingyu melakukan sesuatu.Sama kasus dengan yang dilakukan Soonyoung pada Jihoon. Ada kemungkinan mirip. Cukup fatal hingga membuat rasa bersalah yang selalu dirasakannya.

"lalu memangnya kenapa kalau dia membencimu? Apa itu akan membuatmu berhenti mendekatinya?" tanya Soonyoung enteng. Soonyoung mengambil contoh nyata _love-hate relationship_ miliknya dengan Jihoon.

Tak berbeda dengan manusia, vampire juga memiliki sifat optimis dan pesimis. Soonyoung masuk yang optimis. Tak susah baginya untuk bangkit lagi ketika terjatuh. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang bertipe pesimis. Sekarang ini saja dia sedang mempertanyakan haruskah dia masih berdekatan dengan Wonwoo? Bagaimana jika Mingyu kembali menyakiti Wonwoo nantinya? Haruskah dia melepaskannya? Dan segala hal yang pesimis lainnya.

Tak tau sampai kapan akan sanggup berpura-pura baik-baik saja saat berdekatan dengannya. Walaupun sekarang tak kan lagi sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Kalaupun masih bertahan, bersabar pun ada batasnya. Dekat dengan Wonwoo sangat merusak pernafasannya. Tercium lezat oleh indera penciumannya tapi tak bisa dirasakan oleh lidahnya. Tersiksa.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kemudian. Tidak! Tidak akan menyerah tentu saja. Dia sudah menunggu lama untuk bertemu dan kini ingin melepaskan begitu saja? Tidak akan!

"aku tak kan melepaskannya." Bisiknya yakin pada dirinya sendiri. "aku selalu mendapat yang aku mau. Dan aku mau Wonwoo." Mingyu mendeklarasikan keinginannya atas Wonwoo dengan lantang.

Dirinya harus mendapat apa yang dia mau. Dia harus mendapatkan Wonwoo. Hati Wonwoo, jiwa Wonwoo dan raganya sekaligus. Harus! Dia pernah melakukannya sekali. Harusnya tak kan sulit untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"bagus kalau begitu." Soonyoung menepuk bahu Mingyu menyemangati. Manusia memang sulit ditebak. Mingyu yang berpengalaman saja mampu dibuat frustasi oleh salah satunya. "pastikan kau menggunakan metode yang berbeda kali ini." Jangan mengulangi kegagalan yang pertama. Kurang lebih begitu maksudnya.

Dan Mingyu saat itu juga sedang memikirkan cara baru untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo. Tapi hal pertama yang lebih penting untuk dilakukannya sekarang adalah mencari cara terbaik untuk meminta maaf atas dosa tak termaafkan menurut dirinya sendiri.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Seungcheol lewat. Bersama Hansol di belakangnya.

"tidak ada." Sahut Mingyu. Setelah tak menemukan kata yang tepat mengenai sedang apa mereka.

"kalau begitu kemari. Dari pada kalian tak ada kerjaan begitu mending kalian bantu membawa box darah di luar. Suplai darah untuk bulan ini sudah dikirim." Seungcheol dan Hansol berlalu menuju keluar duluan sebelum Soonyoung dan Mingyu bangkit menyusul.

"perasaanku saja atau _stock_ untuk bulan ini lebih banyak dari biasanya?" tanya Soonyoung sambil mengangkut satu box darah.

"kau tak ingat ada seseorang yang kehilangan sumbernya hari ini tadi?" balas Seungcheol. Sindiran level rendah untuk Soonyoung. Membuatnya hanya bisa membalas senyum sungkan tak enak hati. "lagi pula sekalian stock untuk liburan nanti." Lanjutnya.

"liburan apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"kita akan berlibur?" kali ini Soonyoung.

"Jisoo belum bilang pada kalian?"

"Jisoo hyung bahkan belum pulang. Kami belum ada bertemu dengannya."

"kalau begitu tunggu saja sampai dia pulang. Biar dia yang menjelaskan. Ini acaranya." Limpah Seungcheol yang kemudian berlalu dengan box-nya.

.

.

.

Jisoo bilang kalau acara ini seperti acara libur pada umumnya. Menginap beberapa malam, dengan tempat ber- _view_ bagus, akan melakukan beberapa game, bertualang, mengambil poto atau _barbeque_ -an kalaupun Jeonghan dan yang lainnya mau. Sungguh tipikal liburan yang biasa.

Yang jadi pembeda mungkin hanya pada beberapa orang yang akan bergabung dengan mereka nantinya. Termasuk dirinya. Di saat Jeonghan dan adik-adiknya memakan nasi atau apapun itu makanan manusia, Jisoo dan vampire lainnya hanya akan meminum darah. Itu bedanya.

Jeonghan sudah membicarakan masalah liburan pada Seungkwan. Jangan tanya reaksinya karena tanpa perlu tau kemana Seungkwan mengatakan _yes_ begitu diajak. Tinggal Wonwoo dan Jihoon kalau begitu. Jeonghan menyerahkan perkara mengajak Wonwoo pada Seungkwan. Sementara dirinya mengambil perkara terberat menyangkut Jihoon.

"aku tidak ikut." Sambil menggigit paha ayam yang dibawakan Jeonghan Jihoon menyatakan dengan tegas penolakannya terhadap acara liburan yang diutarakan Jeonghan. Tidak kaget lagi, Jeonghan sudah menduganya. Jihoon pasti menolaknya.

"ini akan menyenangkan." Rayu Jeonghan. Jihoon tak mempan dirayu. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba. "kau akan kesepian sendirian selama lima hari bila tak ikut." Ancamnya halus sekalian. Meski belum tau Wonwoo mengiyakan atau tidak, Jeonghan menghitung Wonwoo akan ikut dengannya. Sementara Seungkwan memang pasti ikut. Dan Jihoon akan sendirian bila tidak ikut.

"aku akan baik-baik saja. Hanya lima hari, aku akan menunggu dengan sabar di rumah hingga kalian semua kembali." Balasnya segera. Jihoon tersenyum manis, menegaskan sungguh akan baik-baik saja.

Jeonghan bahkan tak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia sudah memperkirakan bahwa Jihoon akan membalasnya begitu. Dirinya _dejavu._

Memang tidak akan bisa kalau tidak dipaksa. "kau harus ikut." Titik.

Jihoon meliriknya. "ada apa?" tanyanya. Jeonghan balas mentapnya. "kenapa hyung sangat ingin aku ikut? Ada apa?"

"apa aku perlu alasan untuk pergi berlibur dengan adik-adikku?" balasnya langsung. Untung saja.

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya. Mencurigakan. "siapa-siapa saja yang akan ikut kalau begitu?"

"kau, aku, Seungkwan, Wonwoo."

"lalu siapa lagi?"

"hah?" Jeonghan memasang ekspresi bingung _fail-_ nya. Dia tau benar maksud Jihoon apa sebenarnya.

"siapa lagi hyung, aku yakin sekali pasti ada orang lain."

Penalaran seorang Jihoon memang tak main-main. Lulus sekolah, Jeonghan mengusulkan Jihoon untuk daftar ke kepolisian. "ada Jisoo," Jeonghan akhirnya mengaku. "Kemungkinan bersama yang lainnya juga." Tambahnya lagi.

"aha! Sudah ku—"

"bagus! Kita berangkat minggu depan saat sekolah libur. Tepatnya setelah perayaan bulan baru hari pertama selesai." Jeonghan langsung pergi setelahnya. Hampir bisa dibilang berlari kecil saat keluar dari ruang tamu Jihoon. Dia meminimalisir kemungkinan Jihoon untuk kembali membantahnya.

"hyung! Aku tidak ikut!" serunya.

"aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa di sekolah." dan debaman pintu pun menutup perbincangan mereka hari itu. Bisa dikatakan masih gantung. Jeonghan yang menggantungnya.

Jihoon tak terlalu memikirkannya. Masih ada seminggu untuk menegaskan kalau dia tak akan ikut. Jihoon sedang tak ingin kemana-mana. Terlebih dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Pergi jauh pula. Apalagi menginap. Berbahaya.

Tak kan dibiarkannya terjadi kesalahan lagi dalam hidupnya. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter Eight] Done!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Vamp!Fict, Romance!Fail, AU, Typos, OOC, OC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan, Jeongcheol …dkk.**_

.

.

.

Seungkwan adalah orang yang paling antusias menyangkut masalah liburan. Dia bahkan sudah _packing-packing_. Sementara orang paling tak niat ada Wonwoo yang kemudian disusul Jihoon setelahnya. Fakta bahwa mereka berlibur bersama Jisoo dan keluarganya terlebih Mingyu membuat Wonwoo berpikir ratusan kali untuk ikut.

"kenapaaa?" panjang Seungkwan bertanya.

Liburan untuk bersenang-senangkan? Sudah pasti. Bagaimana kalau dirinya ikut dan Mingyu tidak senang dengan liburannya? Hilang sudah kegunaan dari liburan itu sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Mingyu tidak senang dirinya ikut?

Lagi pula, Wonwoo sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu dulu. Mungkin untuk sementara. Mungkin.

"hyung?" panggilnya. "Jihoonie hyung ikut loh."

Satu alisnya menukik naik dengan bibir yang tertarik membentuk senyum. "apa benar?" Jihoon ikut? Yang benar saja.

"kata Jeonghan hyung sih begitu." Seungkwan sendiri sebenarnya tak yakin. " tapi kau harus ikut hyung, semakin ramai semakin seru." Rayunya pantang menyerah.

"mungkin akan lebih seru kalau aku tak ikut." Balas Wonwoo. Seungkwan merengut dengan tampang sedihnya.

"kenapa kau ngomong begitu?"

"entahlah, _feeling_?" tanyanya balik. Wonwoo menepuk bahu Seungkwan sebelum akhirnya kemudian memisahkan diri di tangga. Mereka sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah sedari tadi. Wonwoo naik ke kelasnya sementara Seungkwan tinggal lurus menuju kelasnya.

Jikalau bisa Wonwoo ingin _skip_ saja hari ini sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Sampai hari keberangkatan Jeonghan dan Seungkwan kalau perlu. Dia benar-benar merasa tak enak hati belakangan ini. Masalahnya mendadak banyak. Entahlah.

Wonwoo berhenti sesaat sebelum memasuki kelas. Kabar baik jika kau memasuki kelas adalah kau dapat duduk dan belajar seperti tujuanmu sebenarnya bersekolah dan kabar buruknya jika Wonwoo memasuki kelas, dia akan menemukan Mingyu di dalam sana. Ini alasannya ingin _skip_ tadi! Sungguh!

"Wonwoo, kita harus bicara." Lengan Wonwoo dipegang seseorang dari belakang. Dengan kaget Wonwoo segera menoleh dan menemukan Mingyu yang memegangnya.

Wajah _shock_ Wonwoo terpampang nyata. Mingyu dapat melihat mata Wonwoo yang menatapnya tak lagi sama. Tak lagi bersahabat seperti yang sebelumnya. "bicara apa? Sebentar lagi bel." Balas Wonwoo biasa. Sebisa mungkin biasa.

Mingyu sadar benar Wonwoo menghindarinya. Maksud Mingyu sangat jelas tanpa tau harus bilang apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Jihoon lewat. Berhenti tepat di samping keduanya yang mematung beku saling pandang. Bukannya tak tau kalau Mingyu mengincar Wonwoo dan Wonwoo tertarik pada Mingyu. Tapi tak mengerti kalau begini _style_ keduanya.

"ayo masuk ke kelas." Pegangan Mingyu pada Wonwoo lepas. Jihoon yang mematahkannya. Tangan Wonwoo ganti dipegang Jihoon dan dibawanya masuk ke kelas. "sudah bel." Kata Jihoon pada Mingyu sebagai alasan.

Andai wajah manis kesukaan Soonyoung itu tak menyebalkan. Andai saja!

Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tahan. Tidak boleh menyalahkan orang lain. Andai saja dia cepat. Andai saja tidak bertele-tele. Andai saja dia langsung mengutarakan apa maksudnya. Andai saja dia bisa. Pasti akan selesai dengan segera.

Wonwoo menolak kontak mata dengannya. Itu pasti. Tapi tak kan lama. Dia usahakan tak kan lama. Sampai isitrahat pertama tiba. Mingyu merencanakan kalau permasalahannya harus selesai ketika isitrahat pertama.

Dan seperti biasa, tak manusia, tak juga vampire bisa berkata apa kalau rencana tinggalah rencana. Wonwoo melesat keluar kelas bersama Jihoon dan menghindarinya. Hancur sudah. Perlahan tapi pasti Mingyu memastikan kalau dirinya mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia gagal, bahkan sebelum mencoba.

Wonwoo mengikuti Jihoon di belakangnya. Untuk sementara Wonwoo berpikir Jihoon akan ke kantin. Tetapi kurang yakin kalau Jihoon akan ke sana dan duduk nongkrong bersama yang lainnya. "kau mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo akhirnya.

Jihoon berhenti menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan kemudian. "aku?"

"siapa lagi?"

Jihoon mengedikkan bahunya. "siapa tau kau berbicara dengan Mingyu yang selalu bersamamu." Sejenis sindiran. Sedikit dengan perasaan tak terima tak pernah berkomunikasi akhir-akhir ini barang kali. "Aku ingin keperpustakaan. Tidur siang." Jawabnya.

"tidak makan siang?"

Jihoon menggeleng. Lebih baik tidur siang. "sudah kenyang. Lagi pula aku bawa ini." Jihoon memamerkan kacang bungkus pada Wonwoo. "rasa bawang putih." Lanjutnya bangga.

"Jihoonie—"

"kalau aku tak bisa menjauhinya. Kubuat dia yang menjauhiku." Katanya lagi. Masih bangga.

Wonwoo akhirnya paham maksud Jihoon. Hidup keduanya kini memang tak jauh-jauh hubungannya dengan vampire. Dan Jihoon memang punya banyak akal untuk menjauh jika terlampau benci.

"aku juga minta," Wonwoo bergabung dengan Jihoon pada akhirnya. Keduanya batal ke perpustakaan dan berakhir makan kacang di atap gedung sekolah. terik matahari memang akan menghanguskan kulit putih keduanya tapi siapa yang peduli. Mereka masih lebih _prefer_ terbakar ketimbang bertemu para vampire.

"untung aku bawa dua," Jihoon memberikan sebungkus pada Wonwoo dan sebungkus di tangannya. Mengunyah di bawah terik matahari pagi menjelang siang. "tumben tidak bersama Mingyu?" pertanyaan atau sindiran. Wonwoo angkat tangan menebaknya.

"aku tak selalu bersamanya." Bantah Wonwoo. Tak selalu. Buktinya sekarang tidak.

"ya-ya-ya, tidak lagi." balas Jihoon. "pasti terjadi sesuatu." Senyum Jihoon mengembang mengerikan. Dirinya yang tak ramah pada vampire saja kenapa-napa. Apa lagi Wonwoo yang begitu _welcome_ namun sekarang tidak lagi.

Wonwoo tak segera membalas. Dia memenuhi mulutnya dengan kacang sebagai alasan tak bisa berbicara untuk sekarang. Jadi dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Jihoon mencibir tak percaya. Tidak mungkin. Tipe seperti Mingyu. Soohyang saja diserang. Apa lagi Wonwoo coba.

"kalau tidak mau cerita ya sudah," kata Jihoon kemudian. Datar memang. Tapi Wonwoo tau dia merajuk.

Wonwoo selesai dengan kacangnya. "dia hampir menggigitku."

"hampir?" tanya Jihoon. Wonwoo mengangguk. "lalu apa lagi?" Jihoon tau benar kalau ada yang lain. Pasti lebih.

"dia menciumku."

Jihoon tak merespon.

Hening sesaat melanda kemudian.

"Jihoonie?" masih diam. Sampai akhirnya bungkus kacang Jihoon yang sudah penghabisan itu jatuh melayang ke bawah. Perlahan Jihoon menoleh pada Wonwoo dengan wajah meringis.

Jihoon membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo dengan imajinasinya. Dan nampaknya imajinasi Jihoon terlalu berlebihan. Wonwoo tau apa arti ringisan itu. Dia tau apa yang ada di pikiran Jihoon.

"hanya itu." Tegas Wonwoo sebelum semakin jauh imajinasi Jihoon melayang.

"hanya itu?" Jihoon bertanya tak yakin.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "hanya itu." Memang hanya itu. Sukurnya hanya itu. "kau ikut berlibur dengan Jeonghan hyung? Seungkwan bilang kau ikut. Jeonghan hyung yang bilang kalau kau akan ikut." Pengalihan topic.

Jihoon kembali mengambil bungkusan kacangnya. Belum ada 5 menit. "aku tak ikut. Jeonghan hyung mengada-ngada." Kunyahan terakhir. "kau ikut?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "tidak juga." Balasnya. "jangan katakan tumben. Aku dan Mingyu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"tapi kalian berciuman."

"dia memaksaku."

Hening kembali.

Jihoon meringis lagi.

"hentikan wajahmu itu." Wonwoo menarik kedua pipi Jihoon.

"jangan bernafas di depan wajahku. Nafasmu bau bawang."

Wonwoo melepaskannya langsung. "kau juga sama." Balasnya tak terima. Tetapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Nafas keduanya sama-sama bau bawang.

"Mingyu akan menjauhimu kalau bau mu begitu." Jihoon menggodanya. Lagi.

"sudah ku bilang aku tak ada apa-apa dengannya." Balas Wonwoo sabar. Dia harus rela di sindir sampai Jihoon sendiri yang berhenti. Untung Wonwoo _strong._

Kiraa-kira beberapa menit sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, keduanya sudah kembali ke kelas dengan seragam basah karena keringat. Jika beberapa siswa berkeringat karena habis bermain bola di lapangan. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo dan Jihoon yang habis berjemur.

"Wonwoo," Mingyu menghalangi Wonwoo ketika ingin melewati pintu kelas. Sementara Jihoon sudah lewat dan berlalu saja saat melihat Wonwoo dihadang. Dia malah mengacungkan jempolnya.

"ada apa?" Wonwoo bicara dan Mingyu mengernyit.

Dengan mengabaikan sesuatu yang salah pada indera penciumnya, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya menjauh dari kelas. Ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan jauh dari kelas-kelas. Lorong dekat gudang dan toilet.

"kau memakan sesuatu yang mengandung bawang putih?" Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Wonwoo dan mengendusnya. Selain dari nafas Mingyu juga tau dari bau darah Wonwoo yang berubah.

"aku habis makan kacang." Jawab Wonwoo ala kadarnya. Rasa bawang putih.

Mingyu tau. Itu sebabnya dia mundur selangkah. "kau harus tau kalau aku mencintaimu. Itu sebabnya aku tak kan meminta maaf karena sudahn menciummu kemarin. Aku hanya menyesalkan dengan paksaanlah aku mendapatkannya." _To the point._

Wonwoo membisu sesaat sambil mentap sang lawan bicara. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ini adalah pertama Vampire memang benar-benar tidak menyukai bawah putih. Mereka kelewat peka jika menyangkut bawang putih. Contohnya barusan terjadi.

Dan yang kedua, tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau dirinya akan dapat pengakuan cinta lagi dari orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"aku menyukaimu dan membencimu di saat yang bersamaan. Aku membenci karena kau melupakanku meski aku tau itu bukan salahmu. Kau harusnya ingat kalau kau juga mencintaiku. Aku mau kau ingat. Dan kau tidak ingat. Dan aku marah.

Aku juga marah dengan alasanmu mendekatiku. Kau tak sepenuhnya peduli. Kau hanya penasaran. Dan aku sakit hati. Aku seharusnya mendapat lebih. Perhatian lebih dari sekedar objek penelitian."

Semua perkataan Mingyu dari hati dan Wonwoo dibuat bungkam seketika olehnya. Dia harus jawab apa? Namun setidaknya sekarang Wonwoo tau kalau ini semua salahnya. Seperti apapun dirinya semasa kecil dulu, pastilah itu yang membentuk Mingyu sekarang.

Wonwoo mendekat padanya. Menepuk pipi Mingyu sebelum menelusupkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Mingyu dan menariknya mendekat. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Mingyu dan memejamkan mata di sana.

"aku minta maaf," karena tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. "benar-benar minta maaf." Kalau sakit selama ini yang kau rasakan.

"tapi aku menyukai orang lain. Maaf." Wonwoo menegakan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Mingyu merasakan debaran jantung Wonwoo. Normal, tak terdeteksi kebohongan. Wonwoo memang menyukai orang lain. Bukan dirinya. "terlepas dari masa kecil kita yang aku minta maaf karena aku tidak tau seperti apa. Sekarang aku sudah dewasa dan ada orang lain yang ku suka."

"siapa?" butuh waktu untuk bertanya. Dia tak ingin mendengar nama yang sudah menjadi kandidat di kepalanya. Tapi dia ingin tau itu siapa.

"rahasia," Wonwoo memutar Mingyu untuk berbalik dan mendorongnya untuk berjalan kembali ke kelas. "sama seperti dirimu. Aku menyukai seseorang itu juga sudah lama sekali. Entah dia tau atau tidak."

.

.

.

Jeonghan yang berdekatan dengan Jisoo memang sudah biasa bagi Seungcheol. Tapi Jeonghan yang berdekatan dengan Jisoo dan mengandeng Jisoo pergi menjauh ketika dia mendekat itu baru ini. Baru sekarang terasa menjengkelkannya.

Memang belum ada seminggu dari tenggang waktu biasa Jeonghan bisa memaafkannya, tapi tetap saja apa harus sedekat itu? Setiap saat?

"Ck!" Seungcheol berdecak. Untung saja dia sudah menelan paksa satu kantung darah semalam. Lapar tidak terasa namun niat untuk menggigit Jeonghan selalu ada.

Sementara Seungcheol merana meratapi nasipnya yang kini menggantung duda, seorang gadis datang dan berdiri malu-malu di hadapannya. Walau berjarak cukup jauh Seungcheol tau tatapan itu untuknya. Seungcheol menatapnya balik dan tersenyum miring khas dirinya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya ramah. Jaga image. Seungcheol mendekat padanya. Biar kata sedang sedih digantung, _life must go on_. Tak ada Jeonghan yang lain mungkin bisa jadi.

"ano—" lama sekali jedanya. Seungcheol sudah tidak sabar tapi masih menunggu juga. "kumohon berkencanlah denganku." Gadis itu menunduk sambil mengulurkan sebuah surat padanya.

Seungcheol menatap sejenak surat beramplob biru muda polos yang ditujukan padanya. Sebuah surat cinta? Dengan ajakan kencan juga? Dirinya memang sedang beruntung. Kesenangan memang tak akan lari kemana.

Amplop biru itu diambil dan diciumnya. Senyum di wajahnya tak diragukan lagi khas seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap. Sudah ahli. Terakreditasi A.

Seungcheol mendekat, tangannya sudah siap berangkat untuk menyentuh entah bagian mana dari gadis di hadapannya itu. Hampir saja dapat kalau Jeonghan tidak memukul turun tangannya itu dan menjadi tembok hidup di antara keduanya.

"aku minta maaf, tapi dia sudah punya pacar." Dan itu aku! Kalem saja Jeonghan bersuara. Sementara hatinya mengaum buas bak serigala.

Gadis itu gelagapan. "aku tidak tau. Aku minta maaf sungguh." Tipe gadis polos yang menjunjung tinggi asas 'anti merebut pacar milik orang lain'. Yang kemudian berlalu pergi sambil berlari. Bisa jadi sambil menangis juga.

Senyum Seungcheol terkembang lebar bisa merasakan kembali hawa keberadaan Jeonghan yang begitu dekat dengannya. Terlebih kalau Jeonghan cemburu pada saat ini menambah lebar ukiran senyum pada wajahnya.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Seungcheol sudah siap melingkarkan tangannya pada Jeonghan saat sang empunya tubuh berbalik dan mendorong dada Seungcheol untuk menjauh.

Wajahnya bukan wajah yang bersahabat. Sama sekali tidak.

"dia yang mengajakku. Bukan mauku." Elaknya. Jeonghan menatapnya seolah-olah dia yang menggoda.

"kau mau menerimanya." Kata Jeonghan yang tepat sekali kebenarannya.

Seungcheol menggeleng cepat. "tidak-tidak, kau salah paham. Aku mau menolaknya."

Wajah Jeonghan tambah merengut marah dibuatnya. Sudah kedapatan, berbohong pula. Tak ada kata-kata lebih lanjut. Hubungan mereka tidak pernah berjalan baik kalau menyangkut perang mulut. Jadi lebih baik …

"kemarikan suratnya." Tangan Jeonghan tertadah meminta.

"untuk apa?"

"akan ku kembalikan pada yang punya."

Jeonghan memang benar-benar akan mengembalikannya. Setidaknya dia ingin memastikan Seungcheol tidak memegang barang milik gadis yang menyukainya. Mengapresiasi pemberiannya seolah-olah mengerti perasaan gadis itu yang sungguhan menyukainya.

Dan Seungcheol paham maksud Jeonghan. Dia menurut dan memberikan surat teruntuknya pada Jeonghan untuk dikembalikan.

"perasaan seseorang bukan untuk dipermainkan." Jeonghan berlalu pergi. Seungcheol dibuat sadar kalau masa hukumannya ditambah lagi seminggu karena kejadian tak terduga barusan.

.

.

.

Soonyoung memang merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini dan dia tau keanehan itu datang dari Jihoonie. Aneh ketika kau ingin mendekati orang yang begitu sangat ingin kau dekati tetapi dikarenakan segala sesuatu hal kau tidak bisa. Jihoon sekarang _garlic holic._

"sejak kapan?" Soonyoung berjalan bersama Jihoon sepulang sekolah. Ceritanya mengantar pulang. Hanya saja Soonyoung berjalan di belakang serong sekian derajat.

"apanya?" Jihoon berhenti. Soonyoung mengikuti. Memastikan tak bernafas dulu sekarang.

"bawang putih."

"oh, sejak dulu. Kau saja yang tidak tau." Jihoon lanjut berjalan.

Soonyoung tau Jihoon berbohong. Setaunya Jihoon tak suka sesuatu yang berbau tajam. Jihoon tak suka pedas. Mungkin hanya itu dulu pengetahuan Soonyoung mengenai makanan kesukaan Jihoon. Minim memang.

"kau ikutkan? Berlibur bersama kami?" Soonyoung menyusul.

Sambil berjalan keduanya kembali buka obrolan. "aku tidak ikut. Malas." Jawabnya jujur. Memang malas. Dengan berbagai macam alasan pendukung kemalasan itu sendiri.

Jihoon masih berjalan saat lengannya ditarik hingga tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Soonyoung yang memeganginya. "kupikir kita sudah baik-baik saja." Soonyoung menuntut. Kebingungan dan sedih jadi satu. Jihoon jelas masih ingin menjauhinya.

"kita memang baik-baik saja. Aku memaafkanmu. Aku berbicara denganmu. Aku berjalan pulang bersamamu. Apa itu masih kurang?" balas Jihoon yang harus diakui Soonyoung menjengkelkan. Jihoon masih belum mengerti.

"kau berusaha menyingkirkanku."

"kau terlalu perasa."

"aku tau itu fakta. Aku ingin memulai dari awal secara baik-baik Jihoon. Kumohon hargai niatku."

"apa kita akan ribut dipinggir jalan begini karena aku menyukai bawang putih sekarang?"

"aku tak melarangmu kalau kau suka. Tapi tolong berhenti kalau kau memaksakan diri. Dan aku tau kau memaksakan diri. Asal kau tau aku tak kan menjauh hanya karena itu. Kalau memang itu rencanamu."

 _Gotcha!_

"rencana apa? Menjauhimu? Yang benar saja." Jihoon mengelak habis-habisan. "kalau aku menjauhimu, aku jelas sudah menamparmu karena menyentuhku dan berlari pulang sekarang juga." Alibi. Semua perkataan Jihoon hanya alibi.

Soonyoung kehabisan cara mengertikan Jihoon. Tapi tak kan berhenti untuk mencoba mengertikannya tentu saja.

"berikan aku bukti kalau begitu. Bukti serius dari semua perkataanmu. Buktikan kalau semuanya bukan omong kosong." Soonyoung menantangnya. Satu-satunya cara mendapatkan perhatian serius dari Jihoon.

Jihoon mendengus keras pada Soonyoung. "kau mau apa?" Soonyoung melunjak padanya. Dan Jihoon harus membuktikan kalau semua alibinya adalah benar. Dia menurut untuk memperkuat alibinya.

"ikutlah dengan kami, tidak akan seburuk yang kau perkirakan." Sebelah tangan Soonyoung terangkat ingin menyentuh pipi Jihoon saat sang pemilik pipi menangkap tangannya untuk berhenti.

"selama itu bisa membuatmu diam. _Fine!_ Aku ikut."

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Wonwoo berakhir ikut juga atas paksaan maha dashyat oleh Jihoon. Jihoon tak ingin menderita sendirian karena itu dia menyeret Wonwoo bersamanya. Dia ingin membagi rata penderitaannya. Dia tidak pelit untuk berbagi. Dan untungnya Wonwoo tidak keberataan kebagian derita. Atau tepatnya dia tidak tau.

Jihoon menduduki kopernya menunggu. Sudah 15 menit sejak kedatangannya ke rumah Jeonghan dan tanda-tanda jemputan mereka sama sekali belum terlihat. Seungkwan di sebelahnya bahkan sampai berbaring di atas dua koper besar yang dibawanya.

"kau mau pindah rumah?" Jihoon gatal ingin bertanya. Bukan tidak tau tabiat Seungkwan. Hanya saja dia sangat ingin menanyakannya.

Bibir Seungkwan maju sebagai bentuk protes. "ini semua persiapan." Sahutnya sebal.

Orang kedua setelah Wonwoo yang bertanya. Untungnya Jeonghan tidak mempertanyakan kopernya juga. Menambah daftar penanya koper menjadi tiga.

Bicara mengenai Wonwoo. Dia sedang membantu Jeonghan dengan barang bawaannya. Bila Seungkwan membawa koper dua buah saja cukup, ternyata tidak Jeonghan. Bukan koper bawaannya. Sebuah box berisi daging dan apa pun itu yang dia bawa. Ada 3 box. Sekarang mereka sedang mengambil yang terakhir.

"padahal yang makan makanan manusia cuma kita berempatkan? Apa harus membawa sebegini banyak?" Jihoon berkomentar.

"segini saja kurang hyung, menurutku. Kita di sana untuk empat malam. Empat malam _barbeque_ -an~~" Seungkwan mengucapkannya sambil menutup mata menghayati. Tidak ada yang tau tetapi di dalam kepalanya sudah ada asap _barbeque_ -an.

Jihoon diam. Sudah cukup bicaranya. Dia sudah lelah Cuma karena menunggu saja.

Memasuki menit kedua puluh menunggu. Sebuah mobil kemudian berhenti di depan Jihoon dan Seungkwan. Jenis van berwarna hitam. Disusul sebuah lagi di belakangnya. Dari mobil pertama keluar Jisoo dan Hansol. Sementara sisanya turun dari mobil kedua.

"maaf menunggu lama." Kata Jisoo ketika bertemu keduanya. Jihoon membalas senyum saat Jisoo tersenyum menatap dirinya. " hanya ini barang-barang yang mau dibawa?" tanya Jisoo lagi.

"masih ada satu box makanan lagi di dalam. Wonwoo dan Jeonghan hyung sedang mengambilnya." Jihoon menyahuti dan langsung ditanggapi gesit oleh dua orang dari mobil kedua. Seungcheol dan Mingyu. Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah Jeonghan untuk menolong.

"hyung barang mana yang mau dimasukan duluan ke dalam mobil?" Hansol yang habis membuka bagasi belakang mobil pertama mendatangi mereka.

"koper pakaian yang duluan. Box makanan biar di taruh di bangku belakang." Jisoo berkata dan Hansol dengan segera melaksanakannya.

Sementara yang lain mengurusi koper. Jisoo seorang diri mengangkut box makanan untuk ditaruh di bangku belakang. Jihoon mengangkut satu kopernya sendiri setelah berhasil menolak bantuan Soonyoung yang tulus untuknya.

"aku bisa sendiri. Kau angkat saja koper milik Jeonghan hyung dan Wonwoo." Balasnya pada tawaran Soonyoung tadi.

Soonyoung berakhir menurut patuh. Mengangkut koper Jeonghan dan Wonwoo bersamaan dan menunggu giliran untuk menyusunnya di bagasi belakang. Hansol membantu Seungkwan dengan satu koper besarnya untuk dimasukan duluan ke dalam bagasi sementara Seungkwan mencoba memasukan satu yang lain dengan usahanya sendiri.

"kau mau pindahan?"

 _Congratulations! The third person!_

"ini persiapan. Aku tidak akan membawanya kalau tidak penting." Seungkwan mengeluh kesal sambil merengut hampir menangis. Tiga kali di _bully_ dalam sehari karena koper saja.

Hansol tertawa lepas dengan refleks menangkup kedua pipi Seungkwan dan memeluknya. Tidak ada maksud untuk mengejek sama sekali. Dia hanya penasaran. Dan pertanyaan yang tersedia di kepalanya hanya itu.

Masih sambil tertawa Hansol menepuk pipi Seungkwan bermaksud menenangkan. "baik-baik, aku paham. Persiapan." Seungkwan menepis tangan Hansol dan melanjutkan usahanya untuk membawa naik koper besarnya ke dalam bagasi. "biar kubantu." Dari belakang Seungkwan, tangan Hansol muncul dan membantu.

Di belakang keduanya ada dua orang lagi yang menunggu giliran untuk menaikan koper juga. Dipaksa menonton kemesraan ala drama remaja dalam diam. Tak ada niat untuk mengganggu sama sekali. Jihoon bahkan membiarkan.

Keduanya selesai dan menggeser diri. Kini giliran Jihoon mengangkat kopernya. Sial karena dia harus kuat mengangkat kopernya tinggi-tinggi guna menumpuknya di atas koper Seungkwan yang sudah duluan masuk.

"aku bisa!" Jihoon melirik pada Soonyoung yang diketahuinya sedang memandang pada dirinya. Jihoon bilang dirinya bisa tapi sedari tadi tak ada gerakan mengangkat sama sekali.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Sebuah test kah? Jihoon ditariknya mundur beberapa langkah sementara dirinya maju. Dalam diam menaikan koper Jihoon beserta milik Jeonghan dan Wonwoo dalam sekejab dan selesai. Soonyoung mundur, berdiri sejajar dengan Jihoon sebelum menarik turun pintu bagasi mobil hingga tertutup.

"aku sudah bilang aku bisa sendiri." Jihoon bersungut tak terima saat Soonyoung kemudian berlalu melewatinya.

"aku tau kau bisa. Kau hanya lama. Aku malas menunggu." Balas Soonyoung. Sebisa mungkin tak menyakiti harga diri sang pujaan hati.

Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo keluar dari rumah Jeonghan dengan kantung plastic di tangannya. Keluar duluan yang kemudian disusul Mingyu yang membawa box di belakangnya. Yang langsung diberikannya pada Jisoo.

"Seungcheol dan Jeonghan?" tanya Jisoo.

Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya. "sedang ribut sebentar." Sahutnya entah benar atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya benar karena Jeonghan keluar dari rumahnya dengan langkah menghentak tidak biasa.

Seungcheol menyusul dan menutup pintu rumah Jeonghan serta menguncinya. Tak ada hal baik yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Jeonghan selain menguncikan pintu rumahnya sekarang ini. Dan kini mereka siap untuk berangkat.

"Wonwoo dan Jihoon di mobil kedua bersama Mingyu dan Soonyoung. Seungkwan bersamaku di mobil pertama." Jeonghan menata duduk para adiknya. Yang dengan ajaib diterima dengan lapang dada oleh Jihoon.

Jihoon dengan segera membuka pintu mobil kedua dan duduk di bangku paling belakang. Menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk di bersamanya. Meninggalkan dua orang yang berwajah muram ketinggalan tak dapat pasangan duduk yang diinginkan.

Mobil pertama sudah berangkat duluan ketika supir mobil kedua masih di luar mobil dan menatap nanar mobil yang membawa belahan jiwanya. Jeonghan bahkan tak ingin semobil dengannya.

"hyung?" panggil Mingyu dari jendela mobil. Seungcheol menghela nafasnya.

"ya-ya-ya." Dia akhirnya naik juga ke dalam mobil. Tetapi diam sesaat dan menoleh. "apa aku terlihat seperti supir pribadi kalian?" tanyanya terkhusus untuk kedua adiknya. Bangku depan di sebelahnya kosong tak berpenghuni.

"tidak sama sekali." balas Soonyoung.

"kalau begitu salah satu dari kalian cepat duduk di depan sini temani aku." Serunya yang membuat Soonyoung langsung maju pindah duduk di sebelah Seungcheol. "begitu lebih baik." Ujarnya puas dan mesin mobil pun mulai berderu kemudian.

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter Nine] Done!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A/N:

 **Saya ngga mau Soonhoon baikan masa lolX') Love-hate relationship gtu aja biar greget .-.  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT URI JIHOONIE. I WISH NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR YOUUUUU TOO UWOHH~ X))))**

 **#WOOZI** **요정님내려오신지** **20** **주년** **#HAPPYJIHOONDAY #HAPPYWOOZIDAY HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD GOOD MORNING !**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Vamp!Fict, Romance!Fail, AU, Typos, OOC, OC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan, Jeongcheol …dkk.**_

.

.

.

Dunia harus tau betapa menyedihkannya aura di dalam mobil kedua. Memasuki menit ke 120 dua orang manusia di bangku paling belakang sudah terlelap bosan kehabisan cara untuk tetap terjaga. Jihoon tertidur dengan bahu Wonwoo sebagai bantalnya dan Wonwoo menggunakan kepala Jihoon sebagai gantinya.

Lelap sekali hingga tak sadar mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti sesaat di sebuah _rest area_. Mereka para vampire mungkin tidak mengerti apa itu lelah, tapi tetap saja mereka membawa 4 manusia yang jelas lelah karena duduk saja selama 2 jam penuh.

"Jihoonie dan Wonwoo?" Jeonghan menghampiri mobil kedua saat pintunya terbuka tapi tanda-tanda dari kedua adiknya belum ada juga.

"mereka tertidur." Mingyu yang masih bertahan di bangku baris tengah menyahuti. Jeonghan melihat ke dalam mobil memastikan.

"bangunkan mereka, tanyakan apa mereka ingin makan sesuatu atau pergi ke toilet." Jeonghan berkata pada Mingyu dan berlalu bersama Seungkwan setelahnya. Diikuti Seungcheol yang sebenarnya tak diharapkan keberadaannya.

Mingyu langsung melaksanakan amanat Jeonghan sesaat setelah Jeonghan berbalik pergi. Tangannya terulur pada Wonwoo dan menepuk pelan bahunya. "Wonwoo," panggilnya. Tak diindahkan. Kini tangannya beralih menyentuh leher Wonwoo dan menjalar naik ke pipinya. "Wonwoo-ya." Lumayan. Ratapnya.

Wonwoo bergumam sebagai jawaban. "apa?" masih dengan mata terpejam suara serak Wonwoo bertanya.

"Jeonghan hyung bertanya apa kau ingin makan sesuatu atau pergi ke toilet? Kita sedang berada di _rest area_ sekarang." katanya.

Mata Wonwoo perlahan terbuka. "aku mau ke toilet," pelan-pelan menggeser kepala Jihoon dari bahunya dan ganti menyenderkannya ke sandaran mobil. Mingyu melipatkan bangku kosong di sebelahnya guna memberi Wonwoo jalan kemudian.

Sepeninggal Wonwoo, kini tinggal Jihoon yang harus dia bangunkannya. Setelah melirik ke depan pada Soonyoung yang terlihat tidak minat membangunkan Jihoon, Mingyu akhirnya turun tangan.

"Jihoon," dengan guncangan pada bahu, Mingyu mengguncang tak berhati Jihoon yang terlelap. Beda kasus dengan Wonwoo yang dia bangunkan menggunakan hati. Kalau bisa dia ingin membangunkan Jihoon dengan kekerasan.

"Jihoon, bangun." Panggilnya lagi.

Jihoon bergerak. "diaaaammm!" keluhnya panjang. Rambut Mingyu dijambaknya dan didorong mejauh. Jihoon merubah posisi tidurnya dari duduk jadi berbaring meringkuk di bangku belakang.

Mingyu melirik dengki manusia di bangku belakang itu sebelum membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap depan. "apa bagusnya manusia seperti dia hyung?" Mingyu merapikan rambutnya sambil memandang Soonyoung yang sedari tadi duduk bersender di bangku depan.

Soonyoung terkekeh. Semua hal menyangkut Jihoon bagus menurutnya. Jihoon luar biasa. Dia bahkan mampu membuatnya Soonyoung menjadi seorang maso sekarang. Hebat bukan? "aku tak tau." Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. Lelah? Belum. "tapi yang pasti aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Itu saja."

 _Simple_ saja alasan Soonyoung bertahan selama ini. Semua sikap Jihoon dianggapnya sebagai hukuman masa lalu barang kali. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Semacam ujian sekuat apa, dan seniat apa Soonyoung menginginkan Jihoon kembali.

Wonwoo selesai dari toilet. Wajahnya cerah, tak lagi menyisakan kantuk di sana. Sekembalinya dia, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk duduk di barisan tengah mobil samping Mingyu saat dilihatnya bangku belakang sudah dikuasai Jihoon sepenuhnya.

"aku sudah mencoba membangunkannya." Mingyu melapor. Wonwoo melirik sekilas pada Jihoon dan menepuk bahu Mingyu kemudian.

"terima kasih sudah mencoba." Wonwoo tertawa. Jihoon sedang pada _mood_ -nya untuk tidur. Akan sial bagi siapa pun yang mencoba membangunkannya. "apa yang kau dapat?" dengan senyum lebarnya Wonwoo bertanya. Mingyu paham apa itu maksudnya.

"dia menjambak dan mendorong kepalaku." Balas Mingyu. Wonwoo tertawa lagi.

"kau masuk yang beruntung kalau begitu. Jeonghan hyung mengaku pernah mendapatkan tendangan dari Jihoon ketika mencoba membangukannya. Seungkwan juga." Wonwoo bercerita. Tidak melihat langsung namun tersenyum geli ketika membayangkan.

"kau sendiri?" Mingyu bertanya.

"aku tak pernah mencoba. Bagus bagiku aku paham kebiasaannya." Bangga. Wonwoo bangga belum kenapa-kenapa.

Dari jauh mereka sudah bisa melihat Jeonghan dan yang lainnya kembali. Mendekat ke mobil dengan beberapa kantong plastic kebanyakan di tangan Seungcheol. Dia jadi tukang angkut Jeonghan sekarang. Menjadi semacam budak cintanya? Bisa dibilang begitu.

Seungkwan yang bersama mereka akhirnya bisa tersenyum kembali setelah 1 jam yang lalu merengut kebosanan dan cerewet tak tertahankan di dalam mobil. Mengeluh segala-segala hal mulai dari lapar sampai pegal karena duduk. Dan kini dia tenang. 1 _bucket_ ayam sudah di tangan.

"mereka punya yang terenak di sini hyung, kau harus coba." Seungkwan mengulurkan _bucket_ ayamnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "mungkin kau mau coba menawari Jihoonie." Tunjuknya pada Jihoon di bangku belakang. Seungkwan mengintip dari luar kaca jendela dan menggeleng kemudian. Trauma.

Jeonghan memberikan dua kantong plastik pada Wonwoo. Seplastik minuman berasa dan satu plastic lagi dua kotak _styrofoam_ jajangmyeon. Jihoon suka mie satu ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di mobil karena jika ingin makan di dalam resto yang ada jelas mereka akan pangku-pangkuan di dalam sana.

Wonwoo memakan mie-nya dengan Mingyu yang menontonnya makan entah kenapa. Setelah sadar sedang di tatapi, kini ganti Wonwoo yang memandangi Mingyu. "kau mau?" Wonwoo menoleh, serius menawari. Biar kata tak ada efek, tetap saja mereka bisa makan untuk bersenang-senang.

Mingyu menggeleng. Tangannya terulur pada Wonwoo dan mengusap dagu dan sudut bibir Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya. Ada saus yang tertinggal di sana dan semacam reflek untuk menjilat ibu jarinya sendiri membersihkan karena tak menemukan tissue di sekitarnya.

Mingyu tersadar. "ada sedikit—" Dia salah tingkah.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "terima kasih," Dan melanjutkan makannya kembali.

Soonyoung langsung turun dari mobil saat itu juga. Perasaan iri selalu ada saat dirinya melihat orang lain bisa sementara dirinya tak mampu. Kekanakkan memang. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Suka tetap suka dan pastinya ingin memiliki.

Berjalan-jalan berkeliling sebentar setidaknya sampai mereka selesai makan dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Jihoon ikut. Soonyoung bahkan tak yakin kalau ini akan berjalan baik seperti yang dia ingini.

Soonyoung dapat dikatakan berkeliling di sekitaran _rest area_ sampai Seungcheol datang menjemputnya. Mengatakan mereka akan kembali segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Mobil pertama sudah terlebih dulu berangkat saat mobil kedua baru menyalakan mesinnya.

Sekitar 30 menit perjalanan dari _rest area_ berlalu. Mobil yang mereka kendarai akhirnya memasuki jalan yang kurang kendaraannya. Pertama-tama berkurang sampai tidak ada sama sekali. Ditambah lagi mobil mereka kini berbelok di mana jalannya bukan lagi jalan raya.

"apa benar ini jalannya?" Seungkwan tidak dapat menutupi kegelisahannya ketika mobil mulai memasuki jalan minim kendaraan. Terlebih berbelok rumit ke jalan beraspal satu jalur.

"tenang saja, Jisoo hyung hapal di luar kepala jalannya. Memang sedikit rumit." Hansol menjawab. Tak menangkap kegelisahan yang dimaksud Seungkwan.

Seungkwan gelisah terlebih kepada kalau liburan ini hanya kedok belaka karena mereka semua ingin memeras darahnya. Berpura-pura baik agar tak ada yang curiga dan setelah selesai dengan aksinya akan bilang kepada polisi dan masyarakat bahwa mereka hilang di hutan.

Scenario pembunuhan yang boleh juga.

Jeonghan menoleh pada Seungkwan yang dia ketahui sedang berpikir apa. Raut wajahnya, itu bukan kali pertama Jeonghan melihatnya. "kita serius pergi berlibur. Jangan khawatir." Jeonghan menenangkannya.

Jeonghan sudah berkata. Tak ada alasan bagi Seungkwan untuk tidak mempercayainya. Sambil menyenderkan kepalanya Seungkwan menatap keluar jendela. Mereka berada di sebuah hutan. Tidak diketahuinya di mana karena tak pernah memperhatikan jalan sebelum ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti mata Seungkwan mulai berat menutup. Keheningan dan cuacanya kini sangat mendukung. Seungkwan mulai tertidur. Fakta bahwa dirinya sehabis makan melengkapi semuanya. Dia cukup memejamkan matanya semenit dan alam bawah sadarnya pun datang menjemput.

Seungkwan tertidur dengan posisi duduk sementara kepalanya bersandar pada kaca mobil. Tak jarang terdengar suara aduan antara kepala Seungkwan dan kaca saat mobil melalui jalan berlubang atau bergelombang.

Hansol menoleh pada Seungkwan yang tak terganggu dengan hantaman ringan di kepalanya. Beberapa memang ringan namun ada juga benturan yang lumayan dan Seungkwan masih bertahan lelap di sebelahnya.

Hansol berinisiatif untuk merapat pada Seungkwan dan menarik kepala Seungkwan agar bersandar di bahunya. Tak tega mendengar suara kepala Seungkwan yang beradu dengan jendela secara intens karena banyaknya jalan bergelombang yang mereka lalui.

Seungkwan menggeliat lemah saat kemudian bangun tapi masih terpejam untuk memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin di bahu Hansol, sebelum melanjutkan kembali petualangannya. Dan Hansol membantunya dengan mengusap punggung Seungkwan hingga semakin terlelap ke alam mimpi.

"sejak kapan kalian sedekat ini?" Jeonghan menopang dagu dan menghadap ke belakang.

Hansol yang semula menatap Seungkwan kini beralih pada Jeonghan. "kami teman sekelas. Di kelas hanya dia yang berani padaku." Berani memberiku makan juga bertahan dekat bersamaku. Setidaknya memang semenjak kejadian itu dirinya dan Seungkwan menjadi akrab.

Jeonghan mengangguk paham dan kembali menghadap depan. Bukannya tidak tau bagaimana ciri-cirinya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Perjanjiannya dulu memang hanya teruntuk kedua adiknya. Tapi kalau mau menambah satu lagi terlebih atas kemauan sendiri, Jeonghan bisa apa?

.

.

.

Sementara itu di mobil kedua hanya terdengar suara Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang berbicara. Dua orang patah hati di bangku depan dibuat tambah merana dengan akrabnya mereka berdua. Dunia tak adil itu sudah biasa. Tapi tak menyangka kalau kejamnya sungguh tak terkira.

Soonyoung sesekali melirik melewati spion depan dan menghela nafasnya. Mungkin nanti dia akan tanya tipsnya untuk bisa dia praktekan ke Jihoon. Ingin berbicara akrab dan ringan saja, itu sudah cukup untuknya. Ingin sekali. Jikalau bisa.

"jadi, apa Jihoon tau mengenai seseorang yang kau suka?" Mingyu bertanya. Tujuan spesifiknya pada Wonwoo. Tapi yang terkejut luar biasa adalah dua orang di bangku depan yang mencuri dengar.

Kuping terpasang baik dengan tingkat kepekaan level maksimal. Mata mereka baru saja melihat kedekatan akrab yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa. Lalu kemudian telinga mereka dipaksa dengar tentang lawan bicara yang nyatanya menyukai orang lain. Bagaimana bisa?

"Jihoon tidak tau," sahutnya santai. Fakta kalau Mingyu pernah menyatakan cinta padanya terlupakan sudah. Wonwoo menganggap masalah satu itu _clear_.

Sementara Soonyoung dan Seungcheol saling lirik tak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya? Sejak kapan Mingyu menanggapi enteng kasus berat macam itu? Macam mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain. Ada yang aneh di sini. Andai benar vampire bisa membaca pikiran seperti yang dikatakan novel-novel buatan manusia. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung pasti sudah membacanya sedari tadi.

"Jeonghan hyung? Seungkwan?" Mingyu bertanya lagi.

Wonwoo menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya curiga. Mingyu terlihat mencari sekali seseorang yang disukainya.

"hanya ingin tau. Seperti apa dia, bagaimana rupanya, apa keistimewaannya, apa yang bagus darinya—"

"kenapa penting bagimu untuk tau siapa?" potong Wonwoo. Haknya untuk merahasiakan. Dan Mingyu terlihat benar ingin membongkar.

"karena aku menyukaimu—"

"Mingyu, aku sudah bilang—"

"hanya ingin tau," potongnya. Saat dia tau orangnya, Mingyu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghapus ingatan orang beruntung versinya itu mengenai Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo kembali mencintainya.

"baik, tapi aku tetap tidak mau bilang." Balas Wonwoo. Tutup. Wonwoo berniat menutup pembicaraan mereka.

"gadis yang beruntung." Mingyu berusaha tegar mengucapkannya. Dia masih tidak terima. Tidak akan pernah menerima.

"sial bagiku." Selesai.

Mingyu dapat merasakan kepahitan yang sama seperti dirinya dari perkataan Wonwoo barusan. Mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintainya. Bisa jadi diketahui mencintai orang lain. Menyakitkan.

Hening kembali melanda. Beberapa dari mereka spesifiknya mereka yang di bangku depan mengakui kalau lebih baik sepi begini ketimbang ada yang bersuara. Selain atau kemauan peribadi. Hal ini juga baik untuk kepentingan berasama. Menghindari perbincangan yang nantinya bisa menjurus kemana-mana dan menciptakan suasana _awkward_ maximum seperti sekarang.

Untuk kali pertama. Hening menjadi _opsi_ yang terbaik dalam kotak besi berjalan mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba. Sore hari tepat seperti yang sudah diperkirakan. Mobil pertama yang dibawa Jisoo sampai duluan ketika mobil yang dibawa Seungcheol masih ketinggalan beberapa menit di belakang.

Hansol menepuk pelan pipi Seungkwan membangunkan. Setelah sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai, Seungkwan segera turun setelahnya. Langsung sehat. Dengan _excited_ menatap berkeliling keberadaannya saat ini. Di tengah-tengah hutan dengan sebuah rumah tingkat dua di hadapannya.

"aku tak tau ada penginapan di tengah hutan begini?" tanyanya ketika Hansol ikut berdiri dan memandang apa yang Seungkwan pandang. "berapa yang kalian bayar untuk rental tempat seperti ini?"

"ini sama sekali bukan sewaan. Milik pribadi. Properti keluarga." Hansol berlalu untuk membantu Jisoo menurunkan barang-barang. Meninggalkan Seungkwan yang membulatkan mulutnya kelewat paham.

 _Damn!_ Vampire-ssi. Hidup kalian kenapa boros sekali. Sudah lebih lama, berwajah lebih tampan, bermateri kelebihan pula.

Seungkwan baru saja akan melangkah menjelajah saat pintu rumah di depannya terbuka lebar dari dalam. Memunculkan beberapa orang asing dari sana. Hanya dua orang. Hanya saja benar-benar asing.

"Jeonghan hyung!" salah satu orang asing itu melompati 3 anak tangga langsung dan berlari menuju Jeonghan dan memeluknya erat.

"Minghao-ya?" Jeonghan membalasnya. Orang itu mengurai sejenak pelukan mereka untuk saling tatap kemudian memeluknya erat kembali. Melepas rindu yang sepertinya teramat sangat.

Mobil kedua yang dibawa Seungcheol tiba. Terparkir rapi di sebelah mobil pertama dan langsung mengeluarkan sang supir dari bangku pengemudinya. Seungcheol bergegas mendekat ke arah Jeonghan karena dilihatnya kekasihnya dalam bahaya. Bahaya versi pribadinya.

"cukup sampai di situ." Seungcheol menarik Minghao lepas dari Jeonghan. Dia tak terima. Enak saja!

"hyung? Aku hanya memeluknya. Aku tak kan merebut Jeonghan hyung darimu. Tidak tanpa persetujuan Jeonghan hyung sendiri~" balasnya kode. Entah bercanda atau serius hanya Tuhan yang tau. Kini Minghao diseretnya menjauh dari Jeonghan.

"kau siapa?"

Seungkwan yang sedang asik memperhatikan orang asing pertama bernama Minghao, tanpa tau sudah didekati orang asing kedua tepat di sebelahnya.

"dia bersamaku, namanya Seungkwan." Hansol di belakangnya yang menjawab. Masih sambil menurunkan koper-koper yang ada. Tinggal koper Seungkwan.

Orang asing itu tersenyum lebar. "kalau begitu calon keluarga juga." Kata orang asing kedua yang belum diketahui namanya ini. "Junhui." Dan sekarang Seungkwan tau. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menjabatnya ragu-ragu. "Seungkwan." balasnya kaku. Mungkin efek masih baru.

"ayo masuk." Ajak Junhui sambil merangkul Seungkwan dan membawanya menuju rumah. Sebelum pergi Seungkwan sempat menoleh dulu pada Hansol. Yang dibalasi anggukan kemudian. "akan kuajak berkeliling nanti jika kau mau."

Soonyoung sudah turun dari mobil sedari tadi saat Seungcheol juga turun. Disusul Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang kemudian meninggalkan Jihoon yang sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Jihoonie bagaimana?" Wonwoo menunjuk mobil yang masih ada Jihoon di dalamnya.

"biar aku saja." Soonyoung kembali ke dalam mobil. Melipat terlebih dulu bangku di depan Jihoon sebelum masuk dan menjemput Jihoon. Menarik Jihoon sedikit keluar ke arah pintu sebelum memeluk pinggangnya dan mengangkat Jihoon bak mengangkut karung beras.

Wonwoo segera bergabung membantu yang lain membawa koper. Meringankan pekerjaan mereka dengan membawa kopernya sendiri sementara yang lainnya sudah dibawakan oleh Mingyu dan Hansol.

"kau pasti Wonwoo hyung?" Wonwoo dihadang seseorang yang dipanggil Minghao oleh Jeonghan tadi. Terlalu kagok untuk menanggapi lewat suara hingga hanya dapat tersenyum dan mengangguk saja.

"aku menyukainya~" setelah menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat Minghao akhirnya pergi dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. "Mingyu hyung memang pandai memilih~" teriaknya yang Wonwoo dengar jelas-jelas sekali.

"dia memang begitu. Tubuh dan umurnya, kau taulah." Seungcheol melewatinya menjelaskan. Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Mengerti sekali. Semacam bertubuh dewasa sebelum saatnya.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah kemudian. Cukup luas untuk ukuran ruang tamu saja. Perabotan yang ada semua terbuat dari kayu dan terkesan antik. Unik. Sangat disayangkan tidak terdapat tivi sepanjang mata memandang. Lalu apa yang akan menjadi hiburan mereka nanti?

"Wonwoo?" seseorang memanggil namanya. Wonwoo tak mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya tapi wajah itu terlihat senang karena melihatnya saja. "akhirnya kita bisa bertemu." Junhui, setelah selesai menyambut Seungkwan langsung memeluk Wonwoo ketika dekat.

Wonwoo membalas pelukannya kebingungan. Tangannya menepuk balas punggung Junhui. "baumu enak." Kata Junhui tak terduga. Pelukan mereka lepas dan jujur Wonwoo mensukurinya.

"terima kasih," _awkward_ Wonwoo tertawa. Mereka memang vampire. Pembicaraan seperti ini mungkin biasa. Hanya saja Wonwoo manusia. Jadi … begitulah.

"tak ada maksud apa-apa, sungguh." Junhui mengangkat tangannya bak tersangka kemudian. Sadar ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajah yang menatapnya. "tapi serius, baumu memang enak."

Setelah memberi Wonwoo kedipan mata Junhui berlalu. Wonwoo merinding horror menatapi kepergian orang yang baru dikenalnya itu. Perasaannya saja atau memang Junhui agak berbeda? Minghao juga. Dari wajah juga cara bicaranya. Nama mereka juga.

"mereka berdua dari Cina," Jeonghan menepuk bahu Wonwoo dan lewat menuju sofa. Duduk tepat di sebelah Jihoon yang ditaruh Soonyoung di sana dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Fakta duduk selama hampir 3 jam memang tak terhindarkan pegalnya.

"dari Cina?" ulang Wonwoo hampir berbisik. Dirinya kini menyusul Jeonghan dan duduk di sofa single terdekat.

Jeonghan mengangguk. "dari Cina." Walaupun fasih berbahasa korea.

Wonwoo kini menemukan titik terang dari pencariannya selama ini. Tentang eksistensi vampire yang dikiranya hanya di Korea saja. "di Cina juga ada vampire?" tanyanya lagi. Wonwoo nampaknya masih tidak percaya.

"tentu saja ada. Kami sama seperti manusia. Berkembang biak dan menyebar di seluruh dunia." Junhui menopang dagu tepat di belakang sandaran sofa Wonwoo dan menjawabnya.

"seluruh dunia?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi. Sambil menoleh pada narasumbernya.

Junhui mengangguk. "aku dan Minghao dari Cina, Jisoo dan Hansol dari Amerika." Jelas Junhui plus bukti kalau vampire juga berasal dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Walaupun yang dicontohkannya baru dua. "Soonyoung ada keturunan Jepang." Tambahnya. Jadi tiga?

Wonwoo membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk bisu. Iya-iya dia paham. Jadi keberadaan mereka ada di negara mana saja. Andai saja dia bawa novel favorite-nya. Ada note tambahan yang mesti dia tulis di sana.

"berbaur dengan manusia? Mempercayai beberapa dan membeberkan kalau kalian vampire kemudian. Apa begitu sistemnya?" Sudah kebiasaan. Tidak ada yang bisa menahan rasa ingin tau. Wonwoo mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang muncul spontan di kepalanya.

"kami berbaur karena seperti yang kau lihat fisik kami manusia. Tak ada bedanya." Junhui mengubah posisinya jadi duduk di pinggiran sofa di samping Wonwoo dan merangkulnya. "karena kami berbaur, kami jadi tau manusia mana yang bisa dipercaya. Kami juga butuh teman manusia yang bisa menerima kami apa adanya. Kita bisa mengambil Jeonghan sebagai salah satu contohnya." Junhui berbisik. Terkhusus hanya untuk Wonwoo yang mendengar.

"aku terkadang heran kenapa kalian senang sekali menganggu hak milik orang lain." Seungcheol muncul dan menjauhkan kepala Junhui dari Wonwoo. Selesai mengangkat koper kekasihnya ke kamar di lantai atas. Dia turun dan disuguhkan pemandangan Junhui yang tengah modus pada Wonwoo.

"aku tidak sedang mengganggu siapa-siapa. Dia bertanya, aku hanya menjawab." Belanya.

"terserah kau saja. Jangan kira aku tak dengar ketika menggodanya di depan rumah tadi." Balas Seungcheol. Kali ini menarik Junhui dari sisi Wonwoo dan mendudukannya di sofa yang ada. Setidaknya memberinya jarak menjauh dari Wonwoo.

"aku bukan menggoda. Hanya mengungkap fakta." Bantahnya. Pembelaan.

Jihoon menggeliat pelan karena suara ribut yang mengusiknya. Tubuhnya melakukan perenggangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka mata."hyung," panggilnya pada Jeonghan di sebelahnya.

"Jihoonie? Ada apa?" tangannya mengusap wajah Jihoon dan membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya tegak terlebih dulu. "aku lapar."

Seusainya dia berkata Soonyoung mendadak muncul dengan sebungkus plastic di tangannya. Jajangmyun sewaktu di _rest area_. Benar juga. Jihoon belum ada memakannya.

"kau tertidur dan tak bisa dibangunkan selama kita di _rest area_." Soonyoung menjelaskan asal usul jajangmyun di tangannya. Sementara Jihoon menatap curiga kalau-kalau saja sudah terdapat apa-apa di dalam makanan yang diberikan untuknya.

Soonyoung meletakannya di hadapan Jihoon dan duduk di sofa seberang tepat di sebelah Junhui. "makan. Kau bilang kau lapar." Jihoon meliriknya. "atau mau kusuapi?" tanyanya. Jihoon mendengus.

Jihoon membuka bungkus _styrofoam_ jajangmyeon-nya. Memakannya dalam diam tanpa menawari siapa-siapa. Logikanya saja kalau ini makanan dari rest area, semua manusia yang ada di sini pastinya sudah makan sebelum dirinya. Mereka yang vampire tidak masuk hitungan.

"jadi ini dia Lee Jihoon. Kupikir Soonyoung menyukai tipe yang dewasa. Tak kusangka kau tipe pedofilia." Perkataan itu lewat begitu saja dari tenggorokan Junhui. Jihoon yang sedang mengunyah berhenti sejenak.

Dewasa?

Pedofilia?

Maksudnya dia belum dewasa begitu? Soonyoung pedofilia, dirinya anak kecil begitu?

"berapa umurmu bocah?"

'Takk!' sumpit kayu di tangan Jihoon terpatah dua kemudian.

Entah vampire masih punya perasaan atau tidak, tapi harusnya mereka mengerti kalau manusia jelas punya. Jihoon masih punya hati untuk merasa tersinggung. Dia tak peduli orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini sengaja atau tidak, yang pasti itu terlalu kurang ajar untuk diucapkan pada orang yang baru dilihatnya.

Jihoon selesai dengan makannya saat itu juga. Baru tiga suap sebenarnya, tapi Jihoon sudah merasa kenyang dengan mendengar saja. "kamar kita di mana hyung? Aku ngantuk." Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya. Alibi. Dia baru saja bangun. Mana mungkin mengantuk lagi.

Jeonghan memegangi tangannya. Mengusap menyabarkan. Sayang tak berguna. "di lantai atas." Tangan Jeonghan diurainya sebelum Jihoon berlalu menuju tangga. Tak perlu tau kamar yang mana. Dia akan tidur di mana kopernya berada. Itu aturannya.

Soonyoung menyusul Jihoon setelah sebelumnya melotot pada Junhui. Junhui sama sekali tak tau apa masalahnya. Tapi jelas dia berbicara demikian bukan tanpa alasan tentu saja. Incaran Soonyoung memang anak kecil dari segi tubuh. Dan tambah ke-anak kecil-an dengan tingkah lakunya.

"dia 18," Jeonghan buka suara. Sepeninggal Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Junhui menatapnya tak mengerti apa. "Jihoon. Dia berumur delapan belas tahun." Kata Jeonghan lagi.

Kening Junhui berkerut dibuatnya. "yang benar?" dia tertawa. Jeonghan sedang bercanda menurutnya.

"Jihoonie serius 18. Dia seumuran denganku. Kami sekelas di sekolah. Sekelas dengan Soonyoung dan Mingyu juga." Wonwoo angkat bicara.

"tidak mungkin." Bantahnya masih tak percaya. Junhui memandangi orang-orang disekitarnya yang tak tampak bercanda sama sekali. Seangkatan Soonyoung benar? Berarti lebih tua dari Minghao? Tapi kok… "artinya aku harus minta maaf padanya?" tanyanya. Jeonghan tersenyum datar mengiyakan.

"seperti dia mau memaafkanmu saja." Seungcheol menyahuti. "itu tadi keterlaluan. Aku yakin dia membencimu teramat sangat sekarang." tambahnya. Tak membantu siapa-siapa sama sekali.

Sementara itu Soonyoung sedang berusaha bicara dengan Jihoon. Di belakang Jihoon, Soonyoung membuntutinya. "Jihoonie, aku minta maaf."

"untuk apa? Untuk saudaramu yang mengataiku kecil? Bocah? Tenang saja aku sudah memaafkannya." Jihoon terus saja melangkah tanpa rasa memaafkan sama sekali tentu saja. Penghinaan ini akan dia ingat bahkan sampai dia mati.

"dia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang dia katakan. Dia hanya bercanda." Soonyoung berkata lagi. Berhasil membuat Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

Bercanda? Luar biasa.

"aku paham benar selera humornya. Sangat lucu."

Soonyoung sadar dia salah bicara. "dia tak bermaksud. Maksudku, dia sama sekali tak bermaksud. Dia tak tau."

Jihoon kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Membuka satu-satu pintu kamar di lantai atas guna menemukan kopernya. "Jihoon—"

"aku sudah memaafkannya. Sekarang apa masalahmu?" Jihoon berbalik menghadap Soonyoung. Dia sudah menemukan kamar di mana kopernya berada, tepat di belakangnya. Jihoon menunggu perkataan Soonyoung selanjutnya. Hening sejenak tak ada balasan lagi dari Soonyoung. "kalau begitu, aku permisi ingin tidur." Jihoon mundur beberapa langkah memasuki kamar dan 'Bang!' pintu kamar menutup tepat di depan wajah Soonyoung.

Lagi.

Soonyoung pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Dan sama seperti yang sebelumnya kini pun dia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Mendobrak bukan perkara susah. Hanya saja … Argh!

.

.

.

Makan malam mereka disiapkan oleh Mingyu. Biar kata dirinya tak merasakan apa-apa ketika memakan makanan manusia, tapi dia punya bakat di sana. Wonwoo yang berniat membantu berakhir menonton Mingyu yang sibuk sendiri.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?" bosan juga kalau disuruh menonton saja. Wonwoo mendekat dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Mingyu.

"kau ingin membantu?" Mingyu menggeser papan telanan di hadapannya pada Wonwoo. "tolong potongkan kalau begitu." Bisiknya pada Wonwoo. Ini sudah jadi kebiasaan semua orang pada Wonwoo sepertinya.

Wonwoo memotong cabai hijau yang disodorkan Mingyu padanya. Memotong beberapa buah sebelum mengambil satu yang utuh dan menggigitnya. Iseng. Tak ada kerjaan. Semua campur jadi satu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Mingyu yang baru selesai mengisi air ke dalam panci menoleh pada Wonwoo yang mengunyah sesuatu. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana selain cabai. Dengan kata lain Wonwoo mengunyah cabai hijau yang dipotongnya.

"mencoba?" kunyah lagi. "kupikir tidak pedas karena berwarna hijau." Wonwoo meletakan pisaunya dan segera mencari air kemudian. Diiringi suara tawa Mingyu, Wonwoo meneguk air biasa yang menurutnya kurang hingga lalu membuka kulkas.

"tunggu dulu—"

Wonwoo terlanjur membuka kulkas dan mematung di sana. Ada berkantung-kantung darah di dalam kulkas. Suplai mereka para vampire barang kali. Berbagi dingin dengan suplai makanan yang mereka bawa. Bukan masalah berbaginya. Bukan sama sekali. Hanya saja, ini kali pertama dia melihat kantong darah sebanyak ini. Bukan untuk didonorkan tapi untuk diminum.

Wonwoo masih saja mematung kalau bukan Mingyu yang mengambilkan sebotol air untuknya dari dalam kulkas dan menutup pintu kulkas kemudian. "rumah ini hanya punya satu kulkas. Maaf kau harus melihatnya."

Mingyu menyodorkan botol air tadi pada Wonwoo. Berlalu dan kembali mengurusi apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Wonwoo membuka dan meminum airnya dalam diam. Perasaannya saja atau memang benar Wonwoo selalu tau bagaimana perasaan Mingyu tanpa perlu Mingyu ucapkan apa itu.

Mingyu mengambil alih tugas Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo datang dan mengambil alih tugasnya kembali. "aku hanya kaget. Belum pernah melihat kantung darah sebanyak itu." Katanya biasa. Memang biasa. Dia sudah mengenal Mingyu dan saudaranya. Mereka mempercayakan rahasia mereka padanya dan Wonwoo menghormatinya.

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Dia serius menerima keberadaan Mingyu apa adanya. Dan dia ingin Mingyu tau kalau itu bukan pura-pura. Dan mungkin hanya perasaan Mingyu saja yang tak dapat Wonwoo terima sampai saat ini. Tapi selebihnya semua baik baik saja.

Mingyu membalas senyum Wonwoo tentu saja. Siapa yang dapat menolak senyum seseorang yang dicintainya begitu saja. Rugi. "senang mendengarnya." Benar-benar senang karena sebuah senyuman.

Ramyun yang dimasak Mingyu jadi, Wonwoo merupakan orang pertama yang mendapatkan kehormatan untuk mencicipinya dan sang koki sendiri yang menyuapinya. "kau harus jadi koki. Masakanmu enak." Dengan mulut penuh Wonwoo memuji. Tulus dan serius. Mingyu punya bakat dalam memasak.

Seungkwan yang memiliki penciuman paling tajam menyangkut makanan dalam sekejab muncul di dapur setelah sebelumnya diketahui sedang bermain bersama Minghao di halaman belakang.

Seungkwan kemungkinan satu-satunya manusia dengan baterai cadangan di dalam tubuhnya. Sementara yang lain beristirahat karena kelelahan, setidaknya melakukan pekerjaan ringan apa pun itu. Seungkwan ternyata masih punya cukup tenaga bahkan untuk bermain sepeda. Bersama Minghao. Harus diakui kalau keduanya cocok. Memiliki kesamaan pada tingkat keaktif-an yang relative tinggi. Punya tenaga yang bisa jadi tak ada habisnya.

"baunya enak~" Seungkwan mendekat dan berdiri di antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Mencium lebih dekat lagi.

"rasanya juga," Wonwoo mengacungkan jempolnya.

"mau coba?" Mingyu menyodorkan sesuap kepada Seungkwan. Yang tidak mungkin ditolak dan ditanggapi dengan senang hati olehnya.

Seungkwan mengunyah. Ekspresi awalnya yang datar kemudian mulai membentuk senyum di bibir dengan mata yang berbinar. Lidah tidak bisa bohong. Kalau enak ya enak.

"kau hebat hyung. Ini benar-benar enak." Seungkwan memujinya. Pujian dari seseorang yang pro dalam urusan makan.

Mingyu tersenyum bangga tentu saja. Suatu kehormatan tersendiri masakannya mendapat respon positif dari manusia yang memakannya. Terlebih satu manusia yang dicintainya.

Acara cicip kini berlanjut ke acara perbincangan seputar kuliner. Wajah Seungkwan benar-benar lain jika membicarakan makanan. Senyumnya kelewat lebar dengan pipinya yang bersemu saat mengunyah. Ekspresi istimewa yang mampu membuat seseorang berjanji akan berguru pada Mingyu masalah makanan dan membuat Seungkwan tersenyum lebih dari ini. Terlebih hanya untuknya.

Dia berjanji. Hansol berjanji.  
.

.

.

Jihoon mana tidur. Dia tidak bisa. Dia juga berbohong. Mana mungkin kenyang dengan makan tiga suap saja. Untung bagi Jihoon dia bawa snack sendiri dari rumah. Sudah memperkirakan kalau akan ada kejadiannya dia harus mengurung diri sendiri di dalam kamar.

Koper sudah dibongkar. Macam-macam biskuit dan roti dibawanya. Jihoon niat ingin _survive_ dengan berada di kamar saja. Bisa dilihat setengah dari kopernya roti melon semua. Tak ada yang lain selain makanan dan pakaian. Saat yang lain membawa hal-hal terkait liburan. Jihoon lebih tepatnya dikatakan sedang mengungsi.

"yang benar saja," Jihoon mengambil peralatan mandinya dan sadar kemudian kalau kamar di mana dia berada sekarang sama sekali tak memiliki pintu lain selain pintu yang dilewatinya barusan. Dengan kata lain, kamar mandi luar. "kamar seluas ini?" omelnya tak terima.

Mau tak mau harus keluar kamar. Jihoon membuka pintu kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menguping ada tidaknya orang di luar sana. Setelah diyakininya kosong, Jihoon keluar dan nyatanya menemukan Soonyoung duduk bersender di dinding depan kamarnya.

"Jihoonie," Soonyoung berdiri. Jihoon masuk lagi.

"ada apa?"

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"aku baik-baik saja."

"tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja." Kau mulai menjauh lagi.

Soonyoung memaksa masuk saat Jihoon mencoba mendorong pintu. Soonyoung berhasil masuk dan kini ditutupnya pintu. Sudah sampai ketahap ini. Hari ini. Dan dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Jihoon sama sekali tak membuka celah sedikit saja untuknya lagi.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Soonyoung mendekat dan Jihoon terus mundur.

Jihoon berakhir terjatuh di atas tempat tidur kemudian, saat sudah ada Soonyoung di atasnya ketika dia ingin bangkit. Soonyoung hanya mengurung Jihoon dengan rentangan tangannya. Belum menyentuhnya, belum ada niatan ke sana. Tapi Jihoon sudah memejamkan erat matanya dan berpaling.

"jelas masih ada krisis kepercayaan di antara kita." Jihoon membuka sebelahnya dan melihat tangan Soonyoung masih mengurungnya. Belum berakhir ternyata. "Jihoon, aku menyukaimu. Andai saja kau paham itu sudah menjadi tujuanku dari awal sejak kita bertemu."

Jihoon melirik lagi. Dia merasakannya tentu saja. Soonyoung berhasil membuatnya merasa istimewa. Jangan salahkan Jihoon kalau merasa Soonyoung memiliki rasa padanya dan nyatanya benar. Tapi sayangnya dia yang tak ada. Atau entahlah. Ini terlalu aneh untuk jadi nyata. Kedatangan mereka yang bukan manusia dengan semua cerita yang menyertai mereka.

"tapi aku tak menyukaimu." Jantungnya berdetak aneh saat mengatakannya. Soonyoung bahkan Jihoon sendiri tau ada yang salah dengan perkataannya barusan. Berbohongkah? Jihoon membohongi dirinya sendiri?

"kalaupun tidak, setidaknya jangan menjauhiku." Tangan Soonyoung menyentuh pipi Jihoon pada akhirnya. Berhasil. Jihoon tak menolaknya. Atau belum tepatnya. "kalau kau tak menyukaiku setidaknya jangan jadikan aku musuhmu."

Jihoon menghadapkan dirinya pada Soonyoung. Wajahnya seperti biasa keras di awal dan luluh saat menatap balik Soonyoung yang mengiba. Sebegitu sakitkah dijauhi? Separah itukah yang dilakukannya?

Tangan Soonyoung berhenti mengelus. Tak hanya itu, tubuhnya pun mulai merosot. Menindih Jihoon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jihoon.

"kau sedang apa?" ketakutan. Mungkin sedikit. Jihoon memegang kepala Soonyoung dan meremas rambutnya berjaga-jaga.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Jihoon merasakannya. Terasa jelas di lehernya. "aku akan menggigitmu." Katanya dan Jihoon tidak percaya. Soonyoung tidak akan menggigitnya. Bagaimana dia tau? Dia hanya tau. Dia percaya?

"Soonyoung?" panggilnya dan Soonyoung hanya bergumam.

Lama tidak ada jawaban lebih lanjut hingga sekian-sekian menit berlalu. Jihoon akhirnya tau kalau Soonyoung tertidur. Nafasnya tenang, dengan detak jantung berjeda lama teratur.

Hening memaksanya memikirkan semua yang dilakukan pada Soonyoung kemudian. Jihoon bukan tak tau apa yang dilakukannya kelewatan. Mengabaikan seseorang yang mengharapkan pengakuan atas eksistensi. Jihoon mengharapkan Soonyoung yang menyerah pada dirinya. Selesai begitu Jihoon mengabaikannya. Dan sebaliknya Jihoon mendapati dirinya sendiri yang menyerah atas dirinya.

Genggaman Jihoon pada rambut Soonyoung melemas. Dengan sadar tangan Jihoon mengusap kepala Soonyoung yang sedang tertidur di atasnya. Soonyoung sungguh-sungguh sedang tertidur, tapi dia jelas masih bisa merasakan kalau Jihoon menyentuhnya.

Kali ini Jihoon sendiri yang menyentuhnya. Tanpa paksaan namun dengan perasaan yang mungkin Jihoon sendiri tidak tau ada sedikit terselip di dalamnya. Tersalurkan jelas pada Soonyoung bahkan sampai ke alam mimpinya.

Menjelang senja malam itu Soonyoung mendapatkan tidur paling nyenyak dalam hidupnya. Bersama orang yang dicintainya dan dia percaya suatu saat nanti akan balik mencintainya.

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter Ten] Done!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A/N:

 **Whats on ur mind? Tell me  
Keboringan mulai terasa? Tell me  
Feel-nya udah nyamain lagu exid up & down? Tell me  
Entar saya nyanyiin tell me-nya wondergirls OTL =')))**

 **17 hal. Bisa jadi chapter terpanjang, tapi kosong X'))) Tell me /?  
UHHUhuweeee X'))**

 **Sekian. Lol=))  
Thankyouu. Love ya:***


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Vamp!Fict, Romance!Fail, AU, Typos, OOC, OC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan, Jeongcheol …dkk.**_

.

.

.

Jeonghan bangun paling pagi hari itu, paling pertama turun ke lantai bawah dan menemukan Seungcheol tertidur di sofa. Kamar yang ada memang hanya 5 dengan 1 _bed_ ditiap kamarnya. 1 dari 11 orang di antara mereka jelas memang ada yang harus tidur di sofa. Dan Seungcheol-lah orang beruntung tersebut.

Vampire tidak merasakan dingin. Jeonghan tau benar itu hukumnya. Tapi tetap saja, ada rasa ingin tersendiri baginya. Jeonghan yang saat itu membawa selimut karena dinginnya suhu pagi hari kemudian menyelimuti Seungcheol dengan selimutnya.

"apa ini artinya kau memaafkanku?" Masih dengan menutup mata Seungheol bertanya. Dia sudah terjaga bahkan ketika mendengar pintu kamar yang terbuka di lantai atas.

"kau pura-pura tidur?" nadanya jengkel. Jeonghan tidak suka ketika Seungcheol mempermainkannya.

Seungcheol membuka matanya dan menarik Jeonghan yang berdiri di dekatnya untuk jatuh terduduk di atas perutnya. Menahan dan mencegah kekasihnya itu untuk berdiri dan pergi. "aku tidur. Terbangun karena kau terbangun." Seungcheol tersenyum. Senyum andalan. Sayangnya tak mempan pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Seungcheol. Menutupnya guna meminimalisir efek luluh karena senyuman maut satu itu. "jangan menggombaliku. Aku tau kau berbohong."

Seungcheol memegangi tangannya. "tapi aku serius baru bangun." Sungguh-sungguh. Dia serius baru bangun. Jeonghan harus percaya.

"aku tak kan memaafkanmu kalau kau berbohong lagi." Jeonghan beranjak berdiri saat tangannya ditarik kembali oleh Seungcheol.

"bagaimana kalau diawali dengan sebuah kecupan selamat pagi?" Seungcheol menyunggingkan senyum penuh maksudnya.

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya sebelum menangkup pipi Seungcheol.

'Cup!'

Sebuah kecupan di kening Seungcheol kemudian. "se-la-mat pa-gi." Jeonghan memukul dada Seungcheol dan benar-benar beranjak setelahnya.

"hanya di kening? Setelah sekian lama?" protesnya tak terima. Jeonghan berbalik dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "ah~ ya~ cukuplah untuk sekarang. Kau memaafkanku saja aku sudah senang~" ralat Seungcheol kemudian. Salah-salah bisa kena lagi.

Dia kemudian bangkit mendekat pada Jeonghan dan memeluknya. Sudah berapa lama ya? Dua? Tidak sampai. Baru seminggu, dan itu lebih dari cukup bagi Seungcheol. Dia memang tak bisa jauh dari Jeonghan. Dia membutuhkannya.

Jeonghan balas memeluknya. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tak merindukan Seungcheol-nya. Bersikap acuh pada kekasinya itu sendiri bahkan menyiksanya juga.

"sepertinya malam ini aku yang tidur di sofa." Jisoo menuruni tangga dan berlalu ke dapur melewati keduanya. _Morning flirt._ Sudah tidak kaget lagi kalau keduanya yang melakukannya.

Jeonghan memukul dada Seungcheol lagi dan mendorongnya. "tentu saja tidak. Selama 4 hari ini kita teman sekamar." Jeonghan menyusul Jisoo kemudian. Seungcheol ditinggalnya mendung kembali, batal sudah minta lebih.

Jeonghan dibantu Jisoo menyiapkan sarapan untuk ketiga adiknya. Sarapan level ringan untuk Wonwoo dan Seungkwan sedangkan Jihoon mendapatkan yang istimewa karena melewatkan makan malamnya. Tidak enak mau membangunkannya semalam ketika dilihatnya Jihoon tidur berdua Soonyoung dengan posisi bertindihan. Berpelukan.

Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Kemungkinan ada perdebatan kecil barang kali hingga hasil akhirnya bisa jadi seperti kemarin malam. Seungkwan yang pertama kali menemukan keduanya berposisi sedemikian lupa. Sempat salah kaprah menyangka mereka sedang apa-apa.

Jeonghan yang selesai memasukan roti ke dalam pemanggang berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sebuah foto Polaroid dari 3 buah yang tertempel di sana. Foto Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Seungkwan yang mengambilnya. Kejadian langka. Wajib diabadikan.

"keduanya mirip, ada yang bilang kalau mirip berarti jodoh." Jeonghan bersender pada kulkas dan memandang Jisoo yang menatapnya.

Jisoo tersenyum. "mereka memang jodoh. Mirip atau pun tidak sama sekali." Jisoo yang sedari tadi membuat kimbap akhirnya selesai.

Jeonghan memandang foto di tangannya dan tersenyum kecil. Bolehkah dia bilang kalau rencana Jisoo berhasil? Untuk sekarang mungkin kesimpulannya berhasil. Foto di tangannya ini bisa menjadi bukti nyata keberhasilannya.

Setelah menempelkannya kembali Jeonghan berpindah dari depan kulkas jadi duduk di belakang meja makan, menyuapkan sepotong kimbap buatan Jisoo ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah sambil menopang dagu di atas meja.

"kurasa ini mulai berjalan baik."

Jisoo mengangguk. "memang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah keduanya, kini Junhui yang memasuki dapur. Dengan segera membuka kulkas mengincar sesuatu. "A positif, di mana A positif~" bernada Junhui berkata. Berhasil menemukan satu dan menyedotnya langsung dari kantong. Layaknya meminum susu bantal kemasan.

"selamat pagi." Sapanya. Wajahnya polos dan masih menyedot santai. Sementara Jeonghan memperhatikannya. Melihat bagaimana prosesnya darah itu berkurang karena tersedot masuk ke dalam mulut.

"kadang aku penasaran seperti apa rasanya darah sebanyak itu di lidah kalian." Ungkapnya jujur.

Tak pernah melihat langsung yang dari kantong. Kalau gelas Jeonghan pernah melihat Jisoo beberapa kali. Hanya saja karena dari gelas dia terkesan sedang meminum sesuatu yang wajar. Yang sama sekali tidak diduga ternyata darah.

Junhui berhenti menyedot. Mendekat pada Jeonghan dan menyodorkan kantong darahnya. "kau boleh coba kalau kau mau."

Jisoo di dekatnya mendorong kembali kantong darah Junhui. "berhentilah bercanda." Tegurnya.

Junhui tertawa. "nanti juga kau akan tau rasanya~" Katanya kemudia berlalu, sempat bertemu dengan Wonwoo pasca melewati pintu dapur. Wonwoo tersenyum sementara Junhui balas berkedip.

Wonwoo masuk ke dapur dan segera mengambil duduk di samping Jeonghan. "itu yang diminum Junhui—" Wonwoo memperagakan. Tak mampu mengungkapkan. Melihat Jeonghan dan Jisoo bergantian. Berharap salah satu dari mereka mengerti.

Jeonghan mengangguk. "darah."

Sempat beku sepersekian detik, Wonwoo kemudian beranjak dengan segera dari bangku yang baru didudukinya saat Jeonghan tak kalah cepat menangkap tangannya. "mau kemana?"

Wonwoo berpikir. Ini sulit. "ingin tanya-tanya? Bertanya? Ada beberapa pertanyaan. Penasaran. Wawancara?" Wonwoo sendiri tak jelas ingin apa. Yang jelas dia penasaran akut sekarang.

Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia penuh ke- _exited-_ an. Seriusan, senyum Wonwoo berbeda. Jeonghan mengambilkan satu kimbap dan menyuapkannya pada Wonwoo sebelum menepuk bahunya dan membiarkannya pergi.

Wonwoo berjalan cepat keluar dapur menyusul Junhui yang berada di ruang tengah.

"kurasa kita tidak punya masalah yang cukup berarti dengan Wonwoo." Ungkap Jisoo setelah Wonwoo hilang dari pandangan.

Jeonghan bergumam. Menaruh dalam piring roti yang tadi dipanggangnya. "selama ini masalahnya memang bukan pada Wonwoo. Tapi ada pada Jihoon."

Jihoon selalu memaksakan kehendak juga pikirannya kepada orang lain. Wonwoo bisa dibilang salah satu korbannya. Jadi kesimpulannya memang Jihoon-lah virusnya. Wonwoo hanya ketularan.

Manusia ketiga yang turun dari lantai atas pagi itu adalah Seungkwan. Turun-turun segera ke kulkas dapur dan menambahkan kembali foto koleksinya. Kali ini foto Wonwoo yang masih tertidur. Ada juga selfie dirinya dengan Wonwoo yang baru bangun. Mereka berdua sekamar.

"hyung, kau pasti mau lihat ini." Seungkwan memamerkan satu foto. Terlalu jauh, Jeonghan tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sementara Jisoo bisa dan tersenyum.

"siapa? Ada apa?" Jeonghan penasaran akibat reaksi Jisoo.

Sebuah foto Soonyoung x Jihoon yang kini tidurnya sudah ganti posisi. Tidur bersisian dengan Jihoon yang menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke pelukan Soonyoung mencari hangat di tengah dinginnya pagi hari. Soonyoung sendiri berposisi mendekap Jihoon erat membalasnya. Lengkap sudah.

.

.

.

Jangan tanya betapa bahagiannya Soonyoung saat terbangun dan menemukan Jihoon di sisinya. Bahkan mimpi sekalipun Soonyoung tak pernah membayangkan kisah cintanya akan maju beberapa langkah jauh ke depan setelah sebelumnya jalan di tempat dan cenderung mundur.

Jihoon menggeliat memposisikan dirinya lebih rapat lagi pada Soonyoung. Jelas Jihoon masih terlelap saat melakukannya. Sementara Soonyoung jangan ditanya. Dengan senang hati tangannya bantu menarik Jihoon dekat dan mendekapnya.

Mencuri cium rambut pemuda kepala batu yang dicintainya sejak lama itu. Yang dipisahkan darinya lama sekali, dan kini kembali ditemukannya setelah sekian lamanya.

Percayalah Jihoon punya keahlian untuk mendeteksi dalam keadaan tidak sadar sekalipun. Dirinya sudah pernah tidur bersama Wonwoo, Jeonghan, maupun Seungkwan dan tau seperti apa rasanya, dan sekarang ini tidurnya serasa berbeda. Wangi tubuh seseorang yang mendekapnya bukan milik orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Familiar tapi bukan sama sekali.

Perlahan-lahan dan dengan berat hati Jihoon membuka mata ngantuknya. Tubuh seseorang. Dia sedang berada dipelukan seseorang.

"selamat pagi," mata Jihoon terbuka lebar seketika. Suara Soonyoung. Seseorang? Dipelukan seseorang? Soonyoung?

Jihoon menengadah untuk memastikan hal yang sebenarnya sudah pasti. Memang Soonyoung-lah yang ada ketika Jihoon mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Jihoon memilih menunduk kembali dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada Soonyoung. Terlalu malu menghadap padanya. Terlalu malu untuk bergerak tiba-tiba dengan keadaan yang sudah tercipta sebelumnya.

Dalam hati Jihoon mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Dan perut Jihoon memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan. Dia harus makan. Perut Jihoon berbunyi melaporkan.

Soonyoung tertawa dan menepuk kepala Jihoon kemudian. "ingin makan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Jihoon makin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Malu kuadrat.

"ayo," Jihoon bangkit tanpa menoleh pada Soonyoung sama sekali. Menghindari kontak mata.

Soonyoung mengulum senyumnya. Jihoon yang malu-malu lebih baik dari pada Jihoon yang kepala batu. Di belakang Jihoon dekat, Soonyoung mengikutinya setia. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kepala Jihoon dan membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"lihat siapa yang habis menghabiskan malamnya berdua~" Seungcheol menggoda mereka. Junhui yang juga ada di sana gabung menggodanya dengan bersiul. Wonwoo yang ada hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak ingin menimpali sama sekali.

Wajah Jihoon memerah malu juga marah. Dengan delikan mata saja Jihoon memberi tau mereka kalau dirinya marah. Terlebih pada orang yang bersiul padanya itu. Masalah kemarin masih hangat tentu saja. Tidak akan dingin dengan gampangnya.

Jihoon berlalu acuh begitu saja setelahnya. Masuk ke dapur dan sempat melewati kulkas saat kemudian berbalik mundur dan berhenti sejenak di depannya.

"ini bagus." Soonyoung di belakangnya berkomentar. Jihoon meliriknya. Menuduh kalau ini perbuatan Soonyoung lewat tatapan matanya saja. "bukan kerjaanku. Tapi ini memang bagus." Katanya lagi.

Ada beberapa foto, tapi ada tiga foto yang menarik perhatian Jihoon. Foto yang menunjukan Jihoon dan Soonyoung sebagai modelnya. Dengan pose yang itu-itu saja karena tertidur, tapi diambil dari berbagai angle yang berbeda.

"Seungkwan?" Jihoon menunjuk foto-foto itu dan bertanya pada Jeonghan.

"siapa lagi?" Jeonghan tertawa.

Dengan senyum datarnya Jihoon bersiap akan mencopot satu persatu foto yang tertempel. Hanya foto yang menjadikannya sebagai model tentu saja. Siap akan membuang saat Seungkwan datang berlari dan merebut foto-foto di tangannya.

"hasil karya berharga ku." Dia menjerit dramatis. "Tak kan kubiarkan seorang pun membuangnya!" termasuk model fotonya sendiri. Tangan Seungkwan merentang melindungi kulkas kemudian berlari mengitari meja makan dengan foto Jihoon di tangannya dan berakhir kucing-kucingan dengan Jihoon.

"Boo Seungkwan, berikan foto itu padaku." Jihoon kini berjalan mengitari meja di mana Seungkwan ikut berjalan menghindarinya.

Seungkwan menggeleng. "ini milikku." Balasnya. Dia yang foto. Benar saja miliknya.

"tapi di dalam foto itu adalah wajahku." Balas Jihoon tak terima.

"ada Soonyoung hyung juga." Sahut Seungkwan.

Jihoon kembali mengejarnya. Itu dia yang jadi masalahnya. Ada Soonyoung di dalam foto itu bersamanya. Ber-sa-ma-nya. Kalau hanya dirinya sendiri saja yang ada di sana Jihoon tak kan seniat ini mendapatkan kembali foto-fotonya.

"hyung, kuserahkan padamu. Terserah padamu mau diapakan, tapi yang pasti aku tau tak kan kau buang." Seungkwan memberikan foto-foto itu ke tangan Soonyoung dan berlari hilang keluar dapur.

Jihoon mendekatinya, menadahkan tangan meminta. "berikan padaku." Soonyoung melihat-lihat 3 foto yang ada dan memberikannya satu pada Jihoon. "apa maksudnya ini?" protes Jihoon segera. Hanya mendapat 1 dari tiga yang dia minta.

Soonyoung mengantongi sisa foto di tangannya. "ini milikku sekarang," balasnya. Serah terimanya baru saja terjadi. Masa Jihoon lupa. Jihoon mendengus dibuatnya. Luar biasa.

Wajah Jihoon cemberut _to the max_. Satu foto di tangannya digenggamnya gemas bercampur jengkel hingga lecek dan dibuangnya begitu saja ke tempat sampah. Sudah akan berbalik pergi dari dapur saat Soonyoung menahannya.

"tidak jadi makan?"

Jihoon menghela nafas dan tersenyum datar. "sudah kenyang." Jawabnya penuh penekanan.

Soonyoung menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon kemudian. Di depan dua pasang mata yang ada dengan berani Soonyoung menempelkan bibir keduanya. Singkat saja. Sangat singkat sampai-sampai Jihoon tak dapat bereaksi apa-apa.

"aku akan menciummu setiap kali kau berbohong mulai sekarang." Soonyoung tersenyum puas dan berlalu setelahnya.

Kecupan tadi dia artikan sebagai bentuk frustasinya atas semua kebohongan Jihoon yang selalu ada. Jihoon selalu menyuarakan bentuk protesnya dari sikap dan pernyataannya. Sikapnya yang selalu mencoba melarikan diri dari masalah ketimbang menghadapinya dan selalu menyatakan sebuah kebohongan agar yang dihadapinya bisa lewat dengan gampang begitu saja.

Jangan salahkan Soonyoung kalau dia frustasi mengatasi sikap dan sifat Jihoon. Merasa cukup untuk segalanya dan mulai melakukan pembalasan yang setimpal. Dia protes dengan sikap Jihoon, dan memang tak ada yang lebih manis daripada sebuah pembalasan.

Tidak ada kata-kata lebih lanjut saat Jihoon merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menyentuh bibirnya. Itu tadi apa? Soonyoung berlalu melewatinya dengan informasi singkat 'ciuman setiap kali berbohong' yang barusan saja sedang terjadi bukan? Baru. Saja.

"Jihoonie?" Jeonghan memanggilnya hati-hati. Itu tadi hanya kecupan ringan, ringan versinya tapi tak sangka kalau efeknya berdampak sebegitu besar pada Jihoonie.

Kedua orang yang mendapat persembahan dari Soonyoung tadi membisu dengan saling tatap. Tak tau lagi harus berkata apa jika begini situasinya. Akan lebih baik kalau Jihoon berteriak marah atau apapun itu ketimbang diam membeku seperti sekarang. Tidak ada yang tau Jihoon kenapa? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa tindakan selanjutnya?

Jeonghan bahkan mengutuk Soonyoung atas apa yang dia lakukan barusan. Terlalu cepat! Jihoonie-nya belum kuat!

"hyung—"

"kau pasti lapar karena tidak makan semalaman." Jisoo menjemputnya. Tatapan kosong Jihoon dengan ekspresi kebingungan membuatnya benar-benar tidak tahan. Entah paham apa yang Jihoon anut terkait ciuman pertama tapi wajah terpukul itu benar-benar membuat orang lain merasakannya juga.

Kedua penonton _tragedy live_ barusan kini dibuat panik bak korban bencana. Jihoon bahkan tanpa ekspresi saat mengunyah makanannya. Menatap kosong ke depan sambil mengunyah makanannya lamat-lamat.

Jisoo berdua Jeonghan yang kalang kabut dibuatnya. Sudah hampir menyamai _baby sitter_ keduanya menjaga Jihoon. Mengawasinya kalau-kalau Jihoon melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Jeonghan menyimpulkan bukannya tidak mungkin Jihoon bunuh diri karena kehilangan ciuman pertama.

Sedangkan Jisoo menjaga Jihoon lebih kepada keamanan bersama. Kalau di dalam bayangannya, bukan tidak mungkin Jihoon mengambil salah satu pisau dapur yang ada dan menancapkannya ke dada Soonyoung.

"Jihoonie?" panggil Jeonghan. Baru saja dia menyatakan rencana Jisoo berhasil. Gagal hanya dengan kedipan mata.

Jihoon menoleh. Tersadar. "akan kubuat perhitungan!" Dua buah kimbap masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah menggebrak meja Jihoon berdiri dan mencari Soonyoung.

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya, lega. Jihoonie _is back_. Sementara Jisoo juga tak kalah lega. Jihoon mencari adiknya dengan tangan kosong tanpa benda tajam apapun.

"di mana Soonyoung?" Jihoon bertanya pada 3 orang yang berada di ruang tengah.

"naik ke atas." Wonwoo melaporkan. "ada apa?" Jihoon menggeleng dan menghentakan kaki naik ke lantai atas setelahnya.

"kau yakin dia 18?" Junhui bertanya. Pernyataan mengenai umur Jihoon kemarin benar-benar masih mengganjal di kepalanya sampai hari ini.

Wonwoo menoleh padanya. "yakin 100% kami tumbuh bersama. Jihoon sudah hidup untuk 18 tahun. Sama sepertiku." Wonwoo balik pada kertas di tangannya. Menulis lalu kembali menatap Junhui. Lembar informasi. "lanjutkan." Katanya.

Junhui bergumam dan menyedot habis darah kantong di tangannya kemudian. "bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya?" Junhui memasang _thingking pose-_ nya. "semua darah sama, hanya saja kalau menyangkut golongan itu seperti kadar gula yang ada di dalamnya. Bisa jadi seperti itu."

"kadar gula?"

Junhui mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Wonwoo kemudian. "begini, apa golongan darahmu?"

"aku? A negative kalau tidak salah."

"ah~ kesukaan Mingyu sekali." Junhui berkomentar. "A negative tidak terlalu manis menurutku pribadi. Cenderung hambar berasa seperti itu saja. Berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan golongan AB positif yang manis sekali."

"jadi, jika darah diibaratkan sebuah minuman, golongannya merupakan tingkat kemanisan darah itu sendiri begitu?"

"benar sekali!" Junhui mengacungkan jempolnya. Benar memang itu maksudnya.

"bisa kau urutkan? Dari yang termanis?" tanya Wonwoo.

Junhui tersenyum. "tentu saja, mari kita mulai dari yang masuk kategori tinggi kadar gulanya. B dan AB. Paling tinggi AB positif, lalu B negative, AB negative, dan B positif." Wonwoo mencatatnya cepat ke dalam _paper-_ nya. "lalu kategori rendah gula, ada A dan O. Setelah B positif, O positif masih termasuk golongan darah tawar yang masih berasa, A negative, A positif dan yang terakhir O negative."

Keduanya asik bermain wartawan dan narasumber saat ada seseorang yang memandang keduanya dari tangga dengan fokus. Keakraban keduanya mengganggunya jujur saja. Bukankah _Planning_ Wonwoo dibawa ke sini untuk dirinya? Bersamanya?

"sedang membicarakan apa?" Mingyu memutuskan mengenyampingkan rasa terganggunya untuk bergabung. Mengambil tempat di tengah-tengah Wonwoo dan Junhui. Memisahkan mereka.

"Mingyu-ya?" nada yang Wonwoo gunakan saat memanggil namanya lebih kepada bahwa dirinya terganggu. Suara Wonwoo menyadarkan Mingyu bahwa kehadirannya tidak diharapkan. "aku sedang berbicara dengan Junhui."

"berbicaralah denganku juga." Mingyu bertahan. Untuk saat ini memang hanya bertahan yang dia bisa. Jika dia kalah di sini. Beberapa hari ke depan benar-benar akan menjadi neraka baginya.

"kau tak kan suka pembicaraan kami." Balas Wonwoo.

"aku tau apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"dan aku tak mau kau mendengar—"

Ada 4 kepala di ruang tengah jika kepala Seungcheol yang tertidur di sofa seberang dihitung juga. Dan ketiga di antaranya membuat spekulasi masing-masing tentang yang terjadi saat ini. Wonwoo berhenti tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ini masalah pribadi mereka. Mingyu harusnya tau apa maksud Wonwoo tanpa harus dia ungkap lengkap setiap katanya.

Seungcheol yang masih berbaring malas di seberang mereka bukan tak dengar perbincangan barusan. Sementara Junhui mulai merasakan hawa gelap dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Akan lebih baik jika dia menjauh mungkin saja. Yang terbaik untuk sekarang ini baginya.

"aku lapar~" Seungcheol membuka mata, bangkit dan berlalu ke dapur dengan segera. Setiap detik yang bertambah, menambah _awkward_ situasi di sekitar mereka.

"aku— aku mau membangungkan Minghao." Junhui bangkit berdiri.

Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya cepat pada narasumbernya. "Junhui—"

"Mingyu yang paling tau beda rasa tiap-tiap golongan." Dengan acungan jempol dia setengah berlari ke lantai atas. Melarikan diri. Wonwoo ditinggalnya sendiri bersama Mingyu.

Sambil menghela nafasnya Wonwoo berdiri. Hilang sudah narasumbernya kini dan semuanya karena Mingyu-ssi.

"Wonwoo—"

"dengar, aku tak mau kau menganggap aku mendekatimu dan saudara-saudaramu lantaran hanya ingin tau dan penasaran. Aku serius ingin berteman dan kurasa tak masalah jika aku ingin tau lebih tentang kalian. Aku—"

"aku mengerti." Mingyu menahannya. Memegang satu tangannya. "aku minta maaf. Aku hanya tak suka melihatmu dengan orang lain. Kau harusnya mengerti."

"kau yang harusnya mengerti. Aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku menyukai orang lain dan itu bukan kau. Berhenti berharap dan _stop_ membuatku merasa bersalah." Wonwoo menarik tangannya perlahan. Hubungan mereka semakin memburuk setiap detiknya.

Niat baik Wonwoo adalah mematahkan segala bentuk pengharapan Mingyu pada dirinya. Mingyu terlalu mengharap lebih darinya. Mengharapkan pembalasan cinta yang jujur saja dia tak bisa.

Tangan Wonwoo bebas namun kini ganti menjadi kedua tangannya yang dipegangi Mingyu.

"Mingyu—"

"demgar," Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Menengadah sedikit untuk menatap orang yang terus menolak perasaannya itu. "mau berapa kalipun kau bilang begitu perasaan tidak bisa berubah segampang itu."

"aku tau," Wonwoo kembali menarik tangannya. Mengubah posisinya jadi tangannya yang kini menggenggam milik Mingyu. "aku tau. Tapi setidaknya berhentilah menunjukannya. Berhentilah mencoba. Itu yang sudah kulakukan dan aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Mingyu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Wonwoo. Sambil menutup wajahnya Mingyu tertawa terbahak sendirinya. Lucu saat dilihatnya orang yang dicintainya mengajarkan bagaimana caranya melupakan. Melupakan yang dicintainya.

"jutaan kali pun kau bilang begitu, aku tak kan bisa melakukannya." Kata Mingyu di sela tawanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk singkat. "aku tau, maka dari itu aku putuskan aku yang akan menjauhimu. Akan lebih mudah bagi kita kalau salah satu di antara kita ada yang mengalah dan mulai menjauh."

.

.

.

Jihoon berkeliling di lantai atas guna mencari Sooyoung. Ingin membuat perhitungan dengan apa yang dilakukannya di depan dua orang hyung di bawah sana. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa sampai Soonyoung berani menyentuh bibirnya. Itu pelecehan namanya. Dan Jihoon tidak terima.

Kamar tidur yang semalam ditempatinya sudah dia cek dan tidak ditemukan keberadaan Soonyoung di dalamnya. Jihoon tak menyerah tentu saja. Keadilan harus ditegakan dan Soonyoung harus ditemukan.

"kalian sedang apa?" Jihoon membuka satu kamar dengan Seungkwan dan Hansol di dalamnya. Hanya berdua duduk lesehan di balkon kamar sana.

"hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Seungkwan. Jihoon masuk mendekati mereka. Memperjelas apa yang dilakukan keduanya. Dan menemukan berbagai macam papan permainan tersebar di sekitar mereka. Dugaan sementara, punya Seungkwan semua.

Jihoon menggeleng. "kalian lihat Soonyoung?"

"Soonyoung hyung bisa jadi di ruang musik." Hansol yang menjawabnya.

"ruang musik?" ulang Jihoon. Rumah di tengah hutan ini punya ruang musik? Hansol mengangguk. Mengiyakan.

"di sebelah kamar Jisoo hyung. Di ujung lorong." Katanya lagi. Jihoon mengangguk dan berbalik pergi.

"kalian cuma berdua. Jangan macam-macam." Pesannya sebelum menutup pintu.

Jihoon melanjutkan pencariannya. Ke ruang ujung lorong kata Hansol tadi dan menemukan ruang musik yang dimaksud. Lebih pantas dibilang sebuah studio mini dengan berbagai alat band. Ada beberapa alat music klasik juga seperti biola dan piano.

Tidak ada Soonyoung di dalam sana. Kosong dan Jihoon tetap masuk ke sana dan duduk di depan piano yang ada. Refleks menekan tuts yang ada hingga menjadi sebuah nada. Sebuah grand piano. Dia bercita-cita untuk punya satu suatu saat nanti.

"Jihoonie?" kepala Wonwoo muncul dari balik pintu. Memandang sekeliling sebentar untuk melihat Jihoon bersama siapa sebelum akhirnya memutuskan masuk. Jihoon sendirian.

"ingatkan aku untuk membeli satu yang seperti ini." Jihoon mengelus tuts piano yang ada hati-hati. Matanya menunjukan kekaguman yang teramat sangat.

"kau kan sudah punya satu di rumah." Sahut Wonwoo. Perlahan mendekat pada Jihoon dan duduk di sebelahnya. Menekan asal tuts yang ada.

Jihoon menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo yang tidak mengerti music itu. "yang aku punya di rumah itu _keyboard_ bukan piano."

"suaranya sama saja. _Keyboard_ maupun piano."

Jihoon merengut. Bukan itu intinya. Suara mungkin sama terlebih _keyboard_ punya berbagai varian suara untuk dicoba. Tapi tetap saja. Sebuah piano. Grand piano. Ini jelas berbeda baginya.

Hening kemudian. Hanya terdengar alunan melodi dari piano yang Jihoon mainkan. Dia pintar dalam hal ini. Music memang _passion_ -nya.

"sedang apa kau di sini?" Wonwoo memperhatikan jemari Jihoon yang menekan tuts piano dengan mahirnya. "mana Soonyoung?"

"tidak tau. Tidak peduli." Balas Jihoon. Tak ingin berurusan dengan Soonyoung setelah menemukan sesuatu yang baru yang kini menjadi targetnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Kecintaan Jihoon pada music bukan main-main.

"coba ajari aku," Wonwoo sudah memposisikan jarinya di atas tuts, namun belum menekannya. "yang dasar saja, level pemula."

Jihoon meliriknya dengan pose berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang pantas tidaknya Wonwoo menjadi muridnya. "aku guru yang tegas."

"aku juga murid yang cerdas. Tenang saja."

Wonwoo akhirnya lulus tes wawancara singkatnya dengan Jihoon. Jihoon mengajarkan Wonwoo basic dasar dalam nada sebelum mengajarkannya sebait demi sebait nada yang nantinya jika digabungkan akan menjadi sebuah lagu.

"yang ini! Tekan yang ini!" Jihoon menekan sebuah tuts yang harusnya ditekan sementara Wonwoo menekan yang di sebelahnya.

"iya maksudku juga ingin menekan yang itu. Warna mereka semua sama hitam dan putih. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku salah tekan." Bela Wonwoo. Dari pada dibilang tegas Jihoon lebih pantas dibilang guru yang temperamental.

Keduanya lebih pantas dibilang sedang adu mulut ketimbang saling belajar mengajari caranya bermain piano.

"ini terlalu sulit dari yang kuduga." Wonwoo menyerah. Belum ada sebait tapi dia sudah lelah.

"tidak sulit kalau kau serius." Balas Jihoon. Kini jarinya yang menguasai tuts piano.

"serius juga tidak menjamin akan bisa."

"kalau belum coba mana tau hasilnya."

"aku sudah mencoba dan tetap tidak bisa. Sekarang aku harus apa?"

Jihoon menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh pada Wonwoo kemudian. "kita bukan membicarakan masalah piano?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas. "kurasa bukan."

"aku tak kan bertanya tentang apa yang kau bicarakan." Jihoon melanjutkan permainannya kembali. Wonwoo tersenyum datar mensukurinya. Bagus baginya karena dia memang tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini.

"terima kasih," balasnya lemah.

"tapi, kalau ini menyangkut usaha dan kegagalan. Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri apa kau akan berhenti atau mencoba lagi." Jihoon tersenyum. Gampang bagi kepala batu sepertinya untuk berbicara. Jihoon bukan tipe pantang menyerah jelas dia tidak akan berhenti jika itu menyangkut usaha dan kegagalan. Dia ingin berhasil.

"andai aku sepertimu."

"andai aku seperti Seungkwan. Tidak akan ada habisnya. Semua orang selalu ingin menjadi orang lain."

"dan tak kusangkan seorang Jihoon juga ingin menjadi orang lain ternyata."

.

.

.

Seungkwan bersin-bersin secara mendadak. Uang monopoli yang dimainkannya sampai berterbangan ke mana-mana dan tak tau sudah berapa hitungannya..

"maaf," Seungkwan tak tau lagi harus berkata apa. Maaf untuk rusaknya permainan mereka namun dalam hatinya Seungkwan senang ketidak sengajaannya menghancurkan semuanya. Dia kalah telak barusan. "ada yang membicarakanku." Katanya beralasan. Takhayul orang dulu.

"ingin lanjut bermain?" tanya Hansol. Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya laju.

"tidak-tidak. Aku bosan main di dalam rumah." Seungkwan membaringkan dirinya terlentang di lantai dan memejamkan matanya.

"kalau begitu ayo bermain di luar." Kepala Hansol berada tepat di atas Seungkwan saat mengatakannya.

Mata Seungkwan terbuka. "ada apa di luar?" tatapnya penuh tanya. Hanya hutan si sekitar mereka. Kalaupun Hansol mengajaknya kembali bermain sepeda itu sudah dia lakukan kemarin dan sekarang dia bosan.

"akan kutunjukan tempat bagus." Hansol berdiri duluan sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada Seungkwan. Tanpa pikir panjang Seungkwan menerima uluran tangan Hansol, dan Hansol pun menariknya hingga tegak berdiri.

Tangan Hansol sama sekali tak lepas dari Seungkwan saat keduanya beranjak turun ke lantai bawah. Memohon pamit pada para hyung yang kebanyakan berada di dapur.

"hyung, aku akan keluar bersama Hansol sebentar." Seungkwan mengucapkannya semangat ketika sampai ke dapur.

"Seungcheol!" Jeonghan yang berposisi pada pangkuan Seungcheol saat itu berniat bangkit namun gagal.

"jangan hiraukan aku, aku pergi dulu." pamitnya singkat. Mundur perlahan dengan senyum lebar pengertian.

"jaga Seungkwan Hansol-ah." Pesan Jisoo. Sementara Jeonghan tak sempat berpesan karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol-ssi, ku peringatkan kau."

"Seungkwan juga sudah berangkat. Apa lagi?" balasnya. Masih memeluk pinggang Jeonghan dengan kepala yang bersender di punggungnya. Melepas rindu seminggu.

"hati-hati." pesan singkat dari Mingyu yang mereka lewati di ruang tengah barusan.

"ya, hyung. Kami berangkat." Sahut Hansol.

Keduanya ke garasi samping rumah untuk mengambil sepeda saat dari jendela lantai atas kepala Wonwoo dan Jihoon muncul dan meneriaki mereka. "kalian mau kemana?" teriak Jihoon.

Seungkwan menengadah pada keduanya. "akan pergi ke tempat bagus." Hansol tadi bilang begitu. Dia hanya tidak tau kemana.

"jangan pergi dulu. Kami ikut." Kepala Jihoon langsung menghilang disusul kepala Wonwoo. Dengan semangat keduanya berlari ke lantai bawah. Dengan tujuan utamanya, dapur.

"hyung, aku dan Wonwoo—"

"kami akan ikut Hansol dan—"

Perkataan keduanya menggantung seketika setelah mata mereka mendapat persembahan teristimewa dari Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Setelah Seungkwan yang mendapatkannya duluan tadi.

"hati-hati." Jisoo tersenyum sambil melambai pada mereka.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo membalas lambaian Jisoo dan berbalik patah-patah. Orang pacaran dan kebiasaan mereka. Bermesraan tanpa tau tempat.

"Seungcheol, kau benar-benar!" Dari ruang tengah dapat di dengar keduanya Jeonghan berteriak. Keduanya melalui ruang tengah dan keluar ke samping rumah. Ke garasi memilih sepeda.

"kau yang bawa." Jihoon menunjuk sebuah sepeda yang diinginkannya. Menyuruh Wonwoo yang membawa dan dengan pasti memboncengnya. "ada apa?" beberapa detik berlalu tapi Wonwoo tidak menunjukan pergerakan akan mengambil sepeda mereka.

"tapi," jeda sebentar. "Aku tidak bisa naik sepeda."

"bohong?" Jihoon kaget jujur saja.

"tidak sama sekali."

Beruntung kaget Jihoon cepat saja menghilangnya. "kalau begitu aku yang bawa."

Wonwoo agaknya meragukan pernyataan barusan. Sepeda yang ada rata-rata sepeda gunung dengan—

"Jihoonie—"

"aku bisa." Liriknya bengis. Belum mencoba saja sudah diremehkan. Dia tidak sekecil itu.

"kau bersamaku. Biar Wonwoo bersama Mingyu." Soonyoung muncul setelah tak dicari. Dengan Mingyu di belakangnya.

Jihoon buang muka. "tidak usah. Kami bisa sendiri."

"aku tak meragukan kalau kau bisa. Aku hanya memberi alternative agar kalian berdua tidak cape ketika sampai sana." Dan berbagai macam alasan lainnya guna melelehkan hati es Jihoon yang berkeras ingin bersepeda sendiri.

"aku tak jadi ikut." Setelah Jihoon kini Wonwoo yang berulah. Setelah Jihoon terpaksa setuju kini dirinya yang tak mau jika harus satu sepeda bersama Mingyu.

"para hyung sekalian, kalian sebenarnya mau pergi atau tidak?" Seungkwan yang sudah dalam posisi _ready_ di boncengan belakang Hansol akhirnya protes juga. Dari tadi tidak selesai-selesai memilih sepeda dan siapa membonceng siapa.

Dengan wajah yang bermacam-macam mereka akhirnya berangkat juga. Wonwoo diseret Jihoon untuk kembali ikut menderita bersamanya. Dengan wajah datar andalannya Wonwoo duduk di boncengan belakang Mingyu dengan tidak bahagia.

Sementara Jihoon duduk di boncengan belakang Soonyoung dengan posisi menghadap belakang. Punggung bertemu punggung. Tak sudi menghadap Soonyoung walau punggungnya saja. Pasangan bersepeda ternormal saat ini jelas dimenangkan oleh Hansol dan Seungkwan di depan sana.

"aku tak tanggung jawab kalau kau jatuh karena duduk seperti itu." Soonyoung bukannya tak memperingatkan Jihoon sebelumnya.

Jihoon mendengus. "siapa juga yang akan meminta pertanggung jawaban dari orang tak bertanggung jawab seperti mu." Balasnya. Kepolosan bibirnya baru terampas pagi ini. Tidak sampai basah, tapi tetap saja terampas.

"apa penolakanmu untuk bersama ku tadi dan diammu saat ini adalah bentuk menjauh yang kau rencanakan pagi tadi?" Mingyu bertanya. Keheningan bersama Wonwoo membunuhnya perlahan. Dia butuh mendengar. Mendengar suara Wonwoo.

"kalau untuk sekarang mungkin belum bisa dibilang begitu. Aku akan bersamamu sampai liburan ini usai. Kemungkinan aku akan menjauhimu sepulangnya dari liburan ini." Jujur. Wonwoo mengungkap rencana menjauhi Mingyu pada Mingyu sendiri.

"kau tak kan bisa menjauhiku."

"tentu saja aku bisa. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana kacang rasa bawang berefek padamu. Tak masalah bagiku untuk memakan bawang putih tiap hari agar kau jauh-jauh menjaga jarak denganku."

"kau berusaha keras sekali."

"ini demi kebaikanmu."

Mingyu tertawa. Pedih. "yang benar saja." Wonwoo tak berkata lagi. Kepala Mingyu dan Jihoon bisa jadi 11:12. Sama-sama susah ditembus. Susah diretas. Sama kerasnya.

"aku jadi menyesal menunggui Jihoonie hyung dan Wonwoo hyung tadi." Sambil memeluk pinggang Hansol Seungkwan curhat. Tidak bohong. Dia benar menyesal. Niat bersenang-senang lantaran bosan berujung membawa serta dua _couple_ bermasalah.

"harusnya kita duluan selagi bisa." Hansol ternyata sependapat. Andai saja bisa berpisah jalan sekarang, mungkin sudah dia lakukan. Sayangnya hanya ada satu jalan dan satu tujuan bagi mereka sekarang ini. Gagal sudah berduaan. Eh?!

Berenam mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Entah benar atau tidak tempat tujuan mereka. Kini keenamnya dipaksa menuntun sepeda mereka memasuki hutan dengan rumput tinggi di sekitarnya. Untungnya ada jalan setapak. Bukti kalau jalan ini dilewati oleh manusia.

"aku tak tau ini bagus atau tidak menurutmu. Tapi menurutku ini bagus." Selepas dari rimbunnya hutan mereka kini dihadapkan pada sebuah danau berwarna biru jernih dengan beberapa bangunan kayu di pinggirnya.

"ini bagus. Luar biasa." Seungkwan sependapat dengan Hansol. Tempat ini memang bagus. "milik kalian?"

"bukan. Ini dulunya bekas pertambangan liar. Sudah ditutup." Hansol menerangkan dan sambil berjalan Seungkwan mengangguk paham.

Sepeda diparkirkan dipohon terdekat. Kenapa tidak diparkirkan dipinggir jalan? Karena bukan tidak mungkin sepeda mereka hilang dibawa orang yang kebetulan lewat. Tidak ada yang tau kapan hari sial seseorang.

"boleh berenang di sini?" Seungkwan menoleh pada Hansol dengan wajah antusiasnya. Terlihat sekali serius ingin berenang di sana.

"kurasa boleh. Ini pertambangan lama. Kalaupun dulunya memakai zat kimia seharusnya sudah mengendap di dasarnya sekarang. Jadi kupikir boleh." Wajah antusias Seungkwan berubah redup. Dia tak mau ambil resiko terkena gatal-gatal atau kanker kulit karena berenang.

Jihoon lebih memilih duduk sesampainya di sana. Dia tidak bohong kalau situasinya saat ini sangat bisa dipakai untuk tidur siang. Matahari yang bersinar samar di balik awan dengan sepoi angin sejuk bak ac alami. Cocok. Jihoon tinggal butuh kasur sekarang.

Soonyoung tak pernah jauh-jauh dari Jihoon. Tepat di saat Jihoon menguap, Soonyoung dengan segera membuka kemejanya dan mempaparkannya di atas rerumputan di dekat mereka.

"duduk," Soonyoung mempersilahkannya. "atau tidur kalau kau mau." Katanya lagi. Jihoon meliriknya sinis.

"siapa yang mau tidur?" sahutnya.

"kau mengantukkan?"

"siapa yang—"

Perkataan Jihoon terhenti saat tau-tau kedua tangan Soonyoung sudah berposisi di pipi kiri dan kanannya.

"kau harusnya tau kau tidak pandai berbohong, Jihoon-ah. Atau perlu kucium lebih dulu agar kau tau kalau yang kau katakan termasuk sebuah kebohongan?"

"aku tidak berbohong." Tangan Jihoon memegangi tangan Soonyoung. "aku menguap bukan berarti mau tidur." Dengan tenaga seadanya Jihoon berusaha menjauhkan tangan Soonyoung dari pipinya.

"benar juga, tentu saja. Menguap bukan berarti ingin tidur."

Soonyoung melepaskan pegangannya pada Jihoon dengan suara paham dibuat-buat. Jihoon tau benar Soonyoung menggoloknya. Setelah itu Soonyoung pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Jihoon sendiri dengan kemeja nganggur sebagai alas yang memang dipersiapkan untuknya.

Setelah dipikirnya jarak antara dirinya dengan Soonyoung cukup jauh, Jihoon memutuskan untuk duduk di atas alas kemeja Soonyoung. Lumayan. Jika ada yang bersih kenapa harus ambil resiko duduk di atas rumput yang bisa bikin gatal.

Duduk memeluk lutut sambil dielus hembusan angin sejuk. Mata Jihoon benar-benar tak tahan dibuatnya. Bertahan dengan duduknya Jihoon menelungkupkan wajahnya di balik lengan. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia hanya memejamkan mata sebentar. Bukan tidur. Hanya istirahat.

Soonyoung kembali dan sama sekali tidak kaget dengan apa yang dia temukan. Sudah dia duga. Sudah terprediksikan. Jihoon tertidur. Jelas bukan yang sebentar atau pun sekedar istirahat.

Soonyoung memposisikan dirinya di belakang Jihoon kemudian. Perlahan menarik tubuh Jihoon dan memegangi kepalanya agar jatuh ke belakang. Membuat Jihoon tidur dengan layak dengan pahanya sebagai bantalan kepala Jihoon.

Terkadang dibuat berpikir juga, seperti apa dirinya sekarang andai kata bukan seseorang seperti Jihoon yang dicintainya. Sampai saat ini hanya Jihoon yang mampu menguras habis tenaga dan memeras keras kerja otaknya. Seseorang yang mampu membuat Soonyoung mengerahkan kekuatan totalnya. Hanya teruntuk meluluhkan satu orang saja.

Pemandangan yang ada di sekitarnya memang indah. Tapi maaf Soonyoung tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari pemandangan yang lebih dari indah di dekatnya. Ukiran karya Tuhan yang paling sempurna. Dibuat oleh seniman paling kuasa. Wajah Jihoon mengalihkan dunia Soonyoung.

Asik memperhatikan, kini perhatian Soonyoung teralih pada sumber suara sesuatu yang ambruk ke dalam air. Terdengar dari salah satu rumah kayu di pinggir kolam. Sepinya di sekitar sana membuat suara ambruk sempat bergema beberapa saat.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Mingyu khawatir tentu saja. Baru ditinggal kedip sebentar Wonwoo langsung menghilang dari pandangan dan berakhir basah di pinggir danau. Wonwoo segera memegang sebuah papan sebagai pelampungnya. Tidak dalam, namun tidak juga bisa dibilang dangkal.

Tidak menyangka sebelumnya akan salah menginjak kayu yang rapuh di salah satu rumah.

"berikan tanganmu," Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah pada Wonwoo dan langsung disambut segera oleh tangan kanannya terlebih dulu. Baru tangan kiri. Mudah saja bagi Mingyu untuk menarik Wonwoo keluar dari dalam air dan membawa pijakan mereka ke lantai kayu yang lebih aman menurut Mingyu.

"terima kasih." Wonwoo berlutut lemas akibat suhu air yang lumayan dingin menurutnya ditambah angin yang berhembus sejuk. Tambah memperburuk hangat tubuhnya.

"bukan bajumu." Mingyu berkata tiba-tiba.

"hah?" reaksi Wonwoo karena tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"buka bajumu." Ulang Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah parno. "untuk apa?"

Mingyu menghela nafas. Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut Mingyu membuka kaus yang dikenakannya dan mengulurkannya pada Wonwoo. "ganti bajumu dengan ini."

Wonwoo menatapnya dulu sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyudutkan diri untuk mengganti baju. Sempat berpikiran macam-macam pada Mingyu yang menyuruhnya membuka baju bahkan membuka bajunya sendiri di depan Wonwoo tadi.

Mingyu menunggu sambil membelakangi Wonwoo. Tidak melihat sama sekali tapi bisa mendengar bagaimana proses pengantian bajunya. Mingyu bahkan tau di detik mana tubuh Wonwoo polos tidak mengenakan apapun sampai akhirnya memakai pakaian kembali.

"kita lebih baik keluar, rumah ini jabuk. Terlalu berbahaya." Tangan Mingyu terulur kembali pada Wonwoo. Maksud hati meminta tangan. Apa daya Wonwoo memberikan baju basahnya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk memakai baju basah Wonwoo yang untungnya berukuran kurang lebih sehingga muat padanya dan mengulurkan kembali tanganya pada Wonwoo. Kali ini jelas tak ada yang bisa diberikan Wonwoo selain tangannya.

Wonwoo menerimanya setengah hati. Tidak mengerti kenapa harus bergandengan begini namun pada akhirnya menuruti. Sekeluarnya mereka dari sana Seungkwan dan Hansol muncul di dekat mereka.

"hyung ada apa? Kudengar ada bunyi jatuh dan—" Seungkwan berhenti sesaat karena sesuatu hal. "kau habis berenang hyung? Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku mau juga." Katanya kemudian.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Lelah. "Aku habis terjatuh Seungkwanie. Tidak ada niat ingin berenang sedikitpun." Terangnya sambil menggigil. Baju bisa jadi ganti tapi pinggang ke bawah tetap saja basah.

"ayo kita pulang, sebelum kau terkena flu." Ajak Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk setuju. Dingin diujung kaki mulai membuatnya mati rasa.

"Jihoonie hyung, kami sudah ingin pulang. Kau masih mau tidur di sini atau bagaimana?" Seungkwan berbisik rendah pada Jihoon yang tanpa disangka begitu ampuh efeknya.

Jihoon bangkit berdiri dengan mata gagal melek. "aku ikut pulang." Katanya kemudian. Bisa jadi mengigau.

Sepeda masing-masing dibawa oleh para vampire saat Wonwoo dan Seungkwan harus menopang Jihoon yang berjalan tidak beres. Lagaknya sudah seperti orang mabuk padahal mengantuk saja.

Hansol dan Seungkwan kembali menjadi yang pertama memulai. Keduanya berangkat duluan dengan Seungkwan yang kini membawa sepeda sementara Hansol duduk diboncengan belakang.

Di susul Soonyoung bersama Jihoon yang setengah sadar. Akan bahaya bagi Jihoon jika mereka bersepeda dengan Jihoon yang berkemungkinan oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri sehingga Soonyoung memutuskan melingkarkan tangan Jihoon di pinggangnya dan diikatnya dari depan. _Pure_ demi keselamatan Jihoon.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menyusul di belakang Soonyoung x Jihoon kemudian. Dalam diam Mingyu mulai-mulai mendengar nafas Wonwoo yang tak beraturan berhembus di punggungnya. Belum lagi tubuh Wonwoo yang menggigil sampai ke tubuhnya.

"apa selalu sedingin ini di sini?" Wonwoo bertanya. Kakinya benar-benar akan mati rasa sepertinya.

"tidak selalu, di sekitar sini juga tak jarang bersuhu panas. Kalau langit sedang bersih matahari serasa di atas kepala. Benar-benar panas!"

Wonwoo tertawa. Jangan pernah menyuruh vampire mendeskripsikan cuaca. Selain hiperbola, mereka juga memihak karena memiliki ketidaksukaan tersendiri terhadap matahari.

Separuh jalan sudah dilalui keduanya. Separuh jalan lagi saat keduanya melihat Hansol dan Seungkwan berada di depan mereka. Harusnya yang berada di depan mereka Soonyoung dan Jihoon bukan begitu?"

Pasca melewati Hansol dan Seungkwan keduanya kini tau kenapa bukan lagi Soonyoung dan Jihoon di depan mereka. Seungkwan mengayuh sepedanya luar biasa lambat. Di sepanjang jalan yang lurus, Seungkwan mengayuh sepedanya seperti sedang menanjak.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berlalu. Wonwoo sempat-sempatnya melambai saat melewati Seungkwan tadi.

"biar aku yang bawa, nafasmu sudah hampir putus karena mengayuh saja." Hansol di belakang Seungkwan berniat menolong. Saat lagi-lagi Seungkwan menggeleng menolaknya.

"aku bisa. Ini gampang. Sedikit lagi." Seungkwan menyangkal dirinya sendiri kalau dia sebenarnya butuh bantuan.

Jalan lurus saja tidak membantu Seungkwan ternyata. Dia butuh jalan menurun. Setidaknya itu akan membantunya memacu kecepatan di jalan selanjutnya. Dan keinginannya pun dengan segera terkabul. Sebuah turunan untuknya. Tidak terlalu panjang tapi cukup sebagai awalan.

"pelan-pelan saja ketika turun, jalanan di sisi kiri sedikit tidak rata."

Mungkin suara Hansol terbawa angin sebelum sampai ke telinga Seungkwan. Tak mengindahkan peringatan Hansol, Seungkwan tambah cepat mengayuh sepedanya dan sampailah mereka di jalan tak rata yang dimaksud Hansol. Bergelombang dan tak di sangka-sangka berbonus lubang.

Di tengah kecepatan penuh Seungkwan berusaha benar mempertahankan agar arah sepedanya tetap lurus ke depan. Di jalan bergelombang semua baik-baik saja, sampai sepeda mereka menghantam satu lubang dan oleng ke pinggir jalan. Keluar jalur sampai menabrak semak-semak di kiri jalan.

Keduanya jatuh dengan sepeda yang tidak seberapa berat itu di atas mereka. Hansol yang paling pertama kali bangkit dan menyingkirkan sepeda dari atas tubuh keduanya. Setelah sepeda baru Seungkwan yang jadi prioritasnya.

"kau tidak pa-pa?" Hansol menarik Seungkwan yang tenggelam di semak-semak untuk muncul ke permukaannya.

Wajahnya datar dengan mata membulat dan pipi yang mengembang. Seungkwan menatap Hansol yang juga menatap balik dirinya. Perlahan namun pasti bibir Seungkwan tertarik membentuk senyum sebelum berubah menjadi tawa kemudian. Dia tertawa geli sendirian.

"mulai dari sini biar aku yang bawa." Hansol mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Seungkwan hingga berdiri.

"kita _deal._ "

.

.

.

Bahagia adalah ketika kau sampai dan makanan sudah hampir siap di santap. Seungkwan baru saja tiba saat asap _barbeque_ menyambutnya. Tanpa menunggu sepeda stop terlebih dulu Seungkwan melompat turun dengan suksesnya.

"di mana yang sudah matang hyung?" dalam sekejab mata sudah berada di sebelah Jisoo yang bertugas untuk memanggang.

"masih belum, semuanya masih baru." Jawab Jisoo yang disambut kecewa oleh Seungkwan.

"mandi lebih dulu sebelum makan." Jeonghan datang dengan daging pada nampannya dan mendorong Seungkwan menyingkir dari sana. "tidak mandi, tidak makan." katanya lagi. Dan Seungkwan lalu menghilang setelah itu. Berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan jelas tujuannya untuk mandi tentu saja.

Wonwoo yang sudah selesai duluan, segera membantu Jeonghan dan Jisoo. Sementara Jihoon tidak diketahui keberadaannya setelah mandi tadi. Kemungkinan yang paling memungkinkan, tidur kembali.

"kapan daging dapat dibilang sudah matang?" Wonwoo yang membantu memanggang mengungkap fakta baru bahwa dirinya tak mengerti mana yang sudah matang dan mana yang belum.

"yang seperti ini sudah masak." Jisoo menunjuk satu yang menurutnya sudah matang. Wonwoo mengangkatnya menggunakan sumpit tanpa tau apa perbedaan yang matang dan setengah matang.

"yang matang terpanggang kering tak menyisakan air. Yang belum masih mengeluarkan air." Mingyu menempatkan dirinya di belakang Wonwoo dan menjelaskan.

"berarti yang ini sudah masak? Sudah tidak berair." Wonwoo menunjuk satu yang sudah masak versinya.

"tunggu sebentar lagi, panggang agak lebih lama untuk warna yang lebih bagus." Balas Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk patuh pada _expert_ -nya.

Kuasa panggang memanggang kini dilimpahkan kerjaannya kepada chef Mingyu dan co-worker-nya Wonwoo sementara Jeonghan sudah mulai duduk dan icip-icip duluan. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung datang dengan dua box. Masing-masing satu di tangan mereka.

"yang merah kantong darah, yang biru baru minuman dingin." Terang Seungcheol sambil mengambil tempat di bangku lipat di sebelah Jeonghan.

"kupikir kau bilang kalau keduanya bertengkar tadi pagi?" bisik Jeonghan pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengangguk. "mereka memang bertengkar, Junhui juga melihatnya." Seungcheol memaparkan saksi untuk memperkuat argumennya. Tak ingin dibilang _hoax_.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berlaku biasa seperti sebelumnya. Biasa saja di permukaannya. Jika keduanya diibaratkan sebuah air. Keduanya sama-sama tenang di permukaan. Tanpa ada yang tau arus seperti apa yang ada di dalamnya. Tenang seperti yang di permukaan atau sebaliknya.

Junhui, Minghao, Hansol dan Seungkwan keluar dari rumah bersamaan. Tapi Seungkwan yang paling cepat sampai ke depan pemanggang dan memakan satu yang sudah matang. Matanya terpejam menikmati. Matang sempurna.

"bagaimana?" Wonwoo menunggu Seungkwan sampai membuka matanya. Seungkwan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ada banyak yang mereka panggang menjelang malam itu. Dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo sebagai tukang panggang. Semua yang hadir di sana bisa dibilang adalah tamu kehormatan. Sudah hampir berkumpul semua minus Jihoon yang tak terlihat batang hidungnya sedari tadi.

Sementara para manusia memakan daging, para vampire jelas meminum darah. Junhui seperti biasa langsung sedot dari kantong berbagi dengan Minghao saat Jisoo menuangkannya ke gelas kaca tinggi transparan terlebih dulu sebelum meminumnya. Bagi mereka yang awam tak kan tau itu apa kalau dilihat begitu saja.

"kau tidak minum?" Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol dan Seungcheol meliriknya.

"aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang bukan kantong darah." _Puppy eyes_. Jeonghan buang muka.

"bagaimana denganmu?" kali ini Soonyoung yang kena lirik. "mengharapkan yang bukan dari kantong juga?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar. Kalau boleh dia utarakan maunya. Hal selain kantong itu sudah pasti. Tapi … "tidak juga." Jawab Soonyoung sebaliknya. Dia mengambil sekantong dari dalam box dan kembali duduk sambil menyedotnya. Jeonghan tersenyum puas.

Jisoo membagi dua segelas miliknya dengan Hansol. Para manusia bersenang-senang dengan cara mereka sendiri begitu pula para vampire.

Bangku yang disiapkan penuh sekarang. Hanya beberapa orang yang beruntung yang dapat duduk karena sisanya seperti Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Seungkwan harus makan sambil berdiri. Kalau Seungkwan pribadi tidak keberatan sama sekali berdiri selama di dekat para daging dia bertempat.

"Wonwoo hyung, duduk di sini." Minghao berdiri dari bangkunya dan berpindah duduk ke pangkuan Junhui.

Wonwoo yang diberi tempat dengan senang hati menerima tentu saja. Duduk di sebelah Junhui dan Minghao. Sambil mengunyah daging di piringnya tak jarang Wonwoo menyuapi Junhui dan Minghao sekalian. Mingyu cuma bisa elus dada.

Jeonghan berdiri dari bangkunya untuk mengisi piringnya yang sempat kosong saat Mingyu dengan segera merebut tempat duduknya. Dengan senyum lebar Mingyu duduk sambil membawa sekantong darah di tangan.

Jeonghan selesai mengambil beberapa daging dan ingin duduk kembali, memandang para manusia dan vampire yang duduk penuh harap. Tak ada kah seseorang yang ingin memberikan bangku mereka pada Jeonghan? Seungcheol barang kali? Jeonghan berharap banyak padanya.

"Jisoo, pangku aku." Jeonghan sudah memposisikan diri untuk duduk di pangkuan Jisoo saat Seungcheol memegangi pinggang Jeonghan dan membawanya duduk di pangkuannya. Memeluknya protektif, tidak terima. Ada dirinya tapi malah meminta Jisoo. Jeonghan tertawa disela kunyahannya.

Jihoon akhirnya muncul dari dalam rumah. Dengan _bed hair_ -nya Jihoon keluar masih sambil mengucek mata. Permintaan perut ternyata lebih kuat ketimbang hasrat tidurnya. Jihoon berjalan sempoyongan ke arah mereka dan menumpukan tubuhnya pada Seungkwan ketika sampai.

"tidak ada yang membangunkanku." Sungutnya tak terima sambil terpejam Jihoon mengunyah satu dan curhat pada Seungkwan.

"tidak ada yang berani, hyung." Balas Seungkwan. Dirinya pribadi sungguh tidak berani sekarang.

Seungkwan di temani Jihoon memilih makan yang masih panas dari panggangan. Yang sudah masak sebelumnya kembali mereka letakan di atas bara biar panas kembali.

"aku cape." Seungkwan menoleh ke belakangnya dan duduk begitu saja di pangkuan Hansol. "panggangkan yang ini juga hyung, aku suka yang kering." Seungkwan berdiri lagi dan membuat garis batas pada daging yang ingin dia panaskan kembali. Setelahnya Seungkwan kembali duduk di pangkuan Hansol.

Mingyu yang duduk di antara mereka-mereka yang saling pangku ingin benar mencongkel keluar matanya. Kenapa hanya mengeluarkan bangku sedikit seperti ini? Sepengetahuannya bangku di rumah ada banyak. Kursi lipat di gudang juga ada beberapa lagi.

Jihoon selesai memanggangkan pesanan milik Seungkwan dan mengantarkannya. Tangan Seungkwan terlalu penuh hingga akhirnya Hansol membantu menjadi tangan Seungkwan yang lain. Sebagai gantinya Seungkwan menyuapi Hansol daging dari piringnya.

Mingyu sesak nafas.

Sepanjang mata memandang tidak ada lagi bangku kosong untuk di dudukinya. Jihoon memilih berdiri ketimbang duduk berpangkuan seperti beberapa dari mereka. Tak masalah baginya harus berdiri dengan nyamuk-nyamuk yang mengincar kaki mulusnya.

" _lotion_ nyamuk ada di dalam koperku, hyung." Lapor Seungkwan. Tak tahan melihat Jihoon yang harus makan sambil menggaruk kaki dengan kakinya yang lain.

Jihoon meletakan piringnya kemudian. "aku akan mengambil bangku lagi." obat nyamuk sekalian. Tak tahan sudah.

Soonyoung menahannya dan menarik Jihoon untuk duduk di bangkunya. Dalam diam Jihoon menurut dan memperhatikan saja ketika Soonyoung pergi masuk ke dalam rumah dan tak lama kemudian keluar lagi dengan sebotol _lotion_ nyamuk.

"bangkunya?"

"kau duduk di situ saja. Aku tak masalah berdiri." Soonyoung bahkan mengambilkan piring yang tadi diletakan Jihoon di atas meja. Membiarkan Jihoon mengambil tempatnya dan menyantap makanannya dengan tenang.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Jihoon membulatkan matanya saat dilihatnya Soonyoung berlutut di hadapannya dan memakaikan _lotion_ nyamuk pada kakinya. Menggosokkannya merata dari atas sampai bawah di kaki kiri. "aku bisa sendiri, tak perlu dipakaikan." Jihoon menggeser kakinya dan Soonyoung menangkapnya kembali. Dengan cepat kali ini kaki kanan Jihoon yang selesai dibalurinya.

"jangan lupa cuci tanganmu kalau ingin makan." ingat Jeonghan. Soonyoung mengangguk.

Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya. Mengambil beberapa, membungkusnya dengan selada dan berbalik menghadap Soonyoung yang untung belum kemana-mana. "duduk." Suruhnya. Kening Soonyoung berkerut. "duduk di situ." Kata Jihoon lagi.

Soonyoung menurut. Duduk dengan Jihoon yang berdiri di hadapannya. Jihoon menyumpalkan satu ke dalam mulut Soonyoung dan duduk di pangkuannya _like a boss_ kemudian. Duduk sampai bersandar seperti Soonyoung adalah bangku itu sendiri.

Sekarang oke sudah.

Mingyu sudah siap mau minta pangku pada Jisoo. Kesendirian ini membunuhnya.

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter Eleven] Done!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A/N:

 **Im not gomen =)))  
Saya ngga tau mau dibawa ke mana ini cerita. Yang penting saya bahagia LOLX))  
No comment LOLOLOLOL  
OTL OTL OTL**

 **Happy UAS week. Good Luck!Muahh:**  
Silahkan Q entar saya A. Yassss!  
Thankyou:***

P.S:

 **Thankyou buat Guest-ssi yang komen paling puanjangggggggggg. Anda luar biasaaa.  
Saya cinta andaaaa:***  
Saya ngga bisa ngobrol personal soalnya anda tidak login Uhhuhu~  
Tapi pokonya thankyou ' –')b  
Semuanya jugaaa. Saya cinta semua yang bacaaaaaa :***  
Thankyou udah **_**support**_ **. Pokonya love yaaaaaaa**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Vamp!Fict, Romance!Fail, AU, Typos, OOC, OC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan, Jeongcheol …dkk.**_

.

.

.

Hujan deras menyambut pagi mereka dihari berikutnya. Deras yang benar-benar deras. Sudah berlangsung semenjak subuh pagi tadi dan tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti menjelang jam 10 saat ini.

Mereka-mereka semua terpaksa mengurung diri di dalam rumah sementara Seungkwan sudah siap dengan jas hujannya akan keluar rumah saat Jeonghan menjewer telinganya.

"sudah kubilang, di luar itu badai, Seungkwanie. Bukan hujan biasa." Pintu kembali tertutup setelah sempat terbuka sebelumnya. Baru dibuka sebentar saja efek tempias yang ditimbulkan membuat basah pada lantai. Baru tempias.

Seungkwan mengelus telinganya dengan wajah cemberut gagal keluar. Dia bosan di dalam rumah. Mana tak ada hiburan di rumah ini, di rumah ini bahkan tak ada tivi. Jangan salahkan dia kalau dia nekad ingin keluar dengan jas hujan memang yang sudah dia persiapkan dari rumah. Koper Seungkwan lengkap isinya. Mau payung dan sepatu boots? Ada juga di dalam sana.

"aku bosan hyung~" keluhnya. Sudah benar-benar _to the max_.

"iya aku paham. Tapi itu bukan artinya kau harus keluar di tengah badai begini." Jeonghan membantu Seungkwan melepas jas hujannya. "kau bisa ajak yang lainnya bermain bersamamu. Wonwoo? Jihoon?" usul Jeonghan.

Mendengar nama-nama orang yang disebut membuat Seungkwan menggeleng kemudian. "tidak, terima kasih." Katanya. Mending tidak usah sekalian.

"mending kau duduk di sini dan bergabung bersama kami. Bermalas-malasan. Itu guna sesungguhnya dari sebuah liburan." Jihoon yang duduk bersampingan berdua Wonwoo memanggilnya. Tubuh keduanya kini saling membagi hangat di dalam satu _bed cover_ yang keduanya bawa dari atas. Dingin!

"kau tidak dingin? Atau hanya aku yang merasakannya? Aku sudah hampir beku berjalan dari atas ke bawah sini tadi." Tanya Wonwoo heran. Adakah kemungkinan seorang _hyper_ tidak bisa merasakan dingin?

"aku benar-benar bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa." Seungkwan mendekat pada hyung tingkat duanya dan duduk memisah mereka. Masuk ke dalam _bed cover_. "kapan hujan ini berhenti?" erangnya jengkel.

"jangan berhenti. Begini lebih baik." Balas Jihoon. Seungkwan meliriknya tak bahagia. Dan Wonwoo menepuk bahunya menabahkan.

"kita lakukan sebuah permainan?" Jisoo mengusulkan.

"apa-apa-apa?" Seungkwan yang paling bersemangat menanggapi. Sampai berdiri dan menarik lepas bed cover yang dipakai dua orang kedinginan di sebelahnya.

"Seungkwan-ah!" Wonwoo yang paling kalang kabut saat dingin menerpanya. Bisa jadi mulai demam. Tubuhnya jadi kelewat peka pada dingin.

"maaf-maaf," cengengesan Seungkwan mengembalikan bed cover kepada yang berwenang dan mendekat pada Jisoo. "permainan apa, hyung?"

"yang seru tentu saja." Jisoo langsung menarik tangan Seungkwan kemudian. Dengan Jeonghan yang mengikuti penasaran di belakangnya.

Jangan tanya Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Mereka kembali bergelung menghangatkan diri.

"tubuhmu panas." Komentar Jihoon saat kepalanya bersender di bahu Wonwoo dan menempel dengan lehernya.

"gara-gara tercebur kemarin." Balasnya.

"kau berenang?"

"tercebur." Tegas Wonwoo. Jelas berbeda sekali antara tercebur dengan berenang.

Soonyoung yang berada di sana sedari tadi jelas tak dianggap kehadirannya, Jihoon terlalu asik meratap dingin berdua Wonwoo yang berefek pada minimnya hawa keberadaan Soonyoung. Mingyu muncul, turun dari lantai atas dan berlalu ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah dengan segelas air dan mendekat pada Wonwoo.

"untuk apa?" tanyanya saat Mingyu mengulurkan obat beserta airnya.

"kau demam. Masa kau tidak tau?"

Lucu bagi Mingyu, dia lebih tau tubuh Wonwoo dari pada yang punya tubuh sendiri. Wonwoo menerimanya. Kalau Mingyu bilang begitu bisa berarti benar dia demam. Terlebih setelah kejadian kemarin dan pesta daging semalaman.

Jihoon yang mendengar pasti keduanya berbincang perlahan namun pasti mulai mengambil jarak. Dengan senyum yang lebih pantas dibilang menyeringai Jihoon melirik Wonwoo.

"hentikan." Wonwoo balas meliriknya. Bukannya tidak lihat bagaimana cara Jihoon tersenyum padanya.

"apa?" elak Jihoon.

Dalam diam Wonwoo menelan obatnya dengan Mingyu yang menunggu setia mengawasi. Selesai dengan cepat dan menyerahkan kembali gelas airnya pada Mingyu. "terima kasih." Wonwoo tersenyum. Mingyu mengangguk dan berlalu.

"kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo. Wajah Jihoon masih belum berubah ternyata.

Jihoon menggeleng tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. "tidak apa-apa." Dia berpaling sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Jihoon sedang pada _mood_ menggodanya dan Wonwoo tak bisa apa-apa.

Hening kembali melanda. Tawa Jihoon mereda tapi tidak dengan hujan di luar sana. Tambah deras dan tambah memberatkan mata. Hampir saja Jihoon tertidur kalau tak terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga dengan segera.

Junhui dan Minghao turun sambil membawa sebuah boneka kelinci, segulung pita hitam dan sebuah gunting. Di belakang mereka ada Seungcheol yang terlihat tak rela menuruni tiap-tiap anak tangga yang ada bersama Hansol.

"cuaca begini harusnya digunakan untuk tidur. Bukan bermain game!" erangnya. Vampire juga butuh tidur. Dan sama seperti manusia suasana dan cuaca berperan penting bagi tidur itu sendiri. Jihoon dan Wonwoo pun setuju dengan pernyataan Seungcheol barusan.

"aku dengar itu!" dari dapur suara Jeonghan terdengar berteriak.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya sebelum mempercepat langkahnya kemudian. Ratunya berkata, dia bisa apa?

"untuk apa itu semua?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Junhui dan Minghao yang mulai menggunting pita yang mereka bawa menjadi enam sama panjang. Mengikatkan satu pada boneka kelinci milik Minghao kemudian.

"Jisoo hyung bilang untuk membagi kelompok." Minghao menjawab. Selesai mengikat satu tangan bonekanya dengan pita.

"menjadi berapa? Jumlah kita ganjilkan?"

"berdua satu kelompok." Kali ini Junhui yang menjawab.

"satu orang tanpa kelompok?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Junhui menggeleng. "ada Tosun." Tunjuknya pada boneka kelinci yang dipegang Minghao.

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. Dari 11 orang, akan ada seorang yang beruntung berpasangan dengan sebuah boneka dan entah mengapa dari pada berpasangan dengan seorang vampire dia lebih memilih yang satu itu. Tosun.

"kelompok untuk permainan apa?" tanyanya. Junhui tersenyum pada Jihoon sebelum menjawabnya.

" _truth or drink!"_

.

.

.

Ada banyak gelas di susun melingkar di tengah-tengah mereka. Gelas berisikan soda, jus segala macam yang wajar diminum manusia, tetapi ada juga beberapa yang berisikan darah. Harus diminum. Bersukurlah mereka yang berpasangan dengan vampire karena akan sial jika berpasangan sesama manusia. Siapa yang akan meminum darah yang ada jika mereka kena?

"harus benar-benar diminum?" Jeonghan tau apa permainan yang diciptakan Jisoo. Tapi tak pernah tau kalau Seungkwan akan menjadi pasangannya. Siapa yang akan meminum segelas darah jika mereka memilih _drink_ dan segelas darahlah yang ditunjuk botol mereka.

"harus," balas Junhui. Dia yang paling senang mendapati wajah panik Jeonghan ketika kata 'harus' diucapkannya.

"serius?" kali ini Seungkwan yang protes. Matanya membulat pada sang pengusul _game_ meminta keringanan.

Jisoo berpikir sebentar. "mungkin untuk kalian tidak—"

"seteguk saja, tidak perlu sampai habis. Bagaimana?" Junhui memotong. Terlihat paling niat membuat sepasang manusia yang ada meminum darah.

Jeonghan mendengus keras. "baik! Seteguk." Setuju sudah. Seungkwan menatapnya tak percaya. "tenang saja, kita cukup meminta _truth_ selama permainan." _Plan_ A Jeonghan. Dia katakan pada Seungkwan.

Jisoo berpasangan dengan Jihoon. Keinginan Jihoon bersama Tosun sama sekali tidak terkabulkan. Yang beruntung malah Mingyu. Wonwoo berpasangan dengan Minghao sementara Seungcheol dengan Junhui dan Soonyoung dengan Hansol.

Dunia tau siapa yang tidak setuju dengan pengelompokan ini. Harapan untuk bersama dengan yang dicinta pupus sudah. Mingyu paling kecewa. Dia harus membagi penderitaannya pada sesuatu yang bahkan bukan mahluk hidup.

Meskipun berpasangan, mereka duduk terpisah. Dengan pola melingkar searah jarum jam mereka duduk mulai dari Jisoo, Jeonghan, Minghao, Seungcheol, Mingyu, Hansol, Jihoon, Seungkwan, Wonwoo, Junhui, Tosun, dan terakhir Soonyoung.

Dibuat berpisah masing-masing pasangan asli maupun _game_ agar tidak menimbulkan kecemburuan sosial di tengah hujan badai pagi menjelang siang ini.

"baik, siapa yang mau mulai pertama?" Jisoo membuka. Semua-semuanya saling pandang.

"bagaimana kalau Mingyu hyung yang duluan?" Seungkwan mengusulkan dan disetujui oleh semua dengan segera. Faktor kasihan bisa jadi.

Mingyu tertawa hambar. Menertawakan nasibnya sendiri. Botol di tengah-tengah mereka mulai dia putar. Kencang sampai akhirnya berputar lambat dan berhenti tepat di depan Seungkwan hampir-hampir ke Wonwoo tapi botol menunjuk Seungkwan.

" _truth or drink_?" tanyanya.

"truth tentu saja." Balas Seungkwan. Siapa yang akan nge- _drink_ saat mereka mendapat darah?

Mingyu memikirkan sejenak pertanyaannya. "kau tau siapa orang yang disukai Wonwoo?"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Wonwoo di sebelah Seungkwan protes keras. Masih bergelung _bed cover_ Wonwoo melotot tidak terima.

"aku bertanya pada Seungkwan. Tunggu giliranmu!"

Ini kali pertama bagi mereka semua yang ada di sana mendengar Mingyu berkata kasar. Mungkin agak kasar terlebih pada orang yang katanya dia cinta. Wonwoo sendiri langsung terbungkam dengan kening berkerut. Yang harusnya marah di sini adalah dia bukan sebaliknya.

"yang disukai Wonwoo hyung? Aku tidak tau. Bukan Mingyu hyung?" tanyanya balik.

Mingyu menggeleng. Kalau saja benar itu dirinya.

Jantung Wonwoo berdetak biasa bersamanya. Tidak ada rasa dari Wonwoo untuknya. Dia sudah tau. "berikan tanganmu pada Hansol." Mingyu memerintahkan Seungkwan dan Hansol mengulurkan tangannya pada Seungkwan. Tanpa tau untuk apa Seungkwan menurut. "coba katakan sekali lagi." katanya.

Seungkwan bergumam. "aku tidak tau. Kupikir orang yang disukai Wonwoo hyung adalah Mingyu hyung."

"dia jujur, hyung." Hansol melaporkan.

Mingyu mendesah tidak puas. "baik, lanjutkan."

Permainan kembali berlanjut kali ini orang beruntung yang kena tunjuk unjung botol Seungkwan adalah pasangannya sendiri Jeonghan. "hyung, _truth or_ —"

" _truth_." Potong Jeonghan segera.

"kapan pertama kali kau kehilangan ciuman pertamamu? Dengan siapa?"

Jeonghan mati gaya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu. "kita sekelompok kan?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Kenapa pertanyaannya begitu memojokan.

Seungkwan menepuk jidatnya. Lupa kalau sekolompok. "kalau begitu—"

"pertanyaan tidak boleh diganti. Jawab yang barusan." Potong Seungcheol.

Jisoo di sebelah Jeonghan langsung mengulurkan tangannya. Dia yang akan menjadi pendetektor kebohongan Jeonghan. Sementara Seungcheol tersenyum paling lebar padahal sudah paling jelas tau apa jawabannya.

Jeonghan memberikan tangannya terpaksa. Jisoo menekan pergelangan tangannya men _detect_ denyut nadi. "waktu itu aku berumur 7 tahun. Kulakukan dengan seseorang bernama Seungcheol." Jeonghan menarik tangannya dari Jisoo kemudian. "puas?" tanyanya pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tertawa. Sementara Seungkwan yang bertanya barusan ternganga heran dibuatnya. Dia yang sudah berumur 17 tahun saja sudah 17 tahun ini masih bersih belum tersentuh. Sementara Jihoon dan Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan dengan wajah yang seperti berkata 'sudah ku duga'.

Tak ingin dikenang berlama-lama lanjut Jeonghan yang memutar botol dan berhenti pada Jihoon kemudian. " _truth or_ —"

" _drink_." Jawab Jihoon cepat. Lebih _prefer_ ke _drink_ ketimbang ditanya macam-macam. Jihoon memutar botolnya guna menunjuk gelas mana yang akan dia minum. Ujung botol berhenti di gelas depan Jun. Segelas susu. _Lucky_!

Gelas digilir ke Jihoon dan diminumnya hingga tandas. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan Jihoon kembali memutar botolnya mencari pemain selanjutnya. Wonwoo.

" _truth_." Katanya langsung. Tanpa ditanya.

"kau membenci Mingyu?"

Krik!

Detik itu juga semua mata tertuju pada Wonwoo dan menunggu jawabannya. Sementara Wonwoo yang tadinya menatap Jihoon tak percaya kini melirik Mingyu yang nyatanya tengah menunggu jawabannya juga.

"Wonwoo," Junhui yang terdekat dengan Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya meminta dan Wonwoo memberikannya.

"aku tidak membencinya, tapi aku juga tak menyukainya." Wonwoo dengan segera menarik kembali tangannya dan Junhui pun mengangguk menginformasikan semuanya benar.

Wonwoo memutar kembali botol di tengah-tengah mereka, mengenai Junhui yang memilih _drink_ dan harus meminum darah, kemudian Tosun yang dipilihkan Mingyu _drink_ dan mengharuskannya meminum segelas soda. Wonwoo juga sempat memilih _drink_ karena trauma memilih _truth_ dan segelas darah yang dia dapat. Untung ada Minghao yang meminumnya.

Kali ini Soonyoung yang kena. Dia juga memilih _drink_ dan segelas air mineral didapatnya. Botol menjadi miliknya dan orang yang kena tunjuk olehnya adalah Jihoon.

" _truth or_ —"

" _drink_." Jihoon menjawab mantap. Tak memberikan kesempatan sama sekali Soonyoung bertanya macam-macam padanya. Jihoon memutar botolnya memilih gelas dan berhenti pada segelas darah.

"biar aku bantu," Jisoo menawarkan diri.

Jihoon berpikir sejenak. "aku—"

"biar kutebak," Soonyoung memotongnya. "aku bisa sendiri?" tanyanya.

Jihoon mengabaikannya. "aku mohon bantuannya." Gelas darah di tangan Jihoon sudah di tangan Jisoo dan di tengaknya habis kemudian.

Jeonghan keluar dari zona amannya dan memilih _drink_. Beruntung mendapat segelas jus apel. Memutar kembali dan menunjuk pada Seungkwan yang masih bertahan memilih _truth._

"kau menyukai Hansol?"

Hening sesaat sebelum terdengar siulan Junhui kemudian. "bukankah sudah jelas?" godanya.

Seungkwan terdiam sambil menunduk. Bibirnya komat-kamit entah mengatakan apa yang pastinya mengumpat pada Junhui sebelum akhirnya melirik Hansol terlebih dulu.

"berikan tanganmu." Hansol mengulurkan tangannya. Dia yang akan menjadi pe _detect_ Seungkwan.

"tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia baik padaku." Seungkwan menjawab lantang. Perkataan suka yang diungkapnya penuh keambiguan. Dan Hansol sempat tersenyum kecil untuk itu.

Permainan masih berlanjut saat botol berada di tangan Jihoon dan menunjuk pada Seungcheol sebagai lawannya.

" _truth_." Seungcheol mengatakannya langsung.

"kenapa kau menghapus ingatanku dan Wonwoo?" Jihoon _to the point_. Pertanyaan yang sejak lama sekali mengganjal kepalanya akhirnya terungkapkan.

Seungcheol terdiam sebentar. Memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "aku tidak menghapusnya, aku hanya membuatmu lupa. Meskipun ada beberapa yang harus dihapus." Berhenti sejenak. Menghela nafas. "Soonyoung pernah menggigitmu dan kau ketakutan padanya, itu hal pertama yang harus kuhapus. Kami juga harus pergi karena Soonyoung dan Mingyu mendapat taring pertama mereka. Itu alasannya kalian harus dibuat lupa—"

"apa hubungannya taring—'"

"bagi vampire, taring pertama merupakan titik di mana naluri vampire-mu mulai muncul. Soonyoung tanpa sadar menggigitmu saat itu dan kau ketakutan padanya, bisa jadi trauma." Seungcheol menerawang. "Dan Wonwoo, aku membuatnya lupa karena dia benar-benar tak terpisahkan dengan Mingyu. Sangat sulit menjauhkanmu dengan Mingyu dulu kau tau?" ungkap Seungcheol ke Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "aku tidak—"

"aku hanya menghapus phobia gelap pada ingatan Wonwoo, tidak ada yang lain." Seungcheol ingat benar apa yang dibuatnya lupa dan apa yang dihapusnya.

"Wonwoo tidak takut gelap." Jihoon membantah. Dia kenal Wonwoo dan Wonwoo yang dikenalnya sama sekali tidak takut gelap.

"dulu dia takut gelap, sampai akhirnya aku menghapus ketakutannya satu itu." Balas Seungcheol.

"bagaimana aku tau kalau itu bukan bohong sementara tak ada yang bisa membuktikannya seperti kalian membuktikan kami berbohong atau tidak?"

"kau bisa percaya pada Jisoo, dia sekelompok denganmu, dia tak kan membiarkanku membohongimu untuk sekarang."

Jihoon menoleh pada Jisoo dan dibalasi sebuah senyuman. "dia tidak berbohong. Semua yang dikatakannya benar." Katanya. Jihoon kembali menatap Seungcheol.

"kenapa—"

"jatahmu hanya satu pertanyaan Jihoonie." Seungcheol memutar botolnya dan berhenti pada Mingyu.

" _truth_."

"Junhui, kau punya pertanyaan untuknya? Aku kehabisan pertanyaan." Tanya Seungcheol pada teman sepasangnya.

Junhui memasang _thingking pose_ -nya. "kau mencari tau siapa yang disuka Wonwoo, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," Mingyu menjawab segera. Spontan.

"Mingyu hyung berbohong," Minghao menimpali. Matanya membulat menyelidik pada Mingyu.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Sambil memutar botol Mingyu menjawab. "aku berencana menghapus ingatan orang itu dan menjauhkan dari Wonwoo."

"kau—"

"Wonwoo, _truth or drink_." Botol yang diputar Mingyu berhenti dan menunjuknya.

" _drink_!"

"oh ayolah!"

"aku tak kan bilang _truth_ padamu."

Segelas jus wortel Wonwoo dapat. Dengan usaha dia tegak habis pada akhirnya.

"Jisoo hyung?" botol selanjutnya menunjuk Jisoo.

" _truth_!" Jihoon yang menjawabkannya untuk Jisoo.

"baik, _truth_." Jisoo mengikuti maunya Jihoon. "apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"kalian berniat mengubah kami?"

Detik itu juga hanya suara hujan yang terdengar di luar sana. Wonwoo mentapa Jisoo yang tak ada perubahan pada ekspresi dari sebelum atau sesudah pertanyaannya. Vampire lainnya juga sama. Mereka hanya diam. Bungkam.

Jihoon menatap Jisoo dan sama dia juga menunggu jawabannya. Tidak menyangka Wonwoo akan menanyakan hal yang bahkan dia tak ingin dengar kalau benar adanya. Sementara Seungkwan sudah pasang telinga baik-baik.

"ok, lebih baik kita akhiri permainan—"

"kenapa hyung? Jisoo hyung bahkan belum menjawab sepatah katapun?" Wonwoo memotongnya. Dia paham maksud Jeonghan untuk melindungi. Tapi melindungi siapa itu yang dia tidak tau.

"kami juga ingin tau maksud mereka sebenarnya." Jihoon menyahuti.

"a—aku juga ingin tau." Seungkwan buka suara.

Jisoo masih bungkam.

"sudah lah hyung, katakan saja! Ya, kami akan mengubah kalian. Aku akan mengubahmu dan Soonyoung akan mengubah Jihoon." Mingyu mengatakannya. Tak sabaran. Bukankah sudah jelas? "kalian sudah janji!"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan kening berkerut dan Mingyu balas menatapnya. "aku tak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa—"

"tentu saja kau pernah! Kau tidak ingat! Kau pernah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku. Kau hanya tak ingat!"

"tapi—"

"Wonwoo, begini." Jisoo mengangkat tangannya pertanda stop pada Mingyu sebelum memulai.  
"janji bagi kami adalah kontrak. Kau pernah berjanji pada Mingyu dulu, dan dia kembali untuk menagihnya sekarang. Kau menjanjikan akan selalu bersamanya. Bagi kami pribadi itu sudah seperti kata-kata suci yang kalian ucapkan dipernikahan."

Wajah Wonwoo benar-benar seperti orang terbingung sedunia. Mereka berbicara bahasa yang sama tapi Wonwoo benar-benar tak mengerti apa itu artinya. Janji. Kontrak. Pernikahan?

"salahku membuat kalian lupa dan menghapus beberapa dari ingatan kalian. Aku tak tau kapan ingatan kalian akan kembali seperti semula tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Kalian, diri kalian semasa kecil dulu sudah menjanjikan segalanya pada mereka berdua." Seungcheol angkat bicara. Ingat benar bagaimana keempat bocah kecil saling berjanji sehidup semati.

Jihoon meremas kain celana yang dikenakannya. Telinganya dalam kondisi yang baik saat mendengarkan semuanya. Tapi, janji? Kontrak? Dirinya semasa kecil sudah mengikat kontrak dengan Soonyoung? Hanya karena janji anak kecil? Janji antar anak kecil?!

"itu hanya sebuah janji. Janji bisa tidak ditepati." Jihoon membantah keras.

"gampang bagi kalian manusia membatalkan janji. Bagi kami janji adalah hal yang harus ditepati walau berarti mati." Soonyoung membalas.

"aku selesai dengan permainan ini." Jihoon bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan cepat meniti tangga.

Jeonghan mengusap wajahnya frustasi dengan Jisoo yang menepuk bahunya menenangkan.

"bagaimana jika janji tak bisa ditepati, bagaimana jika si pembuat janji bahkan tak ingat pernah mengucapkannya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"ini bukan masalah siapa yang membuat janji, tapi masalah yang dijanjikan. Yang dijanjikan yang dirugikan." Mingyu menyahutinya.

"baik, cukup. Permainannya kita akhiri sampai di sini." Jisoo mengakhiri semuanya setelah dia juga yang memulai. Mengangkat gelas-gelas dan membereskan semuanya di bantu Seungkwan.

Wonwoo memutuskan ikut membantu. Sementara Jeonghan naik ke lantai atas untuk mengecek Jihoon.

"apa ada cara untuk membatalkannya hyung?" di tengah kegiatannya membilas gelas Wonwoo bertanya. "maksudku, janji itu—"

"kau yang beritau aku, Wonwoo-ya. Bagaimana caranya membatalkan janji?" balas Jisoo.

Wonwoo memikirkannya. Bagaimana manusia biasa sepertinya membatalkan janji? Mereka hanya akan lupa begitu saja. Ingkar. Bagi manusia itu sudah biasa. Itu cara manusia biasa membatalkan janji. Tapi itu cara yang tidak benar tentu saja.

"aku akan mengecek Jihoon." Wonwoo selesai membilas dan berlalu dengan jawaban yang sama sekali bukan jawaban terbaik di kepalanya.

Jisoo memperhatikan Wonwoo yang lewat dengan kening berkerut. Harusnya Wonwoo ingat walau sedikit. Ingat tentang perasaannya pada Mingyu, dengan Mingyu, dan masa lalu mereka. walau sedikit, harusnya ada.

.

.

.

Semua kembali ke lantai atas. Melakukan yang harusnya mereka lakukan di tengah hujan deras seperti ini, tidur. Soonyoung mengungsi ke kamar Hansol dan Mingyu lantaran Jihoon mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tak memberikan siapa pun terlebih Soonyoung ijin masuk ke sana.

Suasana rumah mendadak _awkward_ dari lantai atas sampai lantai bawah.

"mereka belum tau kalau mereka akan diubah suatu saat nanti? Bagaimana bisa kau memberi tau identitas kalian tanpa ada ikatan terlebih dulu?" Junhui, bergabung di kamar Hansol, Mingyu bersama Minghao juga.

"kami ada ikatan tentu saja, lebih erat dari apa pun dulu-dulu sekali, sebelum Seungcheol hyung menghapus ingatannya." Balas Mingyu.

"kalau begini kejadiannya, aku merasa akan lebih baik jika aku melepaskannya." Soonyoung menerawang saat mengatakannya. Pikirannya memikirkan berapa senyum yang muncul di wajah Jihoon saat bersamanya dan tidak bersamanya dan menghasilkan kesimpulan bahwa Jihoon lebih bahagia tanpa dirinya.

"hyung?"

"tapi aku tak bisa. Janji maupun tidak, aku mencintainya. Cinta sampai dititik mana aku sanggup melihatnya menderita asalkan bersamaku."

"asal kau bahagia dengan jalan yang kau pilih, opsi memaksa mungkin bisa menjadi alternative." Seungcheol masuk dan bergabung.

"tidak akan memaksa andai dulu kau tidak membuat mereka lupa." Junhui mencelanya.

"aku hanya membuat mereka lupa sementara, dan menghapus yang kuanggap perlu. Ketakutan Jihoon karena Soonyoung menggigitnya dan ketakutan Wonwoo terhadap gelap yang teramat sangat. Mereka hanya lupa dan kalian hanya harus menunggunya ingat."

"aku sudah menunggu, hyung. Sampai detik ini masih menunggu. Mau sampai kapan?" keluh Mingyu. Lelah!

"kalau kau benar mencintainya harusnya kau menunggunya sampai kapan pun itu artinya."

"gampang bagimu untuk berbicara saat kau sudah punya Jeonghan hyung. Yang tidak melupakan apapun tentangmu."

"aku juga terpisah dengannya saat kau terpisah dengan Wonwoo. Pikirkan bagaimana Jeonghan saat aku jauh darinya dan dia jauh dariku. Dia menungguku sekian lama. Dia tetap menunggu saat manusia lain biasanya akan berhenti dan menyerah."

Mingyu terkekeh. Meremehkan. "ada Jisoo hyung bersamanya. Selalu di sampingnya. Kau harusnya tau bagaimana detak jantung Jeonghan hyung saat berdekatan dengannya. Tidak biasa—"

"kuperintahkan kau untuk diam, Mingyu-ie." Seungcheol sudah berada di depan Mingyu dengan tangan menekan lehernya.

Mingyu melawan dengan menahan cengkraman jari Seungcheol. "kenapa hyung? Jisoo hyung saudaramu? Bukan tidak mungkin Jeonghan hyung berpindah ke lain hati, terlebih jika dia tau penghianatanmu!"

Kali ini Seungcheol mengerahkan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya. Leher Mingyu benar-benar di cengkramnya dengan satu tangan saja. Ditekannya kuat. Kalau Mingyu manusia, mungkin sudah sedari tadi tenggorokannya hancur.

"Seungcheol hyung?" Minghao sudah bersiap akan melerai saat Junhui melarangnya. Dia menggeleng pada Minghao pertanda jangan. Ini masalah mereka berdua. Hati mereka yang terdalam. Masalah penyesalan.

"kau tak tau rasanya. Aku mendengar suaranya setiap malam. Aku mencintainya dan menghianatinya di saat yang bersamaan. Dia menungguku sementara aku tak sanggup menungguinya." Seungcheol melepaskan cengkramannya dan Mingyu pun merosot sedikit sambil memegangi lehernya. Terbatuk saat menarik udara pertama setelah sempat berhenti beberapa saat.

"hyung—" panggilan Soonyoung padanya terhenti saat Seungcheol berbalik dengan matanya yang memerah. Amarahnya memuncak. Bukan pada Mingyu. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"kalian harusnya bahagia karena bisa bersenang-senang tanpa harus memikirkan ada yang menunggu kalian di luar sana. Katakan padaku Mingyu bagaimana rasa darah gadis-gadis yang sudah kau hisap? Manis? Hambar?" Seungcheol kembali membalik badannya pada Mingyu. "kau mau tau rasanya darah mereka bagiku? Rasanya sakit. Sesak. Menyakitkan jantung disetiap tegukannya."

"hyung, cukup kami mengerti—"

Seungcheol tertawa _sarcast_. "mengerti? Bagaimana bisa kalian mengerti? Tidak ada yang menunggu kalian seperti Jeonghan menungguku. Bagaimana bisa kalian mengerti rasanya bersalah berhianat?"

Mati rasa. Saat diputuskannya untuk melupakan, nyatanya dirinya sendiri bahkan tak memaafkan yang sudah dia perbuat. Berpisah lama dengan Jeonghan, Seungcheol jelas tak tahan dan maaf untuk itu Seungcheol harus mencari pengganti Jeonghan untuk sementara. Dulu. Tapi itu dulu. Dia hanya tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sekarang.

"aku minta maaf, hyung." Nadanya lemah. Penderitaannya tidak seberapa ternyata. Penyesalan bahkan lebih sakit ketimbang menunggu.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya. "aku yang minta maaf. Mungkin tak seharusnya kubuat mereka lupa. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kalian merasakan penyesalan yang sama sepertiku."

Keheningan menguasai ruangan setelahnya. Memaksa mereka untuk merenung pada akhirnya.

"ada apa di sini?" pintu kamar mereka terbuka dengan Jeonghan muncul di depan sana. "Seungcheol ada apa dengan matamu?" Jeonghan mendekat padanya dan menyentuh pipi Seungcheol. Seungcheol balas menyentuh tangan Jeonghan bahkan sampai terpejam menikmati sentuhannya.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa." Seungcheol kini membawa Jeonghan kepelukannya. Memeluknya erat. Rindu teramat sangat.

Jeonghan sama sekali tak ada _clue_ Seungcheol kenapa. Tapi tetap mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu sampai akhirnya ingat tujuan awalnya datang ke kamar ini. "baik jika kau tidak pa-pa. Sekarang bantu aku. Aku tak bisa menemukan Jihoonie di mana-mana. Dia tak ada di kamarnya juga di lantai bawah." Jeonghan menginfokan kepada semua dan Soonyoung yang paling cepat menanggapinya.

Dengan cepat ke kamar Jihoon dan mengecek segala-galanya. Kopernya masih ada di sana dengan posisi terbuka, tempat tidur yang ditinggalkan berantakan tapi berkondisi dingin, ruangan beraroma parfume Jihoon tapi bukan Jihoon sama sekali. Jihoon sudah meninggalkan kamar cukup lama.

Semua-semua mulai menyebar mencari di setiap ruangan yang ada. Lantai atas sampai bawah.

"dia tak ada di dalam sini." Mingyu sudah mengecek setiap kamar sampai ke kamar mandi. Soonyoung juga menggeleng.

Keduanya turun ke lantai bawah dan berkumpul bersama yang lainnya. Yang sama tidak menemukan apa-apa. Para vampire pun hanya samar mencium bau bekas Jihoon. Bukan yang baru. Yang lama. Bau Jihoon yang terbaru tidk ada. Jihoon tidak ada di dalam rumah ini.

"hyung, jas hujanku menghilang atau kau simpankan?" Seungkwan yang bertugas mengecek dapur bertanya pada Jeonghan mengenai jas hujannya pagi tadi.

Jeonghan membulatkan matanya sebelum berlari ke pintu depan. Basah. Seseorang membuka pintu ini di tengah hujan deras di luar sana. "Jihoon—"

Soonyoung membuka pintu dan keluar kemudian. Berlari ke arah gudang, mengecek dan benar saja. Satu buah sepeda hilang dari tempatnya.

"dia pergi hyung, dengan sepeda." Soonyoung melaporkan. "aku akan mencarinya. Dia pasti belum jauh."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan siapa-siapa Soonyoung berlari. Menembus hutan untuk memotong jalan. Memperkirakan di mana kira-kira Jihoon berada sekarang dengan jam kepergiannya yang kira-kira juga.

"kalian tinggal. Siapa tau Jihoon kembali." terkhusus pada para manusia Seungcheol berbicara. "Aku dan yang lain akan ikut mencari." Seungcheol mengomando.

"aku ikut." Wonwoo maju selangkah.

Mingyu menghadangnya. "tidak, di luar hujan deras. Kau tidak boleh ikut." Mingyu melarangnya.

"aku tak meminta persetujuanmu." Wonwoo membantahnya. Sudah siap akan keluar saat Mingyu menariknya kembali dan menghadap padanya.

"dengarkan aku kali ini saja."

"aku tak bisa tinggal diam saat Jihoon di luar sana membahayakan dirinya sendiri."

Mingyu memegang bahu Wonwoo dan menatapnya tepat pada matanya. Memohon Wonwoo untuk tinggal. Cukup satu manusia merepotkan untuk mereka khawatirkan. Jangan tambah satu lagi.

"aku minta maaf," Mingyu masih menatapnya. "tapi alangkah lebih baiknya kalau kau istirahat sekarang. Jihoon pasti baik-baik saja. Kami akan menemukannya." Seusainya Mingyu berkata Wonwoo merasakan kantuk yang teramat sangat mendera matanya. Mingyu menghipnotisnya. Tak ada cara lain bagi Mingyu untuk membuat Wonwoo tinggal.

Wonwoo merosot jatuh dan Mingyu menangkapnya segera. Tak membiarkan tubuh itu menyentuh lantai dan membawanya ke sofa panjang ruang tengah dan membaringkannya di sana. Dia hanya menyuruh Wonwoo tidur. Wonwoo akan bangun dan mengingat jelas apa yang sudah Mingyu lakukan padanya. Wonwoo akan membencinya. Tapi itu tak penting lagi, dia sekarang tau siapa orang yang beruntung telah disukai Wonwoo itu.

Tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jihoon. Teman masa kecil Wonwoo sendiri.

Seungcheol yang memimpin. Semuanya sudah pergi saat tinggal Jisoo yang bertahan di sana. Menatap Jeonghan yang jelas khawatir hampir menyamai ke khawatiran seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"kami akan menemukannya." Jisoo menggenggam tangannya. Lanjut memeluknya menenangkan. Di tengah pelukan Jisoo Jeonghan mengangguk. "dengar Jeonghan, aku sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan ingatan Wonwoo. Dia sudah mengingat semuanya bahkan sebelum ini. Dia ingat semua tentang Mingyu, hanya saja bukan sebagai Mingyu. Dia mengingat Mingyu sebagai orang lain."

Jeonghan mengurai pelukan mereka kemudian. "orang lain?"

"dari semua tingkah lakunya barusan, aku simpulkan Wonwoo menyukai Jihoon."

"dia menyukai Jihoon?" Wonwoo?

"semoga saja aku salah."

Jisoo berbalik pergi meninggalkannya kemudian. Membiarkan Jeonghan memikirkan benar tidaknya yang barusan Jisoo katakan. Sementara Jisoo sendiri melakukan hal yang lebih penting lagi saat ini.

.

.

.

Jihoon mengayuh sepedanya susah payah. Menerjang angin yang disertai air benar-benar bukan tandingannya. Jalanan sama sekali tak terlihat jelas baginya. Jarak pandang juga sangat dekat dikarenakan kabut. Tapi Jihoon tak kan menyerah hanya karena alam juga menentang niatannya.

Sudah dia duga kalau mereka semua punya maksud lain terhadapnya. Dia terlahir sebagai manusia dan sampai mati seharusnya tetap manusia. Mereka tidak berhak atas dirinya. Dirinya adalah miliknya sendiri. Tak peduli perjanjian macam apa yang sudah dia lakukan sewaktu dulu.

Jihoon sesungguhnya tak tau jalan sama sekali. Dia mengayuh berdasarkan insting. Dia pribadi tidak tau di mana dirinya berada. Sudah benarkah jalan yang dia tempuh menuju ke jalan raya atau sebaliknya membawanya semakin dalam ke hutan. Dia tidak peduli. Kalau pun dia mati beku. Dia sudah bertekad untuk mati tetap sebagai manusia. Bukan vampire!

Selama mengayuh Jihoon bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara nafasnya sendiri. Hujan terlalu deras menerpanya. Menerpa jas hujan Seungkwan yang di rampoknya. Sayang jas hujan hanya menghalau air. Bukannya dingin.

Semakin deras hujan, semakin kencang juga angin yang menerpanya, dan semakin kuat juga Jihoon mengayuh sepedanya. Yang jujur dia kayuh tanpa dia lihat ada apa di depannya, dia mengayuh berdasarkan pengamatannya pada jalan di bawahnya. Selama masih di dalam _track_ Jihoon tak pernah terpikirkan lagi akan apa.

Tapi harusnya Jihoon memperhitungkan kemungkinan bahwa dirinya mengambil jalan yang benar. Dirinya benar sedang menuju jalan besar. Dan Jihoon mendapat bukti atas benarnya dirinya saat itu juga.

Dia tak melihat jelas. Hanya samar-samar dua buah cahaya melaju cepat ke arahnya dan kemudian gelap. Tubuhnya terbanting keras ke aspal dan sepedanya terseret entah kemana. Jihoon masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya remuk dan hujan menerpa wajahnya.

Dingin. Sakit. Pedih. Hancur, namun tenang.

Hal terakhir yang Jihoon ingat entah mengapa malah Soonyoung. Membayangkan bagaimana rupa wajah Soonyoung didetik-detik terakhirnya, Jihoon bahkan mendengar suara Soonyoung saat itu juga, sampai sentuhannya, Jihoon merasakannya.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa menjelang akhir hidupnya Jihoon memikirkan Soonyoung?

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter Twelve] Done!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

 **Udah kejawab ' –')b  
Nggak sesuai ekspektasi?  
Sudah biasa ekspektasi sama realita kan musuhan LOLOLX")))  
Kaget ngga? *sambit diri sendiri* OTL OTL OTL**

 **Sekian.  
Love ya!  
Muahhh:*****


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Vamp!Fict, Romance!Fail, AU, Typos, OOC, OC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan, Jeongcheol …dkk.**_

.

.

.

Jihoon pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Dia kembali melihat mini dirinya yang bermain dengan mini Soonyoung di sana. Dia ingat. Nama bocah itu Soonyoung. Bocah paling pertama yang mengajaknya mengobrol dan menjadi temannya.

" _pasien kira-kira berumur belasan tahun, tertabrak mobil, kondisinya kritis."_

Dengan kepercayaan bahwa kedua bocah mini itu tak dapat melihatnya Jihoon mendekat. Dia ingat. Dia pernah bermain bersama Soonyoung dulu-dulu sekali. Hanya Soonyoung temannya. Sebelum akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

" _cidera pada bagian kepala. Benturan di kepalanya serius."_

Jihoon sudah tepat berada di belakang keduanya saat mini Soonyoung menoleh dan menatap matanya. Melihatnya. Dia kelihatan?

"Jihoonie?" panggilnya dan mini dirinya yang menyahut. Sementara Jihoon tau benar pada siapa Soonyoung mini berbicara.

" _pasien kehilangan banyak darah. Cek golongan darahnya dan siapkan alat transfusi."_

"kau bisa melihatku?" Jihoon bertanya. Kini mini dirinya juga menoleh dan sama seperti mini Soonyoung, Jihoonie mini juga melihatnya. Dia kini nyata bagi mereka. Senyata mereka bagi Jihoon.

" _golongan darah pasien A+ alat transfusi sudah disiapkan. Pasien siap dibawa ke meja operasi!"_

Soonyoung mengangguk iya, mampu melihat Jihoon dengan jelas sekali pada dasarnya, sedangkan Jihoonie mini menatapnya masam tidak terima. Soonyoung menatap seseorang yang mirip dirinya. Bukan dia yang sebenarnya.

" _pasangkan masker oksigennya."_

Jihoon berlutut di hadapan mereka. Menatap keduanya bergantian sebelum buka suara. "kalian kenal siapa aku?"

" _Awasi denyut jantungnya."_

Soonyoung kecil mengangguk sementara mini Jihoonie membungkam mulutnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih sama. Melihat mini dirinya membuat Jihoon sadar betapa menyebalkannya dirinya sendiri.

" _pasien mengalami kegagalan pernafasan."_

"kau Jihoonie besar. Yang sudah dewasa." Soonyoung kecil menanggapinya. "aku suka Jihoonie yang sudah dewasa. Lebih manis." Perkataan polos lugu diucapkan Soonyoung kecil. Akan beda perkara kalau _the real_ Soonyoung yang mengucapkannya.

" _gunakan alat bantu pernafasan."_

Jihoon tersenyum. Senyum yang nyatanya mampu membuat pipi gembul Soonyoung dan Jihoonie mini sekalian memerah. Hanya saja beda alasan bagi keduanya. Soonyoung kecil _blushing_ sementara Jihoonie mini, dia marah.

" _masukan selang oksigennya!"_

"kau sudah punya Soonyoung yang dewasa. Soonyoungie punyaku." Jihoonie mini memeluk Soonyoung kecil protektif kemudian. Jihoon tak kaget sama sekali melihatnya. Semuanya mengalir dan terasa benar begitu saja. Seperti memang harusnya begitu keadaannya.

" _denyut jantung pasien melemah."_

"kalau begitu jaga dia baik-baik, jangan sampai kau kehilangannya." Miris bagi Jihoon, nyatanya dia sudah kehilangan Soonyoung miliknya. "jangan egois atau dia akan membencimu seperti Soonyoung dewasa membenciku."

" _jantung pasien berhenti berdetak."_

Setelah semua yang sudah dilakukannya, dengan semua _attitude_ Jihoon selama ini, Soonyoung harusnya membencinya. Seharusnya begitu logikanya. Jihoon tersenyum, senyum masamnya. Dia mampu menceramahi mini dirinya. Sedangkan hidupnya sendiri terlanjur berantakan.

" _siapkan alat kejut jantung!"_

Jihoon berdiri kemudian. Dia sudah selesai. Setidaknya sudah usai baginya. Percuma menyesali yang sudah terjadi terlebih karena dia sendiri. Menerima menjadi jalan satu-satunya untuk bisa bebas tanpa meninggalkan beban.

"saatnya pergi."

" _1, 2, 3 clear!"_

Jihoon jatuh berlutut dengan mencengkram bajunya di area jantung. Ada sesuatu yang menyengatnya di sana. Serasa menyentuh langsung tepat pada jantungnya.

" _no respon, coba lagi."_

"aku belum mau mati." Jihoonie mini yang berkata. Sama persis dengan apa kata hatinya. Dia juga sama tapi sudah tak ada niat baginya untuk kembali.

" _1, 2, 3 clear!"_

"Jihoonie mau mati? Jangaaan!" Soonyoung memeluknya, menangis sekalian. Memeluk mini dirinya erat tak ingin melepaskan, dan Jihoon merasakan sentuhan tangan Soonyoung mini sampai ke tubuhnya. Seperti ada seseorang tak kasat mata yang juga memeluknya.

" _1, 2, 3 clear!"_

"nanti aku sama siapa? Main sama siapa? Aku mau Jihoonie!" Soonyoung merengek.

Jihoon ingat memorinya yang ini. Soonyoungie adalah tipe _crybaby_. Dirinyalah yang selalu sok kuat. Menahan ekspresinya sesakit atau sesenang apapun dirinya dan itu yang dia lihat pada mini dirinya kini. Mata bulat itu memerah tapi tak menangis.

" _masih no respon!"_

Jihoonie mini balas memeluk Soonyoung kecil dan menepuk punggungnya. Menenangkan orang lain sementara dirinya sendiri tak tenang. "aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Tempatku di sini. Bersama Soonyoungie. Aku janji." Di akhir kalimatnya Jihoonie mini menatap Jihoon dan mengingatkannya tentang semua.

" _jantung pasien kembali berfungsi!"_

" _pulse jantung kembali normal."_

" _pernafasan mulai stabil."_

Jantung Jihoon kembali berdetak. Demi sebuah janji pada teman masa kecilnya.

.

.

.

Soonyoung berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tidak sabaran. Kabar bahwa Jihoon kecelakaan lebih dari cukup bagi Soonyoung untuk membuatnya gila. Sebenci itu kah? Sebegitu hina kah menjadi seorang vampire? Sampai Jihoon memilih pergi bahkan di tengah badai sekalipun.

Jeonghan, Jisoo dan Seungcheol mengikuti di belakannya. Berlari kecil mengejar Soonyoung tak ingin ketinggalan. Mereka semua tak kalah panik saat mendengar kabar bahwa Jihoon kecelakaan dari ponsel Jihoon sendiri. Seseorang yang menabraknya yang menelpon.

"kau Seokmin?" Soonyoung mendekati seseorang yang mondar-mandir di depan UGD dan menanyainya.

"Jeonghan?" tanya Seokmin. Seseorang yang dia hubungi tadi nomornya bernama Jeonghan.

"bukan, aku Soonyoung. Pacar dari orang yang kau tabrak!" emosi. Hampir saja melayangkan sebuah pukulan kalau bukan Seungcheol yang menahannya.

Jeonghan maju. "aku Jeonghan. Terima kasih sudah menelpon. Bagaimana keadaan Jihoonie?"

Seokmin yang sebelumnya memandangi orang yang hampir memukulnya kemudian menghadap Jeonghan dan menggeleng muram. "masih belum ada kabar. Dokter masih belum keluar dari ruang operasi."

Bukan jawaban yang memuaskan. Jeonghan mengintip kaca buram ruang UGD yang sama sekali tak memberikan _clue_ apa-apa. Bagaimana keadaan Jihoon di sana? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Jeonghan sungguh khawatir padanya.

Orang tua Jihoon sudah dihubungi olehnya sebelum kemari tadi. Tak ingin mengejutkan sepasang orang tua tapi kabar yang dia beritakan memanglah mengejutkan. Anak pertama mereka kecelakaan dan masuk UGD.

Seungcheol melepaskan Soonyoung dengan perjanjian tak ada pukul-pukulan. Seungcheol juga menceramahi Soonyoung tentang betapa dia harus berterima kasih pada orang yang menabrak Jihoon sebab dia jugalah yang membawa Jihoon ke rumah sakit. Kalau tidak?

"aku minta maaf, ini semua benar-benar tak di sengaja." Seokmin, pemuda tadi sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf. 3 wajah cemas dan 1 wajah cemas emosi sangat cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah. Terlebih seorang peri kecil yang dia tabrak. Bocah manis yang tak disangkanya berpacaran sudah.

Jisoo menepuk punggungnya. Dia tau. Orang di hadapannya ini menyesal bahkan sudah sampai ke titik penyesalan yang terdalam. Bisa dipastikan dia ketakutan jika orang yang ditabraknya tidak bangun lagi karena dirinya. Perasaan bersalah itu melingkupinya.

Pintu kaca ruang UGD bergeser terbuka dengan seorang dokter yang masih berpakain steril lengkap menghampiri mereka. "keluarga pasien?" tanyanya setelah membuka masker.

"saya kakaknya, Dok." Jeonghan menghadap. Dibawa sedikit menjauh sebelum diberitau apa dan mengapa Jihoon sebenarnya.

Soonyoung menenangkan diri kemudian. Pasang telinga baik-baik agar bisa mencuri dengar perbincangan rahasia nan jauh di sana. Tak dipungkiri Jisoo dan Seungcheol sebenarnya juga sama.

"dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Kondisinya stabil untuk sekarang." berita baik Dokter beritaukan.

Jeonghan menghela nafas lega Jihoon berhasil bertahan. "jadi Jihoonie tidak apa-apa, Dok?" tanyanya memastikan. Raut wajah sang dokter berubah serba salah. Dia dokter dan sudah menjadi kewajibannya memberitaukan kebenaran sesakit apa pun itu. "Dok? Ada apa?" Perasaan Jeonghan tidak enak.

"masa kritisnya memang lewat tapi pendarahan di kepalanya membuatnya berada dalam kondisi koma sekarang."

Tak mampu berkata. Mereka semua. Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Jisoo, Soonyoung sekalipun. Jeonghan menutup mulutnya hampir memekik tidak terima. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan akan tumpah sebentar lagi.

"koma? Tapi ada kemungkinan Jihoon akan bangun kan, Dok?" serak, Jeonghan bertanya.

Sang Dokter tersenyum memberi harapan, namun sayang hambar meragukan. "kemungkinan pasien untuk bangun selalu ada, tapi pasien menderita cedera pada punggung. Kalaupun sadar, kemungkinan pasien akan lumpuh. Maaf."

Dia pergi. Dokter itu pergi. Dengan sebelumnya mengatakan maaf atas keterbatasannya sebagai dokter yang hanya bisa mencoba menyelamatkan bukan mengubah takdir.

Jeonghan menangis setelahnya. Kekacauan yang terjadi tak bisa dibereskan sama sekali. Berantakan yang benar-benar parah. Jihoon koma. Kalaupun sadar dia lumpuh. Lalu bagaimana? Pilihan terbaik mana yang terbaik untuk Jihoon saat kedua opsi untuknya membuatnya menderita.

Seungcheol mendekat dan memeluk Jeonghan. Dia mendengar lebih dari cukup untuk mengerti. Mereka yang mendengar saja belum tentu bisa memilih, bagaimana dengan Jihoon yang mengalaminya? Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Jihoon dipindahkan dari ruang UGD ke ruang perawatan biasa. Bisa mereka jenguk. Melihat jelas bagaimana Jihoon tertidur lelap dengan beberapa luka lecet dan perban di kepalanya. Ada beberapa alat disekitar tubuhnya yang membantunya tetap bernafas agar tak kelepasan terlelap selamanya.

Wonwoo datang bersama yang lainnya juga. Dia yang paling cepat sampai ke dalam ruangan sebelum akhirnya Seungkwan, Junhui dan yang lainnya masuk menyusul. Wajahnya kusut, terlihat jelas marah sehabis bangun tidur.

"hyung?" panggilnya pada Jeonghan. Wonwoo berdiri di sisi lain Jeonghan pada ranjang Jihoon. "bagaimana keadaanya?" tangan Wonwoo menyentuh tangan dingin Jihoon yang terjepit alat entah untuk apa.

Jeonghan tersenyum lemah. Untungnya Jihoon masih hidup. Dari senyum kemudian mata Jeonghan kembali berair dan Wonwoo sama sekali tak ingin menyimpulkan spekulasi apa-apa dari itu.

"maaf, tapi apa aku boleh tau apa yang Dokter katakan tentang keadaannya?" Seokmin, semenjak tadi tak tau sama sekali apa yang terjadi.

Jisoo bergerak. Membawa Seokmin keluar untuk membicarakannya. Dengan Wonwoo dan mereka-mereka yang ingin tau ikut serta. Melaporkan apa yang ditaunya pada Seokmin tanpa terkecuali. Memberitaukan kebenaran yang terjadi pada Jihoon akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya oleh Seokmin.

Penyesalan? Seokmin bahkan rela menukar agar dirinya yang berbaring di sana sekarang.

Sekitar 3 jam berlalu saat kedua orang tua Jihoon datang bersama Chan. Langsung masuk ke ruangan di mana Jihoon dirawat dan dengan segera meminta penjelasan bagaimana kondisi anak mereka sekarang.

Jeonghan bersama Seungcheol di dalam ruang rawat Jihoon menjelaskan semuanya. Meminta maaf ratusan kali atas lalainya dia menjaga Jihoon sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dan memberikan kesempatan pada keluarga Jihoon untuk bersamanya.

Dari luar bisa mereka dengar tangisan memilukan seorang ibu yang meratapi kejadian luar biasa yang menimpa anaknya. Mereka dengar dan rasakan sendiri bagaimana tangisan saja bisa mengiris hati dan mengirimkan rasa sakitnya agar bisa mereka semua rasakan.

Chan keluar dari ruangan dengan mata sembabnya. Berlalu menuju toilet rumah sakit. Dia tak tega. Dia tak tega melihat Jihoonie hyungnya yang penuh luka, belum lagi tangisan ibu mereka yang memilukan.

Seungkwan menyusulnya. Sempat memberi kode pada Hansol agar dia saja yang pergi karena dilihatnya Hansol juga siap akan mengikutinya. Seungkwan masuk ke dalam toilet dan tak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Namun di salah satu bilik toilet di dengarnya seseorang terisak.

"Chanie-ya?" Seungkwan mengetuk bilik yang tertutup itu dari luar.

Isakan itu berhenti kemudian. "iya hyung?" tanyanya, suaranya serak. Itu benar Chan. Pintu bilik kemudian terbuka dengan Chan yang sudah menghapus bersih air matanya. "ada apa hyung?"

Seungkwan tak menjawab. Dengan segera dia memeluk Chan erat-erat sekali. Dia anak tunggal tapi dia sudah menganggap Jihoon sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Dia tau rasa sakitnya. Dia yang orang lain mengetahui bagaimana sakitnya. Apa lagi Chan yang benar-benar berbuhungan darah dengan Jihoon. Hyung kandungnya.

"aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf." Dan begitu seterusnya. Seungkwan meminta maaf atas semuanya yang menimpa Jihoon. Bukan karena dirinya tapi Seungkwan merasa harus mengucapkannya. Sebanyak mungkin. Ingin menebus, sayang tak kan bisa.

Chan _speechless_. Membalas pelukan Seungkwan sebelum kembali beruraian air mata. Kenapa ini menimpa hyung-nya? Jihoonie hyung-nya? Hyungnya tidak sejahat itu. Tidak jahat sama sekali. Kenapa kejadian buruk menimpanya?

.

.

.

Mingyu tak tau haruskah dia senang atas semua kejadian yang menimpa Jihoon. Jihoon koma. Dan Wonwoo tetap mencintainya. Kalaupun Jihoon pergi sekalipun Wonwoo masih akan mencintainya. Lalu apa?

Saat itu dia sadar, tak ada yang mampu mengubah perasaan hati. Jika Wonwoo menyukai Jihoon, jika dia bahagia. Mingyu berhak mengabulkannya sebagai bukti dia cinta dan merelakan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jihoon sendiri? Apa dia mencintai Wonwoo balik? Lalu Soonyoung?

Orang tua Jihoon dan Chan sudah pergi dari rumah sakit di antarkan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Mereka menuju penginapan rumah sakit untuk beristirahat. Setelah bergelut sengit dengan ibu juga adik dari Jihoon yang sama keras kepalanya. Keduanya beserta ayah Jihoon akhirnya setuju untuk pergi beristirahat.

Sempat terkagum dibuatnya saat keteguhan seorang ayah yang masih mau memeluk penabrak anaknya dengan _welcome_ bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih yang teramat sangat karena menyelamatkan anaknya. Beban bagi Seokmin yang semakin dirundung rasa bersalah.

Jisoo memaksa Seokmin juga untuk beristirahat juga. Pulang juga boleh sebenarnya, tapi Seokmin sendiri yang memilih untuk bertahan. Hasil akhirnya Seokmin setuju untuk beristirahat setelah dijanjikan dia yang menjaga Jihoon esok pagi.

Yang lainnya tinggal di lorong rumah sakit, sementara Wonwoo dan Seungkwan yang diberi wewenang untuk menjagai Jihoon malam ini. Seungkwan duduk di sofa tamu sementara Wonwoo masih bertahan di sisi Jihoon. Bertekad akan tetap di sana sampai Jihoon sadar. Dan akan selalu bersamanya apapun yang terjadi.

"akan mudah bagimu kalau kau mengubahnya sekarang, hyung." Mingyu benar-benar tak bisa menyimpan buah pikirannya untuk dirinya saja. "dia koma, kalaupun dia sadar, dia lumpuh, jalan lain yang bisa diambil hanyalah mengubahnya. Dia sadar, kembali sehat, tanpa kekuarangan sesuatu apa pun. Semua senang." Mungkin. Kecuali dirinya. Masuk akal.

"dia bahkan rela mati hanya demi tak diubah. Apa jadinya saat dia tau di bertahan hidup dengan menjadi vampire?"

"kau akan membiarkannya tetap seperti itu? Tertidur lelap tanpa ada yang tau kapan bangunnya." Entah apa gunanya. Mingyu sendiri tak mengerti untuk apa dia memprovokasi Soonyoung untuk mengubah Jihoon. "atau mungkin kau akan membiarkannya bangun dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya lumpuh akibat melarikan diri dari mahluk yang paling di anti-nya."

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. Dia jelas ingin bersama Jihoon. Sangat jelas ingin mengubahnya. Tapi kembali lagi. Itu semua juga sudah sangat jelas bukan kemauan Jihoon. Jihoon tak ingin bersamanya, tak ingin menjadi sepertinya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Memaksakan kehendak?

Bungkam adalah jalan terbaik baginya sekarang. Soonyoung tak tau apa yang lebih baik dari pada diam. Jika berkelahi dengan Mingyu adalah yang terbaik mungkin sudah sedari tadi dia lakukan.

Wonwoo keluar dari ruang perawatan Jihoon, Seungkwan ditinggalnya bersama Jihoon lantaran sudah tertidur. Matanya memerah, jelas dia habis menangis lagi. Wajahnya juga pucat. Dia masih demam, tadinya sudah turun namun kini naik kembali bahkan semakin tinggi.

"aku punya satu permintaan." Hampir menangis kembali namun tertahan. Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. "kumohon ubahlah Jihoon."

Kening Soonyoung terlipat tak mengerti. "Wonwoo—"

"aku tak sanggup melihatnya begini. Dan aku juga tak kan sanggup melihatnya ketika sadar nanti." Tetesan pertama. Permulaan dari satu aliran air mata pada pipinya. "mengubahnya adalah satu-satunya cara. Yang terbaik bagi Jihoon juga semuanya. Jihoon pasti mengerti. Kau juga tau kan?"

"aku tak tau." Soonyoung meragu. Dua suara mendukung dia mengubah Jihoon. Tunggu apa lagi? "aku tak ingin dia membenci—"

"dia sudah membencimu. Dan yang aku tau kau tak peduli akan hal itu. Kenapa kau peduli sekarang?" di akhir kalimatnya Wonwoo tumbang. Dia sudah pada limitnya. Panas sudah menyebar rata ke seluruh tubuhnya dan seperti biasa Mingyu yang menangkapnya. Mengurusinya sekalian.

"semuanya kembali padamu, hyung." Mingyu membenarkan posisi Wonwoo sebelum menggendongnya.

"hyung?" panggil Soonyoung pada Jisoo. "aku harus bagaimana?"

Junhui menggeram. "Jihoon itu milikmu atau Jisoo? Sampai kau harus menanyai pendapatnya?"

"Jisoo hyung pasti langsung mengubahnya jika itu Jeonghan hyung yang berada di dalam sana." Minghao berkata. Junhui menutup mulutnya.

"kau yang beritau aku, kami semua harus apa?" Jisoo bertanya balik.

"aku—" biarkan Soonyoung memikirkannya sebentar. "aku akan mengubahnya."

"tunggu di sini sebentar." Soonyoung berlalu kemudian.

"aku juga pergi dulu kalau begitu." Mingyu pamit.

"kau harus belajar apa itu cinta dari Wonwoo. Dia paham benar arti cinta dari sudut pandang pengorbanan." Jisoo berkata sebelum Mingyu benar-benar berlalu.

"bagaimana kalau dia yang belajar dariku lewat sudut pandang perjuangan." Mingyu pergi setelahnya. Demam yang diderita Wonwoo tidak cukup pantas untuk dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia akan membawanya ke penginapan rumah sakit malam ini.

Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Soonyoung kembali dengan tiga orang berjas dokter bersamanya. Jas dokter. Tiga dokter sekaligus dia bawa. Tiga-tiganya vampire seperti mereka. Vampire dapat mendeteksi vampire lain tentu saja.

"bantu aku," Soonyoung memanggil mereka semua dan masuk ke ruang rawat Jihoon. "kau urus Seungkwan." katanya pada Hansol.

Para dokter melepas beberapa alat bantu dari tubuh Jihoon dan membiarkan beberapa yang penting sekali kegunaannya. Selang oksigen contohnya.

"tolong pegangkan ini." Sebuah kantong infuse di julurkan kepada siapa saja yang ingin memegangnya. Minghao maju menerima. "jangan di tekan. Pegang menggantung di atas seperti ini." Dokter ber _name tag_ Jonghyun memperagakan caranya dulu sebelum menyerahkannya pada Minghao.

"kau tolong dorongkan tabung oksigennya. Perhatikan selangnya. Jangan terlalu dekat juga jangan terlalu jauh. Tabung ini nafasnya." Soonyoung kena tunjuk membawa yang terpenting oleh Dokter Minhyun.

"tak heran kau ingin mengubahnya." Dokter bername tag Minki berkomentar. "aku juga akan mengubah satu yang seperti ini nanti."

"langkahi dulu mayatku dan kau bisa mengubah satu." Dr. Jonghyun menyahut. Jelas ada apa-apa di antara keduanya.

"kalian bisa berkelahi setelah ini selesai. Tolong fokus." Dr. Minhyun yang paling serius. Sumpah dokter dia pegang teguh sekali walau dia vampire sekalipun. Manusia tetaplah manusia. Hidup dan mati mereka bukan permainan.

"kau, bantu dorong." Panggilnya pada Junhui. Bersama dengan Dr. Minhyun dia bertugas mendorong ranjang Jihoon. "dan kau bantu mengarahkan." Kali ini pada Jisoo dibantu Dr. Jonghyun. "kita lakukan ini dengan cepat. Ini tindakan illegal sebenarnya. Tapi pengecualian bagi kita." Kita dalam tanda kutip tentunya.

Dengan cepat seperti _request_ -an Dr. cantik Minki tadi mereka mendorong ranjang Jihoon dengan segera. Diikuti dua orang yang kebagian memegangi infuse juga mendorong tabung oksigen. Bak sedang _emergency_ sungguhan masuk ke dalam ruang UGD agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Ketiga dokter kembali mengurusi alat-alat yang terhubung pada tubuh Jihoon. Memasangnya kembali dan menyiapkan alat transfuse dua arah. Alat yang mengalirkan darah seseorang ke satu kantong dan langsung ditransfusikan ke orang lain.

"berbaring di sini. Yang lainnya menunggu di luar." Dr. Minki menepuk ranjang dorong kosong di sebelah ranjang Jihoon. Soonyoung patuh. Yang lainnya juga. Tanpa disuruh dua kali segera keluar.

Alat transfusi masing-masing terpasang sudah di pergelangan tangan Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"siap atau tidak, kita mulai sekarang."

.

.

.

Mingyu keluar sebentar dari penginapan yang direntalnya. Meninggalkan Wonwoo tidur meringkuk setelah dua selimut ternyata tak mampu menghilangkan rasa dinginannya. Mingyu keluar berbelanja beberapa bahan di swalayan lantai dasar sebelum menuju dapur umum yang untungnya disediakan penginapan rumah sakit ini di setiap lantainya. Tujuan utamanya, membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat untuk Wonwoo.

Kurang perhatian apa dia? Setaunya manusia mengincar seseorang yang perhatian sepertinya saat Wonwoo malah menolaknya mentah-mentah untuk seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang istimewa. Sebut saja namanya Jihoon.

Jihoon menganggap Wonwoo sebagai teman. Sahabat paling maksimal. Dan ingatan Wonwoo salah mengingat Jihoon sebagai dirinya. Mingyu, orang yang seharusnya dicintainya dengan benar.

Jisoo sudah memberitaukannya tentang adanya kemungkinan Wonwoo salah mengingat dirinya sebagai Jihoon. Yang logikanya bukan tidak mungkin bisa terjadi. Tidak salah bagi Mingyu untuk menyalahkan semuanya pada Seungcheol yang berperan penting dalam lupanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu selesai dengan sup panas di tangannya. Memanfaatkan se _cup_ mie, Mingyu mampu merombaknya menjadi se _cup_ sup untuk Wonwoo lengkap dengan bahan lengkap sup idealnya.

Tepat pada saat Mingyu masuk, saat itu juga dia menemukan Wonwoo sudah terbangun. Terjaga masih dengan melilit selimut pada tubuhnya.

"Jihoon?" kata pertama yang tak diharapkan Mingyu akan keluar dari bibir pucat Wonwoo-nya.

"Soonyoung hyung yang mengurusinya. Ada kemungkinan dia mengabulkan keinginanmu." Mingyu mendekat padanya. Memberika _cup_ sup-nya pada Wonwoo. "untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Wonwoo tanpa ragu menerimanya. Panas. Masih baru. Dari Mingyu. Wonwoo dibuat berpikir bahwa selalu Mingyu-lah yang memperhatikannya. Terlepas dari segala usaha yang Wonwoo lakukan untuk menjauhi Mingyu. Ini baru spekulasinya saja, dia tak menganggap itu sebagai kebenarannya, tapi jika saja bukan Jihoon yang selalu ada dipikirannya, mungkin Wonwoo sudah jatuh pada Mingyu atas semua perlakuannya.

"aku bermimpi." Di tengah aktivitas masing-masing Wonwoo buka suara. Mingyu yang sedang memilihkan obat mana yang akan diminum Wonwoo menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. "aku memimpikanmu. Selalu dirimu. Tapi dalam _setting-_ an masa kecilku." Selalu mimpi yang sama dan itu-itu saja.

Mingyu melanjutkan memilah dan membawa satu yang menurutnya pas pada Wonwoo. Lengkap dengan segelas airnya. "jadi, masuk kategori mimpi indah atau buruk kah mimpi dengan diriku di dalamnya?" Mingyu mengambil posisi di pinggir kasur setelah meletakan obat dan gelasnya di atas meja.

"bukan keduanya." Sambil menyeruput sup. "aku ingat benar bagaimana masa kecilku dan dimimpiku kau menggantikan posisi Jihoon di sana. Aneh."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Wonwoo benar salah ingat. "bagaimana jika yang dimimpi itu lah yang benar dan yang kau ingat itu salah?"

"itu tidak mungkin, aku benar—"

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Eksistensiku bisa menjadi satu contohnya." Wonwoo tak membalas. Memang, bukan tidak mungkin. Tapi… "kau sudah selesai? Sekarang minum obatmu, setelah ini istirahat." Mingyu bergerak mengambil _cup_ kosong di tangan Wonwoo dan menggantinya dengan segelas air, plus obatnya.

"terima kasih," untuk segalanya. Untuk perhatian yang dia tidak bisa balaskan setimpal dan seharusnya.

"bukan masalah. Aku bahkan rela mati untukmu asal kau tau saja." Bercanda. Tapi jangan diragukan kebenarannya.

"kau—"

"jangan dibahas. Sekarang istirahat. Jika kau tidur sekarang, besar peluangmu untuk bertemu Jihoon pagi-pagi sekali." Mingyu sakit sendiri saat mengucapkannya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo ketika dilihatnya Mingyu berkemas entah untuk apa.

Mingyu menoleh sejenak. "tidak ke mana-mana. Ada apa?" tanyanya. Wonwoo tinggal sebut apa kebutuhannya dan Mingyu akan memberikannya.

"temani aku," Wonwoo berbisik luar biasa pelan. "untuk malam ini saja, temani aku." Kali ini lantang.

Ada banyak kemungkinan dari kata 'temani aku' yang Wonwoo katakan. Tapi Mingyu akan menyimpulkan satu menurut versinya dan dengan segera di laksanakan. Mingyu menyibak dua selimut yang membungkus Wonwoo dan masuk ke dalamnya. Bergabung duduk berbagi panas yang masih dingin bagi Wonwoo pribadi.

"kuanggap kau memberiku harapan." Mingyu tanpa persetujuan siapa-siapa menarik Wonwoo rapat bersender padanya.

"aku lelah melarangmu. Kita punya anggapan masing-masing." Dengan sadar Wonwoo memposisikan diri dengan Mingyu sebagai sandarannya. Dengan tangan Mingyu yang dibawanya melingkar pada perutnya.

"sebuah pelampiasan kah?" tanyanya. Kalaupun iya dia tak peduli lagi. Hari di mana Wonwoo sendiri yang menginginkannya mungkin hanya terjadi sekali ini.

"aku tak tau, tapi aku berharap padamu untuk membantuku melupakan Jihoon." kepala Wonwoo tepat di bawah dagu Mingyu sehingga dipakai Mingyu sebagai tumpuannya. Perkataan Wonwoo terlanjur membuatnya bersemangat hingga memutuskan untuk berjaga. Tak ingin kehilangan satu momen pun pasca pernyataan paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Wonwoo tertidur dengan tangannya yang mengenggam tangan Mingyu erat di sana. Seperti memastikan agar tangan Mingyu tak ke mana-mana selain di sana. Jangan sampai terlepas dan harus tetap di sana. Bersamanya.

Jika tadi Wonwoo bilang hanya untuk malam ini Mingyu menemaninya? Sepertinya karena malam ini juga semua itu akan terlaksana lebih dari sekedar malam ini tentu saja.

.

.

.

Banyak yang bilang saat kita berada di dua dunia. Kita dibuat seolah-olah berada di sebuah lorong gelap dengan hanya satu ujungnya yang bercahaya. Dibuat memilih akankah bertahan dikegelapan ataukah melangkah ke arah terang. Kesimpulan yang bisa diambil dari ini semua, terang atau cahaya tidak selalu berakhir baik. Mungkin.

Jihoon memilih terang saat gelap itu sendiri yang menjemputnya. Gelap yang lama kelamaan dia sadar itu berwarna. Gelap kemerahan. Merah kehitaman. Cahaya merah mendatanginya dan menutup cahaya yang tadi dipilihnya.

Semuanya merah. Pada awalnya. Sampai akhirnya matanya terbuka. Nyatanya kegelapanlah yang membawanya pada cahaya. Semuanya putih. Baunya memuakan. Berisik peralatan ber-peep-peep ria. Jihoon sadar dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

"bagaimana perasaanmu? Ada yang sakit? Aneh barang kali?" Dr. Minki yang bertugas mengawasi Jihoon saat itu.

"Aneh. Aku tidak merasakan sakit." Jihoon mengecek dirinya sendiri yang tak terluka sama sekali. Memperhatikan kedua tangannya dan menggerakan jari-jarinya. Dia baik-baik saja tapi semuanya terasa salah.

"kau baik-baik saja. Haus?" Dr. Minki mengulurkan segelas air mineral padanya. Jihoon menerimanya tanpa berpikir. Ujung gelas sudah menempel di bibirnya, seteguk sudah menyentuh tenggorokannya dan segera dia hentikan kemudian. "ada apa?" tanya Dr. Minki.

Jihoon menggeleng. Kembali meneguk untuk memastikan. Kali ini dia yakin. Air yang diteguknya sama sekali tak berefek. Efek basah sekalipun karena itu air di tenggorokannya sama sekali tak ada. Dia haus dan air sama sekali tak melepas dahaganya.

"aku merasa mungkin ada yang salah dengan sistem pencernaanku. Lidahku mati rasa." Jihoon menolak kemungkinan paling memungkinkan yang muncul pertama kali di kepalanya. Itu hanya air. Mungkin memang tidak seberapa berefek untuk dirinya yang sekarang.

Dr. Minki memperhatikannya. "kau ingat yang terjadi padamu?"

"aku kecelakaan?" Jihoon bertanya balik. Dia ingat. Hanya ingin memastikan.

"dan kau baik-baik saja. Kondisimu stabil, tinggal menunggu keputusan dokter jagamu kapan kau boleh pulang." Dr. Minki pamit undur diri. Anak bernama Jihoon itu belum tau jelas apa yang terjadi. Dia belum 100% baik-baik saja.

"hyung?" Chan masuk ke ruang perawatannya setelah Dr. Minki keluar dari sana.

"Chanie-ya?"

"hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" Chan merapat ke arahnya dan meneliti pada hyung-nya.

"kau ingin aku kenapa-kenapa?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Chan memeluk Jihoon dengan segera setelahnya. "aku senang hyung. Sangat senang kau tak apa." Jihoon membalas memeluk Chan dan menepuk kepalanya. Dia habis kecelakaan, tentu Chan khawatir. Tapi …

"kau pakai parfume apa hah?" tanya Jihoon. Chan mengurai pelukannya.

"parfume?"

"baumu enak." Jihoon mengatakannya. Sedetik setelahnya dia sadar. Ada yang aneh padanya. Kian bertambah persentase-nya mulai dari dia bangun sampai sekarang.

"Jihoonie? Kau sudah sadar?" kali ini kedua orang tua Jihoon yang masuk. Jihoon memastikan memang ada yang salah padanya. Dia bisa mendengar debar jantung kedua orang tuanya. Mendengar aliran darah yang mengalir di pembuluh nadi dari kedua orang tuanya juga Chan sekalian.

"Eomma? Appa? Aku baik-baik saja." Pelukan keluarga. Ini biasa terjadi padanya. Pelukan. Itu biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah bagaimana bisa Jihoon memikirkan bagaimana rasa darah kedua orang tuanya sendiri di saat-saat seperti ini.

"apa Jeonghan hyung ada di luar?" tanya Jihoon setelah pelukan pada dirinya terurai.

Eomma Jihoon mengangguk. "dia juga yang lainnya ada di luar."

"aku akan menemui mereka." Jihoon menggeser tubuhnya ke samping tempat tidur dan melompat turun dengan segera.

"hyung?" Chan kembali memanggilnya.

"ada apa?"

"kau bisa berjalan?" tanyanya. Matanya melihat jelas Jihoon berdiri dengan tegak sementara telinganya kemarin mendengar bahwa Jihoon akan lumpuh ketika sadar.

"kurasa bisa." Jihoon berjalan. Bahkan melompat. "ada apa sebenarnya?"

"tidak ada apa-apa. Bagus kalau kau sudah baik-baik saja." Appa Jihoon maju dan membawa Jihoon untuk kembali duduk ke ranjangnya. "kau istirahat saja. Biar Appa panggilkan Jeonghan dan yang lainnya."

"Appa mau ke mana?"

"Appa dan Eomma mu akan bicara pada Dokter. Menanyakan kapan kau boleh pulang."

"aku ikut." Chan mengikuti kedua orang tua mereka kemudian.

Jeonghan masuk ke dalam kemudian. Bersama serombongan orang yang jelas Jihoon kenal semua-semuanya kecuali satu.

"kau siapa?" tanyanya pada Seokmin.

Seokmin menelan ludahnya susah kesulitan menjawab.

"dia yang menabrakmu." Soonyoung yang menyahut.

"kau diam." Balas Jihoon. Jihoon bukan bertanya padanya. Junhui hampir tertawa saat Jihoon membungkam Soonyoung.

"aku Seokmin. Dan seperti yang pacarmu bilang, aku yang menabrakmu."

Pacar? "siapa pacarku?" Jihoon bertanya. Seokmin dibuat _shock_ dengan pertanyaannya. Dokter tidak bilang kalau Jihoon lupa ingatan.

"tapi— tapi orang ini adalah pacarmu. Masa kau tidak ingat?"

"dia bahkan tak pernah menembakku. Sejak kapan jadi pacar?"

Muncul sebuah pertanyaan kemudian. Siapa sebenarnya seseorang beraga Jihoon di hadapan mereka sekarang?

"kau belikan aku sesuatu. Sesuatu, apa saja untuk ku makan. Kau yang menabrak ku kan?" entah apa hubungannya membelikan makanan dengan Seokmin yang menabrak Jihoon. Tapi Seokmin tak mempertanyakannya sama sekali dan segera pergi.

"Jihoonie, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Jeonghan buka suara sekeluarnya Seokmin.

"pertanyaan bagus hyung. Kau menanyakan perasaanku ketimbang menanyakan kondisiku. Kuanggap kau sudah tau." Tau bahwa memang terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya. "kalian mengubahku?" pertanyaan atau pernyataan bertanda tanya. Entahlah.

"darah Soonyoung yang mengubahmu. Kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya selain membantu memindahkanmu dari ruang rawat ke ruang operasi." Junhui, seperti biasa. Bicara _to the point_ sudah mendarah daging di keluarga mereka sepertinya.

Tak ada reaksi selanjutnya dari Jihoon. Jujur dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya sendiri akan jawaban yang akan dia dengar nanti. Tapi nyatanya masih tidak bisa dia atasi. Perasaan tidak terima bergejolak dalam dirinya. Jihoon di hadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa dia bukan lagi manusia.

Dia sekarang seorang vampire? Hidup sebagai vampire.

"aku ingin bicara dengan Soonyoung. Hanya berdua." Pintanya.

Atas dasar sadar diri, mereka yang bukan bernama Soonyoung keluar teratur. Jihoon bisa jadi ingin memaki Soonyoung tanpa mendamprat orang lain yang tidak bersalah barang kali. Menghindari kemungkinan memarahi seseorang yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"dengar aku minta maaf, tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain mengubahmu." Bukanya ketika tinggal mereka berdua di dalam sana.

Jihoon turun dari tempat tidurnya. "aku mengerti."

Soonyoung menggeleng. "kau tidak mengerti." Dia menganggap Jihoon masihlah sama. Mengatakan mengerti hanya untuk menyenangkannya. Membungkamnya. "kau koma. Kalau pun sadar kau akan lumpuh. Semua orang di sini sedih. Orang tuamu, Chan, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Jeonghan hyung, kami semua. Aku tak ada pilihan lain selain mengubah—"

Perkataan Soonyoung terhenti seketika saat Jihoon menggunakan bibirnya sendiri untuk membungkam Soonyoung. Dengan kedua tangannya Jihoon menarik kepala Soonyoung agar masuk ke dalam jangkauannya.

"aku bilang aku mengerti. Aku senang aku belum mati. Tapi aku tak terlalu senang menjadi sepertimu."

"kau— ingat?"

"aku rasa aku ingat."

"menjadi vampire tidak seburuk yang kau perkirakan." Sekarang ganti Soonyoung yang bertindak. Tangannya menangup pipi Jihoon dan menyentuhkan ujung dengan ujung hidung mereka.

"berikan aku satu contohnya." Tuntut Jihoon.

Soonyoung menegakan kembali badannya dan berpikir. "kau jadi hidup lebih lama. Kita hidup lebih lama. Bersama lebih lama."

"apa iya akan bertahan lama? Vampire tidak merasakan bosan? Apa iya vampire bisa menahan diri? Kau yakin vampire setia?"

"kita pikirkan itu nanti. Kenapa tidak menikmati yang ada sekarang?" Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon kemudian. "kau tau, pada awalnya aku ingin memukul orang yang menabrakmu. Tapi sekarang, kurasa aku akan berterima kasih padanya untuk itu."

Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung dan menyipitkan sinis matanya. "jangan menyentuhku sembarangan. Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain teman masa kecil asal kau tau." Memang begitu hubungan Jihoon dengan Soonyoung. Perkataan cinta memang ada tapi pernyataan saling memiliki? Belum.

"kau ingin aku melamarmu? Mumpung ada kedua orang tuamu dan Chan di sini?"

"tak usah. Aku belum mau terikat." Jihoon berbalik dengan senyum miring di wajahnya.

Soonyoung menariknya kembali berbalik menghadapnya. "tapi kau sudah terikat denganku."

Jihoon tersenyum dan menepuk kedua pipi Soonyoung kemudian. "aku tau. Aku bahkan lebih tau darimu." Pipi Soonyoung ditepuknya kuat menegaskan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah memperkirakan akan begini jadinya. Bagaimana dia memperkirakannya? Salahkan hobby-nya membaca. Wonwoo jadi banyak mengkhayalkan segala sesuatunya sampai apa yang akan terjadi dikehidupannya. Dan dia sudah memprediksikan kalau Jihoon akan memilih Soonyoung.

Sedangkan dirinya? Dia tak lebih dari seorang sahabat yang berusaha senang jika sahabatnya senang. Tujuan dan kegunaan sahabat itu sendiri.

Wonwoo tidak buta untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Jihoon sendiri yang menarik Soonyoung agar mendekat kepadanya. Jihoon menginginkan Soonyoung sama seperti Soonyoung menginginkan Jihoon. Tak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka tentu saja. Orang lain, bahkan dirinya. Wonwoo juga tak berniat untuk itu.

"mau ke mana, hyung?" Seungkwan menanyainya ketika Wonwoo akan berlalu melewatinya.

"ke toilet, ada apa?"

Seungkwan menggeleng. "kukira ingin ke kantin rumah sakit." Wonwoo tersenyum saja dan benar-benar berlalu setelahnya.

Sesampainya dalam toilet, Wonwoo membilas wajahnya dan menggosoknya keras. Dia tak boleh kelihatan sedih saat Jihoon akhirnya bisa kembali sadar bahkan tersenyum bersama orang yang benar dicintai dan mencintainya. Dia harusnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama. Mereka sahabat. Membagi rata bahagia juga derita. Seharusnya.

"menangis bisa meringankan sedikit bebanmu." Wonwoo sedari tadi menunduk. Saat kepalanya kembali tegak, sudah ada Mingyu di belakangnya.

"menangis untuk apa?"

Mingyu menggedikkan bahunya. "entahlah, untuk Jihoon dan Soonyoung barang kali."

"melihat mereka bahagia sama sekali bukan beban bagiku."

"tentu saja. Bukan beban. Aku paham." Dari belakang Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dan menahan dagu Wonwoo agar melihat lurus pada cermin di hadapan keduanya. "semakin kau bantah, semakin aku tau kalau semua yang ku ucapkan adalah benar. Aku tau Wonwoo. Kau tau siapa aku."

"bukan berarti kau tau segalanya."

"aku memang tidak tau semua. Tapi aku tau kau mulai percaya. Semua menyangkut Jihoon dan Soonyoung terbukti benar. Tidak menutup kemungkinan semua hal tentang kita juga benar adanya."

"kalau pun itu benar tidak akan mengubah apa-apa di antara kita."

"tentu saja akan mengubah semuanya. Kau mencintaiku. Kau hanya tak ingat. Setelah saingan terberatku tersingkir, kurasa tak ada pilihan bagimu selain untuk mencintaiku lagi." Mingyu berbisik rendah menggoda. Wajah Wonwoo merona.

"kau dan rasa percaya dirimu." Wonwoo menyikut Mingyu dan berlari keluar toilet. Sikut Wonwoo tak memiliki efek sakit sama sekali tentunya. Mingyu hanya tau di _part_ mana dia harus melepaskan Wonwoo dan kapan dia harus mendekapnya lagi.

Wonwoo berjalan setengah berlari sambil menoleh ke belakang. Harap-harap cemas kalau Mingyu akan membuntutinya. Wonwoo berharap Mingyu mengikutinya. Tunggu dulu! Apa tadi?

Tapi… harus diakuinya. Karena Mingyu-lah Wonwoo melupakan segala sesuatunya. Setelah Jihoon. Kini pikirannya hanya terpenuhi oleh Mingyu di dalam sana. Apa ini artinya?

.

.

.

Jihoon dipulangkan hari itu juga. Segala ketidak masuk akalan atas pulihnya Jihoon dibereskan oleh tiga dokter yang membantu mereka. Semuanya beres tanpa cela. Satu lagi keuntungan menjadi vampire. Jihoon harus tau.

"kemana semua orang?" Seokmin kembali dari berbelanjanya dan hanya menemukan Seungcheol di sana.

"kau kemana saja? Semua orang sudah pergi sedari tadi. Jihoon diijinkan pulang." Seungcheol masih tinggal di sana guna menunggui Seokmin. Jeonghan tak enak hati jika Seokmin kembali tanpa seorang pun di sana. Jadilah Seungcheol yang tinggal.

"jadi dia sudah pulang?"

"ya, Jihoon sudah pulang. Kau juga sudah bisa tenang sekarang. Dia tidak apa-apa, kau boleh pulang dan melanjutkan hidup." Seungcheol bukannya tidak tau perasaan bersalah yang melingkupi Seokmin dari kemarin hingga pagi ini. "belanjaan ini untuk Jihoon kan? Biar kubawa. Akan kuberikan padanya dengan salam darimu."

Gerak lambat Seokmin memberikan bungkusan belanjaannya pada Seungcheol. "bilang padanya, aku minta maaf. Dan— aku senang dia baik-baik saja."

"akan ku sampaikan, tenang saja." Seungcheol berlalu lewat saat Seokmin kembali bersuara memanggil namanya. "apa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"boleh aku meminta kontaknya? Alamatnya?"

"tentu."

Seokmin ingin menjenguk Jihoon sekali lagi mungkin. Memastikan bahwa Jihoon baik-baik saja. Dengan alasan itu Seungcheol akhirnya memberikan kontak dan alamat Jihoon pada Seokmin. Tak menyangka manusia baik sepertinya ternyata masih ada di dunia yang dipenuhi manusia egois sekarang ini.

Vampire juga egois. Tapi manusia lebih parah.

"tunggu!" seseorang menyentuh bahu Seungcheol dari belakang. Membuat Seungcheol berbalik juga pada akhirnya.

"ada apa lagi?" dikiranya itu Seokmin. Tapi bukan. Sama sekali bukan. Itu—

"maaf sebelumnya, tapi, apa aku mengenalmu? Aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu. Atau aku salah?"

Seungcheol menatap wajah seseorang di hadapannya ini intens. Dia mengenalnya. Tapi seharusnya tidak lagi mengenalnya.

"kurasa tidak. Aku baru menemuimu di sini. Kau mungkin salah mengiraku sebagai orang lain." Seungcheol tersenyum. Sealami mungkin.

Orang itu tertawa. "maaf kalau begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Kupikir aku mengenalmu dan juga wajahmu sangat familiar bagiku."

"tidak masalah, mungkin wajahku yang pasaran." Seungcheol bergurau. Tentu dia bergurau. Wajah setampan itu tak dijual di pasar mana pun.

Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya kemudian. "aku Doyoon. Kau?"

Seungcheol membeku. Tak salah lagi. "aku Seungcheol. Senang bertemu denganmu." Lagi.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu. Jihoon dikurung Eomma-nya dirumah. Tidak boleh keluar dan dihabiskan-nyalah dua hari dua malamnya beristirahat di dalam rumah. Untung ada Seungkwan, Wonwoo dan Jeonghan hyung yang sering main ke rumahnya. Tak jarang ada Soonyoung juga. _Blush!_

"aku lapar." Dia tak kekurangan sesuatu apa pun jika itu menyangkut makanan manusia. Sayang dirinya vampire sekarang. "hyung aku lapar." Jihoon berbicara dengan ponselnya. Jeonghan hyung di ujung sana.

"kau apa?" Jeonghan tak mendengar jelas barang kali.

"aku lapar, hyung." Ulangnya.

Kali ini terdengar jelas. Jeonghan paham. "kau ingin meminum darahku?" tanyanya. Jihoon mengernyit ngeri.

"tidak. Aku tidak mau yang langsung dari orang." Sergahnya langsung. Begini-begini dia mantan manusia. Manusia tidak menggigit manusia. Mantan manusia maksudnya.

"kau ingin aku membawa sekantong ke rumahmu?" tanya Jeonghan lagi. Kali ini Jihoon meringis horror.

"aku tak mau benda itu masuk rumahku." Katanya.

Jeonghan memandang teleponnya. Andai bisa dia menatap Jihoon akan diberitaukannya bahwa 'benda itu' sekarang sudah menjadi makanan pokoknya.

"lalu maumu bagaimana?"

"aku makan di rumahmu." Jihoon tersenyum. Sayang Jeonghan tak dapat melihat senyum manisnya.

"baik, akan ku hubungi Seungcheol untuk membawakan beberapa untukmu."

Sambungan terputus kemudian. Jihoon dengan segera turun ke lantai bawah dan meminta ijin pada ibunya. Ke rumah Jeonghan. Tidak mungkin tidak boleh.

Cepat saja bagi Jihoon untuk ke rumah Jeonghan mengingat dia bukan manusia biasa sekarang. Jihoon pribadi merasa seperti _superhero_. _Flash_?

"aku bahkan baru selesai menelpon Seungcheol." kata Jeonghan ketika Jihoon muncul di depan rumahnya seperti paket kilat.

"tidak masalah, aku bisa menunggu."

Jihoon masuk dan mengambil duduk suka-suka kemudian.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"hah?" Jihoon tidak siap ditanya.

"bagaimana perasaanmu? Kantong darah pertama?" penasaran. Sungguh. Siapa sangka Jihoon akan melangkahinya menyangkut ubah diubah.

"entahlah, takut? Ragu? Aneh?" bukan jawaban, pertanyaan baru.

"mungkin karena baru."

"bisa jadi." Seadanya Jihoon menjawab. Bisa jadi karena dia vampire baru. "ada yang datang." Kata Jihoon. Dia mendengar suara langkah dan pintu terbuka di depan.

"Seungcheol?"

"kurasa bukan."

"hai-hai~" Seungkwan muncul bersama Wonwoo di belakangnya.

"sedang apa kalian berdua kemari?"

"aku mengikutimu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang seru." Wonwoo, kembali kekehidupannya yang lama. Menjadi seorang peneliti vampire terlebih kini satu kawannya yang jadi vampire.

"lalu kau?" Jihoon berbicara terkhusus pada Seungkwan.

"aku mengikuti Wonwoo hyung. Ingin melihat sesuatu yang seru." Jawabnya kurang lebih.

"seru apanya?"

"darah pertama. Harus diabadikan." Seungkwan memamerkan kamera Polaroid-nya kemudian.

"tidak ada kamera demi keamanan dan kenyamanan bersama." Jeonghan merebut kamera Seungkwan dan mengantonginya dengan segera. Seungkwan manyun.

"kita harus wawancara selesai kau minum nanti." Wonwoo ke rumah Jeonghan ternyata ingin mengontrak Jihoon sebagai narasumbernya.

Jihoon mendengus. "tergantung berapa bayaran yang diberikan." Jawabnya asal.

"bagaimana kalau kubayar dengan darahku?" Jihoon tau benar Wonwoo bergurau. Hanya saja dia vampire baru. Gurauan itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya dengan darahmu kalau kau memberikannya pada Mingyu." Balas Jihoon. Satu sama. Sama garingnya.

Seungcheol datang dengan satu _box_ di tangannya. Bonus Soonyoung, Hansol dan Mingyu juga. Ada acara makan bareng atau apa?

"mencari golongan darah apa yang cocok bagi lidahmu." Ungkap Seungcheol ketika dilihatnya wajah-wajah kebingungan itu bertanya tanpa suara.

Acara makan pertama Jihoon tidak disangkanya akan ditonton orang sebanyak ini.

"AB+," Seungcheol memberikan sekantong ke tangan Jihoon. Jihoon membukanya sedikit dan menuangkannya ke sendok makan yang disiapkannya. Ini icip-icipkan?

"pueh! Pahit! Apa ini?" itu darah tapi pahit. Bahkan rasa besi yang umumnya terasa di lidah awam sama sekali tak terasa di lidah Jihoon. Pahit obat.

"pahit? Bagaimana bisa? AB+ itu yang paling manis." Mingyu berkomentar.

"kau coba sendiri." Jihoon menyodorkan kantong yang dipegangnya pada Mingyu. Dan Mingyu tanpa ragu mencobanya.

"ini manis. Pahit bagian mananya?"

Ke- _error_ -an bisa jadi terjadi pada lidah Jihoon. Karena darah yang disodorkan padanya sama sekali tidak pahit seperti yang dia bilang. Semua golongan sudah dia coba. A, B, O, dan AB. Mulai dari positif juga negative dan semuanya pukul rata. Sama pahitnya.

"kau vampire kelainan?"

Jihoon hampir menerjang Mingyu kalau tak ditangkap Soonyoung pinggangnya. Kekuatan yang Jihoon kerahkan sama sekali tak main-main. Hampir seimbang dengannya.

Dikarenakan Jihoon tak mampu membalas Mingyu. Wonwoo sebagai sahabat yang baik yang mewakilinya. Tangannya menjambak rambut Mingyu, dan merusak tatanan rambutnya. Jika tidak merasakan sakit secara fisik. Incar psikisnya.

"jaga bicaramu."

"kau vampire baru. Mungkin butuh waktu sampai lidahmu terbiasa." Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon dan menatap tepat pada matanya. "tidak ada yang aneh. Coba tunjukan gigimu." Jempol Soonyoung membuka bibir Jihoon dan mengecek taringnya.

"kau lapar?" Seungcheol bergabung. Meneliti taring Jihoon yang katanya lapar. "kenapa taringmu tidak keluar? Seberapa lapar?"

"lapar sekali!" Jihoon menepis tangan Soonyoung. "lapar yang sangat-sangat lapar."

"mungkin butuh darah yang sesuai untuk memancing taringnya keluar." Mingyu berspekulasi.

"aku dengar itu!"

"apa? Aku mengucapkan apa?"

"bukan kau. Kalian." Tunjuknya pada duo Seungkwan, Hansol. "berhenti bergosip. Aku bisa dengar walau kau berbisik dalam hati sekalipun." sebenarnya tidak bisa. Diibaratkan saja bisa.

Sambil bersembunyi di belakang Hansol Seungkwan akhirnya bungkam. Dia lupa kalau Jihoonie hyung-nya bukan lagi manusia. Dia Cuma bilang Jihoonie modus padahal.

"menghadap ke sini." Soonyoung kembali menangkup pipi Jihoon. "aku masih heran kenapa taringmu tidak muncul kalaupun kau lapar." Jempolnya kembali menyentuh bibir Jihoon. Kali ini sampai berani masuk menyentuh gigi taring Jihoon.

"jauhkan tanganmu!" dengan jempol Soonyoung di dalam mulutnya Jihoon terang tak dapat berbicara dengan jelas. "jauhkan atau kugigit!"

"sebentar lagi, gigimu tidak—"

Jihoon serius membuktikan ancamannya. Dia menggigit jempol Soonyoung dan sesuatu yang dingin kemudian membasahi lidahnya. Manis. Sejuk. Darah. Milik Soonyoung. Jihoon menarik lepas tangan Soonyoung dengan wajah _shock_ nya. Semua kantongan terasa pahit kecuali darah Soonyoung.

Ada sedikit yang ketinggalan di bibir bawahnya dan Jihoon tidak kuat hati untuk tidak menjilatnya bersih. Lagi. Dia mau lagi. Tapi tak sudi meminta. Gengsi? Sementara Soonyoung tau benar apa yang terjadi. Jilatan Jihoon pada bibirnya sendiri tadi terekam jelas diingatannya.

"hyung, aku pinjam dapurmu, ada seseorang yang mesti kuberi makan." Soonyoung berlalu ke dapur. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih bertahan pada gengsi untuk tetap di sana. Namun tidak bertahan lama karena Jihoon langsung berlari menyusulnya.

"tipe ketergantungan, ternyata." Mingyu membanting dirinya di salah satu sofa kemudian.

"apa maksudnya itu?" Wonwoo jelas tak tahan ingin bertanya jika ada yang tak dimengertinya.

"satu ciuman untuk satu pertanyaan?"

Wonwoo mendengus. "lupakan saja. Hansol-ah apa maksudnya?"

"Jihoon hyung termasuk tipe vampire yang tergantung dengan darah yang mengubahnya. Dia tergantung dengan darah Soonyoung hyung."

"ada yang seperti itu? Semua yang diubah akan bergantung pada yang mengubah?" Seungkwan turut andil bertanya. Sama penasarannya.

"tidak semua. Beberapa. Mungkin 1 dari 10 vampire begitu."

"benarkan kalau kubilang dia kelainan?" jambak lagi.

"berarti Jihoonie hyung istimewa?" Seungkwan bertanya. 1:10 menurutnya itu istimewa. Special, berbeda, tidak seperti kebanyakan.

Hansol menatapnya. "definisi istimewa setiap orang berbeda. Kalau menurutku itu biasa saja. Masih ada yang jauh lebih istimewa dari pada sekedar berbeda." Hansol mengucapkannya sambil menatap Seungkwan. Jangan salahkan Seungkwan kalau dia salah tingkah.

"aku juga lapar." Seungcheol merengek pada Jeonghan dengan wajah memelasnya. Jeonghan tersenyum manis sambil menepuk pelan pipi Seungcheol.

"lapar ya?" tanyanya. Seungcheol mengangguk. "habiskan darah yang sudah dibuka Jihoon tadi. Sama seperti manusia kurasa vampire juga tak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanannya." Jeonghan mengirimkan Seungcheol _flying kiss_ sebagai penyemangat. Sayang masih kurang.

Sementara itu di dapur, Soonyoung sudah duduk di salah satu bangku saat Jihoon tiba di sana. Wajah tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan menurutnya. Soonyoung bahagia. Siapa sangka bahwa Jihoon adalah tipe ketergantungan. Beruntung baginya. Jihoon tak kan bisa lepas darinya.

"berhenti tersenyum." Jihoon mendesis. Ingin sekali memukul wajah itu. Namun dari pada memukul Jihoon lebih _prefer_ mengigit lehernya.

"tak kan kuberikan kalau bukan kau sendiri yang meminta." Soonyoung mengujinya. Mengajarinya untuk memohon. Tidak akan.

Jihoon mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan Soonyoung. Memohon katanya tadi? Jangan harap. Jihoon duduk di pangkuan Soonyoung dengan paha terbuka. Dari pada meminta, bagaimana kalau barter?

"darahmu untuk—" menggantung. Jihoon bergumam memikirkan hal apa dari dirinya yang pantas di barter dengan darah Soonyoung.

Untuk ukuran sedang berpikir, lama Jihoon bergumam belum seberapa. Asalkan jangan tepat di telinga Soonyoung. Dan lagi pula, dari pada dibilang bergumam, Jihoon lebih pantas dibilang mendesah di sana. Sial!

"gigit saja, ambil saja sesukamu. Untuk sekarang kubiarkan kau mengambil gratis." Soonyoung menyerah. Semakin lama semakin membahayakan juga.

"gratis? Kau yakin?" bibir Jihoon menyentuh tipis cuping telinganya. _Damn!_ Sejak kapan Jihoon menjadi seperti ini? Efek darahnya kah?

"yakin-yakin-yakin. Lakukan sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menaikan harga." Tak tau lagi apa yang dibicarakannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Jihoon terkekeh menggoda. Ini bukan bagian dari rencana. Siapa sangka yang beginianlah yang paling efektif bagi Soonyoungnya. Tanpa ragu Jihoon kemudian menggigit leher Soonyoung. Sebelah tangannya memeluk kepala Soonyoung dan menahannya sementara yang satu lagi menyentuh bahu Soonyoung sebagai pegangan.

Jihoon tak pernah tau kalau darah bisa begitu terasa memabukan. Semua rasa kesukaanmu seperti ada di dalamnya. Jihoon tidak pernah memakai narkoba. Tapi mungkin seperti ini rasanya. Dia ingin lagi dan lagi. Tak ingin berhenti dan ingin selalu begini.

Jihoon tidak percaya vampire sama sekali. bahkan dia dulunya merupakan vampire hater. Segala hal berbau vampire dia anti. Siapa sangka dia akhirnya menemukan satu yang asli dan menjadi salah satunya juga sekalian.

 _Got One!_

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter Thirteen] End!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

 **Ini TAMAT yak. Muehheheh~ Saya tamatin di sini.** _ **End**_ **~~~~~LOLOLXDD  
Saya tipe yang suka gantung ' –')b  
Biar bisa di bayangin sendiri kelanjutnya *nyilet nadi* X)))**

 **Saya bukan anak kedokteran. Semua yang saya nulis aseli ngarang. *pose*  
Ngga nyangka bahkan tamat? Saya juga. Mungkin saya lelah *pose lagi***

" **Saya sudah mencoba semampu saya." *pose part III*  
OTL OTL OTL**

 **Banyak yang nanya Wonwoo sama Jihoon siapa seme-nya?  
Wonwoo bagi saya seke =) Jihoon ultimate uke. Syalalalalala  
Saya mo sailing pake perahu Wonzi karen belum ada ship gede-nya OTL  
**

 **Thankyou buat semuanya.  
Silahkan tanya-tanya untuk segala kerancuan yang adaaa UWOOOHHH~  
Sampai jumpa lagi di next project ' –')b**

 **LOVE YOUUUUU~ MUAHHH! :********


End file.
